belleza interna
by zack engel
Summary: kate tiene 17 años y su vida se vino abajo con la muerte de su madre. su padre intentara ayudarla mandándola a un centro de ayuda para trabajar y aprender de responsabilidades ¿Podrá realmente encaminarse nuevamente? ¿Lograra poder decidir sobre su destino? no lo sabe porque su único deseo es el vivir el día a día.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas~**

 **este es un nuevo fic que quería publicar en un tiempo mas, pero ya llevo unos capítulos escritos, aun así subiré uno por semana para no tener contratiempos con las otras historias.**

 **para las aclaraciones de siempre. la serie no me pertenece, ni siquiera los personajes, pero si me gusta inventar historias.**

 **este obviamente es un AU, aun así no me separare mucho de la historia real, ya que me gusta.**

 **sin mas que decirles, les dejo leer**

* * *

Kate miró con fastidio una vez más a su madrastra y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que ella se empeñara para meterse en su vida aun sabiendo que no era su madre, ni siquiera tenía lazos sanguíneos con ella.

Esa mujer era una completa desconocida para Beckett, aunque no negaba que en ocasiones agradecía que no fuera como su padre, quien solo la regañaba cuando sus errores ya eran casi irremediables, pero ¿Qué esperaban? estaba en el apogeo de su adolescencia. Se sentía la reina del mundo y aunque no lo fuera le daba igual, solo quería disfrutar un poco su miserable vida.

Desmereciendo una vez más los consejos que su "madre" le daba, se levantó y acomodó su cabello sintiéndose más bella que nunca. Hoy era su día de suerte y nadie se lo negaría, ni siquiera sus "familiares" tan preocupados por ella. Ese pensamiento solo pudo hacerla reír con ironía, sabía que no era así.

Dando media vuelta se despidió de su madrastra sin dejarle seguir hablando y bajó las escaleras de su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Se suponía que sus amigos ya habían llegado, según el mensaje de texto, así que se dirigió sin miramientos a la entrada de la casa para arrancar de esa prisión.

Había terminado al fin el colegio y una fiesta de graduación era lo que toda adolescente esperaba, no importaba si cometía errores o si se metía en un lio irremediable. Lo único que importaba era disfrutar y sentirse viva porque ella ya era una mujer.

Satisfecha consigo mismo, se giró y vio nuevamente con fastidio a sus dos padres pidiéndole que se cuidara, también que no hiciera nada de lo que se arrepintiera luegp. Aunque con su historial ellos debían saber que nada de eso a Kate le importaba.

-tengo las mejores calificaciones, al menos déjenme disfrutar hoy

-disfrutas todos los días Katie – Ella habló con evidente cansancio

-bueno, pronto entraré a la universidad y no tendré tiempo para esto – Dijo un poco más malhumorada sintiendo que esa mujer no era nadie para recriminarle cosas

-pero…

-adiós padres, no me esperen despiertos~

Arrancando lo más pronto posible de ahí, salió corriendo con tacones a la limosina de sus amigos y saludo a cada uno para luego ver a Maddie, su mejor amiga, con la cual no espero ni un segundo para empezar a cotillear.

En realidad no era que Kate quisiera ver a sus padres así de preocupados, pero ellos siempre la sobreprotegían tanto que llegaba a sentir fastidio de su propia suerte y deseaba por una vez en la vida poder ser libre. Su objetivo era poder divertirse y en el proceso conocer al amor de su vida, aunque Beckett sabía que eso era más improbable que cualquier otra cosa.

Al fin y al cabo ella iba a ser abogada como sus padres y por lo mismo tenía que tener las cosas claras como cualquier otro ser racional.

Reprimiendo una lágrima vio por la ventana y recordó una vez más a su madre, Johanna Beckett, deseando que estuviera a su lado. Quizás a ella si la hubiera escuchado y lo más seguro es que le hubiera pedido consejos con todas sus dudas, pero era imposible. Ella la había dejado por fuerza mayor desde hace unos 3 años " _y fue tan fácil para ti, padre, continuar con tu vida… no sé cómo lo haces"_ pensó con cierto asco, después de todo Clarisa había llegado hace dos años a su vida imponiéndose como su "madrastra cariñosa".

Al llegar a la fiesta ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y no evitaron gritar emocionadas de todo lo que se les venía encima. Era hora de olvidar las tristezas y disfrutar en grande.

Esa era su noche, no podían arrepentirse, menos cuando habían decidido que tendrían sexo con sus novios esa misma velada.

Volviendo a la realidad vieron como sus dos hombres galantes se acercaban a ellas y cada uno les tomaba de la cintura. Kate enseguida se pegó a su novio, Justin, y le dio un beso en los labios sintiéndose de maravillas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. El chico era el capitán del equipo de futbol y por lo mismo tenía un físico de infarto. Aun así no era del todo agradable para Kate ya que en debates este siempre terminaba con una oración tan tonta que la frustraba. Como su madre antes decía, ' _es más tonto que una puerta_ ' y aunque le encontrara toda la razón del mundo, no se lo podía decir a él. Prefería estar con Justin que sola.

Guiñándole con un ojo, se adentraron en la fiesta prometiéndose tener la mejor noche de sus vidas y así fue, por lo menos al principio cuando se dedicaban a bailar y beber como cualquier adolescente. Pero los adolescentes no se medían y sin saber muy bien cómo, los cuatro terminaron en una patrulla siendo alejados de la casa de uno de los fiscales más importantes que podías encontrar en Manhattan.

Al principio los chicos comenzaron a echarse la culpa entre ellos mientras que las chicas estaban en un silencio perpetuo. Ellas habían planeado irse de la fiesta a un motel con sus parejas y saber lo que era tener sexo. Al menos ellas habían esperado más que sus compañeras para que todo fuera especial, pero los chicos ni por enterado se dieron porque prefirieron ir a joderle la vida a un tipo – quien resultó ser un fiscal – que tener sexo.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate agarró la mano de su amiga y le dio toda la confianza que podía. Aunque eso no servía de mucho, ya que ella estaba, posiblemente, mas jodida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se anticipó al regaño de sus padres. Ya no era solo conducir su moto sin licencia, tampoco era meterse en carreras clandestinas, ahora se metió con fiscal.

Intentando controlarse, miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar reír ante la estupidez de ambas.

Cuando llegaron a la 12va comisaria se bajaron del auto y fueron directo a las celdas esperando que sus padres fueran a buscarlas. Los primeros en llegar obviamente fueron los padres de Kate y se llevaron a los 4 chicos aceptando todos los gastos. Ya luego se las arreglarían con cada uno de los adultos responsables.

Sintiéndose ansiosa y sin hablar, Kate fue despidiendo a cada uno, el novio de Maddie que agradeció por todo, su propio novio que le beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa traviesa y luego Maddie, quien a pesar de no querer dejarla y no tener culpa completa le pidió disculpas.

Sabiendo que su libertad había terminado para siempre, entró a la casa y se fue directo a la sala en donde su padre quien, callado hasta último minuto, empezó a criticarle su actuar.

Le hablaba como si fuera la peor hija del mundo, lo que solo logro hacer que Kate se sintiera aún más incomprendida. No porque este no tuviera razón, sino porque a pesar de todo ella no había metido la pata, solo había acompañado a quien lo hizo, pero tampoco podía llegar y decir ' _hey no planeaba meterme en problemas, solo quería tener sexo'_ eso de seguro la hundiría más, así que mejor se quedó callada.

-esto es el colmo Katie ¿Cómo no puedes entender todo lo que haces? – Su padre, bastante canoso ya, negó con la cabeza – eres una buena chica, pero no entiendes… sino tuviéramos el dinero suficiente no habríamos podido sacarte, él era un fiscal, no un muerto de hambre

-papá… papá yo no quería… ahh lo que diga no lo tomaran en cuenta, sí, es mi error – Admitió frustrada cruzándose de brazos – lo siento por hacerle gastar dinero

-Katie no es eso, es que no entiendes de responsabilidades

-¡Tengo las mejores calificaciones! Seré abogada como ustedes quieren que sea, los acompaño todos los domingos e incluso voy a misa cuando no quiero – Ofuscada se cerró más en si misma aun sabiendo que ella estaba en el error – solo me divierto un poco, pero ustedes no me dejan

-puedes divertirte de otra forma amor – Intentó con tranquilidad Clarisa quien se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento – ahora nos tienes, pero más adelante….

-vale, ahora los abogados ocupan la táctica de los sentimentalismos – Riéndose irónica, vio el peligro de sus palabras, pero no pudo callarse. Nunca podía hacerlo – admitamos que ustedes prefieren pasar en su trabajo que conmigo, ni siquiera somos una familia… esta familia murió cuando mi madre lo hizo… ¡No digan que no sé qué es perder alguien!

-Katie basta

-claro, discúlpeme "juez" ahora resulta que el culpable no puede hablar ni tener abogado – Ironizó mientras se ponía de pies – es increíble como dos abogados…

-¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente! – Alzando la voz, sorprendió a sus dos mujeres preferidas, aun así el hombre se mantuvo firme – estarás castigada. Si no comprendes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Me negaras salir por todas las vacaciones? – Preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo sabiendo que cavaba su propia tumba- eso no es muy diferente a como pasaba el año académico

-sube a tu cuarto, hare una llamada y mañana sabrás… es hora de que tomes responsabilidades y sepas los beneficios que tienes sobre otros

Ofuscada ahogó un grito mientras movía sus manos como si se contuviera, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Kate no podía entender como sus padres les gustaba fingir ser una familia normal los domingos cuando ella se metía en problemas, ni mucho menos podía comprender por qué ella seguía queriéndoles " _quizás ni siquiera es amor… puede ser costumbre"_ pensó con cierta frialdad ensombreciendo aún más su expresión.

Negando con la cabeza, se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo y se miró en el espejo sintiéndose aún más tonta. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, su pelo revuelto de cualquier manera menos sexy y lo peor de todo es que no había logrado su cometido.

Tirándose en la cama soltó unas lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, " _a la mierda con todo esto, se les pasara mañana y podré volver a mi rutina"_ pensó un poco más animada mientras se sacaba los accesorios disponiéndose a dormir.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar sus pensamientos de odio contra el mundo, aunque solo lo lograra en el sueño, cuando su madre la visitaba y hacía de sus pesadillas un poco más apacibles.

En la planta baja sus padres discutían de la manera en que debían proceder, Kate era una chica increíble para los dos, sabían muy bien que era centrada y calificada para todo; Pero últimamente, desde que salía con ese chico, su actitud cambió. Ya no era más esa chica alegre y feliz de compartir con ellos, en un momento pensaron que era un proceso, la adolescencia, pero no… a Kate le pasaba algo más que no quería decirle a ellos.

Tomando la decisión en conjunto se abrazaron pensando que era lo mejor. Lo sentían por arruinar sus vacaciones, pero era necesario si querían a su niñita de vuelta.

Dejando un mensaje de voz, los dos se fueron a acostar y temprano en la mañana el hombre recibió una llamada donde le confirmaban su petición.

Él tenía relación con ese centro desde hace tiempo, porque su dueña, Martha Rogers, había sido una de las actrices más importantes de su época, pero cuando su hijo sufrió un accidente decidió ocupar su dinero para ayudarlo a él y a otros niños. El patriarca de los Beckett fue quien la apoyó y aconsejó en todo momento, de hecho seguía siendo su abogado cuando ella lo necesitaba y por lo mismo no se había negado a su extraña petición.

Animados por el permiso, Clarisa decidió que le daría la noticia a su hijastra con panqueques y un jugo de naranja, más sabía que eso no bastaría para calmar a la fiera. Con todo ese tiempo conociéndola tenía muy claro que Kate era una copia casi exacta de Johanna y por lo mismo lucharía por su libertad con todo.

Entrando en la habitación notó como Kate estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con solo el pijama puesto mientras veía el exterior. Aquella imagen era preciosa, pero también sabía que era desolador porque quizás los cambios de su hija eran por la soledad en que la habían obligado a entrar cuando su madre murió. Obviamente Jim no pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Soltando un suspiro, se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja en esta mientras llamaba a Kate. Sabía que no se lo tomaría nada bien, pero, como siempre, cumpliría con ellos y no los defraudaría.

Así era su pequeña, siempre diciendo lo que pensaba, pero a la vez luchando por hacer todo lo correcto.

-bien ¿Qué es tan malo como para traer estas ofrendas? – Saliendo de su transe se acercó Clarisa y le dio un trago a su jugo - ¿Qué tan perdido está el caso?

-saldrás libre de esta – Vio la satisfacción y confianza en los ojos de la menor y por lo mismo alzó la mano – pero con horas de servicio comunitario, durante todas tus vacaciones, cinco días a la semana

-¡¿Qué?! Venga, castígame todos los días mejor, ¿Qué son dos días libres? – Dramatizo dejando todo mientras se levantaba – estoy segura que esto fue de mi padre

-Katie

-¡Katie nada! No soy tan mierda de hija para que me hagan esto

-controla esa boca Katherine – Sin la paciencia de siempre se levantó y enfrentó a la adolescente– esto es por tu bien así que ponte ropa linda y vamos saliendo, agradece que tienes dos días para descansar

-y uno lo tengo que pasar a obligadas con ustedes… que lindo descanso – Sintiendo la mano de la mayor golpear su mejilla, reprimió su llanto

-será mejor que te comportes y respetes, ahora desayuna y vístete

Ahogando cualquier grito de frustración, vio a su madrastra salir del lugar con bastante enojo y ella no pudo más que lanzar la almohada de su cama contra la puerta para liberarse un poco. Clarisa no la entendía para nada y por lo mismo cada día se sentía más sola que antes.

Negando con la cabeza se tocó la mejilla y se dispuso a comer. Si lo pensaba bien, sus vacaciones serian cortas. Pronto podría irse a una universidad lejana, no sabía aún cuál quería, y no volver más. Tampoco era como si llegara a ser extrañada por esos abogados, no si ella demostraba tener buenas calificaciones " _a la mierda, nada puede salir peor ya"_ se dijo a si misma a la vez que terminaba de comer y se iba a poner su pantalón de cuero, unas botas de taco alto, camisa ajustada a su cuerpo y su infaltable chaqueta.

Al salir de su cuarto vio como sus padres la veían con desaprobación por su forma de vestir, lo más seguro es que esa no era forma de andar vestida a donde iban, pero no le importaba. Ella solo quería terminar con ese trámite y por lo mismo se subió al auto y espero de mala gana a que la llevaran al lugar donde iba a ocurrir su tortura cinco días a la semana.

Acomodándose, se pasó todo el viaje con los auriculares puestos mientras ignoraba a sus padres por completo, sobre todo a Clarisa que sin ser su madre se había atrevido a golpearla. Kate sinceramente no odiaba a esa mujer, la verdad es que podía decir que hasta la apreciaba un poco, pero no era su familia y no le podían pedir que olvidara a Johanna tan fácilmente.

Ante el recuerdo de su madre, su gesto se ensombreció y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior sabiendo que llorar por ello ya no tenía caso, estaba muerta y punto. Nadie la traería de vuelta, por otro lado su padre odiaba hablar de ella por lo que solo tendría más problemas si expresaba sus sentimientos.

Sonriendo con melancolía, vio como su padre aparcaba al frente de un edificio simple. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

Sin poder creerse se bajó del auto y miró el edificio con miedo, en ese momento se acordó de los comentarios de su progenitor en el pasado, pero nunca creyó que lo visitaría.

-debe ser una broma – Susurró sintiendo que el calor y la esperanza la abandonaban – no puedes creer que pasare aquí mis vacaciones, papá esto no es justo

-no estamos hablando de justicia, te hará bien Katie – Intentó poner su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, pero no pudo. Ella se apartó más de él

-padre, ¡Es un centro para ciegos! No pertenezco aquí – Malhumorada movió su brazo y sin querer le dio un golpe a alguien – lo… lo siento

-no hay problema – La voz del hombre era extrañamente grave y sexy, pero eso no quitaba la dureza con la que hablaba

-¿Richard? – Su padre pasó de su hija y se acercó para darle la mano – Sí que estás cambiado

-disculpe ¿Lo conozco? – Sin verlo sinceramente se mantuvo quieto hasta que reconoció su voz - ¿Jim?

-el mismo

Kate, queriendo arrancar, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que las manos de Clarisa la detuvieron.

-lo siento Katie, pero deberás ser valiente

-"madre", acabo de ofender un ciego que parece ser tratado aquí, no me voy a… no me humillaran así

-de hecho soy maestro en mis tiempos libres aquí – Dijo despectivamente el hombre para atraer nuevamente su atención – y si, para su información tengo un muy buen oído, así que le rogare que controle su boca adentro, los niños no tienen por qué escuchar sus quejas

-hnng… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior se dio ánimos y empujada por su madrastra asintió con la cabeza

-Kate, aquí tendrás que aprender a hablar – Su padre divertido, le volvió a intentar tocar, pero ella se negó – ya verás cómo te divertirás –Dijo seriamente alejándose de su hija

-si claro… ustedes también sacándome del camino

Sin dejar que el momento se volviera más tenso, Richard le indicó a Jim que Martha ya se encontraba en el lugar. Así que sin esperar más y con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de su hija, Jim se llevó a su esposa para que fueran a visitar a la dueña y debatir una vez más todos las tareas de su hija en ese lugar, como también los horarios.

En ese momento Kate se sentía cohibida, no había querido subir a ver a Martha, no por mala educación, sino que los niños y muchos adolescentes de su edad se movían por ahí con bastones lo cual dificultaba su propia movilidad.

Era tonto, pero tenía miedo de tocarlos, golpearlos o ser golpeada. Por otro lado veía que su vida acaba de ser sentenciada. Su padre disponía de su vida como quería y ella solo asentía, como eso de tener que ser abogada, así que no tenía muchos deseos de conocer a Martha.

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó su celular mandándole un mensaje a Maddie para informar sobre la trampa de sus padres, en seguida recibió la contestación con todo el pésame. Aquello no podía más que hacerla reír por escasos segundos porque a medida que avanzaba su conversación, se daba cuenta de que su amiga y los demás solo recibieron una reprimenda y ya.

" _tienes una suerte increíble, yo acabo de golpear a un ciego que es profe aquí… creo que lo único bueno es que nadie podrá leer lo que escribo_ _ **"**_ había mandado para aminorar su mal humor y su amiga supo tomar su mensaje porque pronto la estaba haciendo reír por su "frustración sexual" y de que morirían vírgenes.

Sintiendo como un grupo de personas se acercaban, alzó la vista mientras guardaba el celular y se paró con fingida tranquilidad. Parecía ser que el profesor ya no estaba con ellos y verdaderamente lo agradecía, mas ahora tendría que conocer a dos chicas. Una morena y otra blanca, ambas sonrientes y llenas de amabilidad que la hicieron sentir nauseas.

Ella no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, solo estaba para salir de la vida de su "familia" sin meterse en problemas.

-Kate… te dejaremos aquí para que conozcas mejor el lugar – Su padre, aun con el semblante duro, indicó a las dos chicas– ellas son Kyra Blaine y Hayley Shipton, por favor compórtate y aprende de ellas

\- ya…

Furiosa, pero sin demostrarlo completamente, fue a saludar a las dos chicas animadas del lugar.

Si iba a pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, entonces tendría que pensar en intentar llevarse bien con todos, claro está, no más de lo necesario.

Por otro lado no se acercaría nunca más a Richard por lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones. No quería pasar más descontentos a su lado o meter la pata porque si de algo estaba segura, era que su boca siempre la metía en problemas por ser tan testaruda y fuerte como su madre.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo viernes para el siguiente capitulo**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola~_**

 ** _bueno aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo. la verdad quise cambiar el día de publicación ( ahora serán los jueves) para así no complicarme por completo un viernes con todas las actualizaciones. así que este queda para los jueves y los viernes quedan para ¿que pasaría si?_**

 ** _por otro lado, como siempre, agradezco a guiguita por el review~ espero que guste la historia_**

* * *

Kate miró con resignación una vez más la puerta de aquel edificio antes de bajarse de su moto. Le era mucho más sencillo llegar al lugar muy temprano cuando a penas abrían el lugar –a las 8 de la mañana – e irse en la tarde tipo 4. Aunque había ocasiones en las que debía quedarse hasta las seis de la tarde para ayudar con la lectura a algunos universitarios que iban tarde.

La verdad si le preguntaban no le desagradaba el lugar, de hecho se divertía un poco cuando se encontraba sola en la biblioteca ordenando los libros utilizados, o incluso cuando le leía a algún "paciente". Era genial sentirse útil para personas que estaban en desventaja, pero también eso significaba un cansancio descomunal para ella que ya estaba finalizando su segunda semana en ese centro.

Soltando un suspiro se hizo a la idea de que ese jueves no sería distinto. Entraría, ayudaría a organizar la biblioteca, escucharía como los chicos comenzaban a llegar y llamaría a Simón para comenzar a leerle. Ya cuando dieran las 1 de la tarde se despediría del muchacho y se iría a comer para pasar el resto del día ayudando en cualquier cosa para evitar a Richard Castle, el hombre que no paraba de tenerle mala.

Torciendo la boca saludo a Hayley, la chica siempre llegaba a abrir el centro como si su vida personal no importara pesar de que se veía como alguien de fiestas continuas. Sin darle importancia a aquello, subió a la biblioteca recordando como había tenido ciertos encontrones con el ex escritor. No era que ella lo buscara para pelear, sino que simplemente no tenían química, nada. Él no la aceptaba en el lugar haciéndole ver sus errores o dedicándole bufidos que ella tomaba de desprecios, mientras que Kate prendía con cada cosa haciéndole ver su disgusto por respirar el mismo aire. Simplemente no se soportaban y dudaba que en algún momento le pasara aunque sea por obligación.

Gruñendo tomo los libros puestos en el escritorio y comenzó a reacomodarlos intentando hacerse de un buen humor, después de todo Simón no se merecía pagar por culpa de ese ciego engreído. Sonriendo con malicia comenzó a inventar algunas ofensas para cuando Castle la criticara o le dijera que había hecho algo mal. Pasado una hora ya estaba sonriendo satisfecha y esperando sentada en la escalera a Simón quien apenas llego se dirigió a saludarla con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Conversando con él se dio cuenta de cuan bien podían llevarse ambos. El chico tenía apenas 15 años, era algo retraído, pero muy inteligente y por lo mismo Kate le ayudaba con los libros que no eran pasados al alfabeto braille o no se convertían en audiolibros.

Comenzando a leerle lo vio anotar unas cuantas cosas en la maquina especial y decidió ir más lento y explicarle aquellas cosas que no se podían entender demasiado bien con solo releer el párrafo. Después de todo ella había tenido las mejores notas en su escuela y por lo mismo se sentía con la capacidad de enseñarle física sin problemas a pesar de que su lado matemático no fuera el mejor.

-deberías ser profesora Kate, sé que lograre mejorar mis calefacciones al volver al colegio contigo

Sonriendo negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Todo el mundo ahí sabía, por Martha quien converso con su padre, que ella seria abogada y estaba cerca de convertirse en abogada, pero la verdad de las cosas es que Kate no se emocionaba con ello. Ella no quería pasar el resto de su vida defendiendo casos y sentarse detrás de un escritorio de lujo creyéndose la más importante del mundo. Ella quería correr por las calles, sentirse libre, útil y sobretodo buscar siempre la verdad aunque esta doliera a horrores. Ser abogado nunca le permitiría esa satisfacción y lo sabía perfectamente.

Volviendo a la realidad terminó de leerle a Simón y ambos se estiraron viendo como unos niños entraban apresurados en la compañía de un adulto " _genial… se me olvidaba que los martes y jueves ellos vienen por aquí a leer"_ pensó con fastidio al ver como Castle se frenaba un poco tenso y dirigía su cara hacia donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad antes de seguir caminando cosa que le enervo. El hombre sabía que ella le ruina para no formar más conflictos, y por eso se burlaba de ella.

-deberías tranquilizarte Kate…

-¿Disculpa? – Viendo la sonrisa de Simón negó con la cabeza – no te creas maduro

-no puedo ver, pero sí sé que las cosas entre tú y Richard son muy complicadas… siempre te tensas al verlo y esperas a que te diga algo para ir a buscarle bronca

-¿Tú de que vas?- Alzando una ceja se rio suave – creo que de verdad no servirás para ser psicólogo

-ohh~ malvada – Riendo se levantó con las hojas – no entiendo porque lo odias, Richard es muy bueno, sobre todo cuando anda con su hija, deberías intentar aceptar sus críticas con madures

-ya… si él madura, lo hago yo – Cruzándose de brazos bufó tomando los libros

-es bueno que al menos busques una manera de liberar tensiones… debe ser difícil para ti Kate

-no te metas en mi vida, Simón – Bufando le dio la mano y lo vio caminar

-¿Te veré el sábado? Aún tengo que transcribir cosas

-no puedo, es mi día libre… pero si vienes mañana

-iba a salir con unos amigos

-entonces nos vemos el lunes

-ya que~ hasta el lunes Kate

Sonriendo se despidió con un movimiento de mano y pronto se reprendió por que el chico no podía verle, pero le era imposible no hacer gesticulaciones cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas. No era su culpa.

Soltando un suspiro fue a dejar los libros y vio como un pequeño círculo estaba formado entre dos estantes. Sentados como indios todos los niños junto a Castle se encontraban leyendo animadamente. Por un momento se quiso quedar, pero al ver como el hombre se volvía a tensar por sentirla cerca decidió irse, no quería formar pelea innecesaria frente a los niños.

Tal vez si seguía el plan inicial ya no tendría más encontrones con el ex escritor, aunque simplemente era difícil no irla a buscar pelea.

Soltando un suspiro se fue a la primera planta y comenzó a comer tranquilamente viendo como Kyra y Hayley se acercaban para hacer lo mismo. Los primeros dos días intentaron buscarle conversación, pero Kate no se sentía a gusto con ellas así que solo respondía con escasos monosílabos cuando era necesario. Ya al tercero la dejaron tranquila y hoy, como desde hace dos días, simplemente la ignoraron.

Rodando los ojos revisó su teléfono y comenzó a mandar mensajes a su mejor amiga soltando una risa de vez en cuando. La verdad es que su único consuelo en ese lugar eran las conversaciones por mensaje de texto con Maddie que nadie podía leer y leerles a Simón junto a otros chicos. No era tan malo gastar sus días de vago en eso.

Viendo que la conversación se dirigía nuevamente a satisfacer la curiosidad de Maddie por conocer a Castle gruñó y le escribió que parara. No entendía cuál era la gracia de decir que Richard gozaba de un buen trasero. Ella ni siquiera lo había visto, no por vergüenza, sino porque lo detestaba, pero la rubia insistía que quería verlo en una foto " _casi dos semanas aquí y siento que el resto será un infierno"_ pensó con fastidio.

' _no lo hare, no le sacare una foto a su trasero Maddi'_

' _hazlo y te contare algo, un mega secreto y como mi amiga debes saberlo'_

' _dime, pero no lo hare'_

' _Venga ¡es ciego! Solo una foto, quítale el sonido y no se dará cuenta… por tu amiga Kate'_

' _Joder… ¡bien! Pero más te vale que sea genial ese mega secreto o te mato'_

Recibiendo un último mensaje con unas caras de alegría, Kate suspiró y se recostó en la mesa unos momentos sintiéndose nuevamente cansada. Ella no era una pervertida para andar mirando aquellas partes, pero debía admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad, porque en algún momento de su vida había admirado la escritura del hombre. Bufando negó con la cabeza " _admire su escritura, sus palabras… nunca me intereso verlo ni conocerlo realmente"_ se intentó convencer sintiendo como alguien entraba a la cocina.

Alzando la vista miró como era que la pesadilla de sus noches entraba tranquilamente ignorándola a pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior le miró la cara y disfrutó ese ceño fruncido por quizás tener que ignorarla más de la cuenta. Parecía ser que había escuchado la conversación. Después de todo, cuando se conocieron presumió de un buen oído.

Sabiendo que su curiosidad ganaba, le bajó el volumen al celular y como quien no quiere la cosa aprovecho el momento en que este se inclinaba dentro del refrigerador para sacar la foto. En ese momento se sorprendió bajo el celular viendo con sus propios ojos al contrario. Simplemente no se podía creer que tuviera un buen trasero a su edad, vale decir que llamaba más la atención que el de su novio " _o ex novio"_ y eso básicamente la perturbaba.

Sintiéndose ahora sí, fuera de lugar maldijo por lo bajo e intento desaparecer de ahí, pero terminó por botar el celular haciendo un sonido estruendoso en el piso. Justo en ese momento, quizás asustado por el repentino ruido, Castle se quejó y Kate se dio cuenta de que se había pegado con el refrigerador.

Sintiendo que las ganas de reír la consumían, se tapó la boca y contó unos segundos, pero cuando el hombre no paraba de maldecir no pudo más que soltar una carcajada nerviosa sin preocuparse de su celular. Definitivamente ella sabía que se iría al infierno por burlarse de un ciego, pero era su enemigo y le había encantado la situación.

-si te vas a reír, ríete con ganas, pero ten claro que me vengare – Saliendo del refrigerador con la mano en la nuca se quejó - joder ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no fue… puf…. Mierda – Sin poder evitarlo se rio con ganas hasta que pudo tranquilizarse – no fue a propósito "maestro" – Dijo con burla viendo la sonrisa molesta de él. A pesar de ser ciego era bastante expresivo – de verdad

-vale te creo, pero no te la perdono… será mejor que te prepares porque me vengare

-¿En serio? No te tengo miedo Castle – dijo confiada y rebelde mientras se alzaba con orgullo – no podrás sorprenderme nunca

-¿Lo dices porque soy ciego?

-lo digo porque eres evidente

-oh~ la mocosa que está aprendiendo a leer me conoce – Con burla la desmereció y saco el helado para comenzar a comer

-se leer – Bufando tomo su celular – y para que sepas no me sorprenderás nunca así que déjalo así

-te apuesto a que si

-… - Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados lo dudo un momento - ¿Qué gano?

-valla, veo que eres demasiado segura

-fuerte, competitiva, triunfadora y con metas – Acomodándose en el asiento lo miró de cerca confiada sintiendo como el olor del perfume ajeno la embargaba - ¿Sigues queriendo apostar?

-en una semana te sorprenderé y te ganare… si lo hago tendrás que tapear unas cosas para mi durante dos semanas y tratarme con más respeto– Llevando su cuchara a la boca medito un poco - si tu ganas, pues te daré entradas para el concierto que quieras

-¿Dos semanas? – Alzando una ceja se mordió el labio – dos conciertos, el de Nickelback y el de Skillet…. Si pierdo te doy un mes mío

-¿Te iras tarde un mes completo? ¿Te comportaras como se debe frente mío?

-¿Podrás pagar dos entradas vip con pase al backstage sin que te duela el bolsillo?

-soy famoso, rico y con contactos

-tengo una tenacidad, fuerza y capacidad de lograr todo

-vale, entonces tenemos un trato Beckett

-perfecto

Sonriendo le dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras sonreía. No entendía porque pero la conversación lejos de ser desagradable, le encantó. Intentando olvidarlo, salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y se encamino a la sala de música para ordenar un poco. Solo hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde que era cuando llegaba el músico.

Demming, un hombre de 23 años que iba todas las tardes para tocar música en el piano. La mayoría de las chicas, entre ellas las ayudantes y algunas estudiantes, se acercaban para verlo tocar. Tanto su música como físico encantaban, aunque Kate no se emocionaba tanto por ello, solo le gustaba pasar el tiempo escuchando.

Soltando un suspiro vio como todas comenzaban a suspirar enamoradas por lo que salió del lugar y fue al "laboratorio" donde tenían básicamente tres computadores con el alfabeto braille y unos reproductores con los audios del centro y otros que les llegaban.

Sintiéndose feliz sola, comenzó a buscar por internet, en su celular, las aptitudes que necesitaba tener una detective de homicidios. Era paradójico, pero desde la muerte de su madre lo había considerado " _aunque papa me matara si se entera"_ pensó con molestia mientras veía una y otra vez la lista. Si era por ella sabía que iba a cumplir con creces. Ella era perfecta para el trabajo y si se esforzaba de seguro podría encontrar grandes logros en su futuro, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que nunca podría hacerlo. Su padre quería que entrara a una universidad y estudiara leyes para trabajar con él. De seguro la colgaría viva si se enteraba.

Escuchando como algo se caía al piso se sobresaltó y fue rápidamente hacia el lugar de origen. Sorprendida, vio a un niño algo asustado intentando bajarse de la silla para tomar el audífono. La verdad es que ella siempre había evitado hablar con niños porque no se llevaba mucho con ellos, no tenía experiencia ni con primos así que siempre andaba con el miedo de cometer un error.

Siendo notada, Kate logró ver la cara del niño de no más de 6 años. El chico básicamente estaba demasiado asustado y sus ojos cristalinos así que se acercó rápidamente y le tendió los audífonos en silencio.

Escucho un leve gracias y el pequeño intentó no llorar, aunque sus manos vagaban por el aire intentando encontrar una tecla haciendo que ese nerviosismos aumentara. En ese momento Kate se sintió pésimo, había nacido completamente sana en una sociedad dirigida especialmente para gente como ella. No se imaginaba cuan doloroso podría ser vivir en oscuridad, pero estaba segura de no querer experimentarlo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior acerco su mano a la cara ajena y lo notó sobresaltado, aun así no se apartó, solo le quitó las pequeñas lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de sonreírle. Sabía que no lo veía, pero el chico se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de tantear con sus manos para dejarlas quietas sobre su propio regazo. Lo vio bajar la vista y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de alzar las manos nuevamente.

-quería… quería escuchar un libro – Confesó con vergüenza – sonó fuerte y me asustóo… quise detenerle pero se cayeron y creí que lo rompí

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? – Alzando una ceja se acercó el audífono al audio y regulo el volumen a la vez que le ponía pausa – está en buen estado

-quería hacerlo solo –Pasando sus manos por sus ojos intentó sonreír – hacer sonreír a mama

-¿hacerla sonreír?

-si hago todo yo solo ella no sufre, ella no llora

-ahh… - Intentó decir algo, pero no sabía que. Le era complicado – tu mama sonríe aun si no lo haces solo

-¿Cómo sabes?

-porque te tiene – Dijo algo complicada, deseaba que alguien viniera y la salvara. Hayley o Kyra eran buenas opciones- ahora pórtate bien y vuelve con tus amigos

-no me gustan – Haciendo un puchero se cruzó de brazos – todos siempre están con el profesor

-¿Castle?

-sí, no me gusta llamar la atención, no me gusta él, no me gusta aquí

-hmm – Revolviéndole el cabello sonrió al encontrar un aliado – somos dos

-¿sí? – Con una sonrisa leve se bajó de la silla con dificultad y tomó los brazos, luego de dos intentos, de Kate impidiendo que se levantara - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate

-yo soy Jake… Kate ¿puedo conocerte? – Alzando las manos hacía la cara de la chica movió sus dedos

-claro…

Con cierto nerviosismo se permitió tocar la cara y en un momento se sintió extraña. Las manos del pequeño eran suaves y ansiosas, de hecho en un momento casi le metió el dedo en el ojo, pero le restó importancia.

Cuando el menor terminó el reconocimiento sonrió amplio y le dijo que era bonita como su hermana mayor haciendo a Kate sonreír aún más por lo tierno que era. De seguro que en un futuro podría ser un galán, solo esperaba que encontrara su sitio en el mundo.

Parándose esta vez bien, le tomó la mano y lo saco del "laboratorio" para así llevarlo hasta el primer piso en donde se encontraban los otros niños. Sintió la mirada de Castle, más le restó importancia, solo se arrodilló y se acercó a la oreja del menor para susurrarle algo 'si te portas bien, la próxima vez te leeré el cuento que quieras'.

Viendo la sonrisa del niño y como luego asentía enérgicamente lo despidió y lo observó llegar hasta el grupo con pasos algo nerviosos. Parecía ser que era nuevo en ese centro, aun así Jake se había convertido en un chico encantador para ella por lo que esperaba verlo muy pronto.

Satisfecha vio la hora y agradeció que dieran las 4 de la tarde. Nadie en ese momento podía impedirle volver a su casa, acostarse en su cama y olvidarse del mundo por al menos unas tres horas.

Viajando por la ciudad se sintió un poco mejor. No porque el día ya había acabado o porque había hecho un trato del cual estaba segura ganaría, sino porque Jake le había hecho extrañamente feliz. Le había hecho disfrutar la compañía de un niño y por primera vez en esas dos semanas se sintió con ganas de volver solo para poder leerle algo con la intensión de darle un poco de felicidad al pequeño. Ella no era de niños, pero Jake era diferente y no quería verlo nuevamente nervioso por votar algo y no encontrarlo o por no cumplir con las expectativas de su madre " _que irónico… parece ser que es un mal común el tener miedo de decepcionar a tus padres"_ pensó con cierta diversión al recordar a su padre y su cara de constante desaprobación ante sus acciones.

Al llegar a casa toda su felicidad se fue, no solo porque el calor que le había dejado Jake ya no era tan vivido, sino porque cuando entró a su casa la realidad le volvió a pegar en la cara. Las fotos de Clarisa y su padre rodeaban las murallas, las decoraciones de su madre habían sido reemplazadas por elecciones de la mujer y por sobre todo era jueves, quedaban pocos días para que otro domingo despertara sin sentir el olor de la comida de su madre.

Sintiéndose asqueada de todo, subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa por algo más codo con la única intención de liberarse, quizás ese fin de semana si iba a salir con sus amigos. Se lo merecía, pero también podía buscar canciones o libros interesantes para el niño. Rodando los ojos se bofeteo mentalmente y se obligó a no pensar más en él, el chico podía ser todo lo lindo que quería, pero ella iba a cumplir un castigo y no quería formar amistades. Sería estúpido hacerlo sabiendo que pronto se iría.

Soltando un suspiro se sentó en su escritorio y prendió su computador para meterse a las redes sociales, así podría ver las andadas de sus amigas, mas sus dedos teclearon otra página. Con nerviosismo miro hacia atrás y sonrió antes de volver a ver la pantalla. Nuevamente se encontraba viendo la página de la academia de policías y se preguntaba qué tan difícil seria llenar el formulario y atreverse a enviarlo. También se imaginaba atrapando el asesino de su madre junto a su propio equipo y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más. Eso era lo que quería.

Frustrada, recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y se quejó por unos minutos. Toda su vida estaba planeada y la verdad es que ella lo había aceptado, ser abogada le traería bastante dinero, pero eso no era lo que quería. Ella quería ir y arriesgar su vida para darles conclusión a los familiares, para darles lo que ella nunca recibió.

Escuchando su celular sonar se paró rápidamente viendo la pantalla. Maddie la llamaba quizás para contarle alguna de sus travesuras y aunque ella no tuviera ganas de que le sacara pica, acepto la llamada

-Kate – Saludó escuchando la risa de su amiga

-lo hice

-¿Qué cosa? – Alzando una ceja se fue a recostar a la cama, ante una segunda risa ella comprendió - ¿Cómo pudiste? Si serás muy pu…

-¡ni siquiera sé cómo! – Un grito de alegría se escapó de su boca – te llame ayer, te dije que iba a salir con Josh y dios… es magnifico

-así veo – Riéndose también rodo en la cama, se sentía un poco celosa porque ahora era la única que no lo había hecho - ¿me refregaras los detalles?

-Kate, no lo creerás… fue demasiado amable, primero me llevó a comer, conversamos y finalmente me confesó que quería pasar toda su vida conmigo

-ya, una gran mentira

-no porque seas de familia de abogados tienes que arruinarme mi noche… la cosa es que lo bese y nos fuimos a su casa, sus papas no estaban y ya sabrás lo que ocurrió

-qué envidia… además debió saber ocupar las manos, si va a ser médico ¿no? – Riendo a carcajada limpia escuchó las protestas de su amiga – Maddie, todos somos mocosos, somos inexpertos

-mejorara y yo también – Afirmó la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-dicen que existe un truco con hielo… podrías instruirte~

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-tiempo libre y mucha lectura, los libros de la biblioteca del colegio podían ser muy oscuros si te metes al fondo

-uy~ podrías intentar llevar a tu novio a esa biblioteca y enseñarle tú

-jajaja no, ahora intentare aprender braille, ya deje de instruirme en el sexo – Cambió de tema al pensar en su supuesto novio. No habían conversado mucho en ese tiempo y la verdad es que ella ni lo extrañaba

-¿Para qué?

-quiero leer los libros de esa biblioteca, saber que leen y no se… ayudar – Encogiéndose de hombros soltó un suspiro

-y una vez más Katherine Beckett demuestra ser la verdadera hija de Johanna Beckett, si no pone el 130% en ello, no lo hace

-déjame – Sonriendo se mordió el labio. Le encantaba cuando le comparaban con su madre

-y ¿Cuándo piensas decirme si uno de allá es tu tipo?

-¡Maddie! A pesar de que no tengo nada contra su discapacidad, son ciegos… y yo no encantó por mis palabras

-depender de tu físico no siempre ayuda – Riendo ignoró la protesta de su amiga – Kate, te deje tranquila, pero ahora quiero que me envíes la foto ¿Lo viste? ¿Tiene un buen trasero?

-ya, te volviste pervertida – Negando con la cabeza recordó la escena y soltó una risa, le encantó más verlo golpearse que ver como una loca su trasero – tiene un buen físico, pero nada mas

-¡dios! Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos – Dijo la rubia soltando una risa – ¿mañana vas?

-sí, pero tú no pue…

-estaré allá, una hora antes de que termine tu turno y veré a todos los chicos y ese lindo trasero de Richard Castle

-no

-será también una excusa para llevarte a la fiesta

-Maddie no, te ignorare

-nos vemos mañana

Viendo que le habían cortado la llamada se quedó sorprendida pensando un momento. No le desagradaba que ella fuera, pero con Maddie su boca se volvía más suelta y no quería causar malas impresiones o tener más malos entendidos, tampoco quería que conociera a Jake. No sabía si era por egoísta o no, pero no deseaba que el niño fuera con Maddie porque obviamente ella caía de las mil maravillas mientras que Kate solo causaba problemas y desagrados por su forma de ser.

Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos y se obligó a ignorar sus pensamientos, solo tenía que disfrutar y ya no pensar en ningún problema. Si se formaba otro mal entendido entonces seria culpa de Maddie y ella la ayudaría a solucionarlo. Sino pues seguiría viviendo como siempre he intentaría conseguirse esas dos entradas para sus bandas favoritas. Después de todo no tenía tanto dinero como para comprar unas " _ya que, él perderá y no le dolerá comprarme las entradas… dios quiero ir a esos conciertos"_ sonriendo con alegría cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un sueño reponedor ignorando por completo como era que tocaban su puerta para que bajara a comer.

* * *

 **bueno hasta aquí llegamos**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben. cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **sin mas que decirle, nos vemos mañana para otro cap de mi otro fic y disfruten de su fin de semana.**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas tardes.**

 **la verdad es que se me complica un poco actualizar ahora. estoy en mes de examen así que espero poder cumplir los plazos con todo.**

 **como siempre agradezco los review~ y espero les guste a continuación. sin mas que decir, los dejo leer**

* * *

Con mirada sombría Kate vigiló la puerta de entrada y se preguntó si de verdad ella vendría o solo quería molestarla.

Se había pasado todo el día haciendo cosas simples, había tenido una pequeña discusión con Castle sobre su dicción y luego había ayudado a uno de los universitarios con una tarea. También se dedicó a pasar tiempo libre en la biblioteca y escuchar por fuera de la sala a Demming y su excelente interpretación en el piano, pero ahora se sentía nerviosa.

Soltando un suspiro vio corretear a los niños y como Kyra iba detrás de ellos entretenida, posteriormente como Castle pasaba con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Rodando los ojos, desvió la mirada y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver una hermosa rubia de 17 años. Para muchos hubiera sido una gran suerte, más para ella era solo el significado de que no tenía escapatoria.

La gente en el centro se quedó estática y los que podían ver soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que los niños intentaban ignorarla. Kate muy por el contrario soltó un suspiro sabiendo que estaba acabada, pero no podía huir por lo que se levantó y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba con toda la educación posible.

Escuchó como Maddie reía ante su expresión de fastidio, ella debía saber que Kate no estaba nada feliz con su visita, mas pareció no importarle por que pronto fue a saludar a todo el mundo. Con el ceño fruncido vio como todos los ayudantes, niños, profesores… en sí, todos, la saludaban como si fuera la cosa más linda y tierna. Incluso Castle le daba una sonrisa y le besaba la mejilla aceptando su visita con gusto.

Negando con la cabeza se quedó cruzada de brazos y miró como Maddie le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa. Era obvio que sus ojos decían ' _mira ese trasero'_ cosa que en cierto sentido la hizo querer reír, pero también maldecir porque quedaba como la niñita bonita mientras hacía maldades y ¿Quién pagaba los platos rotos? Kate obviamente, todo porque no sabía controlar su boca como lo hacía su rubia amiga.

Luego de presentaciones y un poco de charla sana en donde los niños reconocieron a Maddie tocándole la cara, entre ellos Castle, se la llevó a la salida. El "patio", como muchos le llamaban, tenía árboles y la mayoría se iba a comer ahí para disfrutar del 'aire libre' mientras conversaban animadamente de sus propias vidas. Obviamente entre ellos no estaba Kate quien siempre prefería recluirse en su escondite, pero en esta ocasión no le hacía mal un poco de aire junto a su mejor amiga.

Riendo, Maddie comenzó a contarle sobre su primera vez, la chica estaba verde por poder contar todo con lujo y detalles mientras que Kate estaba demasiada curiosa por saber cómo seria y que tanto dolor sentiría. Eran adolescentes queriendo ser grande y por ello la mayoría de los comentarios de la rubia terminaban en una broma o insinuaciones que hacían reír a carcajada limpia a Kate.

La castaña hace mucho que no se sentía así de bien. Le gustaba ver a Maddie y hablar libremente con ella, pero la verdad es que también le tenía un poco de envidia porque en si la rubia era muy perfecta " _aun así es tu amiga… te soporta todo"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa en la cara mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre la necesidad imperiosa de los hombres por mostrar su virilidad.

Viendo a su alrededor notó que el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y se desconcentro un poco de la conversación. No era que no le interesara saber de ella, pero dios, a veces se sentía un tanto mierda a su lado porque la chica básicamente era perfecta mientras que ella no paraba de darle guerra al mundo.

Ella tenía claro que sus padres querían ayudarla, pero el que hayan hecho desaparecer la imagen de su madre, su recuerdo, le comía de los nervios, también pasaba con las ofensas contra Johanna que su padre hacía, ¿Quién podía evitar tener malos ratos con ellos? nadie. Lo mismo pasaba en el centro, ella no quería más amistades que la de Maddie y por lo mismo se separaba de Hayley y Kyra quienes ya ni le tomaban encuentra. Castle por su lado era un dolor de cabeza si no contaba esa vez que hicieron la apuesta en donde se divirtió un poco, pero seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza que buscaba cualquier momento para estresarla.

El resto del voluntariado no tenía mucha implicancia con ella, básicamente solo hablaba con los pacientes y ni siquiera eran todos. Solo los que podían soportar sus comentarios mordaces o sus metidas de pata.

-¿me estas prestando atención Beckett? – Alzando una ceja su amiga le dio un codazo – venga, deja de pensar en el…

-Maddie no soy como tú – Sonriendo soltó una risa - ¿Qué te pareció?

-es un lugar algo feo… digo, está muy viejo, la pintura desgastada – se encogió de hombros vigilando que nadie viniera – pero los niños son una monada y dios, por ese Richard 'culo perfecto' Castle vendría encantada todos los días

-eres tan tonta – Riendo la empujó y se estiró viendo su moto

-¿te acuerdas cuando hicimos la fila para la firma? Fue hace un año a lo mucho y confesaste luego del alcohol…

-que no bebimos – Aclaró enseguida con una sonrisa en la cara

-jajaja alcohol "que no bebimos" que si te gustaba el tipo… después de todo es para una noche, no para casarte

-ya tía, te voy a prohibir ir a la fiesta… estas demasiado desinhibida – Le critico viendo alrededor, aunque su mente recordaba lo emocionada que estuvo cuando Castle le había firmado el libro y mirado, posiblemente fue uno de los mejores momentos en su vida después de la muerte de su madre – aunque te aclaro que ahora me retracto… el "escritor" es un pesado y no para de molestar

-diviértete Kate… aunque comprendo, yo tampoco me figaría mucho en el ciego si ese bombón me mirase así

-¿Quién? – Viéndola con la ceja alzada intentó hacer memoria - ¿Demming? Estas soñando, el solo viene a tocar el piano… es bombero

-pues a incendiar la casa

Riéndose Kate la empujó y pronto se enfrascaron en otro tipo de conversación. Lograron hablar todo lo que no se habían podido decir muy bien dentro de esas dos semanas y Maddie repitió cada cierto tiempo que ella debía aprovechar la vida con quien quisiera.

También pudieron hablar un poco sobre sus futuros. Maddie iba a estudiar medicina si o si, aun no decidía donde, pero esperaba quedar cerca de Kate quien no tuvo problemas en confesarle todos sus temores con respecto a su padre. De verdad no quería decepcionarlo y por lo mismo le pidió consejos a pesar de que no fueron los mejores.

Sabiendo que habían conversado por un poco menos de media hora, ambas entraron y Maddie ayudo sin problemas a ordenar la biblioteca junto a Kate preguntándole donde estaba ese truco del hielo. Simplemente Kate no podía más que agradecer el hecho de tenerla cerca porque su amiga era única. Maddie era hermosamente única.

Cuando termino el día ambas se despidieron de todos. Kate más a obligadas que por otra cosa.

-lo conseguí~

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Kate confundida mientras se preparaba para subirse a la moto

-el número de Castle

-¡¿Qué?!

-vamos, no te pongas así… yo te lo dije cuando lo vimos por primera vez– Sonriendo mostró la tarjeta y la guardo en su sujetador con descaro – si tuviera la oportunidad me acostaría con él

-estás loca

-siempre lo has sabido.

Ambas se fueron rápidamente a la casa de la rubia y Kate se sintió como su estuviera en su hogar. La madre de Maddie fue una gran amiga de la suya, por lo que la trataba como una hija y por lo mismo no tuvo problemas en dejarlas arreglarse como quisieran, incluso darles consejos.

Sin rechistar, Kate dejó la moto en la casa de su amiga y la madre las llevó hasta la fiesta, ya luego tomarían un taxi de vuelta cuando fuera necesario y obviamente no se separarían por nada del mundo.

La fiesta estaba divertida. Ambas bailaron y se olvidaron del mundo, incluso Kate no tuvo problemas en compartir con su "novio", ni siquiera revisó en ningún momento su celular por lo que no se fijó en todas las llamadas perdidas. Todo era demasiado divertido como para empezar a preocuparse de contentar a sus "padres queridos". Ante el pensamiento no pudo más que reír y seguir moviéndose como si nada importara.

Era un buen momento hasta que Maddie recibió la llamada de su madre. En seguida rodo los ojos y se molestó porque sabía que su padre había molestado a la señora, aunque le sacaba más de sus cacillas el hecho de que no la dejara disfrutar ni siquiera un fin de semana.

Maddie obviamente le dijo que no había problema, que podían devolverse, pero que por favor no peleara más con sus padres o se metería en grandes problemas y quizás no saldrían más. Intentó prometerle que no lo haría, pero francamente era difícil de creerlo.

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa vio a su padre molesto. Buscó la forma de decirle con palabras que solamente había ido a una fiesta y que la madre de Maddie las iba a ir a buscar, pero solamente recibió la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

 _-_ no sabes lo que haces Kate, ya no eres una niña… madura– Molesto escupió las palabras haciendo que Kate titubeara- ¡Tienes 17 años! ¡Ya madura!

-¡¿Tú qué sabes de mí?! ¡Hago toda la mierda que quieres, gasto mis días en ese centro! – Queriendo controlarse apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza

-¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti en la universidad? Maldición… hasta el día de hoy Johanna me jode la existencia con tu comportamiento

-no metas a mi madre en esto – Siseó molesta comenzando a tiritar, ahí iba nuevamente su padre

-tu madre no hizo más que hacer lo que quiso, sigues sus malditos pasos como si fueran los mejores ¿Quieres acabar muerta? ¡Kate somos tu familia! ¡Deja de una maldita vez a tu madre de lado y céntrate en la realidad!

-¡¿Tú que mierda sabes?! ¡Mi madre fue la única que me quiso! ¡Eres tú el que no…

-… - Habiéndole dado una cachetada endureció su mirada – a tu cuarto… ¡ahora!

Sorprendida, se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla y lo vio irse a su despacho mientras Clarisa le miraba con cierta pena, pero le daba igual. Ella también le había golpeado, ella también le trato mal.

Sintiéndose ajena a todo el edificio subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró con llave en su pieza, ya no sabía qué hacer para darle en el gusto " _en realidad, nunca quise darles en el gusto"_ pensó con cierta diversión mientras se recostaba en la cama.

¿Cómo podía su padre decirle eso? ¿Ahora ser como su madre era una ofensa? ¿Tanto odio a su madre para decirle eso? Confundida, intentó no pensar en más preguntas, pero su mente no dejaba de liarle y sin darse cuenta pronto se vio llorando abrazada a la foto que tenia de su madre y ella. En el fondo sabía que su padre odiaba verle a la cara por recordarle tanto a su madre, quizás hasta odiaba que ella estuviera viva y él no podía seguir con su vida al lado de su nueva mujer.

Fue en ese momento en que lo decidió. Se acercó al computador y lo prendió sintiendo como el cansancio la comenzaba a embargar, aun así puso el buscador. Comenzando a buscar, Kate hizo todas las averiguaciones para ver como entrar a la academia de policías.

Ella quería ser la mejor, deseaba poder hacer algo con su vida que significara mucho y si era necesario, viviría en los dormitorios de la academia y pagaría todos sus gastos con trabajo. Haría lo que fuera para entrar, Jim y Clarisa ya no eran un factor decisivo en su vida, en un mes cumpliría 18 y se libraría de ellos o eso pretendía.

Teniendo aun unas dudas, decidió irse a dormir y a la mañana siguiente seguir investigando.

Estaba claro que su noche no fue tranquila, de hecho no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasada las seis de la mañana y para colmo su ansiedad y enojo hicieron que su cuerpo durmiera solo tres horas.

De mal humor salió de la cama y escuchó la bulla en el piso de abajo, suponía que los adultos estaban terminando de desayunar "lo mejor será esperar" pensó con fastidio mientras se iba a su closet. Sin ánimos de nada, ni de salir, se puso unos jeans negros junto a una blusa blanca bastante simple y esperó pacientemente a que el auto se alejara.

Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de esperar el cariñoso 'adiós' de su padre, por lo que en cuanto se vio sola agarró una mochila y salió directo a su moto, mas no pudo prenderla ya que las llaves no estaban. Frustrada volvió a su pieza pensando que ahí estaría, pero se dio cuenta de que había un papel pegado a su puerta

'castigada por un mes sin tu moto. Recapacita y comienza a actuar maduramente'

Molesta, negó con la cabeza y golpeó la puerta sintiendo más dolor de lo que pretendía, su padre podría creer todo lo que quisiera, pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. No cuando se estaba portando más bien de lo que cualquier chica de su edad y condiciones pudiera hacerlo.

Debatiéndose en que podría llegar a hacer, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa dirigiéndose al metro. Le daba igual, podía moverse sin su moto y llegar igualmente tarde "recapacita mejor tu" pensó ofuscada decidida a llegar hasta su destino.

En cuanto vio la comisaria al frente suya sintió nervios, no sabía si estaba obrando bien, pero quería consultar. Quería hacerse de toda la información necesaria para no pasar vergüenza y por lo mismo entro sintiendo una oleada de ansiedad al ver como los policías se movían rápidamente por el lugar.

Tragando con fuerza se acercó a una chica que estaba detrás del escritorio y luego de hacerle unas preguntas, esta le dijo que subiera al quinto piso y preguntara por el capitán Montgomery.

Con más ánimos y una sonrisa en su cara, se acercó al ascensor e hizo todo lo que la policía le indicó. Tuvo que esperar un poco en una sala bastante simple, tenían una mesa, dos sillas, un sillón desgastado, estantes y una cafetera vieja. Nada de lo que ella hubiera soñado antes, aun así ahora lo encontraba perfecto.

Cuando vio entrar a un hombre moreno, se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia escuchándolo reír. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió nerviosa antes de seguirlo hasta la oficina, que si bien no distaba mucho de la anterior sala, se veía un poco mejor.

-bien señorita ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-yo… - Tragando con fuerza se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo, increíblemente había perdido la voz – acabo de terminar la escuela, y me gustaría saber lo necesario para poder ingresar como detective de homicidios

-¿Si sabes que la vida policial no es fácil? – Recibiendo un asentimiento sonrió - ¿No has revisado la página?

-sí, pero no me queda muy claro… quiero decir ¿Es muy necesario las 60 horas en la universidad? – alzando una ceja se mordió el labio

-debes tener educación superior aunque no sea de tu agrado, son dos años a lo mucho – Entrelazando sus dedos apoyó los codos en la mesa y posteriormente su mentón en sus dedos - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katherine Beckett – Le vio dudoso, incluso como abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa –espero no haberle quitado su tiempo

-para nada – levantándose le dio la mano – son solo dos años Beckett, luego ingresa a la academia de policías y si sales con honores yo mismo estaré encantado de ofrecerte trabajo y darte tu propio equipo

-yo…

-solo si todo en ti es excelente…

-hace unos días… me encerraron - Dijo avergonzada - ¿eso afectara?

-no si no tienes más errores ¿Por qué fue?

-unos amigos fueron a molestar a un fiscal y mi amiga y yo nos vimos envueltas – Murmuró con fastidio – no fue nuestra culpa

-debiste detenerlos… es obligación del funcionario público siempre actuar con sabiduría, moderación y fuerza

-yo… si…

-estaré esperando escuchar de usted señorita Beckett, aunque solo cosas buenas a partir de ahora

-no lo dude, lo hará

Sonriendo salió de la oficina y fue nuevamente al primer piso. Ahora la calle no le parecía tan malo y aunque no le gustara el hecho de tener que pasar unos años en la universidad, se sentía feliz de saber que podría tener su propio equipo " _estaré esperando escuchar de usted"_ recordó manteniendo la sonrisa. El tipo le había parecido muy agradable y estaba segura que quería que fuera su jefe.

Sin pensar en lo malo que podría llegar a ser el hecho de trabajar en un edificio como ese se fue cambiando por la calle disfrutando de la sonrisa de los niños, de la felicidad de los civiles. Era tonto, pero ya sentía que debía responsabilizarse de cada uno de los civiles, por lo que miró al cielo y le sonrió a una nube cualquiera sabiendo que su madre la observaba.

Pasando por una heladería, pidió uno de frutilla y fue tranquila por las calles hasta que llegó al central park. Ella no era de pasar a lugares donde la familia se reunía, no desde la muerte de su madre, pero creía que podría darle una oportunidad, tal como lo hizo ese hombre sin siquiera conocerla.

Se pasó casi las siguientes horas ahí considerando sus opciones. Al parecer tendría que aceptar irse a Stanford, no sería tan mala idea si solo eran dos años, además no vería a su padre y a Clarisa " _es irónico que sea tan sentimentalista… es mi padre quiera o no"_ pensó con cierto desagrado, quería lograr olvidar esos buenos recuerdos, pero no podía.

Soltando un suspiro se levantó y caminó hasta que sus pies la llevaron, sin querer, al centro. Por un momento pensó en que estaba acostumbrada a ir y que su mente, al no querer llevarla a casa, la condujo hasta ahí, pero no importaba, no era su lugar y como siempre quería huir se dio media vuelta.

Sorprendida, vio a un chico de su misma estatura sonriéndole y pronto se dio cuenta de que era Simón por lo que sonrió negando, a la vez, con la cabeza.

-viniste

-no porque quisiera – Dijo y pronto se mordió la lengua al verle el gesto de decepción– quiero decir…

-entiendo, ¿Te castigaron también el sábado?

-no ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Alzando una ceja no pudo evitar preguntar, castle también sabía dónde estaba siempre

-tu olor… - Riendo por el silencio se acercó a Kate, con respeto, e inspiró profundo –no estoy seguro, pero es dulce, suave como si fuera de niña, pero en ti queda bien, además tu respiración siempre es fuerte porque pasas enojada

-no paso enojada – Bufó, pero al darse cuenta de que también le molestó el comentario se rio – es cereza

-¿Cereza? ¿A esto huelen las cerezas? Nunca las he probado

-sí, me gustan comerlas y mi madre me regaló un perfume hace tiempo, desde ese día siempre lo ocupo

-genial~

-si… - Viendo como el chico se arrimaba mejor la mochila, miró hacía el centro - ¿Vienes a transcribir?

-sí, quería pedirle ayuda a Hayley que también es simpática y no me trata con tanto cuidado, pero ya que estas aquí y no quieres ir a casa… ¿Qué te parece si…

-vale, pero me debes una mocoso

-solo tienes dos años más que yo

-sigues debiéndome una

-si

Sintiendo como Simón se agarraba de su brazo y guardaba el palo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente soltando un suspiro. No era tan malo quedarse ahí un rato, solo hasta que el chico lo necesitara, ya después podría ir a casa de Maddie y contarle sobre su decisión " _de seguro estará feliz, ella quiere que valla a Stanford con ella"._

Al entrar Kate vigiló a todas partes, era el primer sábado que estaba ahí y la verdad se veía bastante vacío, aun así tomó todas las prevenciones y continuó su camino, ya liberada de Simón, hasta la biblioteca.

Ni bien se sentaron comenzaron a trabajar en las transcripciones de Simón. Simplemente la chica no podía parar de sorprenderse con él, ya que a pesar de parecer ser un chico normal, se esforzaba todas las vacaciones para aprender lo necesario y tener el material listo para el curso entrante. Básicamente era un chico adelantado que luchaba por poder ir a una escuela normal como cualquier otro.

Se entretuvieron tanto en el libro y las correcciones que no se dieron cuenta de cómo la gente pasaban a su lado buscando libros o simplemente viéndolos como dos anormales.

Kate se estiró y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al haber terminado de leer el antepenúltimo capítulo del libro. Cada vez quedaba menos y ella sentía que estaba aprendiendo mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en el colegio.

Sintió su celular vibrar y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde y que seguramente el centro estaría por cerrar. Kate miró el mensaje de su padre preguntándole donde estaba, pero le restó importancia y vio a Simón quien guardaba contento y satisfecho de sus avances. Eso le bastaba a Kate para no tener miedo de soportar otra bofetada o reproche por parte de su padre.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se giraron y Kate notó con frustración los libros mal colocados, como unos ni siquiera estaban en los estantes y la verdad es que se molestó. Era increíble que ni en el fin de semana dejaran los libros bien ordenados 'ándate primero, ordenare un poco' dijo de manera inconsciente.

Sin prestarle más atención a Simón comenzó a ordenar los libros ya de manera automática. Sabía perfectamente donde iba cada uno. La tarea iba a ser sencilla, por lo que tomó una pila de libros y comenzó a ordenarlos tranquilamente sabiendo que estaba sola, más cuando llegó al último estante se dio cuenta de que no era así. Al frente de ella se encontraba una pequeña con pelo rojizo intenso y estaba rodeada de libros.

Sin saber quién era miró a su alrededor y se mordió el labio. En ese momento la imagen de Jake volvió a su mente y negó con la cabeza. No más niños ni buenas acciones, por lo que se acercó hasta donde pertenecían los libros en su mano y comenzó a guardarlos bajo la atenta mirada de la niña.

Esta parecía una chica normal, de hecho la miraba tan fijamente que no parecía ser ciega y por lo mismo no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada y analizarla, le parecía un poco familiar, pero nada de eso importó cuando vio sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules. En verdad la pequeña era hermosa y se notaba tan feliz que le daba envida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior la vio sonreír y le devolvió la sonrisa de manera inconsciente. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su error porque la pequeña cerró el libro y se paró pasando de todos los libros para darle la mano.

Bufando la observó detalladamente y asimiló que debía tener uno años más o menos " _casi lo mismo que Jake"_ pensó sin poder evitar recordar al niño a quien hubiera deseado ver.

Arrodillándose le dio la mano y la vio ensanchar aún más la sonrisa, era como si de verdad estuviera feliz de verla aunque no dijera absolutamente nada.

Por un momento pensó que era muda, más la pequeña comenzó a ordenar los libros que estaban esparcidos en el suelo con énfasis que la desconcentro. Encogiéndose de hombros lo agradeció y siguió con los propios para luego ayudarla.

Una vez terminada la acción vio a la pequeña pasar su mano exageradamente por su frente y soltar un suspiro como si hubiera hecho la actividad más pesada a pesar de que Kate le había guardado más de la mitad.

-me llamo Alexis – Comenzó ella con una sonrisa

-Kate, es un placer Alexis

-¿eres voluntaria? – Con sus enormes ojos comenzó a analizarla con más énfasis

-sí, algo así – Dijo nerviosa sintiéndose analizada por la menor, al parecer a pesar de ser joven era bastante madura

-yo quiero serlo, pero papá no me deja – Haciendo un puchero divertido volvió a sonreír – solo me deja venir y leer, ni siquiera puedo jugar con los chicos

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué te trae? Estas bastante sana

-porque no puedo estar sola el fin de semana así que pasamos el sábado aquí

-¿Quién es tu padre Alexis?

-mi papi es el maestro de los más pequeños, como yo – En ese momento Kate sintió que su expresión titubeaba - Richard Castle y mi abuela es la directora, es muy simpática

-ya lo creo… Alexis, ha sido un placer, pero me tengo que…

-¿Alexis?

Viendo hacía el frente notó como Richard se acercaba denotando en sus ojos esa sensación de intriga, aunque Kate sabía que eso era imposible para un ciego

Sintiéndose nerviosa se separó de la chica sin hacer ruido y vio a la pelirroja correr a los brazos de su padre quien la recibió encantado y le dio un sonoro beso. Sin saber dónde meterse vio la escena completa y sonrió suavemente. El hombre, más tierno de lo que lo creía capaz, se desenvolvía con su hija de una manera que nadie más importaba. Ambos estaban en su mundo conversando de lo que la pequeña había hecho mientras él le tocaba la cara vigilando que todo en ella estuviera normal. Fue en ese momento en que sintió pena por el hombre, debía ser horrible el no poder ver a su hija, no volver a ver su sonrisa u ojos azules tan hermosos.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el hombre se tomó el tiempo de reparar en ella hasta que le escuchó decir un suave y leve 'gracias'. No sabía por que venían esas palabras, mas asintió con la cabeza y los vio partir con una nueva risa de Alexis.

Soltando el aire que retuvo cerró los ojos y se sintió terrible. Buscarle pelea al hombre había sido inmaduro, quizás todo en ella era inmaduro y debía cambiarlo. No solo porque se sintió mal por ese pensamiento de ver lo que más amas – la escena familiar -, sino porque el capitán de la comisaria confiaba en ella y la miraba como un padre cariñoso.

Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

Caminó hacía la salida y se despidió de Hayley inconscientemente. La morena se sorprendido de eso tanto como ella, aun así no reparo mucho más en ella o en el resto y pronto salió del edificio sintiéndose calmada. Tal vez lo mejor sería caminar hasta su casa, asi su cabeza se enfriaría y no prendería a la primera por los regaños de su padre.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos**

 **espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir porque ahora debo ir a estudiar.**

 **espero poder subir un cap mañana. haré todo lo posible.**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Junto con saludarles les agradezco como siempre los mensajes, me alegra que les guste, también que lo pongan entre las historias que siguen. Eso me alegra bastante.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, no las interrumpo más y pueden leer tranquilos~**_

Ella no era de las chicas que esperara algo en realidad, no era de las que confiaba en las promesas de las personas porque sabía que nadie podía cumplirlas, si su madre no pudo, nadie podía. Aun así se sentía levemente decepcionada, no porque él fuera especial, sino porque pensaba que podría querer esa pelea tanto como ella ¿A quién engañaba? Castle le llevaba años adelantados, era un viejo y sus preocupaciones siempre fueron pretenciosas, entonces ¿Por qué había esperado que se animara en ese juego? No lo sabía, pero quería dejar de pensar en eso.

Soltando un suspiro miró a su alrededor y se sintió orgullosa de que la biblioteca quedara ordenada. No era un mérito demasiado importante, al menos no cuando otros se encargaban de la educación de esos niños, pero a ella le bastaba.

Soltando un suspiro sonrió de lado intentando darse ánimos, después de todo iba a ganar unas entradas gratis, no porque Castle desistiera ella olvidaría todo. No, ella se lo cobraría mañana viernes y se prepararía para las mejores funciones de su vida.

Caminando hacía la puerta pensó en ir al laboratorio y comenzar a preparar su ingreso a Stanford, se acababan las semanas de postulaciones y no quería perder la oportunidad, más en una de las mesas, unas hojas en específico, captó su atención. Estas no estaban antes por lo que mirando a su alrededor vigiló que nadie estuviera ahí. Una vez hecho eso se acercó con cautela y las tomó.

A simple vista parecía ser un libro, el manuscrito de un libro pequeño, y lo pudo corroborar cuando leyó el nombre de Richard Castle en la parte inferior de la página.

Tragando con fuerza miró a sus lados y vigiló, nuevamente, de que nadie la viera. Ella, muy en el fondo, admiraba a ese hombre y el poder ver uno de sus manuscritos le causaba curiosidad, sobre todo cuando tenía tan pocas páginas. Sin esperar más pasó las paginas comenzando a leer con ansiedad.

La historia era demasiado normal, una chica mimada y todo, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando leyó la muerte de la madre de la chica, la actitud despreocupada de su padre, la rebeldía de la niña por la perdida. Sin poder creerse haber sido ultrajada adelantó las páginas hasta las últimas palabra y notó con sorpresa como describía esa misma escena. Como la chica releía su historia y se enjuiciaba a si misma de sus actitudes, como se sorprendía de ser pillada, pero a la vez como la furia la carcomía por aquella falta de respeto. Al final, el príncipe de sus sueños muy parecido a Castle según el texto, se encontraba atrás suyo observándola con pasión, esperando poder besarla y demostrarle que no todo era tan mal. Basuras para ella.

Molesta e incrédula se giró rápidamente con las hojas arrugadas en su mano y dio un grito junto con un salto al escuchar las explosiones de confeti que volaron directamente hacía ella. Bufando, miró al frente y vio con recelo a Simón quien se excusó con la buena paga.

-deberías mirar por la ventana… es un privilegio

Aun sin saber que pasaba rompió las hojas con desesperación y se acercó a regañadientes a la ventana. Detrás suyo escuchaba la risa de Simón junto a unas palabras sin sentido, pero la verdad es que daba igual ya que en el piso se encontraba Castle sonriendo como todo un galán junto a Alexis, quien miraba divertida y extasiada todo.

Pasando sus ojos de ellos se concentró en lo escrito ' _a que te gusto que sepa de ti, mi fan número 1… debes verte linda sonrojada'_. Kate no sabía cómo sentirse, nunca nadie había escrito nada para ella en el suelo y aunque esto no era muy romántico si se sonrojo siendo delatada por una animosa Alexis que no paraba de bailar. Mirando a otro lado se intentó tranquilizar, más, Castle celebraba como todo un niño junto a su hija hacían que sus nervios crecieran y recordara el enojo de haber sido ultrajada por un escritor..

Sin poder evitarlo demasiado, sonrió un poco, no por el mensaje, no porque toda esa sorpresa en su día aburrido le pareció de lo más impactante. Sonrió por el hecho de que a pesar de verse infantil le gustaba ver al escritor con su hija, le hacía recordar sus días con su padre, cuando se llevaban bien, cuando su madre aun vivía.

-creo que te sorprendí, mocosa

-… - Y ahí iba, la trataba como una niñita malcriada. Su sonrisa se borró y el ceño fruncido se dirigió a Castle - ¡púdrete Richard Castle!

Sabía que fue incoherente de su parte, tenía claro de que no debía gritar eso, pero la frustración y la burla ajena hicieron que se descontrolara.

Dando media vuelta, vio nuevamente a Simón y lo ignoró mientras él le decía que el dinero mandaba. Ella misma sabía que eso era verdad y lo cierto es que también hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero el escarmiento no le haría mal al chico.

Torciendo la boca se debatió de si debía bajar o no. Por un lado creía que todos los voluntarios la iban a ver con una cara de fastidio por su grito, por otro no quería ver a Richard, pero tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento de su vida. Soltando un suspiro decidió irse al laboratorio y perderse un momento en sus propios asuntos hasta tener que irse y quizás enfrentar a solo unos pocos adultos.

Encerrándose en el laboratorio sacó su celular y se metió en la página de Stanford sintiendo cierto recelo de todo ¿Por qué debía estudiar cuando ella no quería? ¿La estaban probando? ¿Querían que los estudiantes desistieran al acostumbrarse a la universidad? No lo sabía, pero ella tenía en claro las cosas y por lo mismo apagó la pantalla y cerró los ojos manteniendo su cabeza hacía atrás, casi apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. De pronto se sentía muy cansada para todo, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia.

Sin esperárselo, y asustándola, sintió la puerta abrirse. Con recelo la miro y su sonrisa se expandió en su cara cuando vio al pequeño Jake intentando cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado. Obviamente fallo en el intento haciendo que su risa quisiera escaparse, mas por respeto la retuvo lo mejor que pudo.

\- pequeño~ ¿Qué haces aquí? – Reprimiendo una nueva risa, lo vio sobresaltarse - ¿Tus padres aun no llegan?

-mama se demora y quería poder escuchar una historia

-¿Y si te leo algo mejor? – Le había salido de la nada y aunque quisiera retractarse no pudo hacerlo a tiempo

-¿En serio?- Aumentando esa sonrisa que mostraba frente a los conocidos se acercó lentamente a Kate vigilando que nada lo golpeara

-no tengo mucho ánimos de ver a nadie, pero por ser tú, todo un galán, te leeré la historia que quieras

-jejeje escuche lo que le gritaste al profesor – Confeso con malicia para luego reír – el profesor debió quedar sorprendido

-ya, pero no lo repitas

-nop, no lo hare, lo prometo

Sonriendo, Kate se acercó a Jake y lo sacó del laboratorio para volver a la biblioteca agarrados de las manos. Agradeciendo a dios, esta estaba vacía por lo que acomodo al menor en el suelo y le preguntó que quería escuchar a lo cual este solo respondió que quería escuchar una historia, le daba igual cual fuera.

Algo complicada vio los libros y se sintió devastada al saber que aún no sabía muy bien braille, había aprendido unas cosas, pero no como para leerle al menor.

Tomando su celular nuevamente, puso una página infantil de cuentos y acomodo a Jake junto a ella. sin preocupación comenzó a leerle pausadamente, hacía exclamaciones en cada palabra divertida y le hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando recordando como su madre la trataba en ocasiones. Hasta el día de hoy su madre le ayudaba porque el chico parecía estar entreteniéndose de lo lindo.

Dando por finalizada la historia Jake aplaudió fuerte y le alabó su lectura, le dijo que tenía una voz tranquilizante y que ojalas un día pudiera escuchar la voz de su madre porque era igual. Sin darse cuenta, Kate sonrió y le revolvió el cabello aceptando la invitación.

-Jake, tu madre está esperándote abajo – Sonriendo y apoyado en el estante contrario de Kate, Castle les sonreía a ambos – debes de decirle que invite a Kate la próxima semana

-hmm… - Algo receloso por el profesor se abrazó a la castaña - nos vemos Kate, le diré a mama que te invite – Dicho eso, salió corriendo dejando a Kate helada

-has mejorado tu lectura, creo que debería empezar a verte con otros ojos

-púdrete…. – Molesta intentó pararse, pero las manos de Rick la detuvieron a la vez que él se sentaba a su lado - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te vienes a burlar?

-¿Si sabes que perdiste no? Trátame con algo más de amor, cariño – Sonriendo burlón volvió a impedirle que se parara – lo siento, lo siento… vengo a arreglar las cosas, sé que debes estar enojada

-¿Cómo supiste todo?

-mi madre habla mucho con tu padre, eso sumado a que te observe durante toda la semana me ayudo a hacerlo… ¿A que soy genial?

-eres un entrometido – Desviando la mirada, aun sabiendo que este no la miraba, se sintió una tonta – así que… perdí las entradas

-las perdiste, es una lástima ¿No? Pero ganaste el pasar el tiempo con un escritor famoso como yo

-eres jodidamente irritante… te juro que si no fuera porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, te golpearía – Dijo enojada mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque de alguna forma sonreía, quizás porque este no rompió esa tonta apuesta

-no sabía que mi fan número uno fuera tan mala conmigo – Poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado sonrió ante la incredulidad que sabía, tenía Kate – Maddie me lo dijo,

-tu… ¿Hablas de mi con ella?

-¿De qué otra cosa sino? Ella me dijo que eras una buena chica… por eso ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

-¿Empezar de nuevo? – no sabía cómo sentirse, lo odiaba, le irritaba verle, pero saber que hablaba de ella, su escritor favorito, hizo que sintiera un pequeño calor en su cuerpo. De pronto que algún desconocido se preocupara por ella no era tan malo

-yo olvidare tus niñerías y tu olvidaras las mías – Extendiendo la mano soltó un suspiro – hasta que termine tu sentencia, serás solo Kate, quizás Beckett en ocasiones si peleamos, espero poder ser Richard

-me gusta más Rick – Dijo casi sin pensar, por lo mismo se mordió la lengua al verlo sonreír – no te confundas, te diré Castle de todas formas

-no te preocupes, mientras no sea Ricky

-¿Ricky?

-mi primera esposa, la madre de Alexis – Levantándose se sacudió la ropa y le extendió la mano

-oh – sin aceptarla se levantó y escuchó la risa de él – entonces ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-¿Te parece el sábado? Así tendrás tiempo de decirle a tus padres y yo podre conocerte con tranquilidad, por cierto – acercándose un poco aspiró su aroma – me encanta el olor a cerezas… hueles muy bien

-¡¿Qué?! Tsk… hnng

El hombre parecía ser siempre igual. Jugaba como si fuera dueño de todo y aunque en cierto sentido le atraía demasiado ese tipo de actitud, intento ignorarlo mientras se repetía que ese escritor no jugaría con ella. Kate era demasiado autosuficiente para saber cuándo un hombre solo quería tontear y por lo mismo sabía que Castle solo la provocaba " _aun a pesar de querer comportarse bien"_ pensó irritada. Castle era sinónimo de irritación, pero al menos sabía que le serviría para cuando quisiera tratar con sospechosos molestos.

Sin pensar en más cosas salió del lugar notando que Castle se iba a hablar animadamente con Kyra, la chica le dedicó una mirada que le confundió, mas no le prestó atención y bajó las escaleras tranquila.

Al verse sola, tomó sus cosas y observó con satisfacción la hora, era tiempo de irse y la cantidad de gente había disminuido " _creo que podre pasar a la casa de Maddie, será feliz que postulemos juntas"_ pensó recordando como la chica había gritado de emoción por la noticia. Sabía que Maddie aún no era feliz con su deseo de ser policía, pero se lo respetaba.

Después de unos 45 minutos llego a la casa de su amiga con una semi sonrisa, solo porque la madre le había abierto la puerta y como siempre la trataba con cariño. Después de saludarla, subió al cuarto de su amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta, daba igual lo que le dijeran. Maddie era como su hermana y por eso solo rio cuando la rubia salto de la cama e intentó apagar el cigarro mientras balbuceaba que no era lo que parecía.

Alzando una ceja negó con la cabeza y atajó la almohada con sus manos para luego ir a sentarse a la silla. A Kate no le desagradaba que fumaran a su alrededor, pero la verdad era que ella no fumaba y por lo mismo prefería mantener cierta distancia.

-hablaste con Castle – Tal como una aseveración se puso seria y alzó una ceja - ¿Con que derecho Maddie?

-Kate… él se puso a conversar y me distrajo – Haciendo un puchero se rio suave – creí que le había interesado y que por eso me llamaba, pero evidentemente todo era por ti

-ya… me hiciste perder una apuesta- Viendo la ceja alzada de ella, negó con la cabeza – le diste mi información… ahora tendré que ayudarle en algunas cosas y tratarlo como un maldito rey

-ósea… le harás esos "favores" - moviendo las cejas se rio y alzó las manos en son de defensa – relájate~ por lo menos tu si podrás probarlo… tendrás que contarme todo

-yo no probare nada… ¿Maddie puedes tomarte algo enserio? Es un maldito viejo – Dijo muy poco convencida

-pues si puedo~ las postulaciones a la universidad, mis citas con Josh, mis pasiones con Josh y bueno… tomare algún trabajo o... ¿Crees que pueda ser voluntaria?

-¡No! Es mi lugar… Maddie no – Frunciendo el ceño le lanzó la almohada – me enojo Maddie

-era una broma, no podría desperdiciar mis vacaciones ni aunque el escritor me lo pidiera

Rodando los ojos. Kate cambió de tema y ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación satisfactoria de lo que sería su vida universitaria. Ambas estaban convencidas de pasar los mejores dos años de su vida en ese lugar, no se arrepentirían, irían por todo, por el mundo. Así cuando tuvieran que entrar al mundo real no se sentirían tan mal de no haber hecho todo lo que quisieron en sus años jovenes.

En la noche, Kate fue llevada a su casa por la madre de Maddie y volvió a su realidad. No sabía cómo Castle podría decirle mimada, claro, tenía solo la versión de su padre, pero si la había observado bien no podía decir eso " _quizás no es tan buen escritor"_ pensó con malicia para sentirse algo mejor.

Con el ceño fruncido, entró a la casa y fue directo al despacho de su padre. Vio como este se sorprendía al verla, también notó como cierta preocupación aparecía en su rostro, pero le restó importancia y soltó la bomba.

En un principio este no le creyó, " _nunca me has creído después de todo"_ se recordó ella desviando la mirada mientras le decía que podía llamar a su "amiguita" Martha para más chismes. Sabiendo que eso fue un error pronto lo escucho gritarle que no podía ser así, que no insinuara cosas sin sentido conllevando irremediablemente a una discusión verbal donde ninguno quería ser menos que el otro.

Clarisa había escuchado todo y detuvo la pelea intentando controlar a su marido, por un momento Kate sintió que ella le apoyaba " _debo imaginarlo, ella está con él"_ pensó olvidando la posición de Clarisa y arrancando del lugar. No era que la adolescente le tuviera miedo a él o a ella, sino que quería descansar.

Tanto la noche como el día siguiente pasó sin pena ni gloria. Se enteró por Clarisa que su padre había llamado a Martha, quien le confirmó todo dejándole más tranquilo. En el centro ayudó a un recién llegado, este también estaba postulando a una universidad, y aunque no era Stanford, Kate le ayudo encantada.

El peor día para ella fue el sábado. Estaba nerviosa de ir a la casa de él, mas encima Maddie le había recomendado vestirse bonita, tenía que causar buena impresión por si pasaba algo. Riéndose por la estupidez de Maddie vio sus ropas, las cuales eran de una adolescente rebelde, y negó con la cabeza. Ella no iba a coquetear y por lo mismo volvió a ver al frente esperando a que Richard terminara su turno y saliera triunfal del edificio, lo cual fue casi a los segundos de alzar la vista.

Alzando la mano, vio a Alexis correr hacía ella, la pequeña era demasiado animosa a pesar de que iba todos los sábados a ese centro. De repente pensó que la definición de "mimada" para Castle era tan rígida porque su hija no lo era, en comparación con Alexis que se mostraba madura en todo sentido Kate era una mimada. Aun así no lo excuso y le saludo con un simple "hola" antes de seguirlo al metro.

Algo sorprendida, vio como el hombre se manejaba muy bien en todo ese lugar, también, estúpidamente, aprendió la gran utilidad de las líneas en el suelo y las palabras en braille en los pasamanos. Cosas que debían ser comunes, pero que ella nunca se detuvo a pensar por tener otras preocupaciones.

Sin evitar verle como todo un espécimen raro, Kate no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al departamento hasta que Castle bajo de sus brazos a Alexis y buscaba a tientas la cerradura de la puerta. Avergonzada por estar viendo en todo momento la espalda de Richard con admiración, entró al hogar y volvió a quedar sorprendida ante el tamaño del loft.

Ella no era pobre, claro que no, pero dios este hombre debía ser condenadamente rico para tener un loft de tal tamaño. De pronto, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintió la curiosidad por conocer más a aquel tipo, por inspeccionar la casa, por saber cómo había podido llevar su vida después del accidente que le quitó la vista. Ella perdió a su madre y aun después de años no lo superaba, entonces ¿Cómo era llevar tu vida ante un accidente propio? ¿Cómo podía seguir escribiendo sin poder ver? ¿Qué tanto le afectaba no ver a Alexis físicamente? De verdad quería preguntar, más se censuró y siguió al hombre quien le empezó a hacer el recorrido de su casa.

Una vez terminada la guía, Alexis se encerró en su cuarto para hacer su tarea. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como Castle le dejaba, quizás lo tenían planeado, aun así lo siguió hasta la cocina e hizo caso cuando Richard le ofrecía sacar una bebida de la nevera y a la vez le pedía que le alcanzara una a él.

Con las bebidas en manos, ambos se fueron al sillón y se quedaron en un silencio que para nada fue incómodo. Esa tarde Castle de verdad había actuado como si todas las riñas entre ellos no hubieran existido y ella lo agradeció, porque esta faceta en donde el hombre la trataba bien la hacían sentir cómoda. La hacían no querer arruinarlo con sus palabras.

-bien, espero te haya gustado el recorrido – Dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mas no giró su cara hacía ella – será como tu segunda casa

-la verdad no era necesario, pero gracias – Mostrando una suave sonrisa también, analizó la cara de Castle sin preocupaciones – espero ser de verdad útil

-oh~ y lo serás Kate – Levantándose dejó la lata en la mesa y fue hasta el despacho, volviendo a los minutos con una laptop y un usb –me se las teclas de memoria, muchos años ocupándolas así que ya ni necesito verlas – Ironizo mientras se sentaba a su lado extendiendo las dos cosas – aun así me es imposible revisarlo por mí mismo

-¿Por qué confías en mí?

-¿Confiar? No diría que confió propiamente tal – Pensando un poco su respuesta, tomó la bebida y le dio un largo trago – necesito una revisión y me gustaría recibir una crítica de alguien que conoce mis libros y que obviamente no fuera mi madre o mi ex esposa gina

-¿Cuántas veces te has casado?

-hmm ¿Dos?

-¿Por qué terminó la última? – Arrepintiéndose al instante por la dureza de la expresión, centró su vista en la laptop – lo siento, no es necesario responder

-lo es y no lo hare – Levantándose se alejó hasta la cocina – iré a ver a Alexis, en la cena podremos hablar mas

Sintiéndose algo tonta, asintió con la cabeza y en silencio, como si ella no estuviera en aquel hogar, comenzó a leer el manuscrito. La verdad era que Castle podía haber perdido la visión y quizás con ello adquirió una mala ortografía en algunas palabras simples, pero su redacción seguía siendo casi impecable – solo necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos que ya le comentaría luego-, su escrito seguía siendo entendible, pero por sobre todo, la trama era tan llamativa como todas las otras.

Sin darse cuenta, Kate se enfrascó tanto en la lectura, que no se dio cuenta de cómo los dos integrantes reían y se movían por la cocina, tampoco se percató de como en ocasiones Alexis se acercaba y volvía corriendo donde a su padre.

-Kate, estamos listos – Moviéndola, Castle le sonrió – no tienes que esforzarte mucho, tengo tiempo para la entrega

-es que… esta increíble – Dijo incrédula, con su corazón agitado, quería saber más – esta genial

-¿te ha gustado? – Sonriendo con arrogancia, alzo una ceja y Kate sintió que Castle había perdido unos pocos años y se veía casi tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vio en persona

-no te la creas tanto, tienes unos errores garrafales

-vale, vale… vamos, Alexis nos está esperando~

-¿Cocinaste?

-sí, debes saber que tengo muy buena mano para cocinar y mi olfato no me falla a la hora de saber si voy bien o no

-wow… es increíble

Escuchadnos la risa de Alexis, se sentó al lado de ella y agradeció por la cena en silencio antes de probarlo. La verdad es que hace tiempo no estaba cenando, pero tenía que decir que le encantaba tanto la comida como la compañía. Todo le resultó maravilloso.

Castle seguía siendo un engreído con algunos de sus comentarios, pero comenzaba a poder llevarlo sin estresarse tanto como antes, solo se tenía que controlar para que Alexis no escuchara nada del otro mundo.

Después de comer, Alexis volvió a subir por orden de su padre para bañarse. En tanto, Kate, decidió empezar a lavar todo lo ocupado. Se sentía en deuda con ellos y lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar todo limpio.

-es tan fácil saber dónde estás – Apoyado en la encimera, mostró su mejor sonrisa – ese olor parece ser solo tuyo

-dicen que el perfume se acomoda al ph de cada uno, así que básicamente el olor de cada persona es único – Comentó tranquilamente terminando con el último plato sucio

-sí, tienes razón… ahh… extraño ver películas

-¿no tienen películas para… hnng... .ustedes? – Dudosa, se acercó y sin pensarlo se apoyó en la encimera, aun así mantuvo la distancia

-sí, pero la verdad no es tan genial como las "normales" – riendo movió su mano – si no te parece mal, me gustaría conocerte

-¿Conocerme? – alzando una ceja recordó como Jake y Simón le habían tocado la cara, también lo había hecho el niño nuevo - ¿Quieres decir tocarme?

-bueno yo hablo solo de la cara, no soy un pedo…

-púdrete Castle – Manteniendo una sonrisa le empujo suave – además no soy tan niña como crees

-¿Es una insinuación Kate? – Acercándose intento intimidar a la chica, dejarla en vergüenza solo por placer de verla molesta

-no, es una advertencia – Sin amedrentarse sonrió con la misma arrogancia de Castle y se acercó un poco más a él también – que no reaccionare como una adolescente, soy de armas tomar y aunque sea tu casa no saldrías libre

-lo tendré muy en mente señorita Beckett – Negando con la cabeza, relajó el cuerpo y se separó un poco de la chica - ¿Puedo?

-claro

Cerrando los ojos cuando las manos de Castle se acercaron a sus mejillas. Sintió la ansiedad que siempre la embargaba cuando un ciego quería "conocerla", no era que su cara fuera sensible, pero el hecho de que la tocaran con tanta delicadeza la ponía nerviosa.

Apretando los labios, sintió como Castle pasaba sus manos con suavidad por cada parte de su cara, era casi un roce inexistente, pero ambos sabían que existía.

Dejando de respirar, Kate sintió las manos de el por su nariz, luego por sus orejas y finalmente por su mentón. Sintió como también se movían hacía su cabello, como si midiera su largo para luego volver a subir y tocarle nuevamente los labios riendo al sentir como ella seguía manteniéndolos apretados.

-¿De qué color son tus ojos?

-avellana – Soltó con rapidez, automáticamente se reprendió por actuar tan estúpida con ese escritor

-¿Tú cabello?

-lo teñí… es rojizo ahora… quizás vuelva algún día al castaño – Susurró sin tanta preocupación, no entendía por que importaba eso. Los chicos no habían preguntado nunca eso

\- debo decir que eres hermosa, de manera física al menos – Riendo burlón se separó lo suficiente – aunque creo te quedaría mejor el cabello algo más largo

-bueno, es mi decisión ¿no?

-por supuesto, todo es tu decisión Kate

Sin poder evitarlo, Kate sonrió de lado y se terminó de despedir de Castle. Ya era algo tarde y prefería irse a su casa al no tener su moto. Aun así esa pequeña felicidad que sentía nadie se la quitaba. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a su casa y vio la mirada inquisidora de su padre.

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Bueno espero les haya gustado y saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta ahora la relación de ellos mejorara un poco, pero no se confíen, que puedan hablar normalmente no quiere decir nada. Aun así desde ahora no será solo Kate, sino que Richard saldrá más y al fin explicare porque es diferente al de la serie en un principio.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro capitulo. ya había dicho que subiría uno hoy o mañana y como salio tan rápido el capitulo pues hoy es el día. aun así no crean que pasara todas las semanas, este es mi tiempo libre antes de volver a estudiar así que disfrútenlo, al menos quienes lean esto~**_

 _ **como siempre, Guiguita muchas gracias, me anime a subir un segundo día por tu petición ~**_

 _ **sin mas entretenciones. les dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Kate le sonrió a la pantalla una vez más, era imposible no hacerlo cuando la trama era tan buena, además, por otro lado, ella tenía el privilegio de ser la primera en leerlo. Aunque Castle dijera que no era confianza, ella era la primera, ella sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del escritor en primera instancia y eso le hacía sentir especial con él. Algo que sinceramente nunca creyó poder llegar a tener con el escritor incluso cuando lo vio por primera vez, ya que eran de mundos muy diferentes para congeniar.

Acomodándose en el sillón, comenzó a hacer las correcciones con notas en los costados de la página de word, no quería tomarse atribuciones que posteriormente Castle no aceptaría. Aunque si lo pensaba, él siempre le recibía cada critica con madures e incluso cuando no estaba satisfecho con algo se tomaba el tiempo de hacerle ver su punto de vista hasta que los dos llegaban a un acuerdo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que tan difícil era estar dentro de la creación de una novela, pero no era algo que le disgustara tampoco.

Masajeándose el hombro, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba. Castle solía moverse muy silencioso por el loft, así que no se daba cuenta de su presencia hasta que se sentaba a su lado ofreciéndole una lata de bebida o, si es que se equivocaba de lata, una cerveza provocando bromas entre ambos.

Agradeciendo con un susurro, tomó la lata y le dio un trago recordando como hace dos semanas habían comenzado a llevarse bien. No era que ahora eran los seres más cercanos, pero Kate podía disfrutar de cenas increíbles, también de las torpezas de Richard cuando Alexis sin querer dejaba botado algo en el suelo o cuando Martha cambiaba las cosas de lugar. Aunque nunca llegaban a hablar de cómo se sentía Richard con respecto a ese tema. Por mucho que Beckett tuviera curiosidad, no se atrevía a preguntar.

Soltando un suspiro apartó un poco la pantalla y se acomodó mucho más relajada en el sillón sabiendo que Castle estaba atento a todo. Eso ya era rutina desde el tercer día que estaba en ese lugar y la verdad no le molestaba, porque este no hacía comentario, ni la tocaba. Solo se quedaba en silencio para pasar el tiempo

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kate se permitió, como muchas otras veces, analizar las facciones de él. Se fijó en cada pequeño detalle del perfil y disfrutaba enormemente cuando arrugaba el entrecejo, como si pensara en algo o como si se diera cuenta de que ella lo observaba y deliberadamente no hacia comentario. Era una pequeña tortura que la chica le gustaba hacerle a Castle.

Viendo como el torbellino rojizo se acercaba con gran rapidez, aparto el computador y vio con satisfacción otra de sus escenas favoritas. A Kate le encantaba poder ver sin restricciones la relación entre ellos dos. Era como si los recuerdos de un pasado mejor volvieran y le dijeran que algún día podría volver a llevarse así con su padre " _que gran mentira, solo lo desilusionaré"_ pensó a la vez que se levantaba y les dejaba un momento de privacidad.

Llevada por la rabia y la melancolía, la adolescente se acercó a la cocina y desecho la lata a la vez que se quedaba pensando. Durante esas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida.

La postulación a la universidad estaba hecha y tanto Maddie como Kate tenían claro que quedaban, su padre le había dicho podía volver a ocupar su moto – solo porque salía tarde de la casa de Castle –. Jake se había acercado mucho más a ella, e incluso agarró la manía de leerle un poco todas las tardes antes de que se fuera.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, pero la más importante era que los sábados los dedicaba para su entrenamiento personal. Ella entendía que si bien iba a estar dos años en la universidad, eso no era lo que quería, por lo que empezó a hacerse una rutina para mejorar su condición física. Eso implicaba que las fiestas con su amiga disminuían.

Negando con la cabeza, se giró sobre su propio eje y pondero la idea de despedirse o salir en silencio, más la mirada de Alexis sobre su persona hizo que dudara. Era imposible irse de ese lugar sin despedirse, ya había aprendido que Alexis amaba demasiado rápido y por lo mismo antes de que se fuera tenía que darle un fuerte abrazo.

Acercándose con tranquilidad, le extendió las manos a la pequeña y se arrodillo mientras esta saltaba de los brazos de su padre, haciendo que él se quejara, para abrazarla fuerte. Alexis y Jake se parecían bastante para sus ojos y por lo mismo no podía evitar sentirse bien a su lado.

-ya debo irme, espero que te portes bien y nos vemos mañana Alexis – Dejando que la pequeña le abrazara todo lo que quisiera vio hacía donde estaba Castle - ¿Podemos hablar mañana sobre las correcciones?

-si, después de todo, tengo que salir…

-oh claro

Sonriendo suave, dejó ir a la niña quien pronto se fue al segundo piso mientras ella se paraba bien. En todo ese tiempo, Castle demostró no salir con muchas personas, pero eso no quitaba que en ocasiones mostrara una cara de tonto satisfecho, haciendo notorio para ella el hecho de que había tenido suerte o no en la noche anterior. Sin preocuparse camino hasta la puerta, mas fue detenida por la voz nerviosa de él.

-¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

-claro, el que quieras

-¿Podrías marcar el número que esta en este papel? – Sacando una hoja arrugada del bolsillo del pantalón lo extendió junto con el celular – mi madre no contesta e irónicamente me dejó un número que no puedo ver

-vale

Sin mayor comentario marcó y esperó a que contestaran para pasarle el celular. Como siempre, se alejó dándole privacidad, aun así su curiosidad ganó y lo observó detenidamente durante toda la conversación.

Castle se veía demasiado molesto, al parecer su madre, como siempre, le salió con algo que contradijo cualquiera de sus planes, mas esta vez parecía ser que no lo estaba aceptando con humor. Encogiéndose de hombros tomó su propio celular y comenzó a mensajearse con Maddie quien gracias a dios se empezaba a dar un poco de descanso de su parejita Josh. No es que estuviera celosa, sino que Kate le hastiaba el hecho de que todas las conversaciones giraran entorno al perfecto Josh y a su relación sexual.

-lo siento, podías irte antes, no era necesario que esperaras – Le dijo entre molesto y apenado

-no hay problema, no tengo apuro en llegar – Y era verdad, Kate intentaba evadir su casa y la excusa de Castle le era muy conveniente - ¿Problemas con Martha?

-se supone que iba a salir hoy, pero mi madre se le ocurrió no venir, no tengo quien cuide a Alexis

-oh… - Meditando un poco, pensó si eso podía ser demasiado alocado. Quizás sí, pero no le importaba, no quería llegar a su casa – si quieres, me quedo con ella… bueno si confías en mí

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

-es miércoles por la noche, no tengo mucho que hacer… me agrada tu hija y no quiero llegar a mi casa – Admitió lo último con un deje de vergüenza – ambos salimos ganando y juro que no hace nada imprudente

-lo se

-¿Sabes qué?

-lo de no hacer nada imprudente, no va mucho contigo

-¿Cómo?

-no es confianza Kate – Sonriendo desganado soltó un suspiro, en ocasiones Castle se empeñaba en decir que no confiaba en ella a pesar de que demostraba todo lo contrario – desde que me dijiste, quiero hacer las cosas bien, has intentado mantener una postura intachable, como si quisieras madurar más de lo que ya lo eres

-ya… - Sin saber que decir jugueteo con sus dedos - ¿Entonces?

-me ayudarías, le diré a Alexis y luego me iré a cambiar, puedes acompañarme

Sonriendo victoriosa, siguió a Castle para darle la noticia a la pequeña. Esta se encontraba viendo una película, aun así prestó atención a todo lo que dijo su padre y sin problemas acepto mostrando su gran sonrisa. Era en esos momentos en los que Kate confiaba que Alexis la quería y confiaba más de lo que pensaba.

Con la aceptación de ella y con un poco de la tranquilidad recuperada por parte de Castle, Kate tomó su celular y llamó a casa. En un principio se molestó de ser recibida por Clarisa, pero luego de pensarlo se dijo que la prefería a ella que a su padre con sus sermones innecesarios. La mujer con voz jovial aceptó la información y le dijo que se cuidara y que ella se encargaba de avisarle al hombre.

Sin problemas, Kate se sentó a ver la película, aunque en ocasiones se daba cuenta de las miradas constantes de Alexis " _quizás solo siente curiosidad… no todos los días una allegada logra tanto espacio"_ se dijo un poco incomoda.

Luego de que terminara la peluca, Alexis se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca antes de bajarse y sentarse a su lado. Al parecer la pequeña quería conversar y aunque pasara de la hora permitida, ella no le dijo nada.

-papi me dijo que tu perdiste a tu mama – Soltó con inocencia - ¿Duele?

-hnng… un poco, duele mas no verla –Dijo algo incomoda, si salía su madre a la conversación Kate no sabía cómo controlarse y no quería agarrarla con la pequeña

-yo tengo a mi mami, pero no la veo mucho – Apretando su peluche de felpa con fuerza, bajó la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa si no sufro por ella? ¿Soy mala hija?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Confundida se sentó a lo indio - ¿Tú no quieres a tu mama?

-¡La amo! La quiero mucho… - Moviendo su peluche miró con vergüenza a Kate – pero… pero no la veo mucho, mamá nunca está conmigo, en cambio papi si, papi y la abuela han estado en mis partidos, mis conciertos mis cumpleaños… todos, y ella siempre tiene escusas

-entonces no eres mala hija – Sonriendo le revolvió el cabello suelto – no se puede comparar el amor que sientes por uno o por otro… son cosas que tienes que tener, amas a tu mamá y amas a tu papá, eso es lo importante

-pero

-si te sientes insegura, puedes preguntarle a tu papá y él te dirá que no hay problemas

-¿mama me odiara? Ella quiere…

-claro que no, estoy segura que aunque no te ve, ella te ama mucho Alexis y te debe comprender

-gracias Kate

Viendo la sonrisa de la pequeña, Kate se levantó del piso y ayudó a la pequeña a acostarse en la cama nuevamente.

Al notar que la chica seguía sin querer dormir, decidió leerle una de las historias que tenía en su pequeña biblioteca, _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ , cosa que dejo fascinada a la pequeña. Ya cuando por fin logró hacerla dormir Kate decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de pasear con su mirada toda la habitación. Tenía mucha curiosidad por todo lo que conformaba la personalidad de Alexis, además había leído que eso también era trabajo de un detective.

La pequeña era buena para su edad. Kate conocía mocosos de esa misma edad que solo hacían hacer berrinches y es por eso mismo que no se sorprendió de ver lo bien ordenada que estaba la pieza, era incluso más ordenada que la propia. Cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza, si no es decir mucha.

Terminando con su intrusión, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón de Alexis, aunque no pudo durar mucho ahí porque la pequeña pronto comenzó a tener una pesadilla. En un principio intentó despertarla, pero al ver que no tenía mucho efecto hizo lo que su madre hacía con ella en esas ocasiones. Sin medir consecuencias, Kate se acostó a su lado y la abrazó suavemente mientras susurraba una suave canción de cuna.

Poco a poco la chica se fue tranquilizando y aunque Kate quiso, no pudo soltarla por miedo a que volviera a tener una pesadilla. Con eso en mente, se fue quedando dormida en una posición bastante incomoda, sobretodo porque la cama era bastante pequeña para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se desperezo haciendo sonar todos sus huesos de la espalda. Estaba adolorida y aunque quiso quejarse no pudo, el bulto que abrazaba seguía inmóvil a su lado y por lo mismo se separó con cuidado. Al dejar de sentir el calor de la pequeña se masajeo el hombro y por el rabillo del ojo observó a la niña dormir con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Sintiendo como el hambre la embargaba, salió de la habitación y bajo en completo silencio esperando no encontrarse con nadie en la casa, mas Castle estaba en la cocina. Sorprendida de que el hombre estuviera despierto, miró a todos lados y pondero la idea de subir, más cuando dio un paso escucho la voz de él.

-¿En serio crees que no te noté? Tu olor sigue llenando el lugar – Dijo divertido sin siquiera girarse a ella – las gracias de ser ciego, ¿No Kate?

-¿Tú no duermes? – Malhumorada, volvió a su misión de bajar y se sentó frente la encimera – no quería despertarte

-hmp~ soy escritor, mis horarios de sueño son desastrosos y mis largas noches en vela me sirven – Orgulloso se dio vuelta y tomó un frasco

-esa es la pimienta, no la sal

-mierda… - Agarrando el otro escuchó la risa reprimida – si vas a reírte hazlo bien, que luego yo lo hare el doble

-siempre debes hacer todo mucho más grande – Rodando los ojos sacó un poco de la fruta picada escuchando los reclamos – entonces tu saca dos

-… eres lista – Mostrando una leve sonrisa hizo lo que dijo, saco dos pedazos antes de seguir con el huevo - ¿Cómo se portó Alexis?

-increíble – sonriendo negó con la cabeza – vimos una película, conversamos y luego me pidió que le leyera

-¿En serio? Me alegro

-tienes una buena hija, Castle

-lástima que no puedo hacerla feliz

-¿A qué te refieres?

-a muchas cosas Kate

Al ver que no le respondería se volvió a quedar callada, no quería meterse más allá de donde no la llamaban y por lo mismo se fue a preparar la mesa sin siquiera pedir permiso. Tenía claro el hecho de que no la dejarían salir de ese lugar y ella tampoco tenía muchos deseos de desayunar sola en su casa.

Con tranquilidad colocó todo en la mesa y vio bajar a Alexis a los saltos. Al ver a su padre, la pequeña corrió a abrazarlo y le comentó todo lo que hicieron en la noche nuevamente ' _kate me leyó tu libro favorito papa'_ con esa frase la adolescente entendió. Castle no podía leerle a Alexis ya en las noches y para peor este era escritor, eso sumado a que la llevaba al centro, a que la pequeña se viera regida por un nuevo horario, que no viera a su madre. Eso de seguro hacía sentir pésimo a Rick, pero el hombre no entendía que su hija lo adoraba.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se obligó a no interferir en aquella relación y a seguir con lo suyo, se fue a asear un poco al baño y luego desayunó con los dos antes de irse en su moto.

Como ya iba siendo hora de que entrara al centro, Kate pasó por su casa y se cambió de ropa rápidamente antes de partir a su trabajo de voluntario. Ahora al menos iba con más ganas así que ni siquiera reparó en si alguien estaba en la casa, solo se fue conduciendo tranquilamente disfrutando del aire en su cara. Definitivamente amaba demasiado su moto y adoraba el hecho de poder recuperarla.

En cuanto llegó, vio con sorpresa como Hayley se le acercaba y pedía ayuda. La morena nunca le había dirigido más de tres palabras y por lo mismo la siguió en silencio esperando saber que necesitaba.

En cuanto se acercaban al lugar vieron como los pacientes y encargados se aglomeraban en una puerta. Entro a la habitación que le guio Hayley sin preguntas y vio otro par de voluntarios intentando razonar con alguien, alguien que se encontraba en la esquina.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y con un dolor creciendo por su pecho, Kate notó como Jake lloraba y pataleaba para que nadie le tocara. No quería nada con nadie y era posible que por lo mismo Hayley la llevara, porque Kate se había acercado al menor más que cualquier otra persona en esas semanas.

Viendo a su alrededor notó con desagrado como un reproductor portátil estaba en el suelo olvidado junto a los audífonos. Enseguida recordó el momento en que Jake se puso nervioso por no saber que pasaba.

-hemos llamado a su madre, pero aun no llega

Asintiendo con la cabeza pasó de entre todos y se mordió el labio ¿Cómo mierda ella iba a controlarlo? Kate no había pasado por eso, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que tipo de accidente pudo tener el menor para encontrarse en esa situación. Aun así, recordó el dolor del funeral de su madre, recordó como había necesitado tanto un abrazo, pero nadie había estado dispuesto a dárselo porque cada uno pasaba sus propias penas.

Agarrando toda la fuerza posible, Kate abrazó al menor y no lo soltó a pesar de que este pataleo y le araño. Intentando susurrarle cosas al oído para que volviera en si lo escucho pedir que alejara esa imagen, lo escucho decir que prefería no ver nada y por lo mismo lo abrazó con más fuerza esperando que se recompusiera.

Pensando en que Castle sabría manejar más ese tipo de momentos, observó que el pequeño poco a poco iba tranquilizándose, más los espasmos seguían tan fuertes como su llanto. Acomodada mejor en el suelo, sentó al menor sobre sus piernas y le acarició sin ver a nadie, en ese momento eran solo Jake y ella.

Pasado unos minutos, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba casi sola con Jake, solo Hayley se mantenía en la habitación sonriéndole con agradecimiento. Desmereciendo aquello la vio salir dejándola centrarse nuevamente en el pequeño que comenzaba a volver en sí. Obviamente el pequeño demostraba más vergüenza que nunca

Sin poder soportarlo, vio como el pequeño le mostraba sus ojos llorosos y pedía perdón por todo, él quería ser un buen chico y eso no ayudaba. Sonriendo suave, lo abrazó con más fuerza y le preguntó tranquilamente si quería salir, mas seguía teniendo vergüenza por lo realizado. Por lo mismo, se quedó sentada esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Una vez que Jake asumió que no podían quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, Kate se levantó con él en brazos y lo llevó hasta el primer piso sintiendo como algunos le miraban de reojo, aunque no le importó, solo busco a Heyley. Al encontrarla le susurró una petición y esta accedió en seguida haciendo que su sonrisa creciera. La morena demostraba ser bastante simpática y de seguro en otra ocasión se hubieran llevado de las mil maravillas, mas ella no permitió que esa relación se diera por su rabia.

Dirigiéndose en la cocina, dejó al menor en una de las sillas y abrió el refrigerador, había un poco de helado, el mismo que le señalo la morena. Sacándolo, tomó dos cucharas y le ofreció una al menor quien dudo en un principio, mas accedió a comer mostrando una leve sonrisa en la cara por el sabor. Parecía ser que le encantaba.

-Kate…

-¿Esta rico no? – Sonriendo, ella también comió y exageró el sonido de disfrute – esta genial Jake

-si – ampliando su sonrisa, el pequeño volvió a comer y tirito por lo helado

-no hay nada mejor que helado para ser feliz

-si – Dudando un poco metió la cuchara al frasco del helado y la dejó ahí un momento – Kate

-¿Sí?

-quería escuchar una historia

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-es que era un regalo de mamá – Poniendo los ojos lloroso negó con la cabeza – pero se me cayó, lo rompí e imágenes feas aparecieron… no las quería, pero… pero…

-no podías hacerlas desaparecer – Soltando un suspiro, volvió a abrazar al menor y se preguntó cómo poder ayudarlo - ¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá?

-ella llora

-hnng y ¿A Castle? – Alzando una ceja lo vio arrugar la nariz –es un buen tipo igual

-no me gusta, no quiero

-inténtalo… por tu mamá y por mi~ si quieres yo se lo pido

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Jake, no deberías dudarlo

-entonces si lo hare~

Sonriendo, ambos volvieron a comer helado hasta que la madre del menor llegó. El pequeño fue rápidamente tomado en brazos y la señora respiró tranquila al verlo mejor, aunque aún se notaba la frustración por no poder estar ahí con él.

Agradeciéndole en silencio a Kate, la mujer se apartó para tener privacidad con el menor quien intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero parecía ser que no lo lograría mucho. Diciéndose que no debía meterse mucho, guardó las cosas y lavó las cucharas antes de salir y soltar un suspiro. Sus brazos le dolían por los rasguños y para peor, la mayoría de los voluntarios la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre " _jodanse metiches"_ pensó frustrada al ver que nadie pudo ayudarlo.

Haciendo lo que le correspondía, Kate se enfrascó en sus tareas sin llegar a pasar a visitar a Demming, aun tenía el trago amargo de lo que le pasó al pequeño. Sabiendo que eso no dejaría de rondar por su cabeza decidió que debía saciar sus inquietudes, lamentablemente el único que le daba confianza y a la vez que podría responderle mejor era Castle y por lo mismo al final de su turno se encontró esperándolo con nerviosismo.

-hola… - Saludo con el movimiento de su mano y pronto se reprendió

-¿No te habías ido? Siempre pasas primero por la casa de tu amiga

-si… es que – Mirando a un costado notó como la mayoría de los voluntarios caminaban ya por la calle-… ¿Y Alexis?

-con mi madre, se la llevó de paseo y no llegan hasta mañana – Acercándose con tranquilidad, puso sus manos en sus propios bolsillos - ¿Qué te inquieta?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Fue por lo de Jake?

-¿Tan evidente soy?

-humana, te preocupas mucho por él, lo más seguro es que al no haber enfrentado nunca un caso así te sientas inquieta, curiosa

-no es morbo Castle… es dolor

-lo sé – Sonriendo alzó una mano y pidió que Kate acercara la suya, en cuanto la chica lo hizo, este le dio una caricia suave-lo hiciste muy bien Kate

-aun así… Castle tu…

-¿Me pedirás ayuda? Podría pedirte algo a cambio

-no me queda de otra

-hablemos en la cena

-¿Te llevo? – Sonriendo porque no había hecho mayor comentario, lo vio tensarse – no nos matare, ya he llevado a alguien

-no es eso… es que ¿Nos podrá?

-¿Nunca te has subido a una moto? Es como un auto, pero tienes la libertad del aire constante en tu cuerpo

-me he subido a muchas Kate y de diferentes maneras –Sonriendo con arrogancia negó con la cabeza – pero no lo hice desde que… ya sabes

-confía en mí, es hora de que empieces a hacerlo – Tirando de él por la mano que aun tenía agarrada lo obligó a subirse detrás de ella – agárrate fuerte de mi cintura

-Kate, ya te dije que no soy

-no seas tonto, es para que no te caigas- Escuchando un 'lo sé', sintió como le abrazaba por la cintura haciéndola temblar algo nerviosa – cuidado, voy a partir

-adelante

Sintiéndose algo intranquila con los brazos de él, Kate manejó con cuidado y sin mucha velocidad por las calles de Manhattan. Tener a Castle abrazada a ella de tal manera hizo que se debatiera si eso era correcto o no. No estaban haciendo nada mal, pero ese fanatismo que aún mantenía por los escritos del hombre comenzaban a perjudicarla " _es solo la emoción de la fanática, relájate Kate"_ se dijo mientras intentaba no recordar las palabras de Maddie, pero a esa altura ya era imposible. La voz chillona de su amiga era imposible de olvidar.

Al llegar, estacionó entre los estacionamientos de invitados y soltó un suspiro a la vez que Castle la soltaba con delicadeza, parecía reticente a soltarla, aun así no le tomó asunto y se bajó para ayudarle a hacerlo a él.

Sin palabras, ambos se dirigieron hasta el ascensor y subieron cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Richard comenzaba a sopesar las palabras que le había dicho su madre, la forma reprobatoria en que le dijo lo malo que podía llegar a ser hacer esa apuesta con una menor. Mientras tanto Kate se obligaba a admitir que todo eso era un fanatismo desenfrenado que sentía por su autor favorito, no que sintiera otra cosa. Era básicamente imposible.

Al entrar, aun en silencio, ambos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Kate leyó un poco de la novela y luego lo fue a buscar a su despacho para debatir sobre los arreglos, lo cual les llevo horas estar de acuerdo, mas ambos quedaron satisfechos.

Sin ánimos de cocinar, Castle se ofreció a pedir comida rápida y sin objeciones Kate aceptó por lo que ella llamo a la comida Thai y esperaron al pedido con tranquilidad.

Una vez la comida llegó, ambos se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a comer. La chica sabía que debía ella hacer la pregunta, ella debía iniciar la conversación mas no sabía cómo hacerlo " _deberías poder ayudarme"_ pensó mirándolo con reprobación para luego soltar un suspiro. Aun le costaba pedir ayuda a la gente.

-entonces… ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó pensando en cómo tantear el terreno

-sí, está bien para no querer cocinar

-lo sé, no es como lo que cocinas, pero es bastante rica… a mí me gusta – admitió mientras fruncía el ceño, aun no encontraba las palabras

-ósea… ¿Prefieres mi comida sobre todo? Me alegra saberlo

-no te creas mucho

-Kate… pregunta lo que tienes que preguntar sin problemas, no lo tomare a mal

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Mordiéndose el labio, dejó la comida de lado y se acomodó en el sillón - ¿Cómo lo superaste? ¿Cómo puedes verte así de bien?

-¿Cómo lo supere? Lo dudo, aparento hacerlo si – Dijo divertido también dejando la comida de lado – uno nunca lo supera Kate

-pero…

-Jake cree que es su culpa, me odia porque pasamos por lo mismo, es una manera de desahogarse

-Jake no te odia, solo no te venera como todos los niños –Dijo defendiéndolo para luego soltar un suspiro - ¿Estoy mal cierto? No debería querer al niño

-¿Por qué estarías mal?

\- soy egoísta Castle, lo sé… sé cuándo cometo errores y no llegue por buenas razones – Cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza – no me merezco el cariño que me da ese niño

-qué raro, yo te veo de otra forma

-¿En serio? Porque tu visión de mi quedó bastante clara en esas hojas, que tenían errores ortográficos he de decir – Con algo de fastidio, cerró los ojos y reprimió sus ganas de pelear

-pero lo rompiste, por lo que nunca lo podrás corroborar

-idiota… ¿Qué hago Castle?

-haz lo que creas correcto… ese niño te adora porque no lo tratas como un discapacitado… eso nos gusta a muchos, no sentirnos especiales – Sonriendo giró su cabeza hacía Kate – el hecho de que muevas tu mano cuando saludas, que te inclines sin decir nada… son cosas que se nota salen del corazón, el que no intentes guiarme por mi propia casa o en la calle… de seguro solo con tu presencia ya ayudas a Jake en muchos sentidos, sino, no hubieras controlado su crisis

-pero…- No sabía cómo este sabía que hacía eso, quizás alguien se lo decía u ocupaba alguna de sus habilidades de escritor, aun así se sintió avergonzada

-no hay nada que contradecir, solo acéptalo, eres una buena chica y Jake lo sabe, solo necesita tiempo y no presionarse

-¿lo ayudaras?

-si me deja, sí

-yo le prometí que estaría con él, que te pediría ayuda y que no lo dejaría, así que no podrás negarte- hablo sonriente, teniendo un leve tono de juego que hizo reirá a Caslte

-¿Y que me darás a cambio? – Alzando una ceja, fijó sus ojos en un punto vacío, mas Kate sabía que intentaba hacer ver que la veía para darle más naturalidad a aquella galantería

-¿Qué quieres? – Aunque no quisiera, su voz salió más juguetona de lo que hubiera esperado, aun así le quito importancia cuando el hombre ensancho su sonrisa

-ya lo pensare….

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario son libres de dejarlo y nos estamos viendo el jueves, quizás en la noche o tarde, no lo se porque iré a ver el estreno de Animales Fantásticos y quizás me demore. aun así haré todo lo posible porque sea temprano.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**buenas tardes~**_

 ** _aqui estamos con una nueva entrega, la verdad lo subo antes porque en la tarde se hara imposible._**

 ** _como siempre, espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

Pasó una vez más sus dedos por sobre la superficie porosa. Sus dedos ya se encontraban demasiado sensibles, tanto que creía sentir dolor más que cualquier otra cosa, aun así no se detuvo y terminó las líneas. Desde hace unos días, con la ayuda de Hayley y Jake, comenzó a aprender Braille.

Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos e intentó recordar la sensación mientras arrugaba el ceño por no recordar lo que se supone, había leído ahí ¿Cómo lo hacían los ciegos? Sus dedos ya no soportaban esa sensación y aunque sabía que era solo cosa de costumbre, quería tirar la toalla y no intentarlo más. Negando con la cabeza un par de veces, volvió a abrir los ojos y con algo de recelo pasó sus dedos por las líneas escritas en braille nuevamente.

 _El amor no es ciego como reza el refrán; lo que ocurre es que los amantes inventan lo que no es y ven lo que no existe (_ Daina Chaviano)

Sonriendo con amargura, miró por la ventana de la biblioteca y pasó los mismos dedos por sus labios medio entreabiertos, el recuerdo de ese sueño la estaba atormentando ¿Acaso ella era como esos amantes? Lo más seguro es que si, Castle era un galán, le encantaba coquetear con todo lo que se moviera y por lo mismo no media consecuencias. En cambio ella era distinta, ella renegó del amor, le gustaba ser seria y además había terminado con su pareja " _eso sumado a que no tengo vida amorosa… si, es eso, no es nada más que eso"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza queriendo que ese beso desapareciera de su mente. Aun encontraba increíble que un beso de sus sueños repercutiera tanto en ella.

Sintiéndose una tonta, dejó el libro de lado y ponderó cuál sería su siguiente tarea. Esa semana muchos estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y por lo mismo tanto voluntarios como pacientes había disminuido en el centro. Haciendo sus días más relajados, pero a la vez mas aburridos.

Ella como no se llevaba bien con su familia se negó a salir y quedo sola en la casa, no era algo que molestara mucho a Kate, como tampoco hacía sentir mal a Jim. En definitiva era algo que ambos necesitaban, distanciarse y ver si realmente podían extrañarse, aunque ella sabía que ninguno de los dos se extrañaría ni se llamaría por gusto propio. Dolía, pero Kate tenía claro que esa relación había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate guardó el libro en el estante y se dirigió a la sala de música en donde Demming estaba recién instalándose en el piano. El hombre estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se fijó la manera en que Kate lo miraba. No había amor en ellos, ella era consciente de que no sentiría eso tan fácilmente, pero si había admiración y cierta atracción, después de todo era bien parecido y se mantenía en forma gracias a su oficio de bombero. Elevando los ojos negó con la cabeza, todas las mujeres de ese centro estaban detrás de Castle o de Demming y al parecer ella no era la excepción a pesar de que odiaba ese sentimiento.

Sonriendo con algo de gracia, recordó la manera en que su amiga le insinuó la atracción de él hacía ella, quizás eso le haría bien, salir con Demming y desconcentrarse un poco de Castle. Todo ese asunto de la ceguera había calado muy profundo en Kate y por lo mismo quizás comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por el escritor. Lo mejor sería optar por la opción menos dañina y así quizás vivir más relajada, aunque fueran solo por esas vacaciones.

Dándose ánimos, tocó la puerta y se divirtió, aun mas, ante el salto sorprendido de Tom, mas este pronto se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa suave invitándola a pasar. Ni tonta ni perezosa, Kate se adelantó con paso seguro hasta el centro de la habitación y se apoyó en el piano, justo al lado del banquillo en donde el chico ya estaba instalado y preparado para tocar esas melodías tan atrayentes.

-es extraño verte por aquí, tan cerca – Comentó con un tono profundo y divertido - ¿A qué debo esta gran suerte?

-se me apetecía pasar por aquí – Sonriendo de lado negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego ver hacia la puerta - ¿Molesto?

-sabes que no~ es más, me gustaría poder interpretar algo para ti

-me encantaría escucharlo y ver si es tan genial como cuando tienes más público o no

-te sorprenderé

Sin más comentario, Demming comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas y Kate no pudo más que cerrar los ojos deleitándose con el sonido. Todo era tan relajado y tranquilo que no podía evitar pensar que la música ayudaba demasiado. Siempre que la escuchaba se sentía bien y por lo mismo esperaba que Demming nunca dejara de tocar el piano, deseaba que nunca dejara de revivir el sentimiento de paz.

Acomodándose mejor, empezó a escuchar murmullos acercándose por lo que abrió los ojos y notó con algo de sorpresa como el chico tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Era tanta la intensidad de su mirada que le hizo erizar la piel " _soy una maldita mocosa"_ pensó con cierta frustración intentando mantenerse firme. No quería dejarse intimidar por él ni hacerle ver lo que provocaba en ella ¿Cómo era posible que sin amarlo de verdad se pusiera tan nerviosa? Quizás eran las hormonas, o quizás y si lo amaba " _¿Yo amar a Demming? Dios ¿Por qué me cuestiono esto?"_ nerviosa, intentó dejar de pensar concentrándose en parecer adulta.

Sonriendo de lado, Kate esperó a que terminara de tocar para poder aplaudir como todos los otros. El agradeció a cada uno y sin que nadie se lo esperara se la llevó de la habitación. Bajaron al primer piso pasando de toda la gente y salieron a la calle.

Demming frenó su caminar y se giró sobre su propio eje quedando frente a una sorprendida Kate y la puerta cerrada del edificio. Ahí se encontraban ambos solos y por lo mismo la adolescente pensó que posiblemente fue descubierta, pero no importaba que, ella lo negaría todo hasta tener toda su mente ordenada. Kate no estaba lista para iniciar una relación, menos cuando sus pensamientos estaban más dirigidos al futuro que a su vida social.

-Katherin – cCmenzó con cierto tono confiado, mas también mostraba un poco de nerviosismo – creo que sabes que me interesas desde el primer momento en que te vi… no he intentado en ningún momento ocultarlo

-Tom yo…

-no, por favor, déjame terminar – Susurró mientras mantenía alzada una mano – eres increíblemente hermosa y con Jake te vez aún mejor, sobresales de todas las chicas

-… -Sonrojada vio como él le tomaba la mano y se preguntó por qué le permitió ese atrevimiento. Cada vez más la sensación de que sus sentimientos la traicionaban le hacía más sentido – gracias

-no solo quiero que me agradezcas, me gustaría saber si… si no te incomoda la edad, ¿Quieres tener una cita? No hay compromisos

-yo… - Evitando reír negó con la cabeza, ella claramente no tenía problemas con la edad, Castle la había besado en sus sueños y tenía muchos años más que ella, en cambio Demming solo tení años más – casi no tengo tiempo

-cuando puedas, te esperare

-quizás un domingo… déjame tu número y podremos hablar, ver que pasa

Viendo la sonrisa brillante de él, anotó el número y marcó enseguida para corroborar. Una vez hecho eso, Demming se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y la dejó ahí mientras él volvía a adentrarse en el edificio. En definitiva tendrían que salir y ver qué pasaba, no solo porque Kate se sentía nerviosa con eso que le pasaba con Castle, sino porque parecía un buen tipo y quería conocerlo. Además trabajaba como bombero, el podría darle de primera mano la experiencia de lo que era trabajar en ese tipo de condiciones. Se sentía horrible, pero más que por amor, Kate encontraba conveniente esa salida.

Sonriendo se pasó el tiempo ayudando en diferentes cosas del centro. Cuando terminó su turno salió casi corriendo hasta su moto y se dirigió hasta la casa de su amiga, necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado y recibir una opinión. Después de todo también tendría que recibir un poco de ayuda con su vestimenta si decidía aceptar la cita.

Se pasó casi toda la hora libre que tenía riendo y conversando con Maddie, esta le había repetido incontables veces que debía aceptar y no fuera tonta, lo más seguro es que la pasaría de maravillas con él. En unas semanas estaría de cumpleaños y por lo mismo debía aprovechar de un buen hombre si el destino se lo permitía.

Cuando se despidió escucho una bobería sobre Castle y negó con la cabeza. Al parecer todavía seguía colgada del escritor la rubia, más le restó importancia y se fue en su moto hasta el departamento del hombre con cierto regocijo. Castle era un buen amigo, un amigo que no quería perder y por lo mismo debía comenzar a controlarse con sus pensamientos o de seguro la pasaría muy mal. Además, Richard nunca se fijaría en una "mocosa" como ella.

Al llegar, estacionó como de costumbre y subió directamente por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Aun se sorprendía de todo lo que veía en el edificio así que en cuanto Castle abría la puerta para recibirla, ella siempre estaba distraída mirando y pensando en cualquier cosa menos en que pasaría las siguientes horas al lado de él.

-te has demorado… - Casi como un reproche, Castle la dejó pasar - ¿Mucho que conversar con tu amiga?

-un poco, lo siento – Sonriendo pasó por su lado y dejó su abrigo en el perchero - ¿Has avanzado con la novela?

-algo, pero aun no estoy muy convencido – cruzándose de brazos hizo una mueca divertida

-¿Qué parte es? ¿Llegaste al clímax?

-ohh~ y que buen clímax, la pasión entre ellos se desborda en mi imaginación, pero no sé si lo conseguí transmitir – Sonriendo con picardía, se acercó a la menor y la llevo hasta el sillón agarrada de la mano – tienes que darme tu opinión, porque cambie la forma de escribirlo

Y ahí estaba lo que más le desagradaba a Kate, ella era virgen, pero no por ello actuaba como tal, sino que todo lo contrario. Actuaba como si fuera ya una mujer solo para ser tomada en serio, mas muy en el fondo aun le daba vergüenza leer esas cosas " _cálmate Kate, tampoco es tan malo"_ pensó sentándose algo lejos de Castle. Lo bueno de todo ello es que Rick era ciego y no podría ver cuando se sonrojaba por la manera de relatar aquel acto sexual.

Viendo la pantalla, tragó algo fuerte y carraspeó mientras buscaba desde donde había dejado la última vez. Tenía que tranquilizarse de una vez por todas o Castle la molestaría hasta el final de esa sentencia.

Dándose ánimos, comenzó a leer en silencio mientras sus mejillas se iban coloreando ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Castle para que le hiciera leer esto? Ella ayudaba con la corrección del libro, intentaba hacerlo lo más presentable para los editores y solo le quedaban dos semanas para entregarlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué la torturaba con esto? Seguramente porque solo quería burlarse de ella, pero no lo conseguiría. No se dejaría amedrantar por Castle.

-sería mejor si lo hicieras en voz alta, Kate – Susurró con voz algo grave sobresaltándola al instante

-¿ah? Claro que no – Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza miró a Castle con una ceja alzada, en ocasiones este dirigía su cabeza hacía ella haciéndola dudar si en realidad estaba ciego o no – luego lo debatimos ¿Por qué no vas a escribir el final? Ya queda poco

-tengo tiempo~ además esta escena es importante

-ya… solo eres un pervertido

-uno que escribe muy bien – Sin preocupaciones, se acercó más llegando a rozar involuntariamente su brazo con el de ella – pero esto es diferente

-¿En… En que es diferente?

-en que es la primera vez que me centro más en la sensación que en lo glorioso de la mirada

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Kate volvió a mirar la pantalla y leyó con más madures, intentó agarrar cada palabra como si fuera profunda, incluso las comas le daban un toque de sensibilidad a aquel acto sexual del que Castle siempre escribía con soberbia y perversión.

Los personajes congeniaban, se conocían y aunque sabían ambos que no durarían, se entregaban por completo a un mar de sensaciones que provocó un sonrojo mayor en ella. Castle le había atinado, había hecho que aquel acto fuera mucho más placentero e incluso le hizo sentir curiosidad y necesidad por vivirlo ella también.

Sin evitarlo se removió nerviosa y cerró los ojos contando en reversa para tranquilizarse. Los juegos de Castle siempre eran más peligrosos de lo que uno pensaba.

-así que te gusto – Sonriendo con soberbia, llevó su mano hacía la mejilla de ella sin pedir permiso – o te estas enfermando o estas sonrojada, espero sea la última… sería bastante tierno de tu parte, Kate

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida saltó separándose instantáneamente de él y lo miró con curiosidad a la vez que volvía a mirar la pantalla. Repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta que comprendió – lo hiciste a propósito

-si – Orgulloso, alzó el mentón sin dejar de mostrar su sonrías triunfal ante la evidente confirmación de la chica

-eres un mal…

-no, no te vayas por ahí – Alzando una mano, esperó a que ella se tranquilizara y al no escuchar nada prosiguió – me has ayudado mucho y como agradecimiento quería hacer una escena mucho más… mmm… ¿Tu estilo?

-¿Mi estilo son las sensaciones?

-tú te mueves por el tacto, la sensación del aire en ti, tus gestos de mover la mano, disfrutar de pequeños contactos, como abrazas a Jake – Levantándose se fue a la cocina sabiendo que era seguido – cada persona se mueve con un sentido predominante, el tuyo creo que es el tacto

-no lo sé, siempre creí que era mi vista – dijo confundida, no se sentía molesta, no cuando había hecho eso por ella

-estas acostumbrada a depender de tus ojos, pero no te enamoras por la vista

-¿por la audición?

-crees que la gente te engaña, no confías mucho en las palabras, menos de un escritor – Riéndose paseó sus manos por los muebles- ¿Las cosas cambiaron? ¿Mi madre cambio el lugar de las cosas?

-… si, parece que si… - Analizando lo dicho, se miró la mano y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué predomina en ti?

-antes todo era vista, mis ojos se iluminaban ante cada sorpresa – Sonriendo con melancolía por el recuerdo negó con la cabeza – creo que soy más de los sonidos, quizás como todo ciego, solo podemos depender del sonido

-" _solo porque un hombre carezca del uso de sus ojos, no significa que carezca de visión"_ –Comentó adentrándose por completo en la cocina

-Stevie Wonder – Sonrió mientras se hacía de unas ollas - ¿Algo que decir con eso?

-solo que tu punto fuerte sigue siendo la visión, no porque te quitaran los ojos significa que no veas, ves mejor que muchos otros "sanos" – Sonriéndole, recordó el beso y se separó inmediatamente

-¿en serio?

Alzando una ceja, Castle se acercó lo separado por la menor y moviendo sus manos pidió permiso para tocar. No escuchó respuesta, mas sintió como la misma adolescente ponía sus manos en su propia cara dándole el permiso necesario, cosa que no desperdicio.

Cerrando los ojos, Kate se dejó tocar evitando sonreír a la vez que apretaba sus labios con fuerza, todo eso era demasiado peligroso y excitante, por lo mismo posiblemente no lo detenía. Además los recuerdos de su sueño le paralizaban el cuerpo.

Soltando un suspiro, sintió las manos de él medir nuevamente su cabello para luego tocar su cuello. Dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y se deleitó con la risa de él, lo más seguro es que le haría una broma, pero sus manos volvieron a rozar su mentón y mejilla sin soltar ninguna palabra.

-lo tienes un poco más largo – Susurró a final de cuenta mientras se separaba para volver a donde estaba - ¿Nuevo estilo?

-si… - Sin ordenar sus pensamientos aun, respiró profundamente y vio a Castle moverse por la cocina con cierta duda por los cambios de Martha - ¿Qué prepararas? Te ayudare y así comemos rápido

-¿En serio? Espero seas buena cocinera

-no me subestimes Castle

Con la risa de él y la convicción de ella, ambos se enfrascaron en preparar comida tailandesa. Castle quería intentarlo, por lo que Kate buscó la receta por internet y se pasaron la siguiente hora cocinando haciendo de vez en cuando degustaciones. Aunque también eso quería decir que jugaban un poco con la comida, sobretodo Castle cuando le daba a probar la salsa y le manchaba la mejilla. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no y quizás nunca lo sabría, más la expresión maliciosa de él no se la quitaba nadie.

Cuando estaban casi listos, Alexis llegó con Martha haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Obviamente habían cocinado para todos, así que Alexis se fue al baño y Martha sin poner una cara de desagrado puso la mesa en silencio.

La mujer en ocasiones miraba a Kate con recelo, sabía que no le tenía bronca, pero parecía reacia a aceptarla por completo, mucho más a la cercanía que tenía con Alexis y Richard, por lo mismo mantenía la distancia y la trataba con un cariño mesurado. Cosa que a Kate no le incomodaba del todo porque nada era peor que el trato que le daba su padre. Por otro lado, Martha debía tener sus razones y muy en el fondo entendía que las mujeres se acercaran a Castle por su dinero o interés, aunque básicamente el que se había acercado fue el mismo Richard, no ella.

Disfrutando de una cena familiar. Los cuatro se enfrascaron en una conversación donde el centro de atención era Alexis, los tres adultos – obviamente contando a Kate entre ellos – adoraban a la chica, por lo que la regaloneaban todo lo que necesitaba. Cosa que no podía mantener más contenta a la menor.

Al finalizar la cena, Richard y Martha lavaron los trastos sucios y Kate fue con Alexis hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Como todos en ese departamento sabían que los padres de ella estaban de vacaciones, Alexis se aprovechaba de arrastrar a Kate a jugar un poco y ella nunca se negaba a las peticiones de ella. Por mucho que luego le pusieran en problemas.

-Alexis, ya es tarde – Anunció su padre entrando en el cuarto – Kate se debe ir o se hará peligroso

-no es justo… ¿Por qué no se queda a dormir? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero adorable

-no puedo Alexis, pero te prometó que otro día jugaremos mas ¿vale?

-vale

Sonriendo, ambas se despidieron con un abrazo fuerte y Kate salió de la habitación acompañada por Castle quien la seguía muy cerca.

Despidiéndose de Martha, Kate se fue hasta la salida y esperó a despedirse de él, mas este insistió en llevarla hasta el estacionamiento. El recorrido del ascensor fue bastante silencioso, mas ninguno se quejaba ya que les daba una tranquilidad bastante placentera a ambos.

Kate seguía recordando las palabras de Castle sobre sus gustos y no podía más que mover sus manos algo ansiosas.

Mirando su mano un momento se sonrojó en pensar cómo sería volver a tomarle de la mano o incluso el de arriesgarse a abrazarlo. Negando con la cabeza pensó en lo tonta que debía verse y agradecía que este no pudiera ver aunque pronto se reprendió por el pensamiento. Últimamente agradecía mucho la mala fortuna de Castle y eso no era correcto en ningún sentido " _por lo mismo debo mantenerme alejada, vamos Kate… nadie te pone así"._

-te pido disculpas con mi madre, no siempre fue así - Dijo con una leve sonrisa en cuanto llegaron a la moto – en realidad te aprecia aunque no lo demuestre

-no te preocupes, no me molesta - Tomando el casco entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que realmente aun no quería marcharse – pero ¿Por qué es así? ¿Puedo saber?

-es una historia algo larga – Alzando la mano, toco la mejilla de Kate y la acaricio levemente, como si eso fuera normal – definitivamente no estas enferma

-idiota… pero no es ahí por donde debes ver – Sonriendo, tomó la mano de él y la puso en su propia frente, dejando que el dorso de la mano hiciera contacto con su cabeza – es aquí

-a Alexis suelo tocarle la mejilla y con mis labios su frente – Se excusó divertido antes de separarse – ve con cuidado, me gustaría que me llamaras para saber que estas bien

-no te preocupes, lo hare – Guiñando con un ojo se subió a la moto y se puso el casco- espero algún día me digas todas esas historias largas

-¿Demasiada curiosidad Beckett? La curiosidad mató al gato

-pero murió sabiendo

-hmmp, una buena muerte – Sonriendo negó con la cabeza - debes verte sexy en ella

-ni te lo imaginas, esta es una preciosura – Con voz sensual, prendió el motor y escucho la risa exagerada de él, ya no se tomaba sus bromas tan mal y en ocasiones podía devolvérselas– nos vemos Castle

-nos vemos Beckett

Aunque no le gustara mucho estar en una casa desolada, Kate se vio disfrutando de todas las habitaciones ese viernes por la noche. Incluso pudo correr los muebles de la sala y comenzar a practicar un poco. Su condición física ya era bastante aceptable, en un principio le había costado enormemente acostumbrarse a esas rutinas, pero creía que en dos años lograría mantenerse mejor.

Al día siguiente, el sábado, se vio entretenida mirando la televisión. No tenía ganas de ir al centro por mucho que quería ver a Jake, además luego tendría que ir a la casa de Castle y prefería verlo lo menos posible, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que la noche anterior a ella le costó mucho más colgar que a él " _no debería estar actuando como una idiota"._

Sonriendo, recordó la invitación de Demming y consideró nuevamente en si llamarle o no. No quería que el tomara aquella aceptación como algo más, pero tenía ganas de ver a más gente que la de costumbre, además él dijo que no había compromiso alguno. Tom le daba toda la libertad de actuar, cosa que le gustaba, por lo mismo tomó su celular con decisión y marcó al teléfono de él sintiéndose algo ansiosa.

En un principio quiso colgar el teléfono, dejarlo como una llamada fallida, pero Demming le contesto con tanta alegría que no le dio tiempo a nada.

-hola… - Repitió el saludo a la vez que se acomodaba en el sillón

-¿Lo consideraste?

-sí, supongo que… ¿Mañana te parece bien?

-por su puesto… me gustaría salir mañana ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Un parque de diversiones? Hace mucho que no voy a uno y podría ser entretenido en los momentos que no tenemos que hablar – Comentó mientras jugaba con su cabello y disfrutaba la sensación de no pensar en nada más que en esa conversación- ¿Te parece bien?

-me parece perfecto ¿Paso por ti? – Como todo un galán, Demming puso una voz grave, casi sensual, haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio inferior

-reunámonos haya, me gusta salir en mi moto – dijo en un tono coqueto sin quedarse atrás, no sabía si era correcto hacer eso, pero se entretenía bastante con esos juegos

-perfecto, adiós Kate… estoy ansioso de verte mañana

-esperemos que sea un buen día mañana

Sonriendo satisfecha, cortó la llamada y se preparó algo de comer antes mirar la hora. Aun le quedaba bastante tiempo para ir a la casa de Castle por lo mismo llamó a su amiga y le contó lo recién sucedido.

Obviamente Maddie le dijo que debía buscar algo bonito y que a la noche pasaba a su casa para preparar todo, mas ella aún se sentía extraña ¿Debía decirle a Castle algo? El domingo pasado Alexis le había invitado al parque y se habían divertido, por lo que si la invitaban tendría que negarse ¿Le molestaría a Castle? ¿Pondría una expresión indescifrable o lo dejaría pasar? Sin querer responderse, Kate se centró en la voz de su amiga y rió cuando esta le dijo que mañana seria su día.

Ella no era fácil, pero tenía curiosidad, tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo sería aquello después de la forma en que Richard había escrito semejante escena.

Sin pensar en más cosas absurdas, Beckett se despidió de su amiga y subió corriendo a su cuarto para buscar algo que ponerse. Sin importar lo que pasara el día siguiente, quería deslumbrar a Demming en todos los sentidos. Ya debería dejar de pensar tanto en el escritor por muy fanática que fuera.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 ** _yo se que va lento y creo que deben saber ya o tener claro que me gusta le lentitud, pero prometo que del próximo capitulo se vienen cosas mas interesantes, no solo por la cita, sino porque Castle se abrirá un poco, si desean ver algo con mayor profundidad me avisan, si es beso lo tendré que considerar bien, porque su relación es lentísima._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido porque ando algo atrasada._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas tardes**_

 _ **Bueno como el capitulo en si es mas cortito que los que suelo escribir, no me cuesta subir un lunes, menos cuando quiero que avance. Así que agradezco a los comentarios de siempre y los dejo leer tranquilos~**_

* * *

Kate se vistió con un vestido simple, pero bastante llamativo ya que resaltaba de buena manera su figura. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestimenta, pero sabía que Tom quedaría perplejo " _¿Cómo mierda se supone que me moveré en mi moto así?"_ se preguntó dudosa mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a su mejor amiga sonreír completamente satisfecha.

Maddie había logrado hacer que ella aceptara recibirla en la mañana del domingo para llevarle ropa, mas tenían un gusto algo distinto, por lo que ahora se arrepentía enormemente. Ahora parecía una niñita buena en vez de la "chica mala" que le encantaba aparentar para cabrear a su padre.

Poniendo una mueca de desagrado, Kate abrió la boca para protestar por el vestido, más la rubia alzó la mano y le pasó unos botines preciosos. Ni siquiera ella podía negarse a vestir eso, además aquello con una buena chaqueta lograría conservar algo de su estilo sin perder el lado femenino que tanto quería conseguir Maddie.

Con los accesorios puestos - la pulsera, collar y aros - se sintió completamente diferente. Podía ver algo de madures en su persona a pesar de que el olor a cereza seguía caracterizándola. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se sonrío a sí misma y permitió que Maddie le pintara los labios. Si no fuera por su amiga ni siquiera se hubiera puesto algo de base.

Sintiéndose más diferente que nunca, Kate pensó en como Castle le molestaría, más pronto lo intentó borrar de su memoria. Ellos solo estaban trabajando juntos por compromiso, por lo que en sus tiempos libres debía sacarlo de su cabeza. Además no podía verla así que el solo la molestaría por fingir algo que no es, ni siquiera se preocuparía si se veía bonita o no.

Negando con la cabeza, recibió unas ultimas indicaciones de su amiga y rodó los ojos cuando esta le repitió que debía aprovechar el momento, después de todo Maddie seguía siendo ella y no la podía cambiar.

Despidiéndose de ella, se subió a la moto con el casco puesto. Sin hacer caso a lo poco femenino que se veía en ella, partió y se adentró en las calles de Manhattan hasta el parque de diversiones donde quedo con Tom. Aún tenía una media hora para llegar, por lo que se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar del viento en su cuerpo.

Sin quererlo realmente, recordó la cara de molestia en Alexis cuando supo que no pasarían ese domingo juntas. Por mucho que ella le explicó que era importante lo que tenía que hacer, la pequeña no entendió y se encerró en su habitación molesta. En cambio Martha le pidió disculpas por la actitud de la pequeña y le deseó suerte en su cita, le había dicho lo hermosa que era además de que Tom era un buen partido mientras Castle se quedaba en silencio.

No sabía realmente que cruzaba por la cabeza de él en ese momento y la verdad hubiera deseado que le dijera algo en el camino, mas solo la acompaño hasta el estacionamiento del subterráneo. Le pidió que llamara cuando llegara y se marchó sin decir nada.

Apretando la mandíbula con frustración, recordó como ella misma se contuvo apretando con fuerza sus manos para evitar tocarle. Castle no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos verdaderos, más sabia que necesitaba un abrazo o quizás era eso lo que ella quería creer " _esto está superando el fanatismo… hoy es con Tom"_ se dijo decidida mientras se concentraba en el recorrido.

Al llegar se estacionó y sonrío al ver como algunos chicos de su edad se le quedaban mirando. Si ante se creía sexy, ahora se sentía aún más perfecta y por lo mismo debía dejar de pensar en el escritor. Si tenía problemas podía solucionarlos solo o con sus amiguitas, después de todo tuvo toda una vida sin ella, podían vivir tranquilamente sin el otro.

Sonriendo ampliamente se acercó a su cita y lo admiró con la mirada. Tom por ser bombero gozaba de un cuerpo envidiable y además su personalidad, hasta donde lo conocía, era perfecta. Definitivamente cualquier mujer quisiera tener una cita con él y ahora Kate podía disfrutarlo " _es hora de disfrutar"_ se dijo al momento que lo saludaba.

La primera parte del día se la pasaron de juego en juego. Kate hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba el lugar, así que arrastró a Tom por casi todo el parque buscando los juegos más emocionantes y rápidos. Obviamente se había olvidado del romanticismo, aunque Tom no se quejaba y la dejaba ser manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara.

A la hora del almuerzo frenaron su corrida y disfrutaron de una buena hamburguesa entre risas y bromas. De cómo llegaron al lugar y se expandieron sobre sus futuros.

-espero que no te estés aburriendo – Dijo algo avergonzada al recordar como lo había arrastrado

-para nada, solo te has emocionado, además me alegra conocerte de esta forma – Admitió con una amplia sonrisa-¿Así que iras a Stanford? Serás la mejor abogada

-si… - Sonrojada evitó decir la verdad de sus propósitos y soltó un suspiro - ¿Hace mucho estas en el centro?

-unos tres años, conozco muy bien a cada personal – Dijo orgulloso sonriéndole a Kate – es la mejor medicina después de tener que apagar un incendio

-suenas como el chico perfecto

-solo si me da puntos contigo, lo acepto

-aja… - Mordiéndose la lengua, Kate intentó retener la pregunta que le atormentaba, más los ojos de Tom le decían que ya sabía que quería preguntar

-¿Quieres saber sobre Castle? – Alzando una ceja se rió ante la vergüenza de ella – como te obliga a ir a su casa luego del centro supe que era así, además el no para de molestarte

-no es tanto molestar… - Dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa le miró con curiosidad - ¿Y bien?

-no hablamos mucho, él se lleva con los niños y yo toco para los adultos – Encogiéndose de hombros se puso a pensar – cuando llegue era un tipo bastante antisocial con todo el voluntariado hasta que llego Kyra, ella le sacó sonrisas y lo convirtió en su "perrito" personal

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kyra enamoró a Castle en un instante, congeniaron, pero vamos… el tío es ciego – Viendo la mueca de molestia de Kate se corrigió negando con la cabeza – no lo tomes a mal Kate, pero Kyra siempre lo trató como un amigo, uno al que le coqueteaba pero luego dejaba… hubieras visto su cara cuando ella llego hace unos tres meses con su novio… lo destruyo- Sin poder evitarlo formo una sonrisa al recordar la escena - creo que la vez que lo volví a ver sonreír de verdad fue cuando te escribió eso en el suelo – Haciendo un gesto de desagrado negó con la cabeza- aunque admitamos que lo único que tiene de bueno es su cara y dinero… porque en personalidad es horrible, por algo esta solo

Sonriendo incomoda, ella terminó de comer y decidió seguir con los juegos. Esta vez se dejó guiar por él y aunque intentó mantenerse disfrutando el lugar, no pudo más que sonreír casi a obligadas y aceptar todo sin estar ahí realmente.

En el momento que su mente se volvió a conectar con la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Por un momento quedó sorprendida, pero nada de eso importo cuando él se acercó lentamente y le besó en los labios de una manera bastante tierna. No intentó forzarla a intensificar el beso, sino que se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados mientras ella intentaba analizar toda esa nueva situación.

Al separarse se tocó los labios y le miró directamente a los ojos, no necesitó ver sus labios para saber que sonreía, quizás porque no fue rechazado.

-me gustas Kate

El susurro le sorprendió al igual que el segundo beso, más se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar a la vez que le tomaba de la camisa delicadamente. El contacto que él tenía sobre sus mejillas con sus manos no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacía Richard y eso le daba rabia. Le daba rabia que Tom se haya burlado de Castle, que Kyra haya jugado con los sentimientos del escritor, que él se enamorara de una chica como ella, que ella misma en estos mismos momentos no dejara de pensar en cómo podría quedarse con él para demostrarle que no estaba solo.

Al bajarse del juego vio como Demming le extendía la mano y sintiéndose fuera de tono, le sonrío y siguió su camino. El pareció entender por qué guardo su mano en el bolsillo mientras que la seguía hasta la salida, ya era tarde y ella no quería estar más en un lugar donde se sentía incomoda, menos dándole esperanzas siendo que no pensaba en él.

-Kate… espera, no quise incomodarte – Dijo deteniéndola por el brazo una vez estuvieron al frente de la moto – me adelante

-no es tu culpa Tom, pero… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior negó con la cabeza – no estoy lista para esto

-¿Es mi edad?

-¡Tom! – Frunciendo toda la cara se maldijo. Maldijo a Castle y maldijo a sus propios sentimientos – no es tu edad, pero me siento confundida… yo no puedo corresponderte

-no te pido que lo hagas – Abrazándola por la cintura le sonrío a la vez que la acorralaba contra la moto – solo disfruta

-¿Cómo?

-no llegare a mas si no lo deseas, tampoco te pido que te enamores de mí, solo dame una oportunidad.

Sonrojada por la cercanía, pensó en la última vez que alguien le coqueteo así. Por un momento pensó en que era por el maquillaje, pero le restó importancia y cerró los ojos permitiendo que Demming le diera un último beso.

Sintiéndose impaciente, le abrazó por el cuello y su mente dejó de pensar en el momento que la lengua ajena hizo contacto con la suya. Hace mucho que no estaba en pareja y por lo mismo sonrío durante el beso, aquello le recordaba porque la gente no podía vivir sola " _tengo que disfrutar este tiempo… después solo madurare"_ se dijo a la vez que lo abrazaba más contra su cuerpo y se dejaba guiar por la experta lengua ajena.

Al separarse se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como el juntaba sus frentes con una sonrisa complacida.

-no te arrepentirás de esto Kate

Con ese último susurro ambos se separaron y ella lo vio partir mientras se subía a su moto completamente azorada. El recuerdo de aquel fogoso beso le hizo recordar cómo fue relatado en la novela " _contrólate Kate, contrólate"_ se dijo a la vez que conducía rápidamente por las calles hasta su casa.

La noche fue tranquila, su amiga la había llamado y le hizo prometer que al siguiente día tendría que contarle todos los detalles, por lo que apenas terminó su turno se despidió de Jake y le pidió disculpas por no esperar a su madre. Ella necesitaba contarle las cosas a su amiga y saber su opinión, cosa que Jake aceptó sin pedir explicaciones porque le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la sala de Castle donde el hombre hablaba animadamente con Kyra sobre quien sabe que cosas. Ese último tiempo Jake había aceptado a Castle más de lo que hubiera deseado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que la relación entre Kyra y Richard era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Todo era muy distinto a como Castle la trataba a ella.

Recordando la conversación con Tom, se mordió el labio inferior y salió corriendo del lugar mientras intentaba alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Había estado todo el día pensando en Tom y en como él le coqueteaba directamente al frente de todos.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga fue saludada por la madre de estay pronto se puso a conversar con su Maddie, aunque más bien fue un interrogatorio para saber si el bombero era buen besado o bueno para citas.

-la verdad…es que necesito ayuda Maddie pasa algo extraño

-¿Tiene que ver con el escritor?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Enarcando una ceja la vio reír - ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-el que seas evidente… Kate lo admiraste desde su segunda publicación, trabajas con él todas las tardes y noches, lees sus escritos primero que nadie y crees estar cerca de él más que nadie – Sonriendo se hizo la interesante– si no se han besado, siendo tu tan linda quedan dos opciones, él es gay o

-es ciego

-no, o solo te ve como una mocosa que no puede tocar, después de todo eres la hija del abogado de su madre, lo más seguro es que tenga prohibiciones, después de todo se acuesta con cualquiera ¿No te acuerdas?

Como si fuera un balde frio que chocó contra su cuerpo, recordó la vez en que le firmó el libro y ni la vio, pero dos chicas más atrás fueron acogidas por él e incluso le dio su número solo por ser rubias y voluptuosas. Ahí se dio cuenta que ese hombre no era para amar, pero ahora era diferente " _¿En que Kate? ¿En que es diferente? ¿En que es ciego?_ " se preguntó sintiéndose más horrible que el día anterior.

Sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, se despidió y le dijo que iba a considerar el hecho de tener algo con Demming aunque no fuera serio, después de todo tenía solo 17 años.

Queriendo un poco de aire pasó por su casa y buscó algo para comer. Ese día no estaba dispuesta a cenar en la casa de él, no cuando sus sentimientos comenzaban a mezclarse y su mente no dejaba de ser un torbellino de recuerdos e ideas.

Pasando por la cocina abrió el refrigerador y sintió el teléfono del hogar sonar, mas como se suponía que ella no iba a estar ahí lo dejó de lado y siguió buscando hasta que el sonido paró y el aparato comenzó a sonar con la voz de una mujer desconocida para ella.

-C _larisa, me alegra tanto escuchar la noticia y lo siento mucho por no estar ahí cuando la contaste con tu marido, sé que están de vacaciones, pero cuando vuelvan quiero escuchar la noticia de tus propios labios. Un nuevo hijo es emocionante y como esa niñita pesada se va tendrán la oportunidad de formar una familia de verdad… llámame en cuanto lleguen cariño._

Sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba dejo lo que estaba mordiendo para ver al aparato aun cuando este se encontraba en silencio ¿otro hijo? ¿Familia de verdad? Su padre era verdaderamente feliz con otra persona " _¿Y qué esperabas? Te pasas quejando de él e incordiándolo de seguro dejó de amarte hace mucho tiempo"_ se recriminó apretando con fuerza sus labios.

Sin querer pensar en nada, ni siquiera en cuan mal se veía su semblante, se secó las pocas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y salió de la casa con paso derrotado. Si no tuviera el trabajo con Castle iría directamente al cementerio para hablar con su madre, necesitaba desquitarse, más se aguantaría lo más que podía porque al menos necesitaba ser responsable.

Intentando mantener la compostura, se dirigió a la casa de Castle, se sintió más nerviosa que nunca, ya no era solo el problema de "Castle, sino que ahora era un todo. Mientras manejaba recordó su niñez, la muerte de su madre, la firma de libros con Castle y su trato últimamente como también la relación que llevaba con su padre ¿Podría realmente manejarse bien? ¿Tenía derecho a quejarse? La respuesta era simplemente que no. Ella había tratado mal a su padre y lo mejor para todos era que se fuera, como también lo era mantener las distancias con Castle. Kate comprendió que aún era una mocosa que confiaba más de lo que debía y Richard debía estar solo jugando o tratándola como una mocosa.

Cuando él le abrió la puerta, sonrió nerviosa y movió su mano haciendo que el sonriera enternecido, posiblemente adivino que ella movía su mano en vez de hablar. Maldijo internamente y pasó sin decir nada a pesar de que sabía que él la seguía de cerca, como si lo dijera todo sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Al sentarse en el sillón tomó el notebook y lo prendió con agilidad para poder leer el Word de una vez por toda. Sintió la confusión de él y se negó a verlo. Casi siempre tenían una leve conversación, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas ni de verle a la cara " _¿has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo Castle? ¿También me dejaras como mi padre? Después de todo… soy la hija problemática del abogado…"_ sin poder creérselo se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y no entendió porque su mano tiritaba por sobre las teclas.

Sorprendida, sintió las manos de él sobre las suyas y sin poder evitarlo, le miró. Castle mostraba el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera confundido y avergonzado, pero a la vez curioso de lo que pasaba. Para Kate aún era increíble leer todas esas cosas en él, aunque en muchas ocasiones se preguntaba si ella no inventaba ese tipo de expresiones en él solo para sentirse mejor.

Intentando quitar la mano, se dio cuenta que él la agarraba con mayor fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó Kate? Creí que todo había salido bien con Demming – Dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no se atrevía

-nada con él… fue maravilloso

-entonces ¿Fue buena cita? – Enarcando una ceja, llevó su mano hasta la cara de ella sin pedir permiso y delineo sus cejas- ¿Por qué estas así?

-yo… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior, soltó un suspiro e intentó centrarse. Ella solo era un juego de Castle – nada importante, déjame trabajar por favor

-¿Qué cambio?

-nada, Castle… yo solo ya no quiero este juego, no quiero que sigas jugando con mi fanatismo –Molesta intentó controlarse ya que muy en el fondo sabía que él no tenía ni la mitad de la culpa sobre su sentir – si te divierte meterte conmigo porque no se tratar a un ciego, búscate otra… muchas mujeres quieren jugar tu juego

-¿Qué?

-digo que… – Mordiéndose el labio sintió como se comenzaba a romper sintiendo como un sabor metálico inundaba su boca

-no sigas por ahí

-¿No seguir por ahí? Castle tú sigues por donde se te plazca. – Parándose molesta dejó el aparato a un lado y le miró enfurecida - ¿Te es divertido jugar conmigo porque me encanta como escribes? ¿Te apetece meterte conmigo porque soy una mocosa? "oh~ metámonos con la virgen porque es divertido" "jugaron con mi corazón así que ¡Qué va! Molestemos a la mocosa que no entiende de sufrimiento

-¿Pero qué… ¿Eres virgen? - Confundido y nervioso, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa

-¡Púdrete Richard Castle! Tom tiene razón, eres un malnacido, nadie podría amarte en tu vida

Sin saber porque gritó eso, salió rápidamente del departamento y llamó al ascensor ofuscada. Lo último que grito no tenía sentido, pero todo en su mente se agolpaba y el solo hecho de pensar que las palabras de su amiga tenían cierto grado de verdad le hizo sentir pésimo. En eso recordó las palabras de su padre, la manera en que intentaba ofenderla al compararla con su madre y se sintió horrible. Por un momento quiso volver y pedir disculpas, pero su orgullo no le permitió si quiera mirar hacia atrás.

Sabiendo que la había cagado más de lo que debía, vio las puertas abrirse y se metió rápidamente, aunque no contaba con que fuera empujada hacía adentro a la vez que otra persona se metía en el lugar con ella.

Dándose vuelta vio como un furioso Richard le dirigía la mirada perdida mientras sus dedos se dirigían al tablero para apretar el botón de cerrado y luego el que paraba el ascensor volviéndolo todo más oscuro. Obviamente el no necesitaba la visión para saber dónde ella estaba y eso la puso un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Tragando con fuerza retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Por un momento creyó que iba a ser golpeada y sinceramente esta vez creía que se lo merecía aunque él no tuviera relación sanguínea con ella o simplemente lo viera incapaz de golpear a una persona.

Esperando el golpe, sintió un sonido sordo a su lado y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Castle tenía ambas manos a en la pared, acorralándola para que no arrancara. En otro momento se hubiera sonrojado a mas no poder pensando en lo que pasaría, pero ahora solo podía sentirse nerviosa con su olor. El olor de Castle la hacía sentirse mareada, extrañamente cómoda, pero también desdichada porque no podía sentirse en casa. Por qué no podía encontrar su lugar realmente a su lado.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te golpee? ¿Me crees un abusador Kate? – El tono de voz fue mucho más duro de lo que se espero

-yo… no… - Tiritando, intentó controlar el llanto que quería salir, ella se merecía toda la rudeza – Castle di lo que tengas que decir y vete… por favor vete

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque quiero estar sola! – Empujándolo con ambas manos intentó que se alejara, pero este se volvió a acercar mucho más de lo que antes estaba y sus manos se quedaron en el pecho de él como si realmente quisiera mantenerlo cerca, mantenerse en contacto-¡Castle!

-¡No me iré! – A tientas, tomó ambas manos y las colocó contra la pared, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para que no se liberara – mira, no sé qué mierda te ha picado… que yo sepa no te he hecho nada y si ese estúpido de Demming te dijo algo, primero… corrobóralo conmigo ¿No quieres ser tratada como mocosa? ¡Actúa como adulto entonces! – Enojado, intentó razonar, aunque parecía más frustrado que otra cosa

-Castle…. Déjame en paz… es en serio…. Déjame en paz – Unas primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras los mantenía cerrados. Todas las cosas comenzaban a agolparse en su mente y no quería gritar más idioteces

-Kate, si me voy ahora… si no hablas conmigo ahora todo cambiara… incluso en el centro

-ah…. – Sinceramente no quería perderlo, no quería perder al único que le hacía medianamente feliz en las tardes, como tampoco quería perder esas cenas familiares en donde se sentía en casa, pero no sabía que decir, eran muchas cosas en su mente como para saber que si decía algo de más lo ofendería aunque no quisiera – Castle… por favor

-creí que eras diferente Kate – Soltándola, se retiró hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra las puertas. Apretó el botón de encendido y pidió que las puertas se abrieran - ¿En qué piso estamos?

-… en el 10… - Susurró sintiéndose horrible por el tono de impotencia en él. Sabía que debía sentirse patético por necesitarla con esas cosas, quizás esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su ceguera, pero evidentemente no lo sabría ni se lo diría

-no te preocupes por volver aquí, le diré a Alexis que tenías cosas con la universidad… me conseguiré a otra persona que corrija lo faltante… lo siento por hacer que este maldito pervertido te forzara a todo esto… no me volveré a acercar a ti y espero lo mismo de tu parte, mocosa

Aunque quiso decir algo, aunque deseó pedir que no la reemplazara con nadie y que no la dejara en ese momento, su voz no salió. Lo dejó ir mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban nuevamente esta vez dejándola sola en la misma posición que él la había dejado. Como si de esa forma pudiera volver a tenerlo de vuelta y arreglar la situación.

Sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Tenía muy en claro que lo que dijo no tenía perdón y por mucho que quisiera remediarlo no merecía perdón alguno. Al menos ella no se lo perdonaría a otra persona por mucho que le importara.

Sabiendo que haría el ridículo si alguien entraba, se secó las lágrimas y se quedó en una esquina del ascensor esperando que las puertas se abrieran en el estacionamiento. No quería pensar en nada y realmente agradeció el momento en que pudo salir sin ver a ningún habitante del edificio, quizás la suerte no la había abandonado del todo o la mala suerte se había logrado apiadar de ella un poco. Sinceramente le dio igual, solo agradeció.

Saliendo del edificio en su moto, condujo a toda velocidad hasta el cementerio donde estaba enterrada su madre. Fue algo innato de ella, algo que hacía cada vez que se veía superada por un tema o sabía que lo hecho ya no tenía solución sin la opinión silenciosa de su madre.

El momento en que el aire chocó contra su cuerpo, por la velocidad con la que conducía, su mente comenzó a pensar en lo que fue, en lo estúpida que fue ¿Cuándo llegaría a ser adulta? ¿En qué momento iba a enfrentar los problemas como se debían? Quizás nunca, quizás siempre seria la mocosa que arrancaba de los problemas " _quizás esto sea hasta una prueba para demostrarme que no puedo ser buena detective"_ pensó de manera depresiva mientras las lágrimas luchaban por volver a salir.

Sonriendo con melancolía, se bajó de la moto y caminó lo que quedaba para llegar frente a la lápida de esa mujer que tanto adoró en su niñez y parte de la adolescencia. No tenía cara para verla a ella tampoco y aunque sonara paradójico, Johanna nunca más la podría ver tampoco por lo que se convertía en su espacio perfecto para huir.

Arrodillada frente a la lápida, sintió el frio más fuerte que nunca. Aun así se quedó fiel cerca de ella mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos ¿Ahora qué haría? No habían pasado ni siquiera cuarenta minutos y ya extrañaba a Castle. Sabía que podía verlo en el centro, pero quizás nada sería lo mismo. Nada sería igual por el hecho de que ella misma decidió gritar estupideces y apartarlo aun cuando él le dio la opción de remediarlo.

-mamá… deberías estar aquí – Sonriendo con tristeza se secó las lágrimas de los ojos – deberías retarme por lo que hago, tendrías que decirme "te lo dije" o simplemente decirme como arreglar las cosas con él… ¿Puedes creerlo? Tu niñita la embarra cada 5 segundos

Llorando con más fuerza se convenció de que no recibiría respuesta. Tenía que tener claro que su madre ya no la sacaría de problemas como tampoco le diría que hacer. Ahora estaba sola haciendo las cosas mal, aun así no podía parar de hablar con ella.

-no solo arruine todo con él… también lo hice con mi padre – mordiéndose el labio gimió adolorida – el ahora tendrá otro hijo, un bebe que no le hará recordarte y lo amara como si no tuviera otro… ya no veremos los partidos juntos, no querrá invitarme a nada como lo hacía hace años… no tendré a mi padre nunca más mamá… me quede sola, completamente sola y aunque me digan que lo prefiero ver solo eso no es verdad… creo que él al fin puede vivir y si lo quiero ver feliz debo salir de su vida…

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con ironía y acaricio las letras de aquella lapida con la mayor delicadeza posible. Como si realmente estuviera tocando la piel de su madre para poder consolarla aunque la única que necesitaba un poco de consuelo era ella.

-mami… ¿Me vas a acompañar no? Quedan solo dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, pero no lo quiero celebrar ¿Podrías hacer que llueva? ¿Podrías darme lluvia para poder venir aquí y pasarla contigo aunque me arrige de enfermarme? Por favor… solo haz eso… mamá

En cuanto su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, lo vio y rodó los ojos. Maddie le mandaba mensajes para saber si había hablado con Tom y él mismo bombero le preguntaba si podían reunirse pronto, pero no tenía ganas de nada con ninguno de los dos.

Sabiendo que daba igual quien la llamara, porque realmente nadie que le importara le iba a mensajear o llamar, lo apagó con tranquilidad y suspiro. Su corazón por fin comenzaba a relajarse y las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más tranquilidad. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el tiempo pasara en silencio sin percatarse que empezaba a oscurecer a su alrededor.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. De momento lo único que pido es que no odien a Kate, es impulsiva y una adolescente así que cree que se ahoga en un baso de agua. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decirles me despido.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**hello~**_

 _ **he estado casi toda la mañana intentando subirlo.**_

 _ **gracias por los comentarios de Guiguita, Alba y Guest. me alegra que les haya tocado los sentimientos de Kate y considerare bien lo de quemar a tom. me gusta la idea**_

Kate soltó un segundo suspiro por ese día. Ya era jueves y el tiempo había pasado realmente lento desde que salió del cementerio en dirección a su casa. Ella no se esperaba que Castle le perdonara, pero tampoco creía que iba a cambiar tanto su comportamiento con ella, quizás solo ignorarla unos días y luego quedar como conocidos.

Tragándose sus palabras y quejas, pasó por la sala de los niños y dejó los libros correspondientes notando como una vez más él la ignoraba, ni siquiera le decía un comentario mordaz. Sabiendo que se lo merecía, abandonó la habitación y lo dejó tranquilo mientras veía a los niños corretear por el lugar.

" _además, ellos vuelven hoy en la noche"_ se dijo con pesar al recordar como su padre le había llamado para que tuviera la casa lista. La conversación había sido seca e igual de corta como todas las anteriores que tuvieron, mas esta vez la chica no pudo evitar llorar en su cuarto sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Volviendo la a la realidad, Kate subió las escaleras y entró al laboratorio evadiendo estratégicamente a Tom en el proceso. Eso también había sido drástico, pero cada vez que se acercaba se sentía mucho peor que antes, además siempre vivía con el miedo de ser abandonada una vez se acostumbraba a ellos. Sonriendo, se preguntó que tanto podía separar a las personas, después de todo nadie más que su amiga había sido la que pudo aguantar sus rabietas. Era la única que la conocía del todo y seguía quedándose a su lado por honor a todo lo vivido o por que la estimaba demasiado.

Golpeteando sus dedos contra la mesa, se recostó en ella y dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que la puerta se abrió con cautela. Sin querer estar acompañada realmente, levantó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo notó como Simón entraba con una cara confundida. No había visto al chico por un buen tiempo, así que pudo asumir que volvió al fin de las vacaciones. Cosa que en cierto sentido le alegró y en otro le hizo sentir nerviosa. Kate no quería ofenderlo a él también.

Mirándolo en silencio, notó que se quedaba inmóvil moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados. Por un momento su cabeza se detuvo en su dirección y Kate asumió que la descubrió, ya que su nariz no paraba de moverse haciendo cuenta de que olfateaba algo con insistencia.

Viendo su sonrisa, rodó los ojos y aun en silencio esperó a que se acercara por completo. El chico se sentó a su lado y juntó ambas manos como si esperara tal como un niño bueno, la comida que su abuela le traía.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a recostarse en la mesa y cerró los ojos esperando que el chico entendiera la indirecta, mas este pareció persistente en su deseo de acompañarla. Sin quitarle ese privilegio, soltó un suspiro y pasó una de sus manos por la parte en que su labio inferior estaba dañado. Aun le dolía demasiado como para volver a morderse tontamente el labio.

Sonriendo, sintió la mano del menor sobre su hombro y como esta se movía delicadamente sobre su brazo hasta dar con la mano aun apoyada en la mesa. Dejándose agarrar la mano, reprimió un nuevo llanto de sus ojos y dejó que este le acariciara con el pulgar el dorso de la mano. No era la mejor manera para sentirse reconfortada, menos cuando alguien menor lo hacía, pero realmente se sentía bien el tener un poco de compañía en silencio.

Intentando darse ánimos a sí misma, volvió a mirar al menor y se quedó pensativa. De momento, ninguno de los videntes se daba cuenta de su estado o posiblemente la ignoraban para no lidiar con ella, sabía que era su culpa por no dejar ver nada, mas esa actitud de Simón hacía ella le reconfortaba. También le reconfortaba el que Jake le daba abrazos más fuertes de los normales, como si quisiera transmitirle un poco de su energía sin llegar a preguntar nada ' _mi madre llora´_ recordó sintiendo que tal vez así era como el pequeño consolaba a su madre.

Sin aguantarlo del todo, Kate agarró con mayor fuerza la mano del chico y puso su cabeza en ellas, como si así dijera todo. Simón le sonrió con suavidad y Beckett no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa aun sabiendo que no la veía. Como Castle había dicho, no importaba si no lo veía, Simón debía tener claro que ella le estaba sonriendo agradecida, tanto por su boca como por el agarre mantenido sin querer ser soltada.

-¿No preguntaras nada? –Alzando una ceja, paso su mano libre por sus ojos con la intención de quitar el rastro del llanto

-¿Puedo hacerlo? – Sin expresión alguna, mantuvo su cabeza en dirección a Kate

-sí, ahí veré si te respondo o no

-¿Por qué diablos te has cambiado el perfume? No me gusta, es tosco, frio… no eres tu – Dijo a son de queja mientras negaba con la cabeza – no pudieron haber cambiado muchas las cosas desde que me fui de vacaciones

-cambiaron algo… - Dudosa, recordó su pelea con Castle y el mensaje de voz en el teléfono haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera aún más por el dolor

-¿Tuviste problemas con Rick? – Al sentirla tensarse, volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿Hablaste con él? De seguro entenderá

-hice demasiadas estupideces

-eso solo quiere decir 'mi orgullo no me deja'… Kate… - Apretando los labios, intentó hacer un gesto de reproche, pero le costaba bastante conseguirlo

-estoy bien así, además él está mejor sin yo estar a su alrededor

-es lo que quieres creer… pero ¿Y el perfume? Es asqueroso Kate

-quizás, fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió para que no me reconocieran – Encogiéndose de hombros rió cuando el menor soltó una risilla por lo estúpido que sonaba– y se me acabó el otro, no he podido comprarme uno… una mujer tiene varios gastos

-te reconocí por la respiración… es más difícil, me confundiste, pero lo hice… así que realmente espero que consigas del otro ya que este me produce nauseas – acercándose a la chica, intento susurrar para hacerlo ver como confidentes – se parece al primer perfume de Hayley cuando la conocí… realmente asqueroso

Sintiéndose un poco en paz, siguió conversando con el muchacho hasta que le tocó volver a la casa. Su padre aun no sabía que dejó de ir a donde Castle, por lo que solo tomó sus cosas y en la moto se fue directamente al cementerio para pasar el tiempo. Esa había sido su rutina desde el lunes y la verdad, cada día podía darse cuenta que el frio la afectaba menos, como también que la lápida comenzaba a verse más limpia por sus constantes cuidados.

Entrada en la noche, volvió con miedo a la casa viendo que las luces estaban encendidas y que el ruido de la cocina le confirmaba que su padre ya había llegado con su novia. Incomoda, estacionó con cuidado la moto y entró en completo silencio a la casa, el ruido se intensifico y con pesar escucho las risas de algunos adultos. Parecía ser que estaban con compañía por lo que subió en el mayor silencio posible y se encerró.

Respirando hondo, se recordó que solo en unos meses, con suerte dos, ya estaría en Stanford así que tenía que ser valiente y seguir con su propósito. Así todos en un futuro no muy lejano serian felices. Su padre rearmaría la familia que tanto necesitaba y ella podría trabajar para capturar maleantes a la vez de investigar el caso de su madre.

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano como siempre y bajó en silencio sintiendo como el movimiento en la cocina le avisaba que alguien estaba despierto. Mas no se atrevía aun a verles la cara y por lo mismo salió a hurtadillas del hogar con la intención de marcharse lo más pronto posible, ya se tomaría un café en el centro.

Dejando que otro día aburrido pasara, hizo todo lo que debía y una vez más evadió a Tom. Aunque pudo notar su expresión exasperada, no le tomó importancia y se quedó en el pórtico comiendo una galleta. Su mala alimentación también había vuelto con toda esa depresión, solo esperaba que su amiga no se pusiera en un plan tonto para hacerla comer.

-hey chica – La voz de la morena la hizo sobresaltar, más le sonrió viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado, últimamente estaba teniendo conversaciones agradables con ella – te he visto fatal estos días ¿Aún no te arreglas con Castle?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan por él? ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tu misma?

-porque pone una cara de pocos amigos y te cambia de tema – Riéndose miró la galleta y negó con la cabeza - ¿Eso es tu almuerzo? Morirás

-¿Quiero mantenerme delgada? – Alzando una ceja, rió con la morena y soltó un suspiro- ¿Vienes por Castle? No creo que tengamos una muy buena relación como para que te quedes conmigo, Hayley

-quería hacer de buena, además entre todos aquí, tú te pareces más a mí – Ofreciendo de su comida, le robo una galleta a Kate – me gustaría conocerte… ya sabemos que hablamos sin pelear y eso para mí es mucho

-soy una horrible persona, mimada y con arrebatos tontos

-Castle… ¿Cierto?

-eso escribió en un principio

-a mí también me escribió algo similar – Atrayendo su atención, se encogió de hombros – "con aires de grandeza, pisotea a todo aquel que se le cruza en el camino… nunca podrá tener amigos o familia por su personalidad egoísta y egocéntrica"

-valla…. Debió ser duro solamente leerlo – Mirando el piso, se preguntó qué tan poca empatía podía sentir Castle, aunque ella no era nadie para juzgarlo

-luego me explico que era así como yo me veía, él solo escribía lo que sentía solo para pasar el rato– Riendo sacó un cigarro y le ofreció a Beckett, mas esta no acepto – sigo siendo egocéntrica y algo egoísta, pero soy feliz aquí

-ya veo… - Sin saber que decir, vio como Kyra se acercaba más contenta que nunca y rodó los ojos

-hola chicas~ - Sin evitarlo, rió suave y tomó las manos de Hayley mientras se sentaba – te tengo buenas noticias

-yo me voy…

Dejándolas solas, Kate volvió a entrar y se pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca leyéndole a Jake. Los viernes, el pequeño le dejaba las tardes por completo para ella, así que no tenía preocupaciones de que el escritor apareciera, era un acuerdo que hicieron desde antes de la pela y Kate agradecía el que lo respetaran.

Con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que había mostrado esos cuatro días, Kate le leyó intentando caracterizar de mejor manera todo, aunque sin el ánimo correspondiente, los personajes parecían algo vacíos. Teniendo unos minutos libres con él, Jake le comentó como quería que cenara con su madre y él, el próximo miércoles.

Intentando encontrar una excusa, se vio aceptando mientras bajaba las escaleras con el pequeño. En eso vio como un chico bien parecido entraba y llamaba a Kyra. En un principio le pareció extraño, más cuando llegó al primer piso vio salir a la muchacha de la sala de Castle y esta corrió a los brazos de él mientras el novelista se quedaba en el marco de su puerta cruzado de brazos.

Casi todo lo que pasó a continuación fue sorprendente para todos. Kyra les recordó a la mayoría que este era su novio, pero esa no era la noticia importante, sino que lo realmente importante era que estaban comprometidos.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió en seguida hacía donde estaba Castle, quien pareció tensar todo su cuerpo. La mayoría se acercó a saludar y felicitar a los comprometidos, más el oji azul se quedó en su lugar hasta que el novio se acercó a su lugar y con soberbia le dio la mano. Kate no pudo más que arrugar el entrecejo ante esa escena.

Cuando la mayoría se fue al bar para celebrar, y Jake se fue con su madre. Kate soltó un suspiro y fue a buscar sus cosas. Ella no era amiga de Kyra por lo que no la acompañaría, en cambio aprovecharía de ese momento para quedarse un pequeño rato más y luego se iría al cementerio.

Entrando con cuidado a la sala oscura de los pequeños, Kate intentó hacer el menor ruido posible y busco el libro para aprender braille. En cierto sentido no comprendía como Richard había sido capaz de ir con ellos, mas luego recordó lo bueno que era el hombre. Prefiriendo olvidar el asunto se concentró en estudiar un poco hasta que escuchara a Martha bajar las escaleras. Lo bueno del braille es que no tenía por qué prender la luz para ver.

-¿Si sabes que no puedes estar aquí mocosa?

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué demo….?! – Sin terminar la pregunta, miró hacía el escritorio y notó como Castle estaba sentado encima de la mesa, encarándola, lo más seguro que con ceño fruncido, y manteniéndose lo más frio y duro posible, lo único que agradecía es que no podía ver bien su cara- ¿No habías ido con ellos?

-no, no soy tan irresponsable de beber y dejar a mi hija – Se quejó haciendo como si se sintiera ofendido por el pensamiento de ella

-Martha esta con Alexis por lo que se – Confundida por esa conversación, miró a todos lados. No podía creer que ambos estuvieran solos en ese lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-… - Mostrando el libro con los ojos entrecerrados, recordó que él no veía – quería aprovechar para estudiar… braille

-ya… cierra cuando te vallas

-Castle… - Abrazando el libro contra su pecho se sintió una tonta, pero estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él así que ¿Era justo no? - ¿Cómo estás?

-no es de tu incumbencia

-tienes razón… lo siento por lo de ese día y lo siento por meterme hoy

Guardando el libro con ansiedad, se levantó del piso e intentó salir corriendo por la puerta, quería desaparecer de ahí, pero la mano del hombre le impidió cruzar la puerta. Sin esperárselo, este la había vuelto a meter en la sala y la puso frente suyo sin soltarle la mano, como si de esa forma evitara que Kate volviera a arrancar.

-¿Qué te paso ese día? – Enarcando una ceja, mantuvo su expresión dura – si me evades nuevamente no te lo perdonare, aunque llores… incluso le pediré a mi madre que te quite del voluntariado – Amenazó con el ceño fruncido.

-yoo… - Cerrando los ojos sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco, pero no le dio importancia, realmente quería arreglar las cosas con Castle – él va a tener otro hijo…

-¿Demming?

-¿Qué? Noo – Negando rotundamente con la cabeza, soltó una risa nerviosa por la imaginación extraña del escritor – Jim, mi padre… él va a tener otro hijo con su novia… me entere hace unos días

-y te sientes desplazada – Alzando una ceja, dejó de mantener el gesto duro en su expresión, ya ni su voz era ruda como antes

-yo me aleje Castle, yo puse la barrera entre ambos – Sonriendo con amargura apoyó tímidamente su frente en el pecho de él sintiendo como se sobresaltó, aun así al no ser separada no se movió – no puedo criticarle nada… además pronto me iré y podrá formar su familia feliz, esa que tanto quiso y que yo no pude darle

-el que no te haya dicho nada es motivo para critica, aun a pesar de todo eres su hija… él es el adulto – Abrazándola con nerviosismo soltó un suspiro - ¿Solo eso?

-bueno… me dijeron unas cosas de ti… y me sentí tonta al creerme cómoda contigo, sabía desde un principio que esto era un juego para ti, pero hace años que no comía en "familia"… de pronto tuve miedo de perderlo y creí que lo mejor sería alejarme

-si tú lo rompías no te hacía daño – Soltando un suspiro, lo sintió negar la cabeza y abrazarla mucho más fuerte

-si – Manteniendo los ojos cerrados se agarró de la camisa de el sin poder evitar sonreír

-fue estúpido, si me hubieras dicho te habría abrazado antes… te habría apoyado, ya eras de mi circulo y no te hubiera alejado… no eres un juego Kate

-tenía miedo de pedir más de lo que merecía- Alzando la vista, se sorprendió un poco al reconocer que tan cerca estaban. No sabía si Castle no se daba cuenta o no le daba importancia por lo que se separó un poco. Lo que permitían los brazos ajenos

-tu problema es creer que no mereces nada – Sonriendo juntó ambas frentes y acarició la espalda baja de ella – fueron difíciles estos días

-¿Qué tanto? – Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a sentirse mareada por el olor de Castle, realmente le gustaba ese perfume

-nadie te llegaba a los talones con tus críticas, tienes buen ojo… además – Sonriendo con suavidad, se acercó más a ella, acariciando su nariz con la ajena para luego acercar su boca a la oreja de la menor– no podía parar de pensar en cómo es que sigues virgen, parece irreal.

Sorprendida a más no poder. Se intentó separar para golpear su hombro con ambas manos, pero el mayor hizo de contrafuerza y no la soltó. La mantuvo entre sus piernas agarrándola con fuerza para que su cuerpo se pegara lo mayor posible al de él, así evitaba un ataque más peligroso, mientras reía suave por la reacción de la menor. Ambos habían extrañado al contrario y no podían evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, sobretodo Kate que al escuchar su risa sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo. Solo por esa risa podía sentirse viva.

-tranquila, Kate

-¿Ya no soy mocosa? – Alzando una ceja molesta y sonrojada, intentó separarse – Suéltame, Castle

-no y no… - Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, la apresó más contra su cuerpo – es mi turno de ser consolado

-¿Consolado?... Kyra.

Sin recibir respuesta, Kate comprendió que debía ser difícil ver a alguien que te gusta casarse con otra persona, más cuando esta te mantiene ilusionado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos dejando que Castle se quedara ahí todo el tiempo posible, en cierto sentido se veía como una retribución por el tiempo perdido. Aunque también le encantaba esa cercanía permitida por ambos.

Pasado los minutos, él se separó de ella y agradeció con un leve susurro. Ella no pudo más que sonreír y pensar que la persona verdaderamente agradecida en ese momento era Kate y no Rick, aun así no dijo nada para no arruinar el momento.

Sin decir nada aun, complacidos con el silencio, se fueron en busca de sus pertenecías y se volvieron a reencontrar en la entrada. Kate no lo ofreció, ni Richard pidió permiso, aun así ella se subió a la moto y esperó a que el tomara la iniciativa, cosa que hizo casi al instante de tener la oportunidad. Era en esos momentos en los que ella se convencía de que las palabras de Castle tenían un grado de verdad. Ella se movía por el tacto y él por la vista, los sonidos no eran esenciales en ningún momento para ambos. Es más, en muchas ocasiones podían ser perjudiciales para ambos.

Al llegar al edificio de él, Kate estacionó con nerviosismo y se preguntó que debía hacer ¿Bajarse en silencio? ¿Irse del lugar? ¿Pedir ser invitada? Era demasiado confuso todo aquello, así que espero a que él dijera algo, ya sea para invitarla o despedirse.

-si buscas una excusa… te invito a tomar un café, Kate

-no me gusta que hagas eso… lo detesto – Frunciendo el ceño, se quitó el casco y bajó de la moto manteniendo la sonrisa por poder seguir a su lado

-¿Qué cosa? – Sin mayor protocolo, le tomó de la mano y sin soltarla ambos se dirigieron hasta el ascensor. Aun adentro no la soltaba

-que leas mi mente, me siento ultrajada

-lo siento, pero son los poderes especiales que vienen con la ceguera... tengo otros, pero revelaría mi identidad secreta

Riendo suave por la estupidez de Castle, cerró los ojos y se acomodó esperando que las puertas se abrieran en el piso correspondiente. Como de costumbre, él se bajó primero y a tientas abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, en ese momento se percató de que su abrigo, aquel que había utilizado el sábado, estaba en el sillón junto al notebook que solía usar para las correcciones.

Sin hacer mención de esto, acompañó a Castle hasta la cocina y ambos se quedaron hablando sobre diferentes cosas, en especial de Alexis y Jake, cosa que complació a Kate ya que pudo confirmar que la pequeña pelirroja no la odiaba como ella misma se odiaba.

Tomando el café entre sus manos, sonrió suave y miró atentamente la expresión de él. Ahora que estaban con luz podía distinguir mejor sus facciones, cosa de la que se había privado durante esos días por obvias razones.

Su pelo estaba un poco más largo, descuidado aunque lo atribuyó al casco, sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que solía verle cuando se divertía o estaba en paz, su sonrisa ante el olor del café le quitaba unos años, más la creciente barba de quizás tres días, le sumaba un poco más. Sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió complacida a su propio café y por la maravillosa vista de él.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste tan fácil?

-por ti – Ampliando su sonrisa, dejó el café en la mesa – por mi madre diciéndome lo sufrida que te veías, por Jake mencionando que sus abrazos no servían, por Simón que no le gusta tu perfume, por Hayley siendo directa refiriéndose a la depresión de ambos

-¿Depresión de ambos?

-no podía gastarte bromas verbales- Poniendo una cara de inocente, se rió – tampoco podía oler esa dulce fragancia a cerezas, ni escuchar tus risas o quejas con respecto a mi escrito

-pero si pudiste reemplazarme

-lo intentó mi editora, conseguí gente a través de mi publicista, pero no me gustaba sus correcciones… ya sabes, solo sexo vende bien por el morbo, pero tengo más lectores como tu esperando que madure

-¿Maduraste? – Alzando una ceja, rió divertida – lo dudo

-un poquito, al menos lo hice bien

-me alegra

-entonces volverás – Más que pregunta fue una aseveración. Cosa que agradeció ya que no quería ser una intrusa en su vida

-volveré

Sin decir nada más, Castle dejó su taza en la mesa, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, y la encamino hasta el sillón en donde ambos se sentaron. Kate estaba lista para corregir todo lo que se había perdido, más el novelista le tomó de las manos y comenzó a hacer formas en su palma.

En un primer lugar ella se tensó y quiso retraer su mano, pero el miedo de que la soltara definitivamente la hizo entender que no la sacaría. Cerrando los ojos se dejó tocar, el tacto le daba cosquillas, pero no para algo morboso realmente, era como si él estuviera intentando comunicarse con ella y no pudiera. Frunciendo el ceño, cerró el puño y atrapo los dedos de él haciéndolo reír.

-confía en mi… te estoy diciendo cosas, es un tipo de comunicación también, Kate

Sin responder, se dejó manosear una vez más la mano, mas esta vez comenzaba a sentir las letras del alfabeto en sus manos. Intentó levantar la vista, pero la mano que hacia dibujos en ella se detuvo.

-sin trampas

-bien.

Sin entender del todo, sintió todo el abecedario en su mano. Quiso preguntar porque fue eso, más la puerta abriéndose la sobresalto, sobre todo cuando Rick la soltó rápidamente y a los segundos sentía a la pequeña Alexis abrazándola como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Kate le sonrió con dulzura y sin evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola entender que ella también la había extrañado esos días. Alexis la obligo ir a su cuarto, cosa que hizo luego de recibir el permiso de Castle y de saludar a Martha.

Mientras las chicas se mantenían en el segundo piso. Los dos adultos fueron a la cocina en donde Martha no dudo en pasarle las cosas para que cocinara, la mujer lo encontraba increíble, pero aun ciego su hijo cocinaba mucho mejor que ella.

Castle en cambio, se preocupaba de cocinar mejor que los días anteriores. Verdaderamente había extrañado a esa chica en su vida y le dejaba hacer tantas cosas que lo emocionaba de solo pensar que el día de mañana la tendría más tiempo para él, aunque fuera un pensamiento incorrecto.

Sin preocuparse de que su madre lo miraba atentamente, se desenvolvió en la cocina haciendo la comida preferida de Kate, comida tailandesa. En el proceso, cuando se giró en busca de la sal, se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco incómodo y luego de pensarlo claramente se dio cuenta de que aquella incomodidad no podía ser otra cosa que su madre observándolo como si lo quisiera retar.

Haciendo caso omiso, volvió a darle la espalda a la mujer para centrarse en lo suyo, mas su persistente mirada comenzaba a molestarle más de lo normal, así que finalizó con la comida y se quitó el delantal a la vez que se apoyaba en la encimera. Encarando a la mujer sin miedo alguno a que esta intentara reprocharle algo.

-¿Ahora qué? No me dirás que después de todo tu discurso porque nos arregláramos no la quieres aquí – Molesto, le advirtió a su madre que no dijera nada malo. No iba a permitir que echara a Kate

-¿Por qué no la querré aquí? – Alzando una ceja se rió con ganas, como si supiera toda la verdad – es solo que me sorprende el que te aprovecharas… hace mucho que no lo haces

-¿Aprovecharme? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-Richard, estaba con Alexis en mi oficina… baje por un poco de helado – Riéndose ante la perplejidad de él, negó con la cabeza – no te juzgo, es una chica muy bonita

-lo confundes... ademas ella tiene trece años menos que yo, es prácticamente...

-"ahora soy yo quien necesita ser consolado" – Dijo divertida a la vez que sacaba el vino de la nevera – yo soy actriz querido, a mí no me engañas

-realmente no me gusto la noticia…

-pero no querías ser consolado por la noticia de Kyra – Palmeándole el hombro le beso la mejilla- solo la querías cerca, querías que Kate volviera y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenías miedo de soltarla y que se fuera

-si se entera me matara

-¿Sabes algo? Ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras te abrazaba – Separándose hizo un pequeño baile divertida, aunque no pudiera ser vista, su hijo mostraba una hermosa sonrisa aunque quisiera ocultarlo – ella te ama Rick, y creo que tú también

-yo no…

-te atrajo su personalidad, la envolviste en un juego que sabias ganarías y le querías dar esas entradas para el concierto antes de la pelea… no haces eso por cualquiera

-era agradecimiento, ni siquiera es para que vallamos juntos

-pero si te invita a ir con ella, cumplirás tu propósito.

-no negare que espero que lo haga

Sonriendo, dejo a su madre y fue hacia arriba sintiéndose complacido de escuchar la risa de su pequeña. Después de todo, su pequeña había sido la que más sufrió al saber que no tenía con quien jugar en las tardes. Alexis tenía muchas amigas, pero poder relacionarse con alguien mayor debía hacerla sentir que tenía una hermana mayor " _es más común pensar en Kate como mi hija que otra cosa"_ pensó con cierto desagrado. Para él no era importante la edad, ni antes, ni después del accidente, pero posiblemente todo esto para la chica no sería más que la excitación de mantener se cerca de su objeto de deseo.

Soltando un suspiro, llamó a la puerta y entró invitándolas a cenar. Alexis bajó corriendo hacía el baño y Kate pasó por su lado con una tranquilidad tal que lo desespero un poco. Le hubiera encantado ver la sonrisa de sus labios en ese momento, o mejor dicho, le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Kate realmente y no solo imaginársela. Estaba seguro que la chica era completamente hermosa.

-Castle ¿No vienes?

-sí, es solo que tu perfume me aturdió

-¿Tan mal esta? – Alzando una ceja, Kate alzó su muñeca y se la olio con desagrado – a mí tampoco me gusta

-¿Qué paso con la cereza? Me gustaba

-todos los ciegos… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior se reprendió mentalmente por lo dicho, más la sonrisa de él le ayudo a continuar tranquila – podían saber dónde estaba por el olor… - Encogiéndose de hombros miro su muñeca – supongo que quise cambiar, pero tampoco me gustó mucho

-creo que me siento honrado de saber que fui la razón de ello – Sonriendo, tanteó con su mano para tomarle la muñeca y pegó su nariz a está sintiendo automáticamente como Kate se tensaba – pero no te viene para nada este olor

-cuando vuelva a ocupar mi perfume… serás el primero en saber, te lo aseguro

Sonriéndose ambos, bajaron hasta el primer piso sin que Castle le soltara de la mano. Cuando sintieron la voz de Alexis él se separó con delicadeza y fue a atenderla mientras Kate miraba todo con una verdadera sonrisa en los labios. Había extrañado eso y se hubiera quedado mirándolo por más tiempo si Martha la hubiera ignorado, más la mujer, con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro, la llamo feliz para que se acercara a comer.

Sin rechistar fue a sentarse y aceptó quedar entre Rick y de Alexis.

En esa casa, en esa mesa y con esas personas, Kate podía sentir que se encontraba en su hogar y cuando se fuera el sentimiento de querer volver iba a crecer durante toda la noche. Por qué ahora si podría volver al día siguiente. Ya no podía esperar a que fuera sábado para estar más tiempo con ellos, pero sobretodo con él.

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**_

 _ **nos vemos mañana con el otro fic~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos nuevamente.**_

 _ **espero que les guste el cap y como siempre les agradezco los review a Alba y a guiguita. realmente me alegran el día~**_

* * *

Kate sonrió tontamente mientras jugaba con su cabello. Era hora del almuerzo en el centro y todo estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, por lo mismo se tomó el tiempo para pensar y disfrutar de esa soledad que se le otorgaba. A ella no le gustaba sentirse sola, no al menos como fue la semana pasada, pero debía admitir que esa soledad le permitía rememorar los buenos recuerdos de su reconciliación. Así nadie podía sentirse mal.

Soltando un suspiro, miró hacia adelante y amplió un poco su sonrisa. Volvió su mirada al frente y se fijó en como el otoño se encargaba de los árboles, pero su mente se centraba en otra cosa. Una que estaba específicamente adentro del centro. Sonrojada, desvió su mirada hacia su mano y cerro el puño sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago por el nuevo recuerdo que se apoderaba de su mente. Obviamente ese recuerdo también tenía que ver con su tiempo de calidad con Castle.

 _Sentados en el sofá, demasiado pegados para pensar que eran dos simples conocidos o incluso amigos, Kate mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía ese delicado dedo pasearse por su palma. Su trabajo había pasado a segundo plano el sábado y ese lunes no era la excepción porque una vez ella termino de leer el libro, Richard no desperdició el momento para tomarle la mano apegándola más a su cuerpo._

" _el braille se puede aprender solo… esto no"_

 _Con esa simple frase él había logrado que Beckett permitiera esa transgresión del espacio privado, no solo en privado, sino que en todo momento. Después de todo ella no había puesto resistencia alguna, debía admitir que le encantaba esa cercanía. Le encantaba sentir los dedos escribiendo palabras incomprensibles en su palma como también reconocer otras._

 _Todavía se acordaba cuando Richard, la noche anterior, le había escrito en su palma unas tres veces que era hermosa. El solía elogiar a las mujeres, antes en los programas lo hacía seguido, pero en esta ocasión era diferente porque el mismo Castle le había explicado que su concepto de hermosura era distinto._

" _tu corazón es bueno, quieres ayudar aun si sufres… no importa como seas físicamente Kate, por dentro eres hermosa"_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior negó con la cabeza y se sintió una tonta por emocionarse tanto, pero ¿Estaba mal emocionarse? Es decir, Castle era un hombre maduro, él sabía lo que hacía así que básicamente Kate no se aprovechaba de su fanatismo para estar con Rick ¿Era solo fanatismo lo que sentía? Ella estaba segura que no. Eso ya no simplemente era el fanatismo del momento, tampoco la emoción de compartir con tu escritor favorito unas horas, sino que, muy por el contrario, era la felicidad de pertenecer a un lugar. Ella se sentía en paz y calmada cuando estaba con él y su familia.

Estirándose con pereza, se paró del pórtico y miró hacia atrás sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo normal. Era miércoles y eso quería decir que tendría la cena con la madre de Jake y el mismo niño. No quería hacer mal las cosas, pero su experiencia le decía que la fregaría en cinco minutos sino se comportaba ni tranquilizaba.

Castle le había dicho que no había problema si no llegaba ese día al loft, pero si deseaba hacerlo él le abriría la puerta sin problemas. Aquello no podía más que reconfortarla, Castle la entendía y sabía que el solo hecho de conocer la realidad de aquel bello niño le hacía sentirse ansiosa " _relájate… todo estará bien"_ se dijo mientras entraba y pasaba por la sala de niños.

Vio desde el marco de la puerta como Jake leía en voz alta mientras todos los niños le escuchaban, entre ellos Castle estaba metido. En ese tiempo el chico también había logrado llevarse bien con la mayoría de los pequeños así que se le veía sonreír más que llorar, como también, Kate se dio cuenta de que Rick era un completo niño.

Concentrada en lo suyo, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Castle se le acerco. Había sido demasiado silencioso para darse cuenta, mas no hizo comentario porque él le pidió mantener silencio mientras la apartaba de la puerta.

Sonriendo, vio fugazmente como Jake seguía leyendo con ánimos, un poco desconcentrado, para luego dejarse guiar por el escritor, quien no dudo en ocultarse con ella entre los estantes.

-"Jake está ansioso, no para de hablar de la cena" – Dibujo dos veces en la palma para que ella entendiera –"¿Cómo estás?"

-"nerviosa" – Due su escueta respuesta en la palma de él haciendo que sonriera

-"lo harás bien"

-"no tengo la facilidad de caer bien como tú" – Viendo su sonrisa amplia, apretó ambas manos ajenas y se acercó al oído de él para poder susurrarle – no tengo la facilidad de ser tan hipócrita

-pero si mal hablada – La suave risa de el sobre su oreja la hizo sentirse plena – lo harás bien Kate

-no quiero que ella me tome a mal

-"sabe lo bien que le haces, te adorara" – Volviendo a escribirle en la mano, Castle sintió como se relajaba – "solo muéstrale como eres realmente"

-¿una mimada?

-"una chica increíble"

Sin decir nada más, se quedaron un momento agarrados de la mano mientras Kate inspeccionaba la cara de Castle sin prejuicio alguno. Verlo sonreír y siendo tan confidente con ella le hacía sentirse segura. Era como si de repente ya nada importara, era como si todos los males desaparecieran y Beckett se podía convencer de que todo le era posible.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, levantó la mano que aún mantenía conectada con Castle y la palmeo con la otra antes de separarse y volver a donde estaban los niños junto al mayor.

Sonriendo amplio, vio como Jake se quedaba quieto un momento y luego de unos segundos sonría alegremente mientras corría a sus brazos sin importarle que algo se cruzara en su camino. Con mayor preocupación, Kate se acercó para que no chocara y lo tomó en brazos recibiendo ese fuerte abrazo que tanto le gustaba. Ella no era de niños, pero le encantaba Jake, tanto como Alexis, porque ambos aprendieron a aceptarla sin prejuicios y lo mejor, la querían por cómo era sin criticarle absolutamente nada.

Luego de una leve charla entre todos los pequeños, Castle los fue despidiendo a medida que llegaban los padres. Fue a mitad de todo ello en el que la madre de Jake apareció. El chico corrió a sus brazos y Kate se despidió con nerviosismo de Rick a pesar de que este le repitió que lo haría bien.

Nerviosa, se subió a su moto y siguió el auto de la mujer por las calles de Manhattan hasta llegar a una casa bastante alejada del recinto y más humilde de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Sintiéndose incomoda, estacionó dentro del garaje como la mujer le pidió y se dejó guiar por Jake para conocer toda la casa con verdadera curiosidad.

Era de un solo piso, constaba básicamente de un baño, la habitación de la madre y la de jake, una pequeña sala de star, comedor y la cocina que no superaba mucho en tamaño a las otras habitaciones. Era un poco incómodo siendo que sus amistades y ellas misma Vivian en algo más grande y un barrio mucho mejor que el Lower East Side, pero no hizo comentario por respeto.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Kate ayudó a Jake a lavarse las manos y luego ambos se fueron a la mesa donde Jake se quedó sentado y ella se fue a buscar los platos a pesar de que la madre dijo no ser necesario.

La conversación fue bastante simple la verdad. Jake contaba emocionado lo que vivía en el centro mientras comía y su madre le miraba con ojos llorosos, pero con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Al terminar la cena, Jake le rogó ir a jugar a la sala y ambos se enfrascaron en una divertida interpretación de superhéroes, hasta que el menor se quedó dormido en los brazos de ella. Sin saber qué hacer, miró a todos lados y observó como la mujer se acercaba y sentaba en el sillón contiguo manteniendo su mirada fija en él. Como si quisiera recordar para siempre esa expresión pacifica que tenía el pequeño.

-Jake ha tenido unos muy buenos días desde que te conoce – Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa sin llegar a ver a Kate a los ojos – no para de hablar lo maravillosa que eres

-yo…

-no es necesario que lo niegues- hablo con una sonrisa melancolía – yo no puedo hacer feliz a mi hijo, así que tengo claro de que eres más que maravillosa, por eso quise conocerte, Katherine

-dígame Kate por favor – Sonriendo nerviosa, abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño haciendo que este ampliara su sonrisa en el sueño– la verdad es que Jake fue quien me ayudó… es un niño estupendo y debe saber que la ama demasiado

-pero no pude protegerlo

-disculpe… ¿A qué se refiere?

-mi esposo era militar- Dijo con ironía haciendo que Kate se tensara, mas no le mostró importancia – tuvo unos días de descanso antes de ir a otra de sus misiones. Jake tenía cuatro años y estaba emocionado, vivíamos en ese tiempo por California – Centrando sus ojos en ella, se dio cuenta que le seguía con respeto – íbamos a ver un partido de Béisbol, a Jake le encantaba estar entre tanta gente, pero en medio del camino una persecución de un ladrón hizo que mi esposo perdiera el control del auto…

-yo lo siento

-no es tu culpa – Apretando con fuerza sus manos, centró su mirada en Jake que dormía manteniendo aun la sonrisa en los labios –mi esposo murió al instante, yo tuve lesiones, pero Jake se golpeó en su cabecita… los médicos dijeron que fue un trauma cráneo-encefálico y un par de cosas más que no entendí… no las entendí hasta que mi bebe despertó

-… - Removiéndose un poco pondero en decir algo, darle apoyo, pero no sabía de qué forma

-el gobierno no nos ayudó y perdimos la casa. Casi al mismo tiempo en que mi hijo perdió la sonrisa de sus labios… nos vinimos a este barrio porque era lo mejor, mi familia está cerca y nos ayudan en lo que puede – Secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, miró a Kate con una ternura tan maternal que la estremeció – no te cuento esto para que sientas lastima Kate, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte, sino porque mi hijo sufre y no puedo ayudarlo… es mucho pedir, pero…

-cuidare a Jake lo mejor que pueda señora – Convencida, entrecerró los ojos dándole confianza – no lo dejare solo y veré la forma de poder ser realmente útil para ambos, cuente conmigo para lo que necesite

-eres una maravillosa persona

Luego de eso, la mujer lloró y la adolescente, un poco incomoda, dejó al menor a un lado para brindarle apoyo. Tal como Castle le había tomado las manos a ella para tranquilizarla, Kate se las agarró a la mujer y las apretó con fuerza infundado confianza.

En cuanto ella se tranquilizó y le dedicó una sonrisa vieron la hora. Era bastante tarde y el barrio no era de los mejores, por lo que Beckett se despidió del menor con un beso en la mejilla y luego de la mujer agradeciendo la cena.

Prometiendo volver en alguna otra ocasión, ella partido en dirección a su casa, pero el momento en que su mente pensó en como sufrió los primero días desde el accidente, perdiendo todo lo que una vez conoció hizo que inconscientemente su moto cambiara de dirección. Su mente la condujo hasta el único lugar donde se sentía bien y sabía que podría decir lo que pensaba sin que la tomaran a mal.

Nerviosa, estaciono y subió a la primera planta en donde saludó al conserje. Este ya le conocía y no dudo en saludarla con una sonrisa mientras llamaba al departamento de Castle para avisar que había llegado. Tal como Richard le había prometido, el conserje le dijo que subiera, este ya la estaba esperando.

Con una sonrisa impaciente, volvió a subir al ascensor y se preguntó si estaba bien hacer todo eso. Castle seguía ganándole por edad, demasiada edad, pero eso dejaba de importar en cuanto estaba con él ¿Era eso amor? No lo creía, era imposible enamorarse de Rick, solo se sentía cómoda y segura porque le apoyaba. Además es imposible que Castle se enamore de una chica como ella " _¿Por qué lo considero? Da igual si él se enamora o no de mi… es imposible y ya"_ se dijo a si misma intentando convencerse a la vez que se abrían las puertas.

Saliendo del ascensor, caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su puerta y vio con una sonrisa como Castle estaba apoyado en el marco de esta con la más grande sonrisa en los labios. Para los ojos de Kate, el escritor parecía todo un galán recibiendo a su novia y por escasos segundos se sintió celosa de todas ellas que fueron esperadas por él.

-lastima, te perdiste el postre

-oh~ yo sé que me podrían ofrecer un café

-¿Premiarte? ¿Con uno grande con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla? Pide demasiado para ser una simple voluntaria de un centro

-hago mis cosas buenas… ¿Me dejaras pasar?

-como yo lo veo, tienes espacio suficiente para pasar tranquilamente, Kate

Sonriendo amplio, entró al hogar del escritor y miró todo a su alrededor como si algo hubiera cambiado, más para su fortuna no era así.

Se acercó a la cocina y se sentó frente a la encimera viendo como Castle se desenvolvía con la máquina de café como si fuera un experto. A veces se preguntaba si el hombre no hubiera deseado ser un chef profesional, no era que se le diera mal la escritura, pero realmente creía que tenía un don para la cocina.

Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos seguían persistentemente el cuerpo ajeno, sintió el olor de su café preferido cerca suyo y su sonrisa se ensancho. Aun encontraba increíble que este supiera sus gustos a tal extremo, pero lo dejó pasar en cuanto recordó lo observador que podían llegar a ser los escritores. Eran curiosos por naturaleza así que debían tener métodos para ser buenos detectives " _ojalas pueda ser mejor que Castle cuando trabaje"_ pensó mientras que se iba con taza en mano hasta el sillón.

Al sentarse dobló las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del novelista con lentitud. El permanecer en contacto se había vuelto tan común como sus conversaciones con señas y por lo mismo pudo sonreír al notar que Castle no se incomodaba para nada con esa cercanía. Si él no lo encontraba raro, entonces no estaban haciendo nada mal.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-su madre me explico el accidente – Borrando la sonrisa de sus labios se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno y sintió una tranquilidad cuando Castle la rodeo con un brazo dándole ánimos – yo creí que sufrí cuando perdí a mi madre… creo que he sido demasiado egoísta

-¿Por qué tu realidad es menos trágica que la de Jake? No hay sufrimiento mayor Kate – Intentando hablar con sabiduría bebió un poco de café – solo sufrimiento

-¿Cuál es tu historia? – Alzando la mirada, lo vio directamente a la cara con cierto miedo. No quería enojar a Castle, pero tenía mucha curiosidad

-¿Eso importa?

-¿En serio? – Sonriendo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente bebiendo un poco más del café –una vez un escritor me dijo que la historia siempre importa… si no hay una trama de trasfondo entonces la novela se derrumba, todos los datos por pequeños que sean importan

-ese escritor debió ser genial y sabio – Ampliando su sonrisa la escucho bufar – además debe ser bastante guapo

-se cree más de lo que es

-tu criterio es exigente Beckett

-solo digo la verdad, Castle

Se quedaron un rato más conversando y haciendo bromas. Estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo que no se dieron ni cuenta de cuando Martha entró a la casa y se les quedo viendo unos segundos antes de subir de puntillas con la única intención de no molestar.

Cuando el celular de Kate sonó, con un mensaje de la madrastra, ella no pudo más que sobresaltarse y sorprenderse al ver como sus piernas estaban por sobre el regazo de Castle mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y la otra la mantenía sobre sus piernas. Rick también pareció darse cuenta ya que se tensó y la soltó con delicadeza de la cintura, aun así no dudo en pasar sus dedos por la espalda baja de la menor provocando pequeños choques eléctricos. Eso sí, no quitó la mano de sus piernas y ella no hizo nada por separarse.

-ya es tarde…

-¿Te vas?

-creo – Mirando hacia la mesita frente al sillón, vio las dos tazas olvidadas y soltó un suspiro – aunque la verdad no quiero

-quédate a dormir… la cama de Alexis no es cómoda, pero puedes ocupar la mía y yo duermo en el sillón –Sonriendo amplio, alzó su mano libre y rio – prometo no hacerle nada señorita

-se defenderme bien sola… últimamente practico boxeo así que solo perderías tu si haces algo

-¿Le pegarías a un ciego? – Alzando una ceja negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué haces practicando un deporte tan brusco? Podrías dañarte

-solo son los sábados, llevo dos – Sonriendo orgullosa, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a apoyar en el hombro de Castle cerrando los ojos. Verdaderamente le gustaba como el olor de él la envolvía – me estoy poniendo en forma

-estéticamente para la sociedad eres bien parecida, no has engordado así que…

-quiero ser policía Castle, detective de homicidios – Manteniéndose quieta en su lugar, pensó si era buena idea decirle, pero era Rick de quien estaba hablando por lo que no se arrepintió

-¿por tu madre?

-mayoritariamente por ella, pero también porque quiero hacer mi aporte… deseo ayudar a la gente y hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, hacer valer la justicia

-como abogada lo harías bien

-pero eso no me llama más la atención… quiero hacer esto Castle

En silencio, él tomó su mano y la acarició con preocupación. Kate se sentía frustrada de que a la segunda persona enterada de sus planes no le agradara la idea, pero entendía sus preocupaciones, por lo que bajó sus piernas y se intentó levantar.

Sin adivinarlo, Rick tomó con ambas manos su cintura y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, mas esta vez ella quedó sobre él. Sus mejillas fueron las primeras en sonrojarse y maldijo la inexperiencia de él junto al nerviosismo creciente por no saber qué hacer. Es decir, Castle no hacía eso con mala intención, ellos eran amigos o un poco más que eso entonces esa cercanía se permitía ¿No?

Nerviosa giró su cabeza hacia él y notó como sonreía feliz de la vida. Le hubiera criticado aquello, pero el castaño tenía acceso libre a su estómago por lo que empezó a hacerle cosquillas de manera insistente. Ella se removía en sus brazos e intentaba liberarse mientras controlaba su voz, pero Rick no le daba tregua por lo que sus risas comenzaron a elevarse hasta que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

-eso… eso no es justo – Recostada casi en todo el sillón, se acarició su estómago mientras controlaba los espasmos- te aprovechas porque…

-te tengo un regalo – Corto él moviéndose lentamente hasta que se quitó la menor de encima, sin levantarla – espérame un poco

-vale ~ - Estirándose lo vio irse hasta su oficina con paso tranquilo

-aquí esta – Gritó desde su oficina antes de volver y apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón por detrás de este – espero que no lo tomes a mal

-¿Qué me tienes? – Curiosa se apoyó en sus codos e intentó ver, pero parecía ser que el regalo era pequeño, ya que no divisaba nada por la espalda de Castle

\- es un pequeño agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi… el libro está terminado y a tiempo – Dijo como si no pudiera creérselo –has hecho mucho por mi Kate

-es la apuesta – contestó sonriente, tenía muy claro que eso era mucho más que una simple apuesta

-yaa… claro – Sacando algo de su pantalón, estiró su mano con dos entradas – habías nombrado un concierto y cae el mismo día de tu cumpleaños

-¿Mi cumpleaños? – Tomando las entradas, ni siquiera las vio. Su vista estaba fija en él

-14 de noviembre ¿No? ¿Me equivoque?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-mi madre

Sin aguantarlo, ni siquiera viendo el grupo del concierto. Kate se lanzó sobre Rick haciendo que este se sorprendiera, más la recibió en los brazos y mantuvo su sonrisa ancha aprovechando cada segundo para devolverle ese fuerte abrazo.

Kate aún no se creía que Castle pudiera ser tan perfecto, Tom era un ensueño para cualquier chica de su edad, eso lo tenía claro, pero Rick era otro tema. Él era detallista, siempre estaba presente, pensaba más en el otro que en sí mismo cuando la persona le importaba tanto como le importaba Alexis " _le importo tanto como ella"_ pensó intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. De pronto los sucesos de su vida no eran tan malos, como tampoco lo era vivir con su padre. La verdad es que nada era tan malo ahora.

-¿Te gusta el grupo no? – Ironizo intentando separar un poco a la muchacha

-si… - Dijo como excusa. Una vez se separó vio las entradas y ahogó el grito por saber que Nickelback era el del concierto - ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-soy importante, ya sabes… nadie se puede negar a una cara como la mía – Sonriendo con arrogancia rio ante el suspiro frustrado de ella – conseguí con unos contactos la entradas, y la posición son de las mejores así que espero te gusten

-y son dos…

-para que vallas con quien quieras

-a ti… ¿Te gustan o los compraste por comprar?

-bueno – Mostrándose un poco ansioso, se paró recto y se rascó la nuca – los compre porque tu dijiste que te gustaban

-oh… - Paseando su mirada por la entrada, pondero la idea – bueno, entonces podría invitar a Maddie

-claro… puedes invitar a Maddie

-o a Tom... en el parque me comentó que también le gustaban

-o a Tom

-aja – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintió el teléfono nuevamente vibrar. Esta vez de su padre con un mensaje de que era bastante tarde – creo que debo irme

-si…

En silencio, Kate tomó ese abrigo que había olvidado hace casi ya una semana en la casa de Castle y observó a Rick. Parecía decepcionado, parecía ser que realmente quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo hacía y no lo criticaba, ella tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle si quería ir al concierto. Después de todo ese lugar se llenaría de jóvenes de su edad o de parejas. Todo dependía del listado de canciones que soltaran los de la banda.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior vio como Castle caminaba hacía la puerta y la guiaba por el ascensor sin llegar a tomarle la mano como solía hacerlo. Aquello no hacia más que darle esperanzas de un celo infundado.

-¿esa banda es romántica?

-algo… algunas canciones son bastante lindas – Dijo sonriendo al ver como se tensaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella fue quien tomó su mano e intentó hablarle a través de su palma, agradecía el hecho de que Castle le enseñara tanto en tan poco tiempo –" _¿molesto?"_

 _-_ ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Solo quería conocer algo de la banda – Habló a la defensiva intentando seguir en su neutralidad

-ahh… ya –Con una media sonrisa, creyó poder reafirmar por qué su cambio de actitud

-espero te funcionen las cosas con Demming, aunque es un idiota… no sería la mejor opción

-aja – Bajándose del ascensor, fue hasta su moto y se subió a ella tranquilamente sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara – oye Rick

-¿Dime?

-si no quieres no tienes la obligación, pero… ¿Te gustaría ir al cementerio el próximo viernes? – Alzando una ceja vio como este ponía un gesto sorprendido. A pesar de ser ciego, Rick era demasiado expresivo con ella, quizás porque su accidente no había sido hace mucho o porque ahora se liberaba más con ella – quiero visitar a mi madre, pensé que te gustaría ir… suena tonto ahora que lo digo

-me encantaría, realmente me encantaría acompañarte – Sin poder contenerse, volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa infantil haciendo que la tranquilidad volviera a Kate

-entonces el viernes intenta salir antes de tu turno… ahora como anochece más temprano puedes estar libre a las ¿Tres? ¿No?

-sino, Hayley se puede hacer cargo

-perfecto, entonces el viernes a las tres

Viendo su sonrisa de niño con un nuevo regalo, se aguantó la risa y se puso el casco antes de partir. Por un momento las cosas habían sido incomodas, sobre todo cuando salió Demming al juego, mas todo había salido bien entre ellos.

Sonriendo condujo con velocidad por las calles de Manhattan hasta su casa. Las luces estaban prendidas en el primer piso de su casa por lo que suspiró e intentó conservar su buen ánimo lo mejor posible. No había hablado con ellos desde que llegaron, ni siquiera el domingo porque estos se habían ido temprano a un compromiso del cual Kate estaba casi segura que tenía que ver con él bebe en camino, así que no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con ellos.

No haciéndose de mal humor antes de tiempo, se bajó de la moto una vez estaciono y entró a la casa con una expresión seria. Lo mejor sería callar y esperar poder subir lo más pronto posible porque su mente quería pensar cosas mejores, más la voz de su padre desde la oficina llamándola hizo que se tensara ¿Y si le hablaba del bebe? No quería flaquear, aun no estaba lista. Sin reparos, dirigió su mirada hasta la escalera. Lamentablemente no pudo subir porque Clarisa se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió.

Con reticencia se pasó por la oficina y se quedó parada aun cuando este le invitó a sentarse. Ella sentía que sus nervios la iban a traicionar y su boca lograría hacer de las suyas una vez más, pero la verdad es que no fue necesario. No lo fue porque su padre no mencionó nada del próximo embarazo, casi notorio por su barriga, de Clarisa, sino que le preguntó sobre su relación con Castle, de porque llegaba tan tarde y también le criticó el hecho de que su factura del teléfono había subido ese mes.

Los gritos no se habían hecho presentes en la conversación, aun así se sentía molesta y necesitada de un saco de box ¿Era posible toda esa estupidez? Clarisa tenía una barriga notoria, pero su padre se preocupaba más de su factura del teléfono.

" _Un nuevo hijo es emocionante y como esa niñita pesada se va tendrán la oportunidad de formar una familia de verdad"_

El recuerdo de esa llamada hizo que apretara los puños con fuerza y se tragara las palabras. Esa mujer había tenido razón, Kate no pertenecía a esa familia. En estricto rigor, como su padre parecía pintarlo, era un gasto más de dinero así que no estaba en la obligación de decirle algo a pesar de que Rick digiera lo contrario.

Cuando fue liberada, soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta sin mencionar nada de lo que su mente quería gritar " _solo dos meces más… menos que eso y ya"_ se repitió una y otra vez mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a su cuarto se lanzó a la cama y abrazo con fuerza su almohada ahogando así el grito de frustración. Era increíble como una charla unilateral lograba bajarle tanto sus ánimos, era como si todo lo logrado con Castle se hubiera ido a la basura.

Viendo su abrigo, sintió curiosidad de porque se había movido en la casa ajena, por lo que lo tomó y cerrando los ojos lo acerco a su nariz. La sonrisa apareció casi al instante al notar que su olor estaba casi borrado, pero a su vez un poco del de Castle se mantenía en la prenda como si la hubiera sostenido por horas.

Sin aguantarlo tomó su celular y pensó en llamar a su amiga, más el nombre de Rick apareció en su pantalla dándose cuenta de que no le había avisado que llego a su casa.

-hola… te iba a llamar – Mintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos

-lo siento, es que pensé que te demorabas más de lo normal ¿Llegaste bien?

-sí, solo me retaron por la cuenta del teléfono

-¿Has hablado mucho?

-creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando una vez llego a mi casa – Se rió manteniendo la prenda abrazada. La sensación de estar con él se hacía un poco más real – pero no importa, ya trabajare y me regañare yo misma por la cuenta

-te quedan más de dos años para ser policía, tendrás que trabajar en algo que se acomode con tus estudios

-quizás pueda cobrar como editora por mientras – Bromeó rodando por la cama, para luego soltar un bostezo

-¿Estas cansada? Deberías dormir

-claro, como llamas tú, cortas pronto – Reprocho manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara

-jajaja te prometo que la próxima vez, te llamare yo y hablaremos mucho más, también de tu paga como editora si eres constante en la universidad y en las vacaciones

-oye, tu sabes que soy constante con mis cosas – Se quejó sin poder evitar tener un tono emocionado por aquella propuesta- descansa Rick

-descansa Kate

Cortando la llamada, se quedó viendo el celular por un momento y rió sintiéndose un poco más tonta de lo normal. Castle tenía ese poder sobre ella de hacerla sentir tranquila y la verdad es que rogaba a quien fuera porque nunca dejara de tenerlo. Además, por otro lado, él le había hecho la proposición de seguir juntos incluso en la universidad, era claro que con eso tendría que acomodar su horario, más se sentía ansiosa y deseosa de poder hacerlo.

Soltando la prenda y el teléfono, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para poder imaginarse en un futuro. Sus vacaciones alquilando un pequeño departamento en Manhattan junto a su amiga o quedándose con ella y su madre para visitar a Castle y a Alexis. También podría ver a Jake y a Simón de vez en cuando, pero lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que soportar la mala relación con su padre y madrastra. Seria libre de ellos y ambos adultos podrían tener su familia tan deseada sin problemas.

De pronto el futuro no se le presentaba tan mal, menos si ocurría todo como ella quería.

Girándose, estiró su mano hasta su mesita de noche y sacó de su cajón la foto de su madre y ella sonriendo ante la cámara.

-realmente me gustaría que lo conocieras mama

Susurró antes de acercar la foto hasta su pecho quedándose dormida profundamente sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **bueno, la verdad es que con el corto tiempo que tengo, no aseguro nada poder subir el lunes, pero si o si trabajare para poder el jueves sin falta subir un cap**_

 _ **sobre el otro fic. haré todo lo posible por que sea subido el viernes, sino a mas tardar el domingo.**_

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios._**

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos en una nueva entrega. espero que les guste, aunque hoy si quiero responderle a cada una.**_

 _ **Alba: se que le he dado muy duro a Kate con respecto a su familia, entiendo que te de pena, pero necesitaba enfatizar en ciertos aspectos de su vida que en un principio no deje claro. esas cosas pasan y lamentablemente nadie esta ajeno a eso, lo se por experiencia propia, pero como dicen. la familia puede escogerse, no solo los amigos. espero que esta historia cuando llegue a su final no te deje un trago amargo.**_

 _ **Guiguita: mi querida guiguita, te lo juro que no me faltas al respeto. es una pregunta valida y aunque no me lo creas, este cap lo tenia escrito desde antes - como no subí que pasaría si no pude publicar el lunes - así que creo que por fin podre darte en el gusto. quería que se lo dieran antes, pero necesitaba explicar algo de Rick. así que espero disfrutes el cap.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo~**_

* * *

El nerviosismo se apoderaba con fuerza de su ser cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no faltaba nada para llegar. Se suponía que ahí se quedaría durante los próximos dos años con Maddie para poder asistir a la universidad, pero aún no estaba completamente segura.

Aun encontraba impactante el hecho de que su padre le haya pagado ese pasaje hacia California en avión, no lo había hablado con ella, pero la madre de Maddie se lo había informado pensando que ambos se habían arreglado. Lo gracioso es que no había nada que arreglar y posiblemente esas iban siendo las últimas acciones "caritativas" de su padre hacía ella antes de despedirse completamente.

Soltando un suspiro vio la pantalla con el plan de vuelo y sonrió al ver que de las cinco horas y veinte minutos solo quedaban cinco para aterrizar. Nerviosa desvió la mirada y observó esta vez como su amiga dormía plácidamente con la sonrisa más grande en su boca, ella estaba emocionada por entrar y ser libre. Maddie tenía la idea de que ese sería su año y que todas las preocupaciones se esfumarían, mas Kate aún tenía dudas. No quería irse, no quería abandonar eso que le gustaba y lo peor de todo es que no se lo podía decir a la persona correcta.

Cerrando los ojos recordó como las siguientes conversaciones con Rick se habían presentado sin mayor cambio. Seguían siendo tan cercanos como cuando él le dio las entradas, seguían transgrediendo el límite de la amistad, pero no conversaban de lo verdaderamente importante. El en ocasiones le preguntaba si ya había invitado a Demming y Kate no podía hacer más que desviar el tema porque aún no se sentía totalmente preparada para pedirle que fuera con ella y que dejaran de divagar.

Tampoco era una cosa fácil pedirle que fuera con ella, no era una cosa de decir 'hey, vamos al concierto, la pasaras bien'. Rick ya le había dicho que no los conocía y más allá de sentirse bien en compañía, ella no quería que pensara lo infantil que era por un concierto de Nickelback, por lo mismo se negaba a invitarlo.

Sintiendo como aterrizaban, miró a Maddie y le sonrió de vuelta. La emoción volvía a su cuerpo, ahora estaban ahí para olvidar absolutamente todo y ver como seria su nueva vida. Tenía que ver bien el lugar donde vivirían y como llegarían a Stanford. Eso era todo lo que importaba en esos momentos y Kate no se centraría en nada más. Rick tenía que quedar fuera de toda decisión futura para California.

La primero que hicieron, aparte de ver Los Ángeles desde la ventanilla del auto, fue ir hasta el departamento que iban a alquilar juntas. Como Maddie aún no sacaba la licencia, era Kate quien manejaba, mas no se hizo para nada tedioso con todas las conversaciones sobre las próximas fiestas y diversiones que tendrían. Ambas eran dos jóvenes a punto de entrar en la universidad sin ninguna atadura, por lo que no podían pensar en nada más.

Al llegar al departamento, Kate y Maddie soltaron un grito de emoción. No tenía muchas cosas ahí, pero por lo menos contaban con una cama para cada habitación, la cocina estaba equipada para lo básico y tenían un sillón con una mesa de centro. Esto era mucho más económico que lo que tenía Castle, pero era de Maddie y de ella, solo de ellas y nadie podría llegar a quitarselo.

Al dejar su equipaje en el lugar, se despidieron del conserje, no sin antes de recibir todas las indicaciones y se fueron hasta Stanford. El complejo estaba a unos treinta minutos en auto y en transporte público unos cuarenta y cinco por lo que rezaban por no tener un horario tan matador.

Al llegar Maddie le arrastró por toda la facultad de medicina, hasta que encontraron a Josh hablando con unos chicos. Fue ahí cuando Maddie le pidió el permiso para pasarlo un poco con su novio a lo cual no se podía negar, si ella tuviera un novio también querría hacer lo mismo sin que su amiga se molestara.

Completamente sola y ajena a las actividades que se estaban realizando en el lugar, Kate recorrió los edificios de la facultad de derecho. Todos se encontraban metidos en sus libros y conversaciones, parecía ser que no lo estaban pasando bien " _ese será tu futuro"_ pensó muy poco emocionada. Las ganas de estudiar derecho se habían muerto por lo que cada vez le costaba más aceptar el hecho de que dejaría lo único que le hacía sentir bien.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior salió del edificio y sonrió ante las largas áreas verdes. Stanford era una universidad exclusiva, hermosa y dada para el éxito así que al menos tendría tiempo para realizarse como persona y disfrutar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió su celular sonar en su bolsillo. Sobresaltada lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa a ver el nombre de Castle en la pantalla mientras no paraba de sonar la canción 'I'd come for you' de Nickelback. Estaban a jueves y Kate había pedido días libres así que no lo había visto mucho, de hecho solo lo vio hasta el martes " _y lo volveras a ver el viernes, si no llegas muy tarde"_ se dijo algo emocionada. Aun así no habían dejado de hablar por teléfono.

-hey~ ¿Cómo está la hermosa estudiante de derecho?

-¿si sabes que aún no soy propiamente tal una estudiante de derecho?

-¿pero si hermosa?

-con todas las de la ley –Mordiéndose el labio inferior se fue a sentar a una banca – es hermoso aquí Castle

-me alegra que te guste, estas demasiado lejos, así que si dejaras todo aquí, mínimo que te guste

-no sé si me gusta el ambiente de aquí en derecho, pero el lugar es hermoso

-¿Sigues con el mismo plan?

-claro que si, Castle es lo que quiero – Suspirando molesta vio a un grupo de chicos jugando basquetball – si te lo dije no es para que me juzgaras o me recriminaras

-no lo estoy haciendo – Dejando salir su voz juguetona esperó a que ella preguntara que pasaba – estaba pensando en un futuro… para cuando Derrick Storm me aburra

-ya… ¿Te aburrirá? Es una saga increíble, estas en lo mejor, no puedes dejar de escribir sobre él – Se quejó ella – pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-para cuando seas policía tendrás veintiuno ya, más o menos – Tanteando el terreno se rió por lo ansiosa que estaba ella – me gustaría poder escribir sobre ti

-¿sobre mí?

-si Kate

-eso implicaría… tendrías que seguir conmigo por mucho tiempo mas

-no me gustaría desaparecer de tu vida nunca

-tendré que esforzarme para ser la mejor detective, contigo, solo me dejaras en ridículo

-oye~ idolatrare cada parte de tu ser, tanto física como personal… y soportare tus arrebatos

-parece una declaración

-puedes tomarlo así Kate, yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti

Conversaron un poco más. Ella había desviado el tema para no sentirse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y él aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque no dejaba de hacer esos comentarios que sonrojaban a Beckett.

Cuando su amiga volvió con ella, sola, Kate se despidió deseándole que descansara y que se pusiera a trabajar en las siguientes ideas para su próximo libro. Tenía que saber sacar más libros para no ser menos que los otros autores a lo que él solo respondió que era peor que su editora, pero como la quería, aceptaba sus palabras como una esposa.

Cuando volvieron al departamento, Kate aún se encontraba ansiosa y feliz por la conversación con él. Castle sabia jugar sus cartas y por lo mismo no debía dejarse llevar por sus palabras, pero sabía que lo que tenían ya no era simple amistad, estaban en un limbo de su relación y no podían seguir jugando así. No cuando ella estaba por dejar esa vida y él se aferraba tanto a querer seguir con ella en un futuro, incluso encontrando métodos para seguir en su vida si ella se lo permitía. Kate se sentía importante, amada y hasta deseosa de que el siguiera bromeando con palabras como "esposa" o "pareja" en algunas oraciones.

-deberías de invitarlo ya – La voz de Maddie entrando a su habitación la sorprendió – besarlo, decirle que lo amas y todo lo que quieras…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Dios Kate! Es claro que lo amas – Rodando los ojos, negó con la cabeza – los chicos te miraban, pero tú solo conversaste con él, ¡Toda la tarde! y para colmo no dejas de pensar en él incluso ahora… no me invitaste al concierto porque aun tienes las ganas de poder invitarlo y eso que son entradas que tú y yo podríamos disfrutar porque estaríamos casi tocando al cantante

-no se de lo que hablas – Dándole la espalda intentó recostarse sin poder dejar de sonreír, Maddie amaba Nickelback tanto como ella, pero prefería que fuera con el escritor aun y cuando se quejara

-¿Realmente dejaras que todo esto termine así? Son tus últimas oportunidades… tu cumpleaños es perfecto para un concierto romántico con él, posiblemente para navidad tu padre planee fingir algo – Sí, Maddie ahora también odiaba a Jim, no por el embarazo, sino que por lo que le causo a su amiga – año nuevo él siempre lo celebra con celebridades en los Hamptoms… sino te pones las pilas perderás las oportunidades, no puedes dejar que lo haga todo el, estamos en el siglo XXI

-él tiene treinta – Termino por admitir su mayor temor- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Con suerte cumpliré los dieciocho el sábado… para él soy una mocosa, una que no se sabe ni vestir, además no me parezco a las de su tipo

-cariño, estamos en Los Ángeles y nos vamos mañana a las una de la tarde – Sonriendo le mostró toda la confianza que Kate no poseía – mi madre me dio dinero, tu regalo de cumpleaños será comprarte una teñida hermosa… solo con pasar sus dedos por ti se erizara

-eres una idiota

-pero ya quieres que lo haga… Kate… tu madre no está aquí – Al ver como sus ojos se ensombrecía, se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano – yo y mi madre nunca cumpliremos la función de tu madre, pero queremos verte feliz… y tengo por seguro que Castle es el hombre de tu vida, el que te hará feliz en tus peores momentos

-con suerte lo conozco hace un mes

-por lo mismo, tus otros novios los conoces desde hace meses, incluso al último lo conocías desde hace años, pero nadie te calo tan hondo como lo hace Richard Castle… solo deberías darte cuenta que no puede ser por ningún motivo fanatismo

-y si… ¿Si él no me ama?

-lo hace, no existe hombre que no ame algo a lo que le dedique tanto tiempo… dios Kate te fue a ver al aeropuerto antes de que nos fuéramos, te abrazó y luego te llamó ¿Quién hace eso si no recibe a cambio una noche de pasión desenfrenada?

-él sabe que soy virgen… ¿si después de eso él…

-si sigues preguntándote en cada maldita ocasión que pasaría, pues te digo que nada pasaría… invítalo, corre el riesgo e invítalo

-¿Es lo correcto? ¿Estas segura?

-si

Al día siguiente su amiga la llevó a cuanta tienda pudo en la mañana. Parecía que nada la convencía y por lo mismo no pudo detenerla, aunque no podía negar que se sentía extremadamente feliz con esa salida. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de buscar ropa hermosa y estaba segura de que le funcionaria también para cuando entrara a la universidad.

Cuando volvieron a Manhattan ambas notaron con una sonrisa en los labios a la madre de Maddie esperándolas. Kate sabía que sus padres no pasarían por ella, por lo que no hizo preguntas y agradeciendo la buena voluntad de la señora se fueron hasta la casa de Kate.

Al llegar marco el número de Castle y subió rápidamente a su cuarto para poder darse un baño. Iba a ocupar la ropa nueva y esperaba que Rick hiciera un comentario satisfactorio o estaba segura de que mandaría todo a la mierda.

Más decidida que nunca, se vistió con unas calzas negras que delineaban muy bien sus piernas recientemente trabajadas, una camisa roja holgada que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros y unos botines de taco mediano. Costaba un poco caminar, pero podría conducir sin problemas.

Se maquilló y no dudo en ponerse unos pendientes, era increíble que con solo unas horas de enseñanza su amiga haya podido quitarle ese aspecto infantil. Ahora parecía poder tener un aspecto un poco más maduro, digno de una estudiante universitaria " _y de alguien que quiere tener algo con un tipo de treinta"_ se dijo mentalmente. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Al salir del cuarto caminó hacía el garaje y sacó su motocicleta sin problemas. Como siempre su casa estaba sola, por lo que no tendría que estar bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para soportar más problemas " _tienes que hacerlo"._

Condujo hasta llegar a la casa de Castle y sin entrar al edificio, le marcó avisando que estaba en la salida. El hombre parecía impresionado, aun así le dijo que no tardaba nada en bajar el ascensor así que sonriendo espero que apareciera de una vez por todas.

En cuanto lo vio cruzar por las puertas del edificio su corazón se detuvo. Castle vestía con sus típicos trajes oscuros, una camisa color granate y parecía ser que se intentó peinar de la mejor forma, incluso se había afeitado. Todo indicaba que podría pasar por menos edad, pero que era un tipo maduro, un tipo capaz de robarse cualquier mirada.

Tragando con fuerza le llamó con la voz y le invitó a subir. No aceptó el saludo con la excusa de que era mejor cuando se bajaran en el cementerio, por lo que él se subió sin rechistar y la abrazó manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa de siempre. Kate sentía que su corazón iba a terminar por salirse de su cuerpo si esto seguía así, por lo que condujo lo más concentrada posible hasta el cementerio rogando por no chocar. Aunque era casi imposible cuando esas manos la abrazaban y el cuerpo de atrás se acomodaba tan bien al suyo.

-estas hermosa Kate – Susurró él una vez pudo bajarse del vehículo – toda una universitaria

-graci… espera ¿Cómo sabes? – Al ver su sonrisa traviesa bufó, él volvía a jugar con ella – odio que hagas eso

-no necesito verte para saberlo… tu ropa es diferente, se siente diferente así que asumo te arreglaste

-sí, pero ya camina, se hace tarde y cierran a las nueve

-como digas

Sin conversar, ambos se dirigieron hasta la sepultura donde se encontraba la madre de Kate y ella lo invitó a sentarse. Castle la arrastró con él, mas no hizo que se sentara en sus piernas como ya era costumbre, por lo que a su lado, Beckett apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo en Rick y se dejó abrazar por el hombro. Al menos así no pasarían mucho frio y aun podía mantenerse en contacto sin sentir que faltaba el respeto a la sepultura de su madre.

-¿Te gusta venir seguido?

-solo cuando me sentía perdida, mucho tiempo creí que no encontraría mi lugar en ningún otro lado

-¿Y ahora? ¿Lo encontraste?

-¿Me verías sonriendo de no ser así? – Tomando su mano libre, pasó los dedos de él por su boca mientras sus ojos intentaban decodificar al contrario

-Kate… - Intentando separarla suspiró frustrado – no creo que…

-tu juegas así conmigo, Rick – Alzando una ceja se sintió confundida - ¿Por qué cuando lo haces tú está bien?

-porque puedo detenerme… sé hasta dónde llegar, donde puedo llegar – Sintiendo el viento frio la abrazo más a su cuerpo – soy más un problema, una carga que otra cosa. Eres joven para amarrarte a un viejo ciego

-eres infantil y egoísta – Sin pedir permiso se sentó en las piernas de él y sonrió cuando lo vio ponerse nervioso – pero nunca una carga, yo he sido más una carga que tu

-Kate

-creo que va siendo hora de que me hables sobre ti Rick… no creo que podamos seguir así y lo sabes

-si un guardia viene

-tendrás que hablar rápido

-ahh… - masajeándose la frente, miró hacia la nada y Kate se permitió sonreír al ver la resignación en el - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-tus ex esposas… porque estas solo, Alexis… todo

-mi primera esposa, Meredith, no fue la mejor… en un principio nos amábamos, tuvimos mucho romance del cual nació Alexis – Una sonrisa sincera apareció por su rostro- pero Meredith siempre quería más, deseaba poder triunfar en su carrera y por lo mismo aceptó el precio de acostarse con cualquiera que le diera un papel… no fue difícil pillarla en mi cama estando con otro tipo un día que llegue de mi gira –Encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara, posó una mano sobre la pierna de Kate –el divorcio vino bastante rápido y como nunca cuido a Alexis me quede con la custodia completa, en ocasiones la viene a visitar, pero ni Alexis la soporta mucho… en el fondo los tres sabemos que Meredith no sirve para ser madre

-en ese tiempo todavía no tenías el accidente ¿entonces porque? – no era de malintencionada, pero un hombre como Castle, conociéndolo como es ahora, sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir

-no, claro que no… ella amaba más la fama y por despecho, en ese tiempo me volví un mujeriego y nadie podía decirme nada – Sonriendo con simplicidad cerró los ojos como si recordara esos tiempos – el accidente vino después, ya estaba casado con mi segunda ex esposa, Gina, una mujer increíble y buena… hasta que tuve el accidente – Riendo con sorna se apegó más a Kate – el día que tuve el accidente fue después de una firma de libro, me acuerdo que estábamos cercanos a navidad, iba a comprarle un regalo a Alexis, pero un auto descarriló y me atropelló – La voz comenzó a ser un poco más titubeante, como si quisiera mantenerse en calma, pero los sentimientos lucharan por salir – cuando desperté todo estaba negro y solo podía sentir un pequeño calor a mi lado, era Alexis ¿puedes creerlo? Ella durmió conmigo cuando solo tenía cuatro años y cuando me pude tranquilizar me dijo, "papi, santa me cumplió mi deseo, él te trajo de vuelta"… te lo juro Kate, se me partió el alma y no pude evitar llorar frente a ella. El saber que no podría ver más a mi pequeño ángel me destrozaba

-lo siento Castle yo… - Arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido aquello, lo abrazó con fuerza para infundirle confianza

-Kate, mi niña era más fuerte que yo, ella me apoyó en todo momento, incluso me guió en la casa por meses, mientras que Gina, Gina se iba distanciando… era como si yo tuviera lepra – Sonriendo con ironía, inspiro fuerte en el cuello de Kate – pronto dejó de verme como un esposo y me fui convirtiendo en un invalido… sus salidas se alargaban y yo sabía que no podría satisfacerla como antes, ya no tenía la confianza así que como Meridith la deje ir… me entere que apenas tuvo el divorcio hizo oficial algo con un actor y yo me quede con Alexis, mi única mujer que no me fallaría –Sin levantar la cara de donde estaba, intentó controlar los temblores sin despegarse ni medio milímetro de la chica –ahí tienes, tu escritor favorito es un hombre patético que no pudo mantener cerca a una mujer ni siquiera cuando podía ver

-bueno, no lo veo tan así… - Susurró mirando al cielo, en ese preciso momento se preguntaba si era posible amarlo más. La respuesta era si – yo creo que eres más que perfecto en estos momentos

-lo dices porque te diviertes conmigo, nada más… soy algo nuevo y excéntrico

-Castle, no soy como esas rubias tontas con las que sales – Molesta, intento controlarse ya que en cierto sentido entendía esas palabras - ahora conocí tu lado triste – Separándose un poco le tomó la cara con ambas manos y acarició su nariz con la propia sintiendo que su sonrojo no podría ser más evidente – me gusta cómo eres, egoísta, infantil, sentimental, detallista… todo

-no me hagas esto Kate… una vez me emociono, no puedo dejarlo – Dijo sinceramente intentando controlarse – tu sabes que eres diferente a todas… incluso de Meredith y Gina

-no te he hecho nada Rick – Sonriendo suave, se movió lentamente hasta su mejilla y dejó un beso – solo digo lo que siento en verdad

Sin esperárselo, Rick movió rápidamente su cabeza y alcanzó sus labios para poder unirlos. Kate no pudo más que sorprenderse por aquella unión, no era que nunca había besado a nadie, pero hasta hace unos segundos él le pedía que le dejara un poco de espacio.

Sintiendo como Castle se separaba con un poco de miedo, ella aprovecho que tenía sus manos aun en su mejilla y lo acercó con la intención de iniciar un nuevo beso. No podía permitir dejarle pensar que no lo deseaba o que solo jugaba, por lo mismo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar al sentir como Rick atrapaba sus labios en ocasiones, pero sin profundizarlo. Eran mordidas tan placenteras que no podía evitar soltar suspiros de satisfacción

Abrazándolo por el cuello, soltó un pequeño gemido y se separó lo suficiente para poder recuperar el aire perdido. El momento había sido un poco bizarro, estaban en un cementerio, al frente de la tumba de su madre y la diferencia de edad de seguro provocaba un caos en la mente de Castle, mas Kate se sentía mejor que nunca.

-ven conmigo al concierto – Susurró sobre sus labios sintiendo más frio que nunca. Solo a ella se le ocurría salir desabrigada esa noche

-no es correcto Kate – Aunque sus palabras eran de duda, sus manos la abrazaban e intentaban darle un poco de calor mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía por su rostro

-Rick…

-eres diferente para mi Kate, sé que solo tienes 17 años, pero lo que siento por ti es único, siempre me han dicho que la tercera es la vencida y creo que podrías ser tú, pero tienes toda una vida

-ven conmigo –Levantándose, le ayudó a pararse y se abrazó más a él sintiendo que recibía un poco de calor. Ese calor justo y necesario que deseaba para toda su vida

-no te dejare ir, te perseguiré y hostigaré, no voy a desertar fácil… no me querrás ver ni cerca

-Rick, no te rogare más… acepta o tendré que llevar a Demming conmigo

-solo porque me estas rogando, aceptare

Con una carcajada por parte de Kate, ambos escucharon a un guardia avisando que ya iban a cerrar, por lo que se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento, completamente abrazados sin decir nada. Ambos aún tenían que procesar la información ya que nada había pasado como creían. Kate aun pensaba que todo iba a desbordar pasión, como las revistas hablaban de Rick, mientras que él seguía preguntándose si podría dejar ir a Kate a la universidad tranquila. El no soportaría que le rompieran el corazón nuevamente, al menos no Kate, ya que estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada como su madre había dicho.

Ella condujo hasta el departamento del escritor y nuevamente no entro al estacionamiento, más algo diferente ocurrió.

Despidiéndose, Kate se sacó el casco y le ofreció la mano manteniendo una sonrisa. Rick no se conformaba con tan poco, por lo mismo tanteó con sus manos los hombros de Beckett y la atrajo en otro beso que ella correspondió rápidamente.

Los dos entendían que Kate ya era conocida con su moto en ese lugar y que él no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, así que no pudieron más que separarse y sonreírse mutuamente cuando escucharon gente acercarse. Parecía una relación prohibida con la que tanto escritor como fanática habían soñado hace mucho y recién ahora podían llegar a cumplir. Cuando quedaban menos de dos semanas para partir.

-¿sabías que tus labios son un poco dulces? – Relamiéndose los labios acaricio la mejilla ajena – podrían ser adictivos como el chocolate

-un poco, si… los tuyos tienen una combinación extraña entre dulce y agrio – Riendo cerro los ojos y se contuvo de abrazarlo

-te veo mañana entonces – Tomando su mano con una, movió su dedo por sobre la palma de ella- "hermosa"

-pasare por ti, intenta verte un poco más juvenil…. No de terno

-hare lo que pueda

Kate vio como el hombre se iba caminando nuevamente hacía la puerta de su edificio. Como iba silbando, provocó que ella se riera y no pudiera evitar quedarse hasta que dejó de estar en su campo de visión.

Eso tenía que decírselo a Maddie, debía decirle que se habían besado y que podía morirse de envidia porque solo Kate se quedaría con él. Nunca había sido egoísta, pero la chica era de una sola oportunidad y estaba segura que ese hombre merecía esa única y simple oportunidad, lo sentía por Demming, pero nunca superaría a Castle.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con emoción, condujo de vuelta a su casa preguntándose cómo darle la noticia sin que su amiga le dijera perra, pero eso iba perdiendo importancia con el camino. Rick y ella se habían besado, Castle había compartido su pasado y le dijo que era diferente a todas las otras chicas con las que había estado. Eso era más que suficiente para mantenerse feliz las horas previas de su cumpleaños.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **el cap me salio mas corto de lo que quería, pero ponerle mas palabras iba a ser relleno así que lo dejamos hasta aquí y espero poder cumplir con los tiempos para que navidad sea acorde a las fechas.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**buenas~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro capitulo.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco a Guiguita y Alba por los review, y me alegra que les haya gustado, porque ahora se viene mas emociones~**_

 _ **sin demorarlos mas, les dejo leer tranqul s~**_

* * *

Kate se sonrió frente al espejo y se mordió el labio inferior ¿Era posible estar tan feliz en su cumpleaños? Hace unas semanas creía que no. Ella pensaba que la pasaría en el cementerio llorando y pidiendo porque su madre le acompañara espiritualmente, pero ahora se encontraba nerviosa esperando a que la hora del concierto llegara. Lo único que quería era ver a Rick y pasar un final de cumpleaños inolvidable.

Riendo libremente, giró viéndose por completo y luego a su amiga. Ella había llegado temprano para darle su otro regalo, no era ropa costosa de Los Ángeles, sino que un marco con una foto de ambas, específicamente de su primera fiesta como mejores amigas. El regalo le había hecho llorar, tanto que tuvo que retocar el maquillaje.

Obteniendo la aprobación de esta, hablaron de todo un poco. El padre de Kate y Clarissa se habían ido a trabajar, aunque le habían dejado una nota de feliz cumpleaños en la cocina. La verdad los años anteriores aquello le había dolido bastante, pero ahora no. Ahora ni siquiera sentía que su corazón se removía un poco porque sabía que estaba a horas de juntarse con Rick.

Volviendo a morderse el labio inferior se dirigió a su computador y con ansiedad puso la página oficial de fans de Nickelback, si soltaban la lista de canciones quería verla. No solo porque le emocionara el grupo, sino porque deseaba de todo corazón que tocaran una canción en específico.

Cerrando los ojos, deseó que ya la publicaran para luego volverlos a abrir encontrándose con la decepcionante información de que aún no pasaba nada. Le restó importancia y nuevamente converso con su amiga, específicamente sobre las cosas que se suponía debía hacer Kate una vez estuvieran en el concierto abrazados y coreando las canciones.

Maddie le había repetido que tenía que aprovecharse de la ceguera de Castle, aprovecharse de que no conocía las canciones para besarlo tanto como pudiera en cada canción romántica y la verdad es que la idea no le sonaba tan mal. Aun recordaba cómo eran los labios del mayor, gruesos y bastante buenos a la hora de besar, aun y cuando fuera uno simple, por lo que deseaba poder repetirlo tantas veces como pudiera.

Riendo como una tonta por la primera cita, vio la hora y sonrió. Su amiga le había invitado a comer para que la madre de ella también la saludara y la verdad es que nada era mejor que comer con ellas dos así que se puso su chaqueta de cuero y salió con Maddie. Ambas caminaron por las calles de manera tranquila hasta la casa de la rubia que parecía estar vacía, más cuando entraron a la sala un grito unísono y serpentina volando hacía ella le refutaron aquella idea.

Con ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa vio a la mitad de sus amigos del colegio, también algunos del centro, en específico Simón, Hayley, Jake y su madre, Martha, Alexis y Richard. Kate giró en redondo para ver a su amiga y se rió con ganas al ver su expresión de culpabilidad, sin duda esa era una de las mejores sorpresas que le habían dado en su vida.

Sin poder creer que tenía a tantas buenas personas a su lado, pasó a saludar a cada uno. Sus amigas del colegio no dudaron en hacer mención sobre lo bueno que estaba Richard mientras Maddie les decía que solo se podía mirar, Simón le dio un fuerte abrazo y le informó que había ganado un concurso de robótica, no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo con fuerza y felicitarlo. Jake se encaramó a ella y tuvo que saludar al resto de los invitados con él en brazos, aunque la verdad no le molestaba para nada, ya que adoraba al pequeño con su vida.

Cuando llegó a Rick, este le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños mientras le daba la mano, no pudo hacer más porque Jake le advirtió que Kate era suya por esas horas.

Habiendo saludado a todos, la madre de Maddie hizo pasar a los invitados al patio y a que tomaran asiento para comer. Las chicas no perdieron oportunidad en ir a sentarse con Castle para hacerle preguntas, Maddie le dijo que las iba a vigilar y el resto se fue a vigilar a los pequeños, aunque Hayley se veía más a la disposición de divertirse a costa de Richard contándole cosas a las chicas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kate se acercó a la madre de Maddie y le agradeció en silencio. No podía evitar sentirse en casa con esa mujer, como tampoco pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza a pesar de que esta le advertía que se podía manchar la ropa con los restos de los ingredientes en su delantal.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, Katie… Maddie dio la idea y yo solo di el permiso… no tuve nada que ver en esto

-tía Eliza – Susurró sin sentirse mal por "Katie" era a la única que le permitía decirle así sin ponerse de mal humor por el gran cariño que sentía – sabe que si debo hacerlo… usted no está en la obligación de esto

-¿Cómo qué no? Eres amiga de Maddie, yo te quiero mucho y la has ayudado en muchas ocasiones – Hizo una cara divertida que logro hacer reír a Kate – te quiero como a una hija

-yo…

-Johanna era mi amiga, la quería como una hermana – Acariciándole el cabello, sonrió suave – y a ti como a una hija, así que no me agradezcas Katie, realmente me gusta hacer esto

-tía, usted es la mejor – Ampliando una sonrisa se separó y tomó una bandeja con la comida

-lo sé, así que más te vale divertirte hoy.. y cuidadito si me entero algo con ese escritor… no dudare en castigarte

Riéndose a viva voz, Kate fue hasta el patio en donde fue dejada la comida y luego Hayley y Martha desaparecieron. A Beckett aquello le extraño, más le restó importancia cuando sus amigas comenzaron a contar cosas pasadas en su año escolar. Los recuerdos desde las perspectivas de ellas no parecían ser tan malos y la verdad Kate disfrutó cada anécdota con una risa mientras veía de reojo como Castle prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

Sin previo aviso. Martha y Hayley llegaron cantando el cumpleaños feliz haciendo que todos los presentes corearan con ellas. Kate quiso volver a llorar, pero se contuvo al sentir como su mejor amiga la abrazaba con fuerza. Vio la torta con una amplia sonrisa y esperó a que terminaran de cantar para pensar en algún deseo. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado recompensada para pedir algo más, pero en el momento en que vio a su mejor amiga y a Castle supo que no los quería perder. No importaba que pasara en el futuro, pero no los quería perder como ocurrió con su padre, quien obviamente no estaba ahí.

" _por favor, quiero estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible, pero permite que Rick y Maddie sean felices con sus decisiones… quiero que ellos sean felices"_

Soplando con fuerza las velas, la celebración siguió su ritmo sin problemas. Todos comieron, las chicas, incluida Kate, cantaron en el karaoke, Simón se divirtió hablando con algunas, Jake y Alexys se dedicaron a bailar y a jugar mientras que los demás conversaban para conocerse más. Al final de la "fiesta sorpresa" todos le repitieron a Kate que la siguiera pasando bien y pronto se empezaron a ir.

Ya iba siendo hora del concierto, así que Martha se llevó a Alexis y a Hayley mientras que Eliza se iba a conversar con Castle a un rincón. Ambas adolescentes tenían curiosidad de lo que podían llegar a hablar. En un momento Maddie le dijo que podía ser que lo estaba amenazando con castrarlo, mas Kate lo descartó y le dijo exagerada.

Cuando al fin el escritor volvió este se veía más pálido y un poco shockeado. Aquello provocó la carcajada de Maddie y la negación de Kate.

Al despedirse, Kate abrazó a ambas mujeres y se subió a la moto esperando que el hombre hiciera lo mismo. En un principio lo vio reticente a abrazarla como siempre lo hacía, más cuando desaparecieron de la casa, este la abrazó con fuerza y Kate podía asegurar que el hombre suspiro aliviado.

El camino fue tranquilo, al menos hasta unos metros antes de llegar al recinto del concierto, porque luego todo fue un caos en donde los fanáticos se aglomeraban para ser los primeros en entrar.

Sonriendo dejó que él se bajara primero y posteriormente le tomó del brazo para que no se perdiera. Aun a Kate le sorprendía que no llevara bastón, más lo atribuyo a que confiaba demasiado en ella como para hacer uso de uno cuando andaban juntos.

-Kate… ¿podrías comprar un gorro? – Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo mirando a los lados

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-aunque no lo creas, solo los lentes no funcionan y la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no vengo a un concierto… odiaría si un fotógrafo…

-no te preocupes, ya compraremos, además también quería conseguir una remera y otras cosas… aunque te digo que son adolescentes, lo que menos le preocupa es un escritor cuando tienen a Chad al frente

-¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

Sonriendo lo dejó al lado de un poste y se fue a la tienda de mercancía oficiales maravillándose con todo lo que veía. Agradecía haber traído dinero para eso, ya que sumado a lo de Castle podrían comprar lo que quisieran. Sin aprovecharse compró una musculera con la lista del tour que haría el grupo y una gorra oscura que hacia juego con la ropa de Castle.

Al volver vio como unas chicas le hablaban de manera coqueta, en cierto sentido le dio rabia, pero todo se borró cuando se acercó lo suficiente y le tomó la mano haciéndole notar que había vuelto. En seguida él volvió a enmarcar una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla espantando a las arpías, como Kate les había apodado.

Sin demora ambos se posicionaron frente a la reja que los separaba del escenario. Kate quedó obviamente entre los brazos de él, y Richard no dudo en pegarse por el miedo de que les movieran. Un miedo completamente fundado porque la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse e intentaba empujarlos para adquirir un mejor puesto.

Sonriendo, Kate se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la reja mientras no podía dejar de adorar la cara de Castle. Lo más seguro es que los fuertes sonidos lo aturdieran y la gran cantidad de gente lo frustraban, sobretodo porque él estaba acostumbrado a estar del otro lado de la moneda, pero estaba ahí por ella. Hacia todo ese esfuerzo por ella.

Sin poder aguantarse más, tomó con sus manos su cara y lo acercó iniciando un suave beso. En un principio el hombre no respondió, parecía un poco aturdido aun, pero luego de unos segundos adquirió la confianza y tranquilidad de siempre para posar una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y así intensificar el beso.

Kate sintió como él mordía su labio inferior y la hacía reír en el acto. La música de fondo era tranquilizante así que se dejó llevar, permitiéndose tirar suave de su labio inferior mientras sus manos seguían su camino y lo abrazaban por sobre los hombros. En un momento sintió como el intentaba tener acceso a su boca mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, mas sus deseos se vieron frustrados cuando la guitarra del grupo telonero los hizo sobresaltar.

-te has escapado esta vez – Le susurró mientras escuchaba como el vocalista de Lifehouse se presentaba

-¿Me he escapado? Disculpa Rick, pero he sido yo quien te ha buscado – Ampliando su sonrisa sonrió al escuchar la canción "You and me" del grupo – 'cause it's you and me and all of the people /nothing to do, nothig to lose – Comenzó a corear la canción sin poder evitar soltar una risa de vez en cuando – And it's you and me and all of the people and / I don't know why i cant't keep my eyes off of you

-eso es obvio, soy perfecto Kate

Riéndose divertida volvió a acercar los labios de él con la única intención de poder lograr hacer lo que antes no pudieron. Rick tuvo el acceso que tanto había deseado de su boca y no pudo más que aprovechar cada segundo para inspeccionarla.

Kate por su parte volvió a abrazarlo e intentaba mantener el ritmo de sus labios, pero las piernas las tenía temblorosas de solo sentir todo ese mar de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Rick la trataba con respeto, hacía comentarios estúpidos, pero la trataba con el mayor respeto posible y eso sumado a la buena música que se colaba por sus oídos provocaba que todo fuera perfecto. Por primera vez le daba la razón a esas niñas con la creencia de un amor perfecto.

Separándose para conseguir un poco de aire, Kate miró su entorno y sintió satisfacción al saber que no eran la única pareja de enamorados besándose, también le gusto saber que nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Todos ahí eran adolescentes queriendo disfrutar de su grupo favorito.

Las canciones fueron pasando poco a poco y Kate se permitió corearlas todas a viva voz mientras se movía lentamente entre los brazos de Rick. El solo hacía como si la observaba mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, por escucharla cantar y por como sus manos acompañaban el movimiento de su cadera.

Kate nunca se había liberado tanto con otras personas, quien más la conocía era Maddie y con ella podía hacer locuras grandes, pero con Rick se sentía dueña del mundo, dueña de la felicidad. Riendo al sentir como el rozaba su nariz contra su mejilla, lo volvió a abrazar y siguió coreando la última canción del grupo con un movimiento acorde a la guitarra.

-And if i fall and crash and burn /at least we both know thar i tried/ and as i crawl there's lessons learned/ yeah, they remind me i survived - Comenzó a corear ella tranquilamente, juntando su nariz con la de él, "crash and burn"

-and i've been hurt, and i've been scarred/ at least i know that i'm alive/ and if i fall and crash and burn/ at least we both know that i tried –Esta vez era la voz del cantante con todos los fanáticos que no estaban besándose, o como Kate, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja para hacerle ver que dentro de esa cercanía, sus ojos solo lo veían a él

-All of the things i tried say/ all of the words justo got in the way – Volvió a tomar poder su voz, aunque lo decía de forma seria, como si esas frases fueran más que un montón de palabras unidas para rimar - i'm waitting here, i need your help/ Don't leave me down here all by my self

Kate escuchó como Rick murmuraba algo, era difícil entender con toda la bulla que había, sobretodo porque al estar tan bien posicionados, los gritos de los fanáticos, y del fan club oficial de los teloneros, hacía imposible el hablar en susurros. Sin darle mayor importancia, Kate aplaudió al grupo y se emocionó por lo que venía. Todo el ambiente había cambiado y la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver al vocalista, el hombre era demasiado sexy, tanto que desde que era fanática se había convertido en su amor platónico.

Mirando esta vez en dirección al escenario, sintió el abrazo posesivo en su cadera y no pudo más que reír y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras Chad Kroeger salía en un trote suave con su guitarra y una sonrisa en los labios. Kate tenía muy buena vista de él así que no pudo evitar saltar, asustando en el proceso a Castle, y comenzar a gritarle como todas las fanáticas. En un momento el cantante miró en su dirección y sonrió, Kate sabía que miraba a la nada y que lo más seguro era que veinte fanáticas atrás suyo se sintieron únicas, pero en ese momento la sonrisa era para ella.

-¿Te gusta un poco? – Preguntó sorprendido a la vez que ahogaba una risa

-yo... Rick, dios es Chad Kroeger y me sonrió así que no digas nada, tengo derecho

-mientras no lo beses, no diré nada

-no seas idiota, el no besaría a una chica como yo

Sorprendiéndose por el beso repentino en su cuello, comenzó a escuchar la primera canción "what are you waiting for" haciendo que un nuevo grito saliera de sus labios. Escuchó la nueva risa de Rick, pero le restó importancia y tal como con las otras canciones, la comenzó a corear con toda la voz que tenía mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción.

Era tan perfecta esa sensación que en un momento sus movimientos la llevaron a chocar contra otra chica que estaba en su misma posición. Ambas se rieron y gritaron la canción con todo lo que tenía mientras los hombres atrás las abrazaban sonriendo.

La segunda canción fue "far away". Ella no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y tal como las otras canciones, cantarla para su escritor favorito mientras disfrutaba de su sonrisa. La verdad es que nunca había disfrutado de cantar tanto como ahora lo estaba haciendo, aun recordaba los momentos que cantaba en su pieza y su madre entraba de improvisto para que bajara la voz, eso era vergüenza. Con sus amigas los cantos eran meramente por diversión y con sus otras parejas, no lo sabía, ya que creía que era amor verdadero, pero ahora cantándole a Rick se daba cuenta que las canciones le hacían más que sentido. Estas eran más perfectas y estaba segura de que no se aburriría de ellas nunca.

Las canciones fueron pasando tanto como los besos y risas entre ambos. No dejaban que el aire pasara entre ellos y ni siquiera se sentían incomodos porque les presionaran los otros fanáticos. En ocasiones Kate se daba la vuelta para ver el escenario, específicamente cuando Chad se acercaba y le cantaba sintiéndose eternamente enamorada.

Para las últimas canciones empezó con los otros ritmos, "Something In Your Mouth" y "Burn It To The Ground" entre ellas haciendo que Rick hiciera una cara aproblemada por el cambio de ritmo y de los gritos. Ahora eran los hombres quienes se sentían satisfechos con las canciones y hasta se empujaban.

Cuando el bajo comenzó a sonar, Kate supo que "S.E.X" era la siguiente y por lo mismo se apegó a su pareja y le susurró sonriente que esa era canción que podía disfrutar. Beckett no era desinhibida, tampoco era demasiado atrevida, al menos no con Castle, aun así los movimientos de su cadera se hicieron más sugerentes y sus palabras fueron como un ronroneo directo al oído del escritor que se encontraba sorprendido ante la diferencia de contacto que tenian.

-S is for the simple need/ E is for the ecstasy/ X is just to mark the spot – Siguió susurrando sintiendo como el cuerpo de Rick iba cobrando vida y el debate entre el control y el dejarse llevar iba creciendo – because that's the one you really want

El hombre se apegó más a ella y la beso de manera demandante. Kate se sorprendió por como la lengua se había colado tan rápido, mas no pensó demasiado en ello y le intentó seguir el ritmo lo mejor que pudo mientras los suspiros no dejaban de escaparse. Castle sabía besarla y recién ahora ella lo entendía, si antes sentía pasión en sus besos, ahora estos desbordaban tanto deseo que quemaba y estaba segura que ningún beso le prendió tanto como en esta ocasión.

Recuperando el aire en el solo de guitarra, vio como la sonrisa triunfal de él aumentaba, quizás tanto como su orgullo. Aun así no le dio importancia y quitándole los lentes lo volvió a besar para embriagarse de aquel elixir que tanto le había quedado gustando.

Cuando la música freno, Kate estaba segura que sus piernas no podrían soportar más, no con esos besos, mas agradeció que el sonido comenzara a tranquilizarse y el ritmo comenzara a bajar otra vez a lo romántico

-ese sonido de guitarra… me parece familiar – Dijo como si nada Rick haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño por la diferencia de experiencia

-se supone que hicieron una canción en conjunto con Carlos Santana –Ella intentó fingir que todo iba bien, más la risa burlona le informo que no – adoro esta canción

-¿Qué canción de Nickelback no adoras?

-esta es especial… "why don't you and i" la escuche mucho por cierto escritor las últimas semanas –Sonriendo vio como él, sorprendido, abría la boca – estoy feliz de que puedas escucharlas

-la hubiéramos escuchado juntos

-¿Y aprovecharte de mí? No, además no mostrabas interés en sus canciones

-después de este concierto, te aseguro que quiero escuchar todas las canciones de tu boca

Riendo divertida, Kate se dejó llevar por la canción y disfrutó al ver como él también se movía a su ritmo para hacer un baile simple. Con todo el ajetreo se habían movido un poco de donde habían iniciado, pero le restaron importancia ya que se encontraban verdaderamente felices por toda la euforia. Kate, como con todas las otras, comenzó a corear la canción y él solo la siguió en el coro cuando se sentía seguro de que era lo que iban a decir.

Cuando el concierto terminó, teniendo dos vueltas por parte del grupo, el recinto comenzó a desocuparse, mas ellos se quedaron un rato ahí para tranquilizar sus emociones y para no ser chocados por nadie más.

Al momento de salir, Kate sintió un poco de frio, aun así siguió caminando con dignidad hasta su moto y sonrió cuando él la giro obligándola a sentarse en el vehículo. Rick acarició sus hombros y posteriormente el cabello de la chica, al parecer lo había dejado crecer, cosa que le fascinaba, pero no hizo comentario porque tanto Beckett como Rick estaban ansiosos por volver a besarse.

De momento ellos no habían pasado de los besos y caricias, lo más seguro es que Rick aun sentía algo de pánico, ya que no quería hacer nada que a esta no le gustara, lo que no entendía era que Kate no sentía pánico cuando estaba con él.

-creo que esta faceta tuya me ha encantado – Logró decir sobre sus labios mientras sonreía – nunca te creí capaz de bailar y gritar de tal forma. Me sorprendiste Kate

-bueno, ya sabes que me gustan – Riendo se abrazó por el cuello de Castle y rozó sus narices con diversión – yo no creí que sentiría "eso" mientras te cantaba

-oh~ claro que lo sabias abogada, tenías claro lo que hacías – Dijo recordando como en la canción S.E.X. tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle ahí mismo – estuve a unos minutos de que Eliza me matara

-¿Tan mal te fue con ella? – Alzando una ceja se rió por la cara de niño regañado – es buena persona

-lo sé, y te quiere demasiado – Alzando la cara hizo otra expresión divertida- ¿Es hora de que vulvas a casa? Es tarde me imagino

-la verdad es que me quedare con Maddie, así que puedo llegar a la hora que sea –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, la verdad deseaba pasar mas tiempo con Rick, pero no podía decirlo

-¿Qué hora es?

-son las tres y algo de la mañana

-oh… - Pensando bien las cosas, mantuvo intrigada a Kate – te puedo invitar a un lugar, cierran a las seis más o menos y es bastante entretenido, al menos para mí… aun así hace mucho tiempo que no voy y no sé si tu cuerpo lo soporte

-¿Si sabes que soy más joven no? – Riendo lo empujó un poco- tu indicas y vamos

-¿Qué? Esperaba poder manejar – Bromeo sentándose detrás de ella – lo único que me complace de todo esto es que en ese lugar yo te enseñare

-ya quisieras Rick.

Mas emocionada que nunca, se preguntó a qué tipo de lugar la llevaría mientras conducía escuchando la dirección y calles cercanas. La verdad es que se sentía un poco cansada, pero se veía con la capacidad de poder durar mucho más que aquel escritor, él ya estaba bostezando y ella aun ni a eso llegaba.

Cuando él le dijo que aparcara frente a un pub algo viejo, la duda comenzó a ultrajarla, pero su confianza en Rick le dijo que era imposible que fuera algo malo, sobretodo porque el barrio se veía bastante de lujo y este quedaba muy cerca de loft de Castle si sus cálculos no fallaban.

Al bajarse él le tomó de las manos y le dijo que se mantuviera tranquila, que este lugar le encantaría logrando que ella tuviera más ansiedad.

Cuando por fin entraron, Kate abrió los ojos con bastante sorpresa y miró todo a su alrededor creyendo que era imposible lo que veían sus ojos. Sin pudor alguno, vio a todas las personas, algo mayores sentadas en sillones de cuero conversando. Los vasos estaban llenados prioritariamente de Whisky para los hombres y para las mujeres tragos refinados. La pista de baile ocupaba casi todo el lugar, mas solo entraban tres parejas ya que el tipo de música les exigía ocupar todo el lugar ha de ser posible.

Sonriendo, volvió a mirar a Rick y se dio cuenta de cómo este inspiraba profundo y soltaba el aire con completa satisfacción. Se notaba de lejos que este era uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando aún tenía la capacidad de ver.

-encontré este lugar en una de mis noches de juerga – Informó mientras se iba acercando a la barra- quede enamorado de las canciones, los movimientos y el ambiente… era todo lo que un escritor excéntrico buscaba

-y aun así nos dejaste botados por mucho tiempo Rick… si no supiera que Derrick storm vende mucho ya hubiera creído que estabas muerto – Habló uno de los hombres mayores acercándose a saludarlo

-ya quisieras que eso pasara Patterson, sin mi tus ventas aumentarían – Se rió palmeando el brazo de él - ¿Siguen reuniéndose aquí todos para jugar póker?

-siempre que podemos – Posando sus ojos en Kate sonrió – un placer conocerte

-el placer es mío – Sorprendida, le dio la mano y tragó fuerte – Katherine Beckett

-así que tú eres la famosa Kate

-Patterson… - Amenazó haciendo que el hombre riera

-no diré nada más, estaremos allá por si quieres ir a darte una vuelta… aunque creo que vienes más por el baile

-intentare pasar a saludar

-¿Qué has dicho de mí? – Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos

-nada que te pueda perjudicar Kate, es en serio – Quitándose el gorro y los lentes se sentó al frente de la barra - ¿Quieres algo para beber?

-solo agua – Al ver la expresión de él, se rió y se sentó a su lado – a diferencia tuya "excéntrico escritor" estoy manejando, no puedo darme ese lujo

-verdad, si quieres ser policía no puedes caer bajo las malas influencias de nosotros

-ya caí ante ti

-malvada

Riendo, Rick pidió un whisky doble y Kate se conformó con el agua mientras veía con envidia el trago de su acompañante. Castle le contó como el baile le había ayudado a recuperar su confianza una vez la ceguera fue parte de su vida y ella escuchó atentamente mientras se preguntaba el cómo era posible que un ciego bailara de esa forma.

Su pregunta fue prontamente respondida cuando una de las mujeres que bailaban se acercó a ellos y le rogó a Rick volver a bailar. Él le había explicado que fue su profesora cuando retomo ese arte, así que Kate solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó dispuesta a verlo lucirse.

Con una canción electro-swing –algo desconocido para ella- Kate logro maravillarse al ver como el hombre, tan galante como siempre, comenzaba a moverse dominando la situación. Lograba dirigir a la mujer y sus movimientos eran tan exagerados y sobresalientes que no podías parar de mirarlo. Kate se mordió el labio inferior un poco ansiosa y ahogó un grito cuando la mujer sin siquiera pensarlo saltó sobre él y se dejó mover como una muñeca de trapo mientras Castle seguía manteniendo una sonrisa confiada.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si de verdad era ciego, más pronto entendió que la incapacidad de ver no le impedía hacer algunas cosas.

Terminando por reír suave, lo vio respirar agitado y abrazar a la mujer. Hablaron unas cuantas cosas y por lo mismo ella se dedicó a tomar su agua antes de negarse a bailar con otro extraño que le hablaba, parecía ser que la escasez de mujeres era bastante.

-lo siento, pero no conozco esos movimientos – Intento excusarse ante la insistencia del último hombre

-no hay problema, puedo enseñarte, bella dama – Guiñando con un ojo tomó su mano

-en serio… no es necesario – Un poco molesta por la distracción, miró hacía Rick

-¿Vienes con él? ¿Con el escritor?

-si ¿Por?

-es extraño, nunca había traído alguien parecida a ti, ni tan joven, pero es Richard del que hablamos – Riendo miró descaradamente a Kate – puedo decirte que soy mucho mejor en todo que Rick

-¿En serio? Dudo mucho eso, él simplemente es… maravilloso – dijo de manera sugestiva solo para reírse antes su cara anonadada – lo que él hace esta fuera de proporciones –Soltó en un ronroneo a la vez que se relamía los labios

-¿Pasa algo aquí? Jean deja de molestar a Kate… viene conmigo – Rick apareció por atrás abrazándola por la cintura

-Rick, maldito bastardo con suerte -sin más desapareció dejando aun confundido escritor

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-nada, solo hablamos un poco – Sonriendo con inocencia, se dio cuenta de que este no le creía así que solo le dio un beso en los labios – quizás de ti

-¿Quieres bailar? ¿Intentarlo?

-Rick… no se bailar esto, hare el ridículo

-dato curioso… la mitad de aquí es ciega – Dijo divertido acercándose más a ella mientras la obligaba a levantarse – la mitad ni sabrá lo que harás

-dios no… - Riendo se dejó guiar

-¿Swing? Eso lo bailan en la graduación – Comentó galante ya poniéndose en la posición mientras su mano apuntaba al dj

-sí, baile un poco Swing, pero no soy como ustedes

-oh~ querida… el baile es solo diversión – La mujer que antes había bailado con Rick le guiñó con un ojo – y para afianzar las relaciones

Sin tener más derecho a decir algo, la música comenzó a sonar, según había escuchado de Rick, se llamaba Delight, de Jaime Berry y le dijeran lo que le dijeran, eso no era Swing para nada. Confundida, intentó imitar los pasos de la "profesora" quien se había puesto al frente de ella para guiarla y que no se sintiera tan avergonzada, más cuando Rick la tomó entre sus brazos no pudo seguirla más. Comenzaron a dar vueltas yendo contra todo ritmo establecido por la música y la risa de ambos se hizo notar mientras los demás se divertían viéndolos o bailando como se debía.

Rick le susurró que siguiera los pasos del electro entre sus brazos y que él se encargaba de lo demás, por lo que intentó seguir la música. Cerrando los ojos se empezó a mover mejor y escucho unos vitoreos sintiéndose mejor, aunque sabía que todo eso era gracias a que Castle sabía marcar el paso.

Agarrando valor, le siguió hasta el final y bailó dos canciones más, no sin antes aprender dos simples pasos de la mujer.

Cuando por fin volvieron a sentarse, Kate se sentía agotada y Rick no paraba de sonreír emocionado mientras intentaba no perder la dignidad al estar todo desparramado en uno de los sillones de cuero. Algunos se acercaron a felicitarlos, más pronto se quedaron solos.

Kate vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, pero no tenía sueño, solo cansancio.

-¿Te ha gustado el lugar?

-me ha encantado, no es ni muy viejo, ni muy joven – Dijo honestamente mientras se apoyaba en él y soltaba un suspiro – pero he bailado pésimo

-ya, para mi has estado maravillosa, lo mejor que han visto mis ojos – Se burló recibiendo un golpe en el pecho – oye~ no golpees a un ciego

-no digas estupideces

-Kate ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo a Los Ángeles, para no volver – Preguntó en un tono cansado, pero intentando ser serio

-el tres de enero, año nuevo seria lo último relajado que tendría – Dijo abrumada al saber que se separarían. Realmente no quería ir a estudiar, pero eran necesarias las horas

-para año nuevo… ¿Te parece bailar como nunca antes? Siempre vienen grupos aquí y me gustaría darte un regalo especial para fin de año. Algo que sea solo de los dos

-¿Solo de los dos? – Mirando sorprendida al hombre, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de dejar un beso - ¿una coreografía de este tipo?

-sí, electro swing, junta lo mejor de los jóvenes y lo mejor de los viejos- Acariciando la nuca de la menor, junto sus frentes – me gustaría tener un bonito recuerdo

-no me iré para siempre Rick, volveré – Dijo poco convencida – pero me gustaría

-genial – Sin hacer caso a la primera aseveración, se sentó mejor y llamó a la mujer con que había bailado primero – Isabel… ¿Qué grupo vendrá para año nuevo?

-Caravan Palace y quizás tengamos a Parov Stelar… si todo sale bien podría ser Alice Francis, hemos hablado con todos – Dijo emocionada antes de ver a la pareja- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo rick?

-me gustaría que le enseñaras a bailar a Kate… y luego hacer una corografía, todo para año nuevo

Kate se mantuvo algo distante de la conversación, no porque no le interesaba, sino porque no podía caer en su felicidad. Rick en un momento había dado indicios de querer llegar lejos esa noche, cuando ella lo provocó, pero luego se contuvo y la trató increíble en todo momento. Además cuando dijo "algo de los dos" estuvo segura que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y no era para menos, el hombre era enfermo de tierno mientras que ella en seguida había pensado en lo otro.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, le sonrió a Isabel y aceptó ir dos veces a la semana con Rick para aprender los movimientos. Si eso le permitía estar más tiempo con él, no se negaría. Nunca lo haría.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario estaré atenta.**_

 _ **para los que no conocen el electro swing pueden revisar el los grupos o la cantante... son buenos y la verdad me gusta la forma de bailar.**_

 ** _sin mas que decir me despido~_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro capitulo. no me queda mas que agradecer encarecidamente a los comentarios. son realmente placenteros de leer y animan a que intente cumplir los plazos.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir les dejo leer tranquilos.**_

* * *

Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Alexis mientras su padre le inventaba un cuento en el sillón. Acaban de cenar y se podía quedar un poco más así que se dispuso a lavar los trastos mientras él se encargaba de la pequeña, la noche anterior ella le había leído así que no se quejaba.

Al terminar con los trastos sucios, le sonrió a Martha quien recién venia llegando y conversó un poco antes de que Castle apareciera anunciando que su hija estaba durmiendo como un bebe. En seguida Martha se ofreció a llevarla hasta el cuarto para desaparecer, no sin antes guiñarle con un ojo a Kate. En ese tiempo la menor había entendido el gran cariño que le profesaba Martha y era correspondido, aunque aún le daba un poco de cosa ser considerada como la novia de Castle por sus seres más cercanos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos él la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos subía por su brazo, delineaba su hombro hasta posarse finalmente en el mentón de ella. Kate entendiendo el mensaje, cerró los ojos y permitió que los dedos de Rick le acariciaran suavemente la cara inspeccionándola. Así era como él la veía y debía admitir que le encantaba ser tocada así, incluso llegaba a sentir un poco de excitación en el proceso.

Sin cuestionarse el porqué, sintió como el hombre se detenía en sus labios y posteriormente la besaba de manera suave. Desde su cumpleaños se habían dado muchos besos, no solo los que estaban llenos de pasión, sino aquellos que servían de inspección, los consoladores, de despedida y saludos. En fin, demasiados para que ella se sintiera el ser más tonto y amado de toda la vida, aunque, en secreto, seguía prefiriendo ese primero que compartieron, donde las inseguridades de Castle surgieron un poco y su madre los acompañaba. Ese era su más preciado regalo y el cual no quería olvidar jamás.

-no deberías desconcentrarte Kate… me ofendes

El susurro le sorprendió y quiso contestar que la estaba malinterpretando, más cuando abrió la boca volvió a sentir sus labios pegados a los ajenos, todo lo suave y tierno quedaba desplazado en esa nueva unión. Ahora los labios de Rick se movían con maestría sobre los suyos queriendo escucharla gemir, le mordía el labio inferior y lo tironeaba antes de colar su lengua para iniciar una batalla. Kate siempre se dejaba guiar por él, no porque no haya aprendido algo en ese tiempo, sino porque le encantaba esa sensación de posesión que desplegaba Castle.

Separándose para recuperar el aire, ella le empujó hasta el sillón y lo hizo sentar mientras escuchaba su risa divertida. Sin evitarlo ella misma sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por donde el la había mordido, simplemente le comenzaba a gustar esa sensación de morder su labio inferior.

Sin distraer más su mente de lo esencial, se sentó sobre el regazo de Rick, a horcajadas, y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras sus narices se rozaban de una manera tierna. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, pero si necesitaban estar constantemente en contacto para no desfallecer ante la necesidad de tener al otro.

Sobresaltándose un poco, sintió como Castle colaba su mano por debajo de la camisa y con su dedo empezaba a dibujar distintos garabatos que para cualquiera hubiera sido la necesidad de tocar, mas no para Kate.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, reconoció cada palabra que él le otorgaba en su espalda "eres hermosa" "te amo" "me gusta cuando te tensas". La sonrisa boba apareció en su boca y Castle hizo mención de aquello también logrando que ella bufara. Él había aprendido los tiempos de sus reacciones y en cierto sentido ofuscaba a la menor, pero también le hacían sentir especial de que él se tomara tantas molestias por una chica como Kate.

Sin aguantar más tiempo la separación de sus labios, volvió a besarlo con fuerza, pero esta vez ella intentó dominar y adentrarse en la boca de él. Castle la dejó curiosear mientras sus manos le apegaban más a su cuerpo. Era una posición peligrosa, sobretodo porque él llevaba mucho tiempo solo, posiblemente esos días su mano era la más fiel compañera junto a la imagen formada de Kate, pero no se quejaba ya que no quería acelerar las cosas. No deseaba que la chica se asustara y deseara no hacer algo tan importante con un ciego como él. Kate era joven, hermosa e inteligente, por lo que se debía controlar.

Aun y cuando se decía aquello, la forma en que sus cuerpos se apegaban, como la manera en que ella le transmitía su deseo en ese beso apasionado, lograban que Rick comenzara a dejar de lado su moral para permitir que su amigo se comenzara a levantar. Simplemente no podía resistirse a los encantos de Kate ni aunque tuviera a la mujer más hermosa, físicamente, frente a él. Kate era especial, no solo por todo lo que ella hacía, sino porque incluso su apodo parecía sonar erótico cuando lo recordaba. Simplemente estaba atrapado en sus encantos.

-Kate… aguarda un momento – Susurró una vez ambos comenzaron a descansar del beso sin llegar a separarse mucho – yo…

-lo siento – Dijo divertida haciendo ver que no se disculpaba, sino que realmente sentía algo golpear contra ella

-discúlpame… debes entender que no he logrado controlarme mucho, aunque es tu culpa también

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué? Solo han sido unos besitos Castle – Ronroneo en la oreja de su pareja mientras le daba una mordida suave en el lóbulo. Era arriesgado, pero le encantaba verlo tan nervioso – nada que un escritor de tu calibre no pueda controlar ¿No?

-sabes muy bien porque, Kate… te haces la inocente per sabes muy bien que hacer, como en el concierto- Moviendo su mano, aún por debajo de la camisa, la llevo hasta el ombligo y sintió algo metálico - ¿Eso es…? ¿Qué es?

-un piercing genio – Sintiendo como él se tensaba, se volvió a morder labio divertida y movió su cadera "inocentemente" por sobre las piernas de él. Todo movimiento parecía excitarlo aún más - ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿No te puedes controlar frente a una menor?

-tuu… -Sonriendo, movió sus manos hasta la cadera de ella y acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de la menor solo para dejar besos y hacer pequeñas marcas que sabía desaparecerían en seguida, pero que provocarían una gran repercusión en ella – yo también puedo jugar

-me encanta que juegues~

Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos se quedaron un tiempo ahí sentados acariciándose. En ocasiones Rick repartía besos por su mejilla, en otras se acercaba a la comisura de sus labios pero no llegaba a mas haciendo que Kate se molestara y le mordiera la mejilla en son de juego. Así se la llevaron hasta que el celular de ella comenzó a sonar avisando de que los mensajes empezaban a llegar. Ella bien sabía quien se los mandaba, por lo mismo no le prestó atención hasta que Castle estiro su mano y cogió el móvil solo para pasárselo.

Rodando los ojos escuchó como él le decía que se relajara para luego seguir su camino de besos hacia su cuello mientras que las manos del hombre se iban posando, sin querer, en el trasero de ella.

Dando un pequeño salto, sorprendida. Kate leyó como una vez más su padre le decía que ya era tarde, que debía comportarse como una hija de bien y no hacerle pasar ya más rabias. En ese mismo momento entrecerró los ojos y lanzó con fuerza el celular hacia la esquina del sillón asustando a Castle, más le restó importancia.

Realmente sentía que ya no amaba a su padre, sentía que si el día de mañana algo le pasaba a los mayores ella no iba a sentir pena, quizás se preocuparía de lo que podría llegar a pasar con su vida, pero nada más. No podían obligarla a amar a ese tipo de personas tan hipócritas. Kate si se molestaba lo decía, si sentía pena o ganas de llorar se iba a una esquina sola, pero nunca fingía como ellos actuaban todos los domingos o cuando los vecinos les saludaban. No, ella no era así y nunca lo seria.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas demasiado tensa y sé que no es por mí – Con una sonrisa simple, subió una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Kate con ternura- ¿Puedo ayudar?

-la única forma en que me puedes ayudar es haciendo que todas mis vacaciones la pasemos juntos

-no queda nada para navidad, y aún tenemos que seguir practicando… creo que lo estoy haciendo bien

-¿Algo que hagas mal Rick? – Alzando una ceja, se rió cuando él le hizo cosquillas en el estomago

-mantener a mis parejas insatisfechas – Seguro, siguió haciendo un poco más de cosquillas mientras la chica terminaba recostada en el sillón, por lo que tuvo que levantarse y ponerse sobre ella para que no escapara

-ya… ya Rick para… no más – Pataleando, miró la cara ajena y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada más fuerte ante la presión de esas grandes manos

-digo la verdad ¿No? – Tomando las manos de Kate, las alzo para besarlas antes de ponerlas por sobre la cabeza de ella

-no puedo responderte, no hemos llegado tan lejos – Alzando la mitad superior de su cuerpo, alcanzó sus labios antes de volver a bajar siendo seguida por él para no interrumpir el beso

-debería ir a dejarte al estacionamiento – Dijo poco convencido, no deseaba separarse de la chica aun

-pues… yo creo que deberías comenzar el manuscrito

-tengo tiempo – Volviendo a besarla en los labios de manera demandante, no dejo que Kate moviera sus manos por ningún motivo – e inspiración

-lastima, tu inspiración se va y lo que menos tengo es tiempo… ojalas pudiera quedarme – Susurró en un ronroneo suave rozando los labios de él

-si lo hicieras no podría controlarme

-no te he pedido que te controles, soy bastante mayor para tomar mis decisiones

-esto es importante Kate, no quiero que te arrepientas

-y lo hago con quien es importante para mi

-solo prométeme que lo pensaras

-claro.

Entre besos de despedida, Rick salió de encima y la dejó libre para arreglarse la ropa mientras el controlaba sus pensamientos. Cada vez sus movimientos le llevaban a no dejarla tranquila, a querer poseerla y de ser así no sabía cuánto soportaría Kate. Él llevaba la experiencia necesaria para saber cómo hacerlo bien, pero Kate era una niña enamorada, era su primera vez y por lo mismo debía tener grandes expectativas.

Kate por su parte mantenía una suave sonrisa pensando en cómo se daban las cosas. No había nada espontaneo en ellos, quizás con otra persona ni siquiera hubiera podido ver el celular porque todo hubiera sido rápido, pero con él era todo paso por paso, todo hablado " _quizás porque no me ve, no sabe cuánto lo deseo"_ creyendo que eso era ilógico, le tocó el hombro para avisar que ya se iba.

Él le dedico una sonrisa y la dejó en la puerta porque Kate se había negado rotundamente a ser acompañada hasta abajo. No le pasaría nada y ya debía estar cansado como para hacer ese esfuerzo.

Kate se marchó y tuvo un viaje tranquilo. Las luces de su casa estaban prendidas, pero una vez más nadie salió a recibirla y ella no hizo el menor intento por hacerse notar en ese lugar. Solo subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto con la intención de llamar a su amiga. Ya quedaba menos de un mes para año nuevo y por lo mismo tenía que tener un regalo de navidad para todos sus amigos. También debía aprender a bailar, en eso le ayudaba Maddie e Isabel, quien interesada por los movimientos, intentaba corregirle los pasos en sus juntas mientras también bailaba.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con mucho más ánimos. Cada día era mejor y peor para ella, una porque amaba tener que ir al centro y ayudar a Castle, pero odiaba el hecho de que pronto se tendría que ir, que siempre iba quedando menos tiempo.

Sin darle más importancia, se vistió y bajó las escaleras sabiendo que se encontraba sola, siempre estaba sola a esas horas. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomó la cafetera y se sirvió un café simple para luego prepararse unos panqueques con miel de maple. Todo se le dio rápido, por lo que pronto se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer tranquila hasta que sintió bulla detrás suyo.

Algo asustada se dio vuelta y notó como su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido, era evidente que estaba enojado, pero ella no sabía por qué y tampoco le importaba mucho. Era verdad que dejaron de hablar por un buen tiempo, de hecho desde que ella empezó a asistir al centro, pero no veía por qué aquel hombre se podía enojar tanto con ella si no había hecho nada.

Rodando los ojos, intentó ignorarlo y siguió comiendo aparentando tranquilidad. Él se sentó frente a ella y toda la tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando Jim abrió el periódico. Parecía ser que también fingiría que ella no existía " _diablos… ¿Por qué no puedes esperar a que me valla?"_ pensó molesta mientras comenzaba a comer más rápido. Los sentimientos de enojo y frustración se intensificaron con ese pensamiento y la verdad es que Kate no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría, había prometido madurar, pero con su padre era imposible.

Terminando su café, sonrió instintivamente por poder librarse de él y se levantó, más la voz profunda de su padre la detuvo. Mirándolo con una ceja alzada, notó que Jim también se levantaba y le daba la orden de limpiar y luego dirigirse hasta su despacho para hablar sobre quien sabe qué cosa.

Molesta por el trato que le daba, tomó las cosas y las lavó con rapidez mientras pensaba en lo desgraciado que era su padre, realmente esa frase de 'no vive ni deja vivir' era perfecta para él. Negando con la cabeza se sacó todos los pensamientos malos. Si quería seguir sintiéndose en paz y sonreírle a Castle tenía que comenzar a madurar, debía acortar los años de diferencia a como dé lugar.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, Kate se secó las manos y fue hasta el despacho con paso decidido pensando muy bien en cada respuesta que daría. Solo debía ser diplomática y responder lo justo y necesario. Era posible que él le intentara provocar para hacer ver sus defectos, pero ya tenía dieciocho años y por lo mismo tenía que pensar antes de hablar. Soltando un suspiro se puso una mano en el corazón " _puedes hacerlo Kate, puedes librarte de esto fácil mente porque eres inteligente"_ con ese pensamiento en su mente, abrió la puerta y entró al despacho.

El hombre se veía imponente, como siempre, en su silla detrás del escritorio. Era como si en esos momentos estuviera al frente de un juez y la situación no podía ser más irónica ya que él nunca seria Juez, el valor nunca le dio para llegar a aquello.

Sin pensar en cómo debía burlarse del hombre, tomó asiento y se agarró ambas manos para controlar su ansiedad, su padre no podía dominarla, pero parecía que lo lograba sin hablar. Él sabía que ella prendía con rapidez, Jim tenía claro su gran amor por su madre y también era consiente de como la podía defender con todo lo que tenía, por lo mismo, Kate sabía que la ocuparía como arma.

Intentando desconcentrar su mente en una realidad donde Castle y ella compartieran todo el tiempo del mundo juntos, comenzó a escucharlo hablar sobre las siguientes fechas. En un momento escucho algo sobre su vuelo, pero su mente estaba demasiada metida en esa irrealidad que formo con Castle que no presto atención.

Sonriendo suave, escuchó la palabra navidad y alzó la vista. En esa familia, desde que estaba clarisa con ellos, se solía hacer una fiesta donde reunían a todos los amigos y familiares de ambos dueños de casa. Nadie podía faltar en esa reunión y por lo mismo se alarmo ante lo que decía sobre su función en la celebración.

-los hijos de María tienen tu misma edad más o menos, así que no será problema para ti, pero te pido que te comportes y no manches más el nombre de la familia

-¿María? –Ese nombre le sonaba bastante conocido y la verdad es que prefería preguntar por ello más por ello, que preocuparse por una familia que no valía nada a sus ojos

-es amiga de Clarisa, vino a la última fiesta del domingo pasado, esa a la que llegaste a última hora… le serviste champaña

-ohh… - Ahora sabía porque le parecía conocida, ella le mando el mensaje – no asistiré a la fiesta de navidad

-¿Qué? No puedes faltar, es una tradición

-es tu… su tradición, no mía – Manteniendo la cara alzada con seriedad inspiró hondo – tengo planes

-¿con Richard? Odiabas a ese ciego

-y tú lo adorabas ¿Cómo cambian las cosas no? Ahora él no te sirve y lo desechas, como todo en tu vida

-Kate… no digas eso – Molesto le respondió la mirada con la misma seriedad – asistirás a la fiesta y mostraras una sonrisa

-no iré, no importa que, no asistiré a esa fiesta de hipócritas

-tenemos una noticia que dar con Clarisa – Intentó por otro lado

-pues denla a la gente que le interesa, lo que es yo no asistiré a esa reunión

-no podrás sacar tu moto

-no la necesito

-¿Acaso tienes novio?

-lo que tenga o deje de tener no es de tu incumbencia. Tengo dieciocho años ya, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y no te preocupes, tan pronto como entre a la universidad trabajare

-¡Kate!

-antes ese grito me hacía obedecerte, ahora solo me hace despreciarlo… disfruta tu familia, porque yo no estoy incluida en ese paquete

Sin responder nada más a lo que el hombre seguía gritando. Kate salió del despacho y se fue en su motocicleta hasta el centro. Aunque a mitad de camino decidió demorarse más y pasar por la carretera unos minutos para poder correr. Sentir el aire chocando contra ella le encantaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que era su forma de ser libre.

Ya relajada, se dirigió al centro sabiendo que llegaría tarde, pero le daba igual en esos momentos porque la pelea con su padre no terminaría ahí. Quedaban solo siete días para navidad y tenía muy claro que el hombre nunca perdía un caso. Lo más seguro seria que ocuparía alguna forma para obligarla a asistir.

Estacionando se sacó el casco con frustración y vio a las madres llegando con sus hijos. Algunas le saludaban y otras solo pasaban de largo hablando emocionadas con sus hijos, algo común debía admitir.

Saludando a Hayley con una sonrisa, hablo con ella un momento y posteriormente se fue a cumplir con su trabajo de siempre. Limpió y ordenó la biblioteca como se debía, ayudó a Simón junto a un chico nuevo a transcribir unas hojas para finalmente ir a la sala de los niños con la intensión de ayudar a Castle, mas su verdadero propósito era poder pasar más tiempo con Jake, ya que este no le perdonaría el que lo dejara solo.

Al finalizar podía soltar un suspiro satisfactorio antes de tener que esperar unos cuantos minutos a Castle. A diferencia de cuando empezó, ya no se iba a las cuatro para dormir o ir a la casa de Maddie, sino que se quedaba hasta las últimas instancias y se iba con Castle hasta el pub donde bailaban o se iban a la casa antes que Alexis y Martha para preparar la comida, así para cuando llegaran pudieran comer tranquilos. Todo dependía del día.

Ese día les tocaba ensayar y por lo mismo cuando lo vio salir tan cámpate su sonrisa se incrementó y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior pensando en lo que se venía. Castle había tomado la costumbre de aprovecharse de la oscuridad para besarla en los labios una vez se reunían en la moto. También lo hacían como despedida " _siempre que podemos, lo hacemos"_ pensó rectificándose justo antes de tenerlo en frente y sentir como sus manos la abrazaban con delicadeza. Fue inevitable unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo.

Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar e incluso apegar contra la motocicleta produciendo cierta diversión en ella. Rick debía tener unos nervios de acero para no llegar a profundizar nada de lo que su mente ya debía estar pensando, en ocasiones su cuerpo actuaba antes de que pudiera razonar y por lo mismo decidió ayudarlo separándose de él con delicadeza. Lo menos que quería hacerle sentir era el rechazo.

Con tranquilidad, se subió a la moto y dejó que él se pegara nuevamente a su cuerpo por detrás para así conducir hacía el pub donde la estrella Richard Castle se lucia como todo un niño en navidad. Le gustaba el hombre tranquilo con el que siempre pasaba, pero debía admitir que le encantaba verlo queriendo lucirse frente a todos con sus habilidades. Rick se esmeraba por sobresaltar y escuchar esos suspiros de deseos por parte de todos. A fin de cuentas la ceguera nunca le quitó ese egocentrismo tan característico suyo.

Relajándose, saludo a Isabel con un beso en la mejilla y vio como unas chicas un poco mayores que ellas bailaban de manera sensual, a ella le daba aun un poco de pudor moverse así y por lo mismo fruncía el ceño cada vez que se acercaban a Rick con la intención de bailar. Él en algunos momentos se negaba aludiendo que estaba cansado, pero en otras, cuando su ánimo era bastante grande, les aceptaba la proposición y se dejaba toquetear por ellas mientras hacían un baile magistral digno de envidiar.

Pasando a sentarse, vio una vez más a los escritores hablar entre risas. En algunas ocasiones le dirigían miradas a Rick mientras bailaba y volvían a comentar algo que le causó gran curiosidad, mas no pudo expresar por miedo.

Era en estos momentos en los que se sentía demasiado infantil para todo ese mundo. Rick se veía muy cómodo bailando con esas mujeres aun cuando le dijo que iba a ser algo especial para ambos, " _no lo puedes culpar… es tu culpa tener una alma vieja"_ se dijo a si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-no es hermoso ver a una bella dama tan deprimida ¿Se siente bien señorita?

-¿Ah? – Alzando la vista, vio al frente suyo y sonrió al barman con simpleza para no preocuparlo más – sí, no te preocupes

-el señor Rick puede amar el libertinaje, pero es muy fiel, no debería preocuparse – Aseguró el hombre manteniendo una sonrisa

-¿A todos los barman les pagan para decir esas cosas? – Alzando una ceja, vio hacía donde estaba Rick y sonrió al verlo exagerar en su cansancio

-no, pero lo conozco desde que llegue aquí, todo el proceso de su cambio… se de lo que hablo

-te lo agradezco, la mayoría habla mal de él y… es bueno saber que no todos piensan igual – Sonriendo aceptó el vaso con agua. Odiaba sentirse una niñata

-bueno, es difícil ver que a conseguido una bella dama… muchos hombres deben estar celosos de lo que ha logrado conseguir

-¿Es obligatorio hablar con esos términos? Es gracioso – Comentó mostrando una sonrisa, eso de estar celosos no se lo creía mucho

-Derek, me llamó Derek y si, emociona más a las mujeres de edad – Apuntando a un grupo de mujeres, se rio con Kate – aunque debe incomodarte, no tienes su edad

-me llamo Katherine, pero dime Kate, Derek

-es un placer Kate – Mostrando su sonrisa coqueta, le guiño con un ojo

Sin decir más palabras, Kate tomó el agua con tranquilidad y vio como Isabel la llamaba para que se uniera al baile. Ella aún se sentía algo insegura de querer bailar, pero aun así se armó de valor solo para alejar a esas mujeres de su hombre.

Acercándose a Isabel, empezó a verla bailar y con tranquilidad ella se movió intentando seguirla, aunque era difícil sin tener alguien a tu lado ayudando. Soltando un suspiro vio como Castle seguía bailando con las chicas de lo más emocionado por lo que bufó, era increíble que no reparara en su existencia, aun así se lo dejó pasar. En eso sintió la mano de alguien en su cadera y al girar observó a Jean sonriéndole " _peor es nada"_ se dijo poco convencida aceptando bailar con él bajo la atenta mirada de María.

Pasado unos minutos, Kate se movía con una amplia sonrisa en su boca mientras jean la guiaba en el baile. Esto era mucho más swing que electro y por lo mismo gozó en cuanto giraba o este le alzaba, además el hombre se sabía mover demasiado bien así que no podía negar que le gustaba todo aquello.

Ya cansada, le pidió receso al muchacho y no dudo en acercarse hasta uno de los sillones sin ocupar para sentarse. Necesitaba recuperar energías a pesar de que muchos adultos aún se encontraban bailando como si no fuera un gran ejercicio. Eso era un gran golpe a su orgullo, pero aun necesitaba poder recuperar el aire así que no le dio importancia.

-¿Te has estado divirtiendo con Jean?

-no más que tu creo – Respondió sonriente mientras le hacía un espacio a Rick

-bueno, si te gustara bailar más con tu pareja, no tendría porque bailar con todas ellas – Se quejó haciendo una de sus típicas expresiones de niño amurrado – bailaste con Jean y no conmigo, me sentí solo y usado por ellas

-bueno, no te vi quejándote en ningún momento – Ampliando su sonrisa, jugó con el cuello de la camisa de Castle - ¿Sabes? La próxima vez que vengamos pidamos un taxi, me canso de ver como todos toman y yo solo ando con agua por la vida… me siento una niña – Se quejó rodando los ojos sintiendo como Rick la abrazaba

-jajajaja es solo cosa que me digas y manejo yo Kate

-sabes que yo siempre manejare, no me gusta darle el control a cualquiera

-creo que te lo recordare cuando te dejas dominar por mí – Con descaro, movió su mano por la pierna de la chica y acarició levemente su muslo – debes tener unas piernas increíble con el boxeo y todo el deporte que haces… se sienten increíbles al tacto

-jajaja es lo una de las cosas que primero me miran, oye Rick…

-¿Hmm? – Abrazando con su mano libre, por el hombro a Kate, la acercó lo mas que podía y bebió del agua de ella haciendo una morisqueta – prefiero el Whisky

-¿Qué harás para navidad?

-solemos celebrar algo en el centro, hasta las tres de la tarde con intercambio de regalos – Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió ante la voz de Alice Francis sonando por los parlantes– luego cenamos… nada en especial, hace mucho deje de ir a las fiestas de famosos… ¿Por qué?

-por nada – Mirando hacía otro lado se mordió el labio inferior, el saber que Rick se tomaba su tiempo para pensar las cosas significaba que le estaba leyendo la mente

-¿Quieres pasarla en mi casa? – Preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa, mas no paraba de estar pendiente de todo

-mi plan es no volver a mi casa hasta el 26, no creo que tu estés…

-Alexis te adora y creo que sería fantástico que la pases con nosotros – Tomando del mentón a la chica, hizo que volviera a mirarla para dedicarle una foto– a no ser que te arrepientas, no te obligaría a nada, te lo prometo… aunque me duela y me muerda la mano mil veces

-no me arrepentiría por nada del mundo

-entonces ¿Te esperamos? Alexis se emocionara bastante de verte ahí más de unas horas

-sí, si Martha no tiene inconvenientes

-oh, no te preocupes por ella… mi madre sale en la noche con uno de sus novios y Alexis duerme temprano, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros

Algo sonrojada asintió en silencio y se dejó llevar por el beso que le otorgaba su pareja. Si bien deseaba poder pasar las fiestas con Rick, no podía negar el hecho de que le emocionaba estar a solas con él para algo más.

Gozando de la privacidad que el lugar le otorgaba el lugar, abrazó a Rick por el cuello y se preguntó qué es lo que debería hacer para navidad. Ella no era coqueta como esas chicas que bailaban, tampoco se podía comparar a las rubias voluptuosas con las que solía salir Castle así que tenía puntos en contra para poder emocionar a Rick. Lo menos que quería era que ambos ansiaran ese momento y a último minuto él se arrepintiera.

-concéntrate en mi, Kate

El susurro le sorprendió e hizo reír suave por sobre los labios de él. Era verdad, debía concentrarse en el presente más que en cualquier otra cosa. Era ella la que estaba con Rick y nadie más, cualquier cosa que haya hecho para conquistarlo era completo mérito de Kate y por lo mismo no debía sentirse nerviosa o temerosa. Richard la amaba y se lo había demostrado cada dia que pasaron juntos. Si había alguien especial con quien hacerlo ese era Rick, además conociéndolo de seguro no llegarían tan lejos. O eso querían creer sus inseguridades.

Un poco más relajada de lo que podía llegar a venirse para ambos. Kate cerró los ojos y abrió la boca lentamente dejándole paso libre para que Rick profundizara el beso deseando que la sensación de placer durara por mucho más tiempo que la última vez.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el cap. la verdad es que fue una introducción para el capitulo de navidad. solo por eso les aviso que el capitulo de esta historia sera subida el día sábado, 24 de diciembre.**_

 _ **espero poder cumplir con todo lo propuesto, y que les agrade. estaré atenta a su comentarios**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con el capitulo navideño. la verdad es que estoy en contra del tiempo, así que agradezco los review de Alba y Guiguita (lo siento por hacerte esperar, pero quería hacerlo especial) y espero que disfruten el capitulo cuando puedan leerlo.**_

* * *

Soltó un suspiro y miró el espejo que se encontraba en el ascensor. Siempre había creído que ese vidrio estaba mal ubicado, que era estúpido que pusieran espejos en el ascensor ¿Quién querría verse cuando viene saliendo de su departamento? Pero, era útil. En estos momentos Kate podía darse cuenta de lo bueno que era ya que no paraba de estirar su vestido mostrando toda su ansiedad.

No había visto a Castle en todo el dia y no era porque no quería, sino porque las condiciones no se lo permitieron hasta ahora. Sonriendo, recordó cada anécdota del día con cierta diversión. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo se transformó en algo caótico a partir de las tres de la tarde.

 _Al ser sábado, se fue a correr como de costumbre y ya en el parque se puso a hacer un poco de estiramiento. Luego pasó al gimnasio de siempre y comenzó a golpear el saco de box sola, había menos gente que de costumbre por la fecha, pero no menos gente dispuesta a ayudarla a entrenar. Por lo mismo Kate logró encontrar rápido a un chico que quería pelear en el ring sin tapujos ni discriminación._

 _Se dieron unos buenos golpes, incluso Kate pudo conectar algunos y mandar al chico al suelo, pero nunca pudo prever ese gancho que se conectó directamente a su estómago. El dolor fue inaguantable, aun así siguió peleando recibiendo más golpes, aunque también le otorgaba unos al chicos._

 _Al final de la pelea él le pidió disculpas, pero ella no pudo entender hasta que llegó a los camarines de las mujeres y se vio el cuerpo completamente moreteado y marcado. Lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que Castle no veía._

 _Después de bañarse, se despidió de todos y fue hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, ella la recibió con alegría para luego reprenderla de tal forma que sentía el espíritu de su madre en Maddie. Beckett creía que no iba a salir nunca de esa, más la rubia logró apiadarse de ella y la ayudó para borrar más de un moretón con maquillaje. Aunque cada vez que pasaba la base por la zona afectada, Kate gruñía por el dolor._

 _Cuando volvió a verse, de cierta manera presentable, pasaron a conversar sobre lo importante de esa noche. La rubia estaba convencida de que esa sería su gran noche y que debía aprovechar cada instante para complacer al escritor._

' _la niña durmiendo, su madre fuera del radar… él te llevara al cuarto y te tomara tantas veces como pueda esta noche, ustedes si van a celebrar el nacimiento como se debe'_

Sonriendo, vio las puertas del ascensor abrirse lentamente y Kate no pudo más que sentirse ansiosa por lo que venía. Ella no era de la idea de que iban a ser exagerados, de hecho con vergüenza podía admitir que se informó más de lo necesario y Castle no parecía ser de los tipos que tenían fetiches o cosas por el estilo.

Soltando un suspiro se acercó a la puerta de su pareja y se sonrojo al instante ¿Y si eso no era correcto? ¿Si realmente ella no debería estar aquí disfrutando, sino que debería estar en la casa de su padre sirviendo ponche? Alejó su mano de la puerta y se vio su brazo derecho con temor mientras este se acercaba a su propia mejilla.

 _Al salir de la casa de su amiga, no sin antes recibir regalos y abrazos. Kate se fue a su casa creyendo poder encontrar algo de paz antes de ir al centro para celebrar la navidad, mas ninguno de sus planes pudo llevarse a cabo porque en cuanto abrió la puerta del hogar su padre la llamó a su despacho._

 _El hombre se mostraba furioso. No solo por su salida en la mañana, sino porque su esposa, Clarisa, se había indispuesto y se encontró sola en la casa sin nadie que le ayudara._

 _Reteniendo los deseos de responder ante las acusaciones de su padre, Kate pensó en cómo podía ser su navidad y la verdad es que nada le importaba si solo podía mantenerse al lado de Castle. Sí, quería poder tener sexo con él, hacer el amor, pero a esas alturas del partido sus deseos se minimizaban a solo disfrutar de sus seres más amados. Eso quería decir Maddie – lo cual ya hizo – y Castle junto a su familia._

 _Escuchando cada grito de su padre, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior hasta que se sacó sangre. El nuevamente había sacado a su madre al baile, pero no quería responderle, no quería tener que salir arrancando de su casa porque la habían castigado. Respirando profundo, enfocó sus ojos en los de Jim y lo vio al borde de las lágrimas, incluso le llego a dar un poco de lastima, mas todo se borró cuando recordó la forma en que la venia tratando._

 _-Kate, es hora que dejes el centro_

 _-¿Qué? – La voz de él se había calmado, incluso ahora volvía a estar sentado - ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-ya aprendiste tu lección, viste las consecuencias y…_

 _-paso mucho tiempo con Richard – Notando como él apretaba la mandíbula se rió – no puedes creer que tu hija se muestre tan interesada en compartir con un ciego_

 _-¡Él es un maldito mujeriego! En todas las revistas se le ve con mujeres diferentes y ningún hijo mío será parte de la colección de él_

 _-¿Qué pasaba con el amor que le tenías? ¿Se te olvida el abrazo que le diste?_

 _-no seas irrespetuosa Kate… - Comenzando a ponerse rojo se volvió a acercar a la chica- desde que comenzaste a ir a su casa agarraste esa actitud… quieres ser tan liberal como él, pero no tienes su talento… eres una chica que será abogada y ya ¡Compórtate de una vez!_

 _-no, no fue desde que empecé a ir a su casa – Sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, le hizo frente a su padre – fue desde que encontré gente que me amaba incondicionalmente por lo que soy, fue desde que no tuve que seguir bajo tu veredicto para hacer feliz a alguien… en el centro tengo gente que me quiere, en la casa de Richard aprendí lo que es una familia y con Maddie sé que puedo contar, en cambio aquí… aquí lo único que aprendí es que una pu…_

Ella no pudo seguir hablando. Él le había dado su segunda cachetada en su vida y la verdad es que sentía que se lo merecía, después de todo iba a llamar puta a Clarisa. Soltando un suspiro se masajeo suave la mejilla y volvió a acercar su mano a la puerta. Ahí era donde tenía que estar y daba igual la forma en que se haya ido, daba igual la forma en que su vestido se arruino por los fríos y suciedad, también le importaba poco que su peinado pulcramente hecho se haya ido a la basura para dejar un moño simple de reemplazo. Ella solo pedía estar con Castle para esas festividades y lo estaba consiguiendo en ese mismo instante.

Más decidida que nunca, tocó la puerta unas tres veces y esperó mientras su sonrisa no podía ocultarse. Parecía tonto, pero realmente estaba feliz por pasar la navidad con ellos. El solo hecho de que le aceptaran libremente en una festividad familiar le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vio como la puerta era abierta, mas no vio a Castle. Bajando la vista, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Alexis con un vestido floreado y unas trenzas perfectamente hechas haciendo que la pequeña tuviera un aspecto casi angelical. Definitivamente esa niña había logrado enamorarla sin siquiera ella poder evitarlo.

Recibiendo el abrazo efusivo de la pelirroja, entró a la casa y le sonrió a Martha. La mujer había optado por un vestido extravagante, digno de una actriz. Definitivamente Martha estaba preparada para salir en cuanto acabara la cena, lo más seguro es que esa sería su noche y de solo pensarlo Kate sonrió, porque lo más seguro que también sería su noche.

-Rick está en su despacho… ha dicho que tiene una idea fantástica y no ha salido… a ver si lo puedes sacar tu Kate

Martha había tomado a Alexis en brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina dejándole el trabajo del escritor a ella. No era una cosa que le molestara, pero si le daba un poco de cosa.

Argumentándose de que ya había hecho eso en otras ocasiones, fue con cuidado al despacho y lo observo tecleando el computador con efusividad. Al parecer si tenía una buena historia que contar, por lo que amplió su sonrisa y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás para poder observar que era lo que tanto escribía.

Leyendo sin permiso por sobre el hombro, notó que el hombre estaba escribiendo sobre la escena del asesinato. Al parecer Derrick se enfrentaba a un nuevo enemigo y si podía opinar, le estaba encantando como iba quedando la muerte.

-espiar es malo Kate – La voz de Castle salió entre divertida y alegre

-¡¿Rick?! ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí? -Alzando una ceja, vio como él giraba un poco la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia - ¿Todo el tiempo? – El asentimiento de él se lo corroboro – algún día aprenderé a no fiarme completamente de ti

Haciendo el amago de separarse. Kate sintió como Rick le tomaba de la mano y empujando su silla un poco para atrás, la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas para así poder darle un beso suave en la frente.

-eso no salió como yo quise

-¿Qué se te perdió en mi frente Rick? – Aguantando la risa, vio como Castle hacía un puchero algo frustrado

Negando con la cabeza, le tomó con ambas manos las mejillas y lo acercó para unir sus labios. El beso comenzó de manera pausada y suave, prácticamente era un beso de saludo, pero al ver que ninguno quería separarse comenzaron a intensificar de a poco el beso.

Kate pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo acercó con cuidado mientras Rick le abrazaba por la cintura y la apretaba. En seguida ella gruñó y se separó asustándolo un poco, más le sonrió de vuelta mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que no se alarmara más de lo normal.

Ella hubiera preferido no decirle nada, pero de seguro eso se interpondría entre ellos esa noche " _perfecto Kate… todo esto es perfecto"_ pensó con ironía haciendo una mueca. Al mismo tiempo Rick comenzaba a impacientarse por no saber que pasaba.

-hoy toco boxeo – Dijo con algo de temor notando como el gruñía en desaprobación - ¡No me di cuenta hasta el final! Me vi en el camerino y ya era tarde

-¿Dónde te golpearon? –Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de ella – indícame

Sintiéndose como una niña regañada, acercó la mano de Castle hasta el costado de su estómago y pasó la mano con delicadeza. Él hizo una pequeña caricia antes de sentir como Kate le dirigía la mano hasta tres partes del brazo, otra vez el estómago y al finalizar poso la mano sobre su mejilla.

Castle en cada ocasión le dedico una caricia suave, como si quisiera sanar aquellas "heridas" con la magia que se engañaba a los niños pequeños.

Sonriendo, no permitió que Castle sacara la mano de su mejilla sino hasta que se sintió satisfecha de borrar la mano de su padre en ella. Posiblemente para muchos, la relación que tenía con Rick era más paternal que de pareja, pero para ella era muy distinto. No era un amor fogoso donde lo único importante era lo sexual, sino que era más un amor maduro y eso le encantaba porque iba acorde con su personalidad.

-tu padre ¿No? – Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kate, gruñó y quitó su mano para depositar un beso en la misma zona – ¿Fue mi culpa Kate?

-no, no fue tu culpa y ahora vamos… Alexis está emocionada con la cena y de seguro querrá cantar villancicos

-y eso no es lo mejor, yo ya no lo puedo disfrutar, pero tu si

Viendo como Rick sonreía como un niño emocionado, Kate se levantó de su cómodo asiento y le dio la mano para ir juntos a la mesa. A esas alturas del partido Alexis ya no preguntaba por ellos, solo se emocionaba y los veía mientras reía suave pensando quizás que cosa.

Sentándose en la mesa, ceno con todos los presentes. Conversaron sobre diferentes temas, la próxima salida de Martha, las interacciones que ahora tenían Alexis y Jake por su afición a Rick y a Kate y del futuro de la misma adolescente.

 _-Katie ¿Realmente quieres ser abogada como yo?_

 _-¡Mamá! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No deseo nada más que ser la mejor abogada y así los tres podemos tener un buffet, sería la mejor de mi clase, nadie se interpondría en mi camino y encontraría el amor de mi vida en la universidad como tú y papá_

 _-sí, tienes razón, pero quizás_

 _-¿No me tienes fe mamá?_

 _-te la tengo por completo amor – Abrazándola con fuerza, sintió como la menor se quejaba – pero yo misma sé que el trabajo puede ser peligroso cuando quieres hacer justicia… siento que ser abogado se contrapone un poco con tus ideales_

 _-¿A qué te refieres? – Curiosa, se acomodó al lado de su madre_

 _-tendrás que defender tanto gente mala como buena – Ante la mala cara de Kate, Johana se rió – deberías pensar bien lo que quieres_

 _-quiero hacer justicia, haré justicia madre_

Sonriendo, Kate dejó a un lado ese recuerdo que tenia de su madre y pasó al sillón junto a Alexis y a Rick para comenzar a contar historias navideñas para la pequeña pelirroja. Martha iba de salida y aunque se hubiera querido llevar a la niña para darle un espacio más íntimo, no pudo. De igual modo ninguno de los dos se quejó porque ambos la adoraban.

Cuando por fin Alexis se quedó dormida, fue Kate quien la subió a la pieza sin siquiera quejarse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la niña y por lo mismo se sentía demasiado apegada a ella " _¿Qué hare cuando me valla? ¿Cómo poder seguir sin ti y Jake?"_ se preguntó realmente incomoda. No quería separarse de esos dos niños, pero todo indicaba a que debía hacerlo si quería conseguir el futuro de justicia que tanto buscaba.

Al bajar vio que las luces estaban apagadas, más el árbol y sectores importantes de la casa se encontraban iluminados de tal manera que todo parecía una obra de arte. Sonriendo, pensó en lo exagerado que podría ser Rick en todo, en su propia casa celebraban las fiestas con mesura. El árbol se adornaba con lo justo y la casa no gozaba más de dos guirnaldas para no entorpecer la elegancia del lugar, en cambio aquí todo se convirtió en el paraíso de los niños.

Sin poder evitarlo, caminó con paso lento observando todo. Se creía estar en una tienda de juguetes o en algo mejor y eso no podía más que hacerla sonreír. Rick no gozaría de esas imágenes, pero lo hacía por su hija. Esa entrega logró hacer que su corazón latiera con más rapidez, ese hombre era el indicado y lo sabía.

Sorprendida, sintió las manos en su cadera y se dejó abrazar sin problemas ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre así pensara tanto en ella? ¿Realmente había hecho algo importante en la vida como para merecerlo? No sabía, pero agradecía a todo ser necesario que le permitió estar en esa sala de descanso para sacarle una foto al trasero de Rick. Si no hubiera hecho eso, nunca, pero nunca se encontraría tan feliz entre esas manos.

-Sabía que te sorprendería, es una navidad mágica siempre aquí en casa, me alegra que puedas verlo –Susurró en su odio con tranquilidad

-debes sentirte un dios cada vez que logras sorprenderme o hacerme sonreír – Dándose la vuelta, miró directamente a esos ojos hermosos. Era en esos momentos en los que Kate deseaba que Rick viera, ella no podía expresarse bien en palabras, por lo mismo le hubiera gustado que viera su cara de enamorada – me alegra poder pasar la navidad aquí con ustedes

-bueno no dios, pero si es mi amigo y le doy consejos – Se rió mientras inhalaba el aroma de Kate, podía ser que no la viera, pero la sentía con todos sus otros sentidos y eso bastaba para él – no más que a mi Kate, Alexis estuvo riendo casi toda la noche y eso es gracias a ti

-Rick, Alexis se muestra feliz porque mira lo que haces – Alzando una mano, mostró todo el lugar a pesar de que él no lo veía – ningún padre se daría tanto trabajo

-bueno, ningún padre tiene una hija como Alexis – Encogiéndose de hombros, la escuchó reír – de todos modos, sin su madre aquí escucharla reír hace que todo valga la pena

Mordiéndose ambos labios, intentó retener los comentarios ácidos hacia Meredith, no entendía porque ella había dejado a Rick, tampoco por qué no visitaba a Alexis, mas asumió que ellos debían estar acostumbrados y lo mejor sería que no se entrometiera tanto porque no era su problema.

Soltando un suspiro, sintió como Rick la llevaba hasta su pieza con lentitud. No le agarraba fuerte la mano, así que básicamente ella podía irse en cualquier momento, pero ¿Quién quisiera irse de ese lugar? Solo un demente.

Cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, sintió como él frenaba su andar y por lo mismo quedo muy pegada a Rick, sin alcanzar a chocar, claro está. Cuando le dedicó una mirada curiosa, notó que apuntaba hacía arriba, así que llevó su vista al lugar indicado y sonrió divertida. Un muérdago se imponía justo debajo de ambos.

-que conveniente, un muérdago entrando a tu cuarto

-me dio muchos besos de mi pequeña, pero ahora tendré un beso mejor ¿No?

-eres un aprovechado Richard Castle

Disfrutando la risa de su acompañante, sintió nuevamente las manos de él en su cadera y como le acercaba para que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, pero sin hacer precio en donde ella estaba adolorida. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, unieron sus labios en un beso lento, pero el deseo y la pasión del momento los llevó a intensificar el beso en cosa de segundos. Después de todo, ambos querían que eso ocurriera.

Sin poder aguantarlo, Rick dio dos pasos contra Kate y logró pegarla en el marco de la puerta mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Sus lenguas se unían en una danza perfecta. Era como si sus bocas encajaran perfectamente y eso les indicaba que lo más seguro que sus cuerpos lo harían también a pesar de tener trece años de diferencia.

Kate tuvo que separarse del beso para recomponerse, pero eso no impidió que él comenzara a besar cada parte de su cuello con completa adoración haciendo que ella empezara a soltar suspiros. No podía negar que le daba vergüenza aquello, pero tampoco podía decir que no le gustaba. Esto le encantaba, sobretodo porque su día lleno de problemas se podía olvidar fácilmente al tener al escritor sobre su cuerpo.

Riéndose por la sensación de la nariz en la unión de su cuello y hombro, se removió y alzó el mentón de su pareja solo para conectar sus labios en otro pasional beso. Al abrazo se hizo un poco más intenso entre ambos y Kate tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor por ese moretón que estaba siendo presionado. No quería detener lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Siendo alzada, sin romper el beso, Rick la adentró en la pieza para llevarla directamente a la cama. En un momento ella sintió el temor de él por dejarla en la cama. Quizás aún creía que ella quería huir o arrepentirse.

-Rick, deseo esto tanto como tú… no tengas dudas

Recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, Castle la depositó en la cama con delicadeza y la fue acomodando en la cama hasta que la cabeza de ella se logró posar en la almohada. El seguía manteniéndose sobre Kate, pero no se acercaba demasiado.

Hundiéndose un poco para acomodarse entre el cuerpo de su novio y la cama, sintió algo duro en su nuca. Lo miró con extrañeza, pero este solo le sonrió afirmando que esa dureza debía estar ahí por una razón.

Torciendo la boca con intriga, se dio media vuelta y tomó el paquete que estaba debajo de la almohada. Solo Richard podía poner un regalo en el lugar donde se supone tendrían su primera vez y desconcentrarla de todo ello, pero no le molestaba. De hecho se sentía feliz de tener esas sorpresas.

Sin esperar a un permiso para abrirlo, rompió el envoltorio y miró con extrañeza el regalo. Evidentemente era un libro, lo había sentido desde que lo tuvo en sus manos, pero no se esperó que el libro tuviera por título, con letras grandes, " _kamasutra"_ aquello aparte de darle vergüenza le producía cierto enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿No era lo que esperabas? – Aun manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios, le dejó ver su curiosidad – creí que te gustaría

-si sabes que es ¿No?

-sí ¿Qué dice el libro? Realmente creí que te gustaría

-Rick… - Sin saber si le tomaba el pelo, miró nuevamente el libro y su sonrojo aumento ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? – yo…

-jajajaja Kate, relájate – Sentándose sobre ella, sin dejar todo su peso sobre Kate, estiró su mano hasta la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón sacando otro obsequio – solo quería ver tu reacción, nada más… era un broma, este es tu regalo verdadero

-Sabía que me engañabas

-bueno, eso solo quiere decir que me vas conociendo mejor, Kate

Sin poder sentir más enojo, la adolescente dejó el libro a un lado y tomó su nuevo regalo para abrirlo con desesperación. Escucho la risa de su pareja ante aquello, pero no le hizo caso. Al ver el título de su libro no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa y ahogar un suspiro. Rick era un crio en casi todo lo que hacía, pero era detallista. Era enfermo de romántico y eso le encantaba como no se podía imaginar nadie.

-¿Te gusto? – Ahora si su cara expresaba duda y curiosidad

-¿Esto quiere decir que realmente te gustaría que fuera policía? – Alzando una ceja, abrazó el libro con fuerza - ¿No te molesta Rick?

-no me gustaría ver que llegas moreteada o peor– Pasando su mano por el abdomen de Kate, acarició cada moretón – pero si es lo que deseas, te apoyare y escribiré novelas en tu nombre

-seré la mejor, con estos dos libros seré la mejor – Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, disfrutó de la manera en que él gesticulaba su desconcierto

-¿Dos?

-bueno –Dejando el libro de lado, tomó el hombro de Rick y tal como aprendió en el gimnasio, cambio las posiciones de ambos quedando por fin ella encima, aunque Kate si recostaba su cuerpo en Rick – tengo que ser una detective especial ¿No?

-oh dios… Kate… eres perfecta ¿Segura que ya no habías hecho esto antes?

-deja de hablar estupideces Rick, ya te dije la verdad, no tengo porque mentir

Sin esperar más, Rick volvió a besarla mientras su mano se mantenía acariciando la espalda de la menor. Los labios de Kate eran suaves y un poco tímidos, en cambio los de Rick contenían experiencia suficiente para hacerla gemir quitando poco a poco el temor en sus movimientos. Ambos deseaban experimentar esa sensación juntos y por lo mismo Kate no dudo en apegarse más a su cuerpo a la vez que mantenía sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar aún más del momento compartido.

Los sabores se mesclaban entre ambos, la lengua de Rick no dejaba de marcar su dominio en la cavidad de Kate y aquello no podía lograr nada más que acercarlos tanto como fuera posible. Aun así, la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse por escasos segundos.

Irguiendo su espalda lo más que pudo, sintió los dedos de Rick pasando por su columna vertical de forma tan lenta que lo sintió recorrer cada vertebra. Definitivamente esos dedos eran suaves al tacto.

Volviendo a mirar a Rick, se dio cuenta de que él sonreía, pero que no intentaba nada más para avanzar. Se sentía un poco perdida ante aquello así que malhumorada intentó mover su cadera, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que él impedía su movimiento.

-posiblemente te asuste… pero ¿Quieres intentar algo?

-eso es… ¿Qué? – Alzando una ceja lo empezó a ver dudoso y su mente se fue directamente al primer libro que recibió – es algo del…

-¡No! No es eso – Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de ella – me gustaría que… estuvieras en las mismas condiciones que yo

-Rick, lo siento pero no puedo ser hombre – Al ver que él ponía una expresión de abrumado, se rió. Era tan fácil desconcentrar su mente con Castle – ¿Quieres ponerme una venda en los ojos?

-si no quieres no, no es problema… ¿Es estúpido no? Yo…

-Rick, solo cállate y bésame

Quitándole la corbata, se la puso en las manos y dejó que el hombre se la pusiera. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de él y con eso se contentó.

A tientas, tomó las mejillas de Rick y escuchó como él le decía que lo conociera de esa forma. Paseó sus manos por sobre las mejillas de Richard, el rastro de barba se hacía un poco notorio. Tragando fuerte delineo su nariz y sonrió, ahora la encontraba un poco más grande de lo normal; pasando sus manos por la frente sintió como este se comenzaba a reír un poco para luego solo suspirar ante los dedos ella en su cabello.

Kate se sentía nerviosa. Era como si todo su tacto se volviera aún más sensible y por lo mismo pudo sentir como la parte baja de Rick comenzaba a despertar, pero no quiso hacer comentario para no incomodarlo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se centró en la yema de sus dedos y con delicadeza movió los labios de él. Rick no era un adonis como los modelos que solía ver, de hecho la edad le jugaba en contra, pero ella lo amaba tanto como si lo fuera. Simplemente a su imagen mental Rick era perfecto.

Sin aguantar ningún segundo más volvió a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras sus manos abrazaban el cuello de él sin compasión. Rick acarició su cadera nuevamente y fue formando círculos con sus dedos para volverla más sensible.

No era que quisiera evitarlo, pero Kate no podía acallar ningún suspiro ni gemido que salía de su boca. Sin esperárselo tampoco, Rick volvió a cambiar las posiciones y llevó ambas manos de ella hasta su propio pecho para que ella decidiera que hacer. Obviamente sus manos se movieron hacía cada botón para desabrocharlo y Rick no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa a pesar de que no era visto.

Teniendo contacto directo con su piel, Kate se permitió acariciar cada parte del cuerpo con nerviosismo. Con vista eso no se sentía tan extraño, de hecho creía que era más fácil, porque solo el hecho de ser consiente del cuerpo del escritor con su tacto se hacía mucho más erótico y excitante. Era como si ahora lo conociera verdaderamente y se convirtiera automáticamente en el hombre más sexy que hubiera conocido.

Dejándose sacar el vestido, Kate sintió las manos de él recorrer su abdomen y parte de su pecho, obviamente por sobre el sostén, con verdadera delicadeza.

-si algo te incomoda avisa, pero con mucho tiempo Kate, eres demasiado hermosa para finalizar en…

-Rick, relájate, me pones nerviosa

Riéndose ambos, Rick delineó la clavícula de ella y disfrutó como Kate soltaba un gemido de gozo. Si esas sensaciones nuevas le hacían estremecer solo por la venda en sus ojos, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría luego.

Con la mente en ello y controlando sus impulsos de volverse loco. Rick fue bajando a medida de que se iba deshaciendo de las últimas prendas que quedaban. No podía verla, pero sabía que Kate era hermosa físicamente. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero con los brazos, abdomen y piernas tonificadas, sus reacciones ocurrían al segundo de tocarla y por lo mismo se permitió pasar dos de sus dedos por sobre el abdomen antes de acariciar el muslo interno. Estaba claro, Kate debía ser la persona más sexy que pudiera conocer y ahora estaba entre sus brazos entregándose porque lo amaba.

Sin pensarlo más, volvió a unir sus labios con la clavícula de ella mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear su pecho con delicadeza. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto se relajó mientras sus manos se enredaban en el pelo del escritor haciéndole ver que estaba bien. A esas alturas del partido ya se había olvidado de todo lo que su amiga le había enseñado para hacer sentir bien a Rick.

Con la mente nublada, sintió como él atrapaba su pezón entre sus labios y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más sonoro que el anterior. Él se dedicaba a su cuerpo como ninguna otra persona podría llegar a hacerlo y por lo mismo una sonrisa se instauraba en sus labios cada vez que soltaba un suspiro. Aun así, el hecho de que él estuviera con la mitad de su ropa aun y ella completamente desnuda le atormentaba.

-Rick…

-shhh

Sin poder decir ninguna otra palabra, sintió liberado su pecho de los labios de su novio y se quejó. El ambiente helado que le envolvió no era para nada grato comparado con la boca de Castle, mas no se pudo quejar mucho porque el otro pezón comenzó a ser atendido con gran maestría para el disfrute de ella.

El momento en que las manos del novelista se posaron en la parte más baja de su muslo interior, sin tocar su entrepiernas, un leve temblor se apodero de ella. Aun así, las palabras suaves y delicadas de él lograron calmarla. Su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse sensible más allá de lo normal, cualquier acto que hacía él se intensificaba a horrores, incluso su abdomen se hundía cada vez que el rozaba su nariz contra su piel. Que decir de sus entrepiernas, ya que esta comenzaba a ser palpada por Rick con suavidad eludiendo ese botón rozado que necesitaba ser atendido.

Kate se hundió aún más en la cama y llevo una mano hasta su boca para poder acallar los sonidos, pero Castle en seguida detuvo toda acción mientras le quitaba la mano para entrelazar los dedos.

-no es justo – Se quejó con la respiración completamente afligida

-Kate, si…

-no Rick, dijiste que te avisara – Respirando agitada, lo tomó de la nuca con su mano libre y lo acercó hasta su boca para que ambos labios se rozaran, mas no alcanzó a besarlo – también deseo conocerte ahí

-¿Dónde? – Se burló el mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior – Dime lo que quieres Kate, sabes que no me negaría

-eres un pesado – Sonriendo, soltó su mano del agarre y la llevó directamente hasta la entrepierna ajenas notando como él se sorprendía en el acto. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba y era un punto a su favor – quiero conocerte aquí también

Separándose un poco, Rick llevó sus propias manos hasta su cinturón, mas Kate se adelantó e incorporó para hacer todo aquel acto ella misma, aunque obviamente necesito ayuda. La torpeza y la ansiedad hicieron que esa acción se demorara un poco más, pero cuando por fin el hombre se vio liberado, ella no dudo en felicitarse por aquella acción antes de comenzar a palpar. Rick era grande, demasiado grande para su gusto y eso le produjo algo de miedo.

-con más delicadeza Kate

El susurro le sorprendió, haciendo que se sintiera una tonta por no saber qué hacer. Intentando quitar la mano, Rick la guio y le dio una segunda oportunidad mostrando como se debía hacer, aun así la torpeza y vergüenza hacían en ocasiones que él reprimiera una risa por lo tierna que se mostraba Kate ante él.

Dejando que ella tocara a Gusto, Rick volvió a besarla en los labios mientras acariciaba lo más que podía su cuerpo. Cada uno se tomaba su tiempo para conocer al otro sin siquiera poder ver una pisca de este desnudo, aunque la verdad era que no necesitaban verse realmente. Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban perfectamente y Kate podía disfrutar de igual modo o incluso más.

Dejando las caricias de lado, Rick tanteó con la mano en su velador hasta que encontró el envoltorio de un condón. Sin dudarlo lo abrió con la boca y fue colocándoselo lentamente notando como Kate aumentaba la respiración. La chica aún estaba nerviosa y posiblemente lo estaría hasta el final por lo mismo tragó con fuerza y le aviso a Kate lo que venía a continuación.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír al sentir la respiración de él chocar contra la propia. Rick comenzó a introducirse y aunque molestara un poco, la sensación de sentirse unidos al fin fue maravillosa. No negaba que dolía, de hecho en un momento le complico respirar un poco, pero las atenciones que él le daba eran las justas y necesarias para controlarla.

Una vez se acostumbró a su tamaño, cosa que hace un par de minutos no se creía capaz, Rick comenzó un vaivén lento y suave mientras se besaba. Se suponía que en ese momento se debían estar viendo a los ojos, era lo ideal en cada pareja, pero sin la visión por parte de ambos se hizo mucho más placentero. Rick estaba acostumbrado a la falta de visión, mas Kate sentía que podía llegar incluso a ver el alma de Castle con todas las acciones lentas y consideradas que tenía con ella. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse mucho mejor.

El momento en que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas logró hacer que Kate separara sus labios de los ajenos solo para demostrar que se sentía más que bien con su voz. Él estaba dando en el punto justo y por lo mismo Rick intensificó el ritmo a la vez que levantaba una pierna de ella para hacer envestidas más profundas.

El momento del clímax llegó primero para Kate, quien ya no soportaba más sensaciones en su cuerpo, aun así mantenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Castle para no separarse.

Poco tiempo después de ella, Rick terminó con un gemido que logró atrapar Kate en un beso y ambos se sonrieron. Al instante él le quitó la corbata de la cara para posteriormente acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza.

Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la poca luz nuevamente, pero cuando lo consiguió pudo observar nuevamente la sonrisa de Rick mientras sentía las manos de él paseándose por su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. si antes sentía vergüenza por lo que iban a hacer, ahora, ya hecho, no podía más que morderse el labio inferior ansiando pasar cada segundo con ese hombre.

Rick le encantaba en todo sentido, ahora sabía que no solo se enamoró de sus ojos, ahora sabía que no eran solo sus palabras, sino que el contacto que ambos compartían era simplemente maravilloso. Ninguna persona, a su modo de ver, podría igualar la compatibilidad que ambos tenían.

-¿Incomodó? – Pregunto él mientras los cubría a ambos

-problemático – Admitió ella con un tonó de voz que llego a asustar a Rick

-yo… no… yo creo que…

-…– Riéndose, lo vio hacer una morisqueta y se dijo que a pesar de que le gusto eso de las sensaciones, realmente quería verlo también expresarse. Tenía el privilegio de verlo con sus propios ojos así que la próxima vez quería verlo para memorizar cada gesto de su cara – ahora no sé cómo poder vivir sin querer hacerlo… tienes unas manos

-lo sé – Recuperando la confianza, la atrajo más a su cuerpo – suelen decírmelo… auch, Kate no me golpees… sabes que son tuyas

-Rick, ahora practico box así que cuidadito con tus jugarretas – Apretando los labios, sintió como él la besaba divertido y no pudo evitar sonreír también - ¿estás cansado?

-no, pero si mañana no despiertas entonces no sé qué le diremos a Alexis

-Alexis – Riendo suave, le mordió la oreja – tienes razón, así que mejor durmamos para que mañana despiertes temprano, quizás podamos hacer algo en algún momento libre

-quizás mi madre se la pueda llevar de paseo en la tarde-noche

-me parece perfecto

Sonriéndose ambos, Kate cerró los ojos y sintió como Rick acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza. Ella no estaba del todo cansada, pero si un poco adolorida por lo mismo se quedó quieta sintiendo como Castle se acomodaba para dormir.

-te amo Kate

Ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios. Se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno y reposó su nariz en el cuello de él. Su aroma comenzaba a inundarle nuevamente las fosas nasales y por lo mismo se sintió perfectamente bien mientras se iba quedando dormida de a poco.

Todas las dudas que formo en el pasado ya no tenían importancia. Ese era su lugar verdadero y daba gracias a no arrepentirse de tocar la puerta.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **sobre la próxima actualización, pues espero que sea jueves y también pueda hacer sobre el otro fick. Aunque tengo las ganas de escribir sobre año nuevo, algo corto (?) ya que no se dan siempre estas fechas.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estoy como siempre. tardé demasiado pero lo importante es que en algunos países sigue siendo 6 ¿no? bueno, tuve complicaciones pero creo que ya se por donde llevar la historia.**_

 _ **como siempre les agradezco los review. Guiguita y Alba, me encanta leerlas y saber que les gusta~**_

 _ **sin mas que decir. les dejo leer**_

* * *

Kate despertó con pereza ese día, pero no fue solo eso aunque quisiera. El dolor de sus piernas era comparable a revivir el primer día que tuvo después de su primera práctica de boxeo. Simplemente, nunca creyó que volvería a vivir el mismo martirio durante otro despertar y solo esperaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a esas sesiones de ahora en adelante porque o si no estaría en conflicto con sus deseos.

Teniendo su cuerpo tenso, decidió quedarse quieta unos minutos para no sentir nada, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír y acurrucarse más al cuerpo que tenía por la espalda. Castle la abrazaba posesivamente mientras mantenía su nariz pegada a su pelo, casi podía sentir su respiración en su nuca cosa que, lejos de molestarla, le encantaba.

Ella no era de compartir mucho su espacio, de hecho la melosidad no estaba en sus genes o eso creía ella porque desde que conoció al escritor – cuando verdaderamente lo conoció como persona- se dio cuenta de que le encantaba ese romanticismo. Ese con el que simplemente deseabas pasar toda el día y noche como si fuera vital tanto como respirar el mantenerlo a su lado.

Rodando los ojos, se acomodó como pudo y quedó recostada en la cama de tal forma que podía ver el semblante apacible de Rick. El escritor aun dormía serenamente, tenía rastros de una incipiente barba cosa que provocó en ella el deseo de querer pasar su mano. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus manos la rodeaban sin problema para que no terminaran separándose por cualquier movimiento. Simplemente era el mejor despertar que había tenido en meses, incluso podría decir que en años.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo enojado que podría estar su padre ¿Por qué cada vez que se sentía bien pensaba en su progenitor? Quizás en cierta forma era masoquista o tal vez hubiera deseado que le mandara un mensaje de feliz navidad, pero no lo hizo. Si no lo hizo para su cumpleaños ¿Por qué lo haría para navidad? Eran esos deseos tontos de niña que seguía teniendo Kate, incluso ella sabía que él no se comunicaría para año nuevo, pero seguía teniendo esperanzas de que lo hiciera para sentirse medianamente querida. Aunque ella tampoco había tomado el celular para decirle algo.

Negando con la cabeza se regañó por pensar en cosas inútiles. Ahora estaba con Castle y no podía estar más que feliz por encontrarse entre sus brazos ¿Qué importaba su padre? Nada. Él demostró ser un pésimo familiar para ella y ahora Kate lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era sobre su relación con Rick y su próxima estadía en California " _Stanford… mi nueva casa"._

Apretando sus labios con fuerza acarició el pecho de Rick y pegó aún más su cuerpo al ajeno para recibir su calor. Realmente no quería sufrir pero no podía evitar pensar en que en unos días se estaría distanciando de todo esto sin tener la posibilidad de volver a verlo pronto ¿Qué iba a pasar con Alexis? ¿Y Jake? ¿Su relación se congelaría con Rick? Dios, tenía tanto miedo de perder todo eso como cuando su madre murió que no sabía qué hacer.

Evitando llorar, sintió como una mano comenzaba a moverse por su espalda de manera tranquila. Los labios de Rick comenzaron a besar su cabello, la única parte a la que tenía acceso, y cuando le miro a esos ojos- que no podían observarla- sintió los labios de él en su mejilla para luego posarse en su boca.

Kate se dejó llevar por la buena sensación de los labios ajenos conectados con los suyos. Ese hombre podía lograr hacerla olvidar de todo en cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera necesitaba comprarle algo. Sonriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en las hebras castañas olvidándose por completo que ambos estaban desnudos en la cama.

Separándose un poco, Kate volvió a observar los ojos de Castle y sonrió con honestidad, los sentimientos de desolación seguían en su mente, pero no eran tan fuertes como lo que sentía hacía Rick. Sin pensarlo un minuto más, se acercó y mordió el labio inferior de su pareja a modo de juego para iniciar otro beso apasionado. En esta ocasión sus lenguas se pudieron volver a conectar en una danza que se sincronizaba perfectamente con sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? – Alzando una ceja, Rick acaricio la parte donde se suponía Kate tenía su moretón – espero que no te duela por mi culpa

-no es eso… aunque me gustaría quedarme todo el día en la cama – admitió con cierta pena

-bueno, eso será imposible hermosa, Alexis no tardara en despertar –Haciendo una expresión de afligido, besó el cuello de su pareja –no dudara en querer jugar contigo

-espero que no sea muy busca – Riéndose, se separó un poco de Castle y volvió a sentir el dolor muscular – creí que nunca iba a sentir esto después de mi primer día de Boxeo… dios, me duele todo

-y eso que solo fue una vez, agradece que tuve compasión de ti, abogada Beckett

-Rick… aun no soy abogada – Riéndose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estiró y se sentó como pudo – pero ya llegara el momento en el que te gane

-bueno, lo dudo, pero puedes intentarlo – Gateando hasta donde estaba Kate, le tomó la mano y besó sus labios -¿Quieres un baño?

-¿los dos? – Eso no se lo esperaba, la sola idea le ponía aún más nerviosa, Maddie le había dicho algo, pero no creía que Castle quisiera

-no, si me meto ahí contigo no podré contenerme… apenas puedo hacerlo ahora – Sonriendo busco las ropas de ayer y soltó un suspiro – toma tu uno primero, yo iré a ver a Alexis y serviré el desayuno

-¿Y si yo me encargo del desayuno después del baño? Querré descansar un poco antes de que Alexis quiera salir a jugar

-¿No necesitas tanto tiempo en el baño?

-si fuera mi casa… sí, pero estaré bien con unos minutos… hazme caso, será mejor

-vale, si tú lo dices, entonces iré a ver a Alexis, pero si no sales será tu culpa que estemos los dos en el baño y mi hija salga traumada

Riéndose por lo dicho, Kate tomó su ropa y fue a darse una ducha rápida. En realidad sentía cansado todo el cuerpo, sobre todo por los golpes que había recibido el día anterior, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar así que le restó importancia y solo disfruto del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo por unos minutos. No iba quedarse dormitando mientras Alexis la esperaba para jugar.

Aun se sentía en un sueño, es decir, nadie podría asegurar que tan bueno era despertar en la cama de Richard Castle si no había probado tener una buena sesión de sexo y además de una cena navideña increíble. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Cuando salió de la ducha, soltó un suspiro y se vistió con algo de reticencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina en donde Alexis correteaba en pijama feliz junto a sus juguetes. Rick se mostraba divertido mientras estaba atento a cualquier sonido. La escena le revolvía el estómago por la emoción de vivir una navidad con esa familia, por lo mismo se le acercó y le tocó la espalda para que fuera a bañarse.

Sabiendo que Alexis le encantaba meterse en todo, como cualquier niño, la invitó a preparar el desayuno. Aunque la menor se mantuvo más concentrada en contar el sueño que tuvo anoche como también sobre las cosas que harían hoy. Al parecer esta quería ir al cine y luego a patinar así que Kate tuvo que prepararse mentalmente.

Cuando Rick volvió Alexis se le lanzó a los brazos produciendo en Kate un sentimiento de felicidad ¿Cómo esos dos se habían metido en su corazón tan rápido? Beckett no quería reemplazar a la madre de la pelirroja, pero dios, le gustaba el hecho de que Alexis siempre la incluía en su familia como un ser verdaderamente importante. Le gustaba pensar que la pequeña había logrado aceptarla en su círculo familiar.

Siendo distraída por la puerta, las dos menores miraron como Martha ingresaba feliz de la vida, al parecer su navidad había resultado en todo un éxito. Cosa que no pudo más que alegrar tanto a Kate como a Rick, ya que la mujer se centraría menos en ellos y más en contar sus aventuras de manera mesurada para Alexis.

Sin mayor demora, Kate sirvió el desayuno para los cuatro y se sentaron en la mesa decidiendo que hacer ese día. Por unanimidad acordaron que irían al cine los tres y luego en el centro de patinaje se encontrarían con Martha, pero no solo eso. La madre de Rick se había ofrecido a llevar a Alexis donde una de sus amigas para pasar toda la tarde y dejarles solos. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kate y alegrar a Richard con la oportunidad que tenían.

Cumpliendo con el plan, Kate se sintió satisfecha de poder estar sentada durante dos horas y media viendo una película para niños mientras Rick le tomaba la mano en la oscuridad. Eso se había sentido verdaderamente bien, pero lo mejor de todo vino cuando estuvieron en la pista de hielo y Castle alegó que no podía patinar solo.

Era obvio que por su ceguera tenía miedo de chocar con alguien, incluso caerse, pero Kate no le había tomado asunto hasta que el hombre, en el hielo, comenzó a temblar mientras mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el barandal. Rick tenía miedo de pasar vergüenza, además no podía controlar su andar como lo hacía cuando caminaba por lo que a Kate no le quedó más opción que acompañarlo en todo momento. De igual modo a ella no le molestaba tenerlo pegado rezando por no caerse, es más, le divertía un poco.

Riéndose, Kate se giró sobre su propio eje y tomó las manos de Castle para acercarlo lo suficiente hasta el centro. Una vez ahí, Kate frenó todo movimiento y se enajeno del resto del mundo ¿Qué le importaba si el resto los veía mal? Ella tenía edad suficiente para decidir y Rick estaba más concentrado en no caerse que verse bien para Beckett. Además todo el mundo debía estar centrada más en sus propios problemas que en ellos.

-Rick – Susurró cerrando los ojos un momento para luego verlo directamente a la cara - ¿Esto no va a terminar nunca cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿El patinaje? Espero que sí porque yo…

-hablo en serio Rick – Haciendo un puchero, soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista – no quiero irme a Stanford y saber que todo terminara para nosotros

-ahh… Kate – Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, le intentó sonreír mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando por no caerse – no existen las relaciones a larga distancia, soy perro viejo, lo sé

-claro… - Bajando la vista sintió como él le acariciaba la mejilla, aunque su mano estaba tensa – entonces en unos días tu y yo…

-no quiero terminar – Sonriendo, sintió como Kate le miraba extrañada, lo más seguro es que no le entendiera - ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en año nuevo, luego de nuestro magistral baile en el bar

-¿Cuándo solo queden tres días para mi ida? – Alzando una ceja negó con la cabeza, Castle era infantil, pero nunca creyó que quisiera evadir esa conversación

-quiero disfrutar cada minuto de estos días que nos quedan, contigo y con Alexis… ya luego podremos ver que pasara ¿Te parece?

-y por mientras ¿Qué? ¿Hacemos como que no pasa nada? No creo poder soportarlo

-oh claro que sí, tengo una manera para desconcentrar tu mente y sé que te gustara – Guiñándole con un ojo, Rick delineo con su pulgar los labios de ella. Al instante sintió como esta sonreía – tú también lo sabes

-espero que sepas lo que haces, Richard Castle

Sin recibir respuesta, ambos siguieron patinando, esta vez uniéndose a Martha y a Alexis quienes no paraban de comentar lo que harían en una media hora más.

Cuando su tiempo en el patinaje terminó, los cuatros salieron – Rick con la ayuda de Kate y Martha.

Como habían prometido, las dos pelirrojas se fueron hacía su nuevo destino dejando nuevamente solos a Rick y a Kate quienes se quedaron un momento quietos observando como ambas caminaban hasta desaparecer.

Sin darse más tiempo, Kate guió a Castle hasta el departamento en donde pudieron refugiarse de la nevada. A ella le encantaba sentir la nieve y ver los caminos blancos, pero los fríos comenzaban a causar estragos en Rick y por lo mismo tuvieron que caminar más apurados de lo normal.

Al llegar él fue a cambiarse mientras ella preparaba un poco de café. Aun nerviosa por la conversación pendiente, Kate se preocupó de hacer un buen trabajo con esa bebida caliente, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser necesaria.

Sin preverlo, ni un segundo si quiera, Rick le tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta mostrando su más encantadora sonrisa. Esa con la que Kate lo había conocido en la firma de libros y por la que se volvió loca aunque siempre lo negara.

Sonriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello y se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo para recibir un beso delicado. A ella le encantaba que Rick la tratara con tanta sutileza, era como si realmente fuera frágil aunque en su mente ya se encontraba con la idea de ser una detective de homicidios digna de respetar y los sábados practicara Boxeo contra hombres. Kate no era delicada, ni siquiera para sus conversaciones, pero eso a Castle no le importaba.

Separándose un poco, Kate se mordió el labio y sintió como este la alzaba lo suficiente como para llevarla hasta el sofá, aunque primero tuvo que tantear y pensar en cada paso para no cometer un error. Cuando por fin ella estuvo recostada, y avergonzada, el escritor comenzó a besar parte de su cuello con delicadeza ¿Iban a tener sexo en la sala? Eso no se lo esperaba, aunque la sola idea de que así fuera le gustaba. Quería probar de todo con Castle esos últimos días del año por si el decidía terminar su relación o no.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sintió como el colaba su mano por debajo de su ropa para hacer contacto con su piel. Estarían solos por toda la noche, entonces ¿Por qué no? Sonriendo, Kate le quitó el saco y observó como este le sonría de oreja a oreja por tener la confirmación que necesitaba para poder seguir.

Sin esperar más tiempo se desnudaron mutuamente entre besos y caricias, era casi igual a la vez anterior. La única diferencia que había era que ahora Kate podía observar cada expresión de Castle. Ella podía saber el momento exacto en que él se mostraba ansioso por poder continuar, pero nervioso por no dañarla. Lo cual le sirvió a la hora de darle seguridad.

Cuando ambos por fin estuvieron desnudos, Kate recordó algunas cosas que le dijo Maddie, pero ahora se preguntaba si era correcto hacer eso. No era que no quisiera, tenía interés en hacer sentir bien a Castle, pero el escritor en ocasiones no dejaba de tratarle como una mocosa recién salida de primaria.

Sorprendida, sintió como Castle comenzaba lamer y mordisquear uno de sus senos mientras una de sus manos se encargaba del otro. Evidentemente Rick no la dejaría pensar tampoco y Kate no podía hacer mucho cada vez que sentía como su cuerpo era rodeado completamente por ese hombre.

Tragando con fuerza, miró directamente a Richard y sonrió en cuanto notó como este se encontraba completamente satisfecho. Tenía la misma expresión que un niño recibiendo el mejor regalo de navidad y no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar con ese pensamiento. Rick era de todo menos un niño en ese momento.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior separó un poco la cabeza de su pecho, solo para buscar sus labios una vez más. Lo amaba tanto que los recuerdos no serían suficiente para poder marcharse en paz. Él tendría que encontrar una buena solución.

Abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello, intensifico el beso sintiendo como este respondía tan rápido que se hacía dueño del ósculo en solo un segundo. Kate no dejaría que nadie más dominara en su vida si es que no era Castle o al menos eso quería pensar de momento. Por lo mismo le dejó dominar mientras sentía como la dureza de él rozaba su vientre informándole que tan preparado estaba. Eso fue una sorpresa para ella ya que las expresiones de Castle decían que se veía tranquilo y satisfecho, pero su miembro imploraba por atención.

Separándose un poco, bajó una de sus manos por entre los cuerpos de ambos y comenzó a masturbarlo con torpeza. Era la segunda vez que lo hacían, pero de igual modo se sentía nerviosa ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Castle tuviera la vista? Definitivamente no, ella no lo hubiera hecho con el hasta tener una experiencia considerable.

-yo… yo también…. – Sonrojándose, aun mas, por lo que estaba a punto de decir, maldijo a Maddie por meterle tantas cosas en la cabeza ¿Cómo diría eso? – yo…

-Kate… no deberías provocarme si no quieres que las consecuencias – Relamiéndose los labios mantuvo sus ojos fijos al frente, donde sabía que se encontraba la universitaria

Sin llegar a poder articular alguna palabra, Kate sintió como Castle la tomaba de ambos brazos y la obligaba a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras él la comenzaba a preparar.

Los gemidos no tardaron en salir y aunque quisiera mantener el contacto visual con él aprovechando que no la habían vendado, simplemente no pudo. Castle parecía estar tocando casi todos sus puntos débiles o posiblemente solo era débil ante su tacto. Tratando de controlarse un poco, se quejó al sentir los dedos de Rick fuera de su interior, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus suplicas fueran complacidas con otra cosa. Simplemente estar conectada a él era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Castle, le devolvió la sonrisa y juntó sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras comenzaba sentir como Rick se movía sobre ella con un ritmo pausado, pero profundo.

Agitada, se separó un poco de sus labios para tomar algo de aire. Aún no había llegado al primer orgasmo, pero sentía que ya no quedaba nada para ello con los movimientos de Rick ¿Es que acaso era pulpo? Lo sentía por todas partes y cada lugar de su cuerpo podía jurar que se sentía mejor que las otras.

Enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del escritor, gimió su nombre mientras movía su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas. Castle parecía estar mucho más excitado solo por escuchar su nombre en ese grito ya que se movió con un poco más de fuerza.

Llegando al orgasmo juntos, intentaron recuperar un poco de las fuerzas y energías mientras sus frentes sudorosas seguían unidas. Kate sonrió al instante mientras cerraba los ojos para rememorar todo lo que habían hecho, no porque fuera pervertida, sino porque ante tan poco tiempo que les quedaba le importaba recordar cada segundo de ambos. En eso recordó algo importante.

-Rick… no usaste – Anunció ella empezando a contar los días

-¿Qué? – Acomodándose a su lado, puso una expresión de afligido – o dios

-¡Cálmate! ¡No! – Poniendo sus manos en el pecho ajeno, se rió mientras acomodaba su cara en el hueco del cuello – no es día de "peligro"

-¿Recién ahora me dices? Kate eso no se hace

-jajaja no me acordaba, pero igual, es mejor prevenir ¿No? – Mordiéndose el labio inferior amplió aún más su sonrisa, la protección era necesaria, pero se había sentido demasiado bien así aunque no lo pudiera admitir en voz alta

-si claro, no queremos que nada interrumpa tu viaje – Abrazándola por la cintura le besó el cabello – ahora si… ¿Una ducha juntos?

-vale, pero yo guio, no quiero que te vuelvas a pegar en la rodilla con la mesa

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-intentaste no maldecir, pero… conozco la mayoría de tus expresiones "ocultas" – Dijo entre risas antes de sentarse con pereza en el sillon

Sin ahondar más en el tema los dos se dirigieron hasta el baño disfrutando ahora si de un baño largo y gratificante para ambos.

No fueron muy diferentes los días que pasaron a continuación. Si no estaban centrados en el centro –Jake - , lo estaban en el baile y si no era el baile o Alexis, eran ellos dos profundizando cada caricia a cada instante que podían. Simplemente no podían mantener sus manos despegadas ni por un segundo a pesar de que muchos de sus amigos hacían bromas sobre eso.

El 31 de enero Kate se presentó nerviosa en el centro. Ese era su último día en el lugar y como tal le hicieron una fiesta en donde los voluntarios y algunos pacientes le despidieron, entre ellos Jake quien no paraba de llorar aludiendo que eso no era justo.

Con el corazón en la mano, Beckett no pudo más que prometerle que eran solo dos años y que en ese tiempo él tenía que hacerle caso a su madre en todo lo que le dijera. Además le hizo prometer que le haría jugarretas a Rick de vez en cuando para que no se olvidara nunca de la amistad que formaron ellos dos. Eso fue suficiente para aplacar un poco su llanto, aunque Rick terminó quejándose con un puchero tierno.

Después de eso, tanto la adolescente como Rick desaparecieron a una hora prudente – con Martha informada de todo – para poder ir a prepararse para su gran noche por separados. Ya luego se verían como siempre

Con una sonrisa Kate entró a la casa desolada y soltó un suspiro, su padre junto a su esposa se habían ido de vacaciones y no volverían hasta pasada la quincena de enero, por lo que no tendrían que soportarse más tiempo. Aun así su corazón se volvía intranquilo al pensar en él. Era obstinada y demasiado orgullosa como para admitir una disculpa por su parte, pero esperaba que hubiera hecho el intentó de hablar con ella a solas una sola vez. Quizás lo único que esperaba era saber que aun perseveraba en su hija.

Sabiendo que seguir pensando en eso era inútil – como lo venía haciendo todos esos días – Kate se dio un largo baño y se puso algo abrigador, pero ajustado, para el viaje en moto. Se suponía que ahí en el bar se podría cambiar de ropa con la ayuda de Isabel, y decía ayuda porque no tenía ni idea de su vestimenta. Solo sabía que Castle y ella lo habían hablado tranquilamente apartándola de toda decisión.

Una vez lista fue en su moto hasta el departamento de Castle en donde vio como los transeúntes se apuraban para poder finalizar las compras. Quedaban unas pocas horas para año nuevo y la gente empezaba a exaltarse, además que el trafico comenzaba a cortarse para recibir el nuevo año de buena manera. Agradeciendo que su lugar fuera a unas cuantas calles del departamento, espero paciente al escritor.

Cuando por fin lo vio, infundado en un traje ajustado negro con una camisa azul abierta en los primeros botones, quedo impresionada y con la boca abierta. Castle siempre vestía trajes, unos mejores que otros o sino, primordialmente en la casa, andaba con sweater y jeans, sin diferir mucho los colores, para no tener problema para vestirse solo. Pero ahora se veía diferente, de hecho incluso el perfume era increíblemente excitante junto con esa personalidad avasalladora que tenía. Este tipo estaba hecho para ser un galán.

Tragando con fuerza omitió comentario y esperó a que este se subiera sin siquiera saludarse. Ya se veían prácticamente todo el día, gracias a la ida de su padre, así que no perdían mucho el tiempo en eso aunque algunos le dijeran que parecían casados.

Una vez pudieron llegar al bar de siempre, Kate miró con cierto asombro como una cantidad razonable de autos se encontraban aparcados frente al recinto. Era algo increíble considerando que casi siempre pasaba algo vacío.

Sin darle importancia, entró abrazada de la cintura con su escritor favorito y sonrió al ver toda esa gente bailando en la pista de baile. Definitivamente los ánimos andaban por las nubes, aunque eso no era tan bueno si consideraba que pronto esas pistas serian ocupada por ellos y otro par de bailarines más con los que practicaron.

-deberías relajarte, bailare contigo – Dijo tranquilo mientras le besaba la frente – recuerda que la mayoría es ciega

-te informo querido que hay muchos autos afuera – Negando con la cabeza miró al escenario para apreciar a la cantante - ¿Ella es Alice Francis?

-¿Acompañantes de ellos? Nadie quiere pasar año nuevo solo – Riendo, se quedó quieto analizando la voz y soltó un suspiro – voz suave, sexy y digna de una hermosa mujer… sí, es la hermosa Alice Francis

-ah…

-pero tú eres más hermosa cuando gritas

-¡Rick! –Sonrojada a más no poder, le dio un codazo

-jajaja era una broma Kate, relájate… ultimo día nadie se enoja – Riendo, se dejó guiar hasta los sillones de siempre - ¿Estas preparada?

-¿Tendré opción? – Viendo la negativa por parte de Castle negó con la cabeza y se acomodó a su lado – creo que si, al menos sé que Dereck y Jean apreciaran mi baile

-oye – Tomándola de las manos, hizo un puchero y luego sonrió al escuchar la risa de ella, de alguna forma amaba mucho escucharla reirá – solo yo puedo verte bailar

Riendo sin poder contenerse, vio los tragos puestos delante de ella e inmediatamente elevó su mirada para fijar sus ojos en Dereck, el cantinero. Este le sonrió y dijo que era por parte de la casa, es decir, Isabel.

Tomando un trago largo, arrugó la nariz y saludó a su profesora, mas no pudo conversar mucho ya que Isabel la arrastró hasta los camarines sin siquiera saludar a Rick. Quedaba poco menos de dos horas para año nuevo y se suponía que tenían que bailar antes.

Nerviosa, vio el traje que la profesora le daba con mucho orgullo. Este consentía en un conjunto de una pieza. La parte de arriba eran prácticamente vuelos, puestos diagonalmente, intercalados de color azul y negra que se unían, por un solo lado de la cadera a la falda que básicamente eran puras tiritas azules con brillo, la otra parte liberada de los vuelos, hasta la altura de la cintura, estaba sustituida por una tela de encaje. También tenía unos guantes ajustados del mismo color azul.

Ese era el tipo de traje que ocuparía su amiga sin problemas, pero ella no. Kate solo había pensado en un vestido simple, nada llamativo, además que el frio mataba ahí afuera " _bueno, no saldremos al exterior"_ pensó mientras miraba intensamente el vestido. Queriendo protestar, vio la cara emocionada de su profesora y se fue resignada hasta el cubículo en donde se encerró " _no sé quién es peor… si Rick o Isabel"._

Una vez lista, se quedó con sus tacones negros y se vio de pieza a cabeza ¿Alguna vez se imaginó vestida como para una competencia? ¡Dios no! Kate era de las que luchaban por quedar fuera de todo eso, pero ahí estaba. Vistiéndose para poder bailar como una de esas sexy chicas solo para que Rick recibiera un poco de esa felicidad que le daba.

Saliendo, escuchó el aplauso de Isabel y de otras chicas, pero aun no terminaba. Sin darle mucho tiempo para conversar, Kate comenzó a maquillarse mientras en su mente maldecía el minuto en que acepto bailar ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba? Ella no sabía hacer esas cosas ¿Por qué Rick la metía en estos retos? Joder, solo quería matarlo, pero también quería besarlo hasta desfallecer por todo lo que hacía.

Cuando pudo volver a reunirse con su pareja, escuchó suspiros y sonidos de asombro. Todas las chicas estaban saliendo vestidas para la ocasión así que ella solo se centró en su escritor y en como este se apresuraba tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso la parte de su cadera que se traslucía gracias a la tela de encaje para saber cómo se veía.

Tragando con fuerza lo tomó del saco y lo obligó a acercarse aún más a ella, quedaba media hora para que fuera año nuevo así que hicieron bajar a Alice – con la intención de que descansara en gran parte – e Isabel se subió al escenario donde los artistas cantaban y tomó el micrófono con una sonrisa reluciente.

-amigos… sé que han venido a celebrar, pero los que somos habituales aquí, sabemos que es hora de lo que estábamos esperando con ansias – Escuchando como la mayoría aplaudía, en especial los escritores que se encontraban algo alejados para mantenerse tranquilos – así que las parejas Jean y Denisse, Ricky y Kate y obviamente yo y mi querido Federico les daremos una presentación.

-te matare Rick – Dijo completamente tensa

-solo céntrate en mi… te vez hermosa

-okay – Avanzando con miedo, soltó un suspiro, pero pronto Rick la detuvo -¿Qué pasa Rick?

-Kate – Acercándose a su oído, sonrió al sentir como se sobresaltaba – por favor, guarda este momento como uno de los más preciados por los dos… con tus ojos

-solo de nosotros dos, tu hazlo con el tacto

-por supuesto hermosa

Sonriéndose mutuamente, fueron a tomar sus puestos mientras todos comenzaban a quedarse callados solo para observarlos. En ese momento eran solo ellos dos para Kate y por lo mismo gran parte del miedo que sentía quedó suplido por la ansiedad.

La música de Parov Stelar comenzó a sonar, era música enlatada, pero no importaba porque la canción _Booty Swing_ se escuchaba igual de genial que si el artista la estuviera interpretando en ese mismo instante.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a girar con ella a base de pequeños saltitos por todo el escenario. Habían practicado tanto con las otras parejas que ni siquiera llegaban a toparse, aun cuando los movimientos diferían un poco entre cada par.

Intercalando vueltas con técnicas, en donde Castle podía lucirse, Kate comenzó a sonreír aún más. Sus ojos solo se centraban en él y por lo mismo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad ella se retraía un poco, sin dejar de seguirle el ritmo, para ver con que salía esta vez Rick, quien evidentemente se robaba las miradas de todos. En especial de las mujeres.

Al momento de terminar la canción, todo el público aplaudió con emoción mientras Kate intentaba recuperar el aliento. Nunca le había salido del todo bien el baile, pero parecía ser que ahora había estado de maravillas ¿No? Es decir, pudo bailar perfectamente con Castle y observarlo sin ninguna restricción, no necesitaba más. Definitivamente podía guardar ese momento en su memoria como uno de los más preciados.

Volviendo a tomar la mano del escritor, se unió a las otras dos parejas para conversar tranquilamente sobre lo recién ocurrido. Estaba demás decir que Isabel la felicitó con un fuerte abrazo y Jean le dijo que se había visto hermosa aunque no pudo observarla demasiado. Jean era un personaje de cuidado cuando se trataba de coqueteo.

Con la música sonando nuevamente, la gente se empezó a meter a la pista mientras ellos salían para poder descansar. En eso, Kate recordó la conversación pendiente y soltó un suspiro. Lo más seguro es que ahora no se venía un muy buen momento, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquila hasta que todo pasara.

Volviendo a su puesto, tomó su whisky con satisfacción y se apoyó, silenciosamente, en Rick ¿Quién se suponía que iba a iniciar? ¿Lo harían ahí o en la calle? ¿Rick ya ni la despediría en el aeropuerto? Tenía miedo de responder a cada una de las preguntas, pero Kate era una chica fuerte así que esperaba no tener problemas de hacerlo.

-Kate – Llamando su atención, Rick le dedicó una sonrisa – saca tu chaqueta

-¿Qué? – Sin comprender, tomó su mochila y sacó la chaqueta de cuero que tenía, esa que siempre ocupaba para salir y tanto le encantaba, solo para entregársela - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-nada, déjala ahí – Él por su parte, se sacó el saco y soltó un suspiro – ten – Entregándole doce uvas, una por una para no equivocarse se encogió de hombros – soy supersticioso

-estas cosas son estúpidas Rick ¿Qué tiene que ver mi chaqueta con esto?

-ya veras

Sin comprender, escuchó como comenzaba el conteo, así que Rick la obligó a pararse para poder contar apropiadamente.

Cuando llegaron a uno, Castle le dio un abrazo fuerte junto a un beso en los labios para luego comerse las doce uvas como correspondía. Sin poder creérselo, Kate comenzó a hacer lo mismo sintiendo que cada vez era más amarga la sensación. Al finalizar soltó un suspiro preguntándose porque hizo esa estupidez. Su respuesta llegó rápido al ver como Richard seguía demasiado emocionado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver nuestras chaquetas con esto? ¿Saldremos?

-una vez oí que… es una superstición tonta, pero – Contento, Castle extendió su saco y tanteó con su mano libre para tomar la de Kate – independiente de lo que pase, quiero creer en el destino

-¿Rick?

-Luego de esto, tenemos que hablar

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Isabel se les acercó feliz de la vida para abrazarles. Seguido de ellos, todos los cercanos comenzaron a abrazar a la pareja, aunque Kate no se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que decían sus amigos. Solo quería ver la expresión de Castle y preguntarle a que se había referido con eso.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que esperen al siguiente, el cual deseo de todo corazón que salga el jueves como de costumbre. Con respecto al cap de ¿que pasaría si? espero que salga hoy sábado o esperenlo para el domingo.**_

 _ **sobre el oneshot que ya no es oneshot, lo pensare... mi idea era dejar final abierto - soy mala cerrando algo - ademas tengo otras ideas atormentándome en la mente, así que tomare todo ese amor que siento por la pareja y para cuando me decida subiré algo de esos dos problemáticos bebedores de whisky. de todos modos agradezco los review, lamentablemente no les puedo responder ahí, pero me alegran el día.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con una actualización a tiempo. creo que eso es un gran merito.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco los review que dejan, Alba y Katerin939 alegran al continuar.**_

 _ **una aclaración antes, por si les interesa... el capitulo tiene un formato distinto, así que quien quiera escuchar la canción, es de Lauren Aquilina y se llama King... sin mas que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos.**_

* * *

Miró media ida al frente mientras su mano iba anotando las explicaciones del profesor. Se suponía que el ingreso a la universidad debía ser algo feliz, algo que te dijera que ya creciste, pero ese no era el caso de Kate. Irónicamente hoy se encontraba triste en esa sala a pesar de que estaba separada a miles de kilómetros de su padre, como lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. La vida era demasiado irónica.

Tragando con fuerza, se reprendió por distraer su mente y siguió poniendo atención a lo que estaban hablando en la clase ¿De que servía ponerse triste por el pasado? De nada, su madre había muerto, pero de nada servía estar pensando en que hubiera sido si no lo estuviera. Lo mismo debía ser para este tema, solo tenía dieciocho años, tenía toda una vida por delante para cumplir sus metas. Entonces ¿Para qué amargarse? ¿Para qué pensar cuan diferente podían ser las cosas? Ella racional, no se podía permitir aquellos pensamientos.

Cerrando su cuaderno con pereza, se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar como en todas las otras ocasiones. Hace ya una semana que estaba en ese lugar, pero no había logrado entablar amistad con nadie en la universidad, quizás solo lo hizo con Maddie y Josh porque su amiga iba a verla a la hora del almuerzo todos los días. Kate lo sabía, su amiga la visitaba solo porque tenía miedo de que se derrumbara más de lo que pudiera pasar, pero ella ya había tenido pérdidas. Beckett ya sabía cómo lidiar con el sufrimiento haciendo a un lado todos sus sentimientos para que nadie pensara en lo pobrecita que era.

Soltando un suspiro entró a la sala de estilo gótico y sonrió. No sabía porque, pero cada cosa que veía, mayormente extravagante, le recordaba a Castle y sus incontables conversaciones donde daba cabida a una imaginación amplia que servía para un próximo libro. El servía para ser escritor, aunque no tuviera la posibilidad de ver. Era de esas personas que tenían un talento innato y por lo mismo sabía que estaría bien.

Tensándose, negó repetidamente con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos esperando que sus compañeros llenaran la sala antes de que llegara el profesor de historia del derecho. No podía permitirse pensar en Rick nuevamente, lo de ellos fue hermoso durante unos tres meses completos, pero fue solo eso. Solo fueron tres meses de felicidad.

Kate ahora estaba en la realidad, ahora se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar. En estos momentos ella estaba luchando por un futuro donde la admitieran en la academia de policías y pudiera arrestar al asesino de su madre. No importaba nada más en su vida, tenía que tenerlo claro desde ya.

Ignorando sus sentimientos, ya sean buenos o malos, paso los días con tranquilidad, incluso semanas. Las amistades ya estaban casi formadas en la carrera y aunque ella no conversara mucho con el resto de la generación tenía un grupo con el que trabajar y estudiar para los examenes. Eran buenos chicos y le hacían desconcentrar su mente de Rick, de hecho en ese mismo instante estaban todos juntos estudiando para lo que sería la primera prueba.

-creo que tomare un descanso

Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la biblioteca siendo seguida por la mirada curiosa de los chicos. Kate tenía claro que llamaba la atención por su actitud, pero ya pasaría a ser normal algún día. Llegaría el momento en el que dejaría de ser considerada la chica extraña, de hecho también sabía que dejaría de pensar en Castle.

Negando con la cabeza, se sentó en el pasto y prendió un cigarrillo. No era de las que fumaba demasiado, de hecho lo hizo un par de veces antes de conocer a Rick, pero ahora lo necesitaba, requería poder desconcentrar su mente de todo lo que le atormentaba. En especial de ese dia primero de enero donde comenzó a formar su decisión.

Sonriendo, comenzó a recordar con tristeza como después de los abrazos y felicitaciones, Castle la tomó de las manos y se la llevó de ahí hasta la calle donde todo el mundo celebraba y gritaba. Era una época de fiesta para todos en realidad.

 _Saliendo a la calle, el frio se coló entre sus cuerpos y Kate no pudo más que tiritar, pero no duro mucho tampoco, tenía el saco de Rick – o suyo – entre sus manos por lo que sin pensarlo se lo puso. La sonrisa boba aparición sin poder evitarlo al tener el exquisito olor de Castle inundando sus fosas nasales._

 _Se encontraba nerviosa por lo que se venía, no sabía si Rick quería seguir con ella, Kate lo deseaba, pero él tenía razón al decir que las relaciones a larga distancia no existen ¿Cómo podían existir si no se verían? Pronto los dos comenzaran a dedicar tiempo a otras cosas y se olvidaran del contrario ¿Era mejor terminar? Quizás sí, quizás no… realmente no lo sabía y por lo mismo tenía miedo._

 _-Kate, te amo… si estuviera solo en mí, esto no terminaríamos… pero tengo claro que tampoco te dejaría partir… no podría soportar otra perdida en mi vida – Admitió con cierta vergüenza antes de rascarse la nuca_

 _-también te amo, creo que realmente te amo Rick – Notando la confusión de él, ella sonrió nerviosa y alegre ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que ni ella encontraba mucha lógica? – no es un mero capricho lo que siento… si no que lo siento de verdad, te amo y creo que así será para siempre_

 _-entonces… podemos durar ¿No? – Abrazándola por los hombros sonrió y pego su frente con la de ella solo para saber que sus ojos estaban conectados. No podía ver, pero quería que se sintiera lo más normal para ella – ¿Podemos?_

 _-sí, si podemos – Sonriendo le abrazó con fuerza y se pusó de puntillas para dejar un beso en sus labios – solo espérame dos años y estaremos aquí, en año nuevo bailando nuevamente_

 _-te esperare todo lo necesario Kate_

-Kate, iremos a comer a la cafetería ¿quieres venir? – La voz de una de las chicas la desconectro a tal punto que casi botó su cigarrillo

\- si voy… también tengo hambre, gracias por avisar Rebeca

-para lo que necesites, solo enséñame derecho político

Sonriendo, apagó el cigarro y camino cerca de su "amiga" pensando una vez más en Rick y su forma de afrontar las cosas. En ese momento habían quedado bien, de hecho cuando habían vuelto a la casa de él pudieron celebrar un momento con Martha antes de irse a dormir juntos como una pareja de casados. Pero esa felicidad no duro demasiado porque la realidad y el destino querían otras cosas " _es increíble, en esos tres meses me hizo creer fervientemente en el destino.. lo malo es que no está de nuestro lado"_.

Viendo como sus compañeros comenzaban a pedir su comida apretó la mandíbula y sacó la imagen de su mente ¿Para qué se torturaba? El daño ya estaba hecho. No podían hacer nada para remediarlo así que sin pensar más en ello, volvió a olvidarse de Rick y se fue a sentar con sus amigos. Era hora de interactuar y comenzar a parecer normal, no fuera a ser que la vieran como una especie de suicida.

Las primeras notas llegaron sin contratiempos, Kate con el paso de los meses pudo encontrarse en una pacífica vida donde el recuerdo de Rick ya no volvía a atormentarle ta fuerte como antes, o eso quería creer para no tener las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Estirándose, se vistió con ropa de fiesta y fue, acompañada de Maddie, a la fiesta de derecho. Sus "amigos" al fin se habían atrevido a invitarla y aunque ella no creía que fuera una muy buena idea, aceptó para demostrarles que comenzaba a confiar en ellos. Necesitaba a esos chicos hasta que se saliera de la universidad

Tomando alcohol junto a la rubia, sonrió cuando vio aparecer a Josh a su lado. Era obvio que la relación de ellos era mucho más fácil, no solo porque estaban juntos aquí, sino porque compartían edades similares haciendo que ninguno dudara del otro. Aunque quisiera negarlo, ese era uno de los factores más importantes a considerar en una relación. Sobre todo si empezaba a ser seria aunque llevaran poco tiempo.

Apartándose nuevamente, fue a la piscina y se quedó observando unos instantes a los que se bañaban hasta que uno de los chicos se le acercó para hablar. A buenas y a primeras no le tomó importancia, pero ese chico era uno de los que estudiaba con ella para los exámenes así que pronto tuvo que saber sonreírle. Además el rubio era simpático y divertido, sobre todo cuando hacia una imitación del profesor de historia del derecho por lo que no le costó mucho seguirle la corriente.

Dejándose llevar, Kate se interesó más por él, Cristian. Lo encontraba chistoso y bastante hermoso, pero no era Castle así que en cada intento de avance que tenía lo rechazaba lo más diplomática posible. El chico podía ser todo lo guapo que quería, pero no era Rick y si no era con Richard, lamentablemente no era con nadie en su mente.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo Kate? – Con duda, la observó con ojos cansados

-no, lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando

-en tu ex – Riendo por como abría los ojos Kate, le dio un trago a su cerveza – te entiendo, a mí me paso lo mismo, aunque terminamos hace seis meses… tenías la misma cara que yo cuando todo pasó

-valla, debía verme demasiado mal – Sonriendo sin mucha emoción, Kate le dio otro trago a su Vodka, no era bueno tomar tanto, pero quería olvidarse de Rick

-ni te imaginas – Riendo le tomó la mano con cariño y la acaricio – pasara, pronto te darás cuenta de que su recuerdo deja de importarte, incluso llegara el día que solo te acordaras de su cara

-creo que me enamore de verdad… dudo que deje de importarme, además no nos separamos por pelea – Dijo un poco más desinhibida soltando un suspiro – realmente lo ame Criss

-dije lo mismo y mírame ahora, me intereso por ti – Mostrando su sonrisa se acercó un poco más a ella – solo deberías dejarte llevar

-yo no… el trago… - Antes no lo había notado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tomó demasiado

-tranquila, todo estará bien.

Aunque haya querido decir que no quería eso, que aun quería mantener el recuerdo de los labios de Rick en los suyos no pudo. Los meses habían pasado y el dolor había incrementado en ocasiones aunque quisiera negarlo, por lo mismo permitió que ese chico le besara y borrara el rastro de Castle.

Aun sabiendo que era un error, lo abrazó por el cuello y permitió que profundizara el beso. El alcohol en ese momento era su peor enemigo, pero no estaba traicionando a Richard, después de todo el también había seguido con su vida, el había vuelto a las fiestas.

 _Todas las noches, desde que llegó hace un mes y medio, miraba su celular y se centraba en el contacto llamado "Amor". Pensaba que un día se armaría de valor para llamarle y él le perdonaría porque aun la amaba. Hablarían por horas como lo hicieron por tanto tiempo, solo para al final prometerse volver a encontrarse y amarse sin que nada los separe nuevamente. Como si fueran uno de los personajes de Shakespeare._

 _Sí, ese día no era nada diferente al resto o quizás si por que, sin querer, cuando se paró decidida a llamarle pasó a llevar las revistas de Maddie. No creía en las coincidencias, tampoco en la magia, pero la página de una de las revistas se mostró tan orgulloso de su contenido que no pudo evitar leerlo._

 _Con el corazón oprimido observó por tercera vez la fotografía de Castle abrazando a una pelirroja con cuerpo voluptuoso. Ambos sonreían en lo que parecía ser una fiesta, ambos tenía cierta similitud en edad y por lo mismo Kate no dudo en pensar que Rick la había superado, cosa que confirmo al leer la entrevista. Richard Castle había vuelto a las fiestas, como también volvió a las mujeres fáciles demostrando que el tiempo no le había quitado lo semental._

 _Comenzando a llorar, apretó la revista contra su pecho y se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente sin ya contener sus emociones ¿Acaso él solo aprovecho el momento? ¿Sus tres meses de paraíso fueron solo una fantasía? Al parecer había sido una estúpida en confiar en él, pero sus sentimientos habían sido tan reales que no creyó que pasaría esto. No, esto debía ser una mera coincidencia y un error porque todo lo que hizo Rick por ella no lo haría por nadie más, díganle egocéntrica, pero ese "te esperare" sonaba demasiado real para que fuera mentira. Lo mismo pasaba con cada ocasión en que le dijo te amo._

 _-¿Kate? ¿Kate que haces? – Maddie la llamó e intentó hacer que volviera a la realidad, pero cuando vio la revista sus ojos se transformaron de asombro a dolor – dios, no Kate_

 _-¿Lo sabias? ¿Maddie lo sabias? – No podía creer que su amiga realmente supiera de esto y no le haya dicho ninguna palabra. Ella misma la vio sufriendo por Rick_

 _-me llegan siempre Kate, no sabía que… ahh… sí, hace dos semanas me llegó esa, lo siento pero creí que –Algo afligida se sentó a su lado rascándose la nuca con vergüenza – con lo mal que estabas no quería llenarte más la cabeza con problemas, ahora debes preocuparte de tu carrera_

 _-¿Es la única noticia de él? – Le miraba sin esperanza alguna, sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla. Posiblemente para confirmar que eso realmente estaba pasando_

 _-no, hace una semana apareció con una rubia… grandes senos y realmente tonta_

 _-ya veo – Desganada, ensombreció la mirada. Nada era peor que la confirmación de una horrible verdad_

 _-Kate en mi opinión…_

 _-no te preocupes, me duele Maddie, pero lo puedo superar – Sonriendo sin sentimiento alguno, dejó la revista y fue a recostarse a su cama – solo necesito unas semanas, quizás un mes más y podré superarlo, tengo la satisfacción de que solo me preocupare de mis estudios_

Aunque había dicho eso, ella seguía pensando en él, seguía pendiente de cada noticia que relacionaba al escritor por muy doloroso que fuera.

Aun lo amaba, aun no lo podía superar, pero ya habían pasado cuatro meses y ahora estaba besando a ese chico, así que tal vez se acostaría con él. Ese sería el camino para lograr olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Era un pensamiento estúpido provocado por el alcohol, pero era mejor que no tener nada y seguir lastimándose al ver como Rick rehacía su vida sin ella y sin problemas. Quizás sus dos matrimonios fallidos le hicieron adquirir una madures que ella aun no ganaba y eso le molestaba.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Kate acompaño a Cristian hasta una de las habitaciones vacías del campus y sonrió de manera vacia. Esto era lo correcto, debía borrar todo rastro de Richard para no seguir atormentando su vida así ¿Qué importaba tener sexo con cualquiera? El amor no existía, ella lo sintió y esa persona simplemente se fue con otra después de un dos meses y medio de terminar.

You're alone, you're on your own, so what? / Estás solo, estás por tu cuenta, ¿y qué?  
Have you gone blind? / ¿Ha perdido la vista?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? / ¿Has olvidado lo que tienes y lo que es tuyo?  
Glass half empty, glass half full / Vaso medio lleno, vaso medio vacío.  
Well either way you won't be going thirsty / Bueno, en cualquier caso, no te irás sediento.  
Count your blessings not your flaws / Cuenta tus bendiciones no tus defectos.

Recordando aquella canción, no hizo nada por detener los besos del chico en su cuerpo, aunque sí pudo comparar el trato que le daba. Cris intentaba ser suave, quería poder darle una buena noche en lo que el alcohol se lo permitiera, pero no se parecía ni a una cuarta parte de lo que hacía Rick. El escritor la hizo sentir mujer y amada en un solo segundo, por mucho que pudiera hacerlo con otra mujer, ella se había sentido bien con él y ahora con Cris solo sentía que era una mera acción. Algo natural que el cuerpo necesitaba cada cierto tiempo ¿Sera que el tendría los mismos problemas? ¿Podría ser que le costaba hacerlo con otra mujer?

You've got it all / Lo tienes todo  
You lost your mind in the sound / Perdiste tu mente en el sonido  
There's so much more / Hay mucho más.  
You can reclaim your crown / Puedes recuperar tu corona.  
You're in control / Tienes el control.  
Rid of the monsters inside your head / Deshazte de los monstruos en tu cabeza.  
Put all your faults to bed/ Pon todos tus defectos en la cama.  
You can be king again / Puedes ser el rey otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente Kate desapareció rápidamente del cuarto. No quería confundir las cosas, como tampoco necesitaba saber si él lo había disfrutado. Todo había sido un desliz de una noche para ambos. Una muestra de que Rick no tenía más dominio de su cuerpo completo porque sus marcas ahora estaban borradas.

Llegando a su departamento notó que Maddie tampoco había dormido en el lugar. Estaba sola y por lo mismo se permitió llorar de impotencia. Impotencia porque en toda la noche no pudo olvidarse de Rick y sus suaves acciones, tampoco pudo apartar el recuerdo de sus sonrisas bobas luego de hacer el amor con el escritor, que decir de los café que preparaba para ella en las mañana para que su mal humor no arruinara el día.

Todas esas cosas no las pudo tener con Cristian y por lo mismo se sentía tonta, pero no se arrepentía, al menos su cuerpo aplacaría sus necesidades por un tiempo antes de buscar algo nuevo. Todo seria de una sola noche y ya. No más relaciones.

You don't get what all this is about /No entiendes de lo qué se trata todo esto  
You're too wrapped up in your self doubt / Estás demasiado envuelto en dudar de ti mismo  
You've got that young blood, set it free / Tienes sangre joven. Déjala libre.

Acercándose al saco de Castle, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Sabía que no podía seguir así, no cuando ambos habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, cuando la prenda ya no tenía olor a él, pero simplemente no podía avanzar sin que algo le recordara a lo divertido que fue su vida con Rick.

You've got it all / Lo tienes todo.  
You lost your mind in the sound / Perdiste tu mente en el sonido.  
There's so much more/ Hay mucho más.  
You can reclaim your crown / Puedes recuperar tu corona.  
You're in control / Tienes el control.  
Rid of the monsters inside your head / Deshazte de los monstruos en tu cabeza.  
Put all your faults to bed / Pon todos tus defectos en la cama.  
You can be king / Puedes ser el rey.

 _El día de la partida fue el más difícil de todos. No solo porque Jake y Alexis se arrimaron con fuerza a ella, sino porque Kate había creído hasta hace un tiempo que solamente la madre de Maddie los iría a despedir al aeropuerto, que gran equivocación. Ahora estaban todos sus amigos ahí acompañándola, entre ellos su único familiar. Rick._

 _Sonriendo, aceptó todos los regalos de las personas y asentía con la cabeza cada vez que alguien le decía que se cuidara, después de todo lo tenía que prometer para tranquilizarlos. Seguiría en contacto con ellos. Aunque la duda comenzaba a llenar su mente ¿Quién le decía que todo se mantendría como siempre? Ella estaría a más de cinco horas de aquí, entonces ¿Cómo todo podría ser tan fácil?_

 _Sabiendo que no quedaba nada para salir de ahí, miró hacía Rick y le tomó de la mano para apartarlo. Se veía tan hermoso al frente suyo. Se veía tan feliz, pero tan triste a la vez que se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le hacía con su partida. Ella se iría a otro lugar para hacer una nueva vida mientras Rick se mantendría ahí esperándola, se mantendría con la fe de que al volver podrían retomar todo, pero ¿Ella sería la misma? ¿podría volver a acomodarse a Rick sin sentir que era un impedimento su discapacidad? No lo desmerecía, pero sabía que su trabajo no podría congeniar con Rick. Ella tendría que mantenerse en la línea de fuego, además estaba a punto de conocer otro mundo ¿Y si ya no le gustaba lo que le ofrecía Manhattan? ¿Si no le interesaba tener una vida acompañada y quería tener su propio departamento? Era válido también ¿No? No lo sabía, pero si tenía claro que sus dudas comenzaban a dispararse._

 _Intentando controlar su respiración pensó en la edad de ambos, en las promesas que hicieron y en Alexis. Todo eso pesaba en Kate mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero no era culpa de Rick todo esto, claro que no. La culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, sino que ella realmente no sabía si en dos años podría hacerse cargo de responsabilidades tan grandes como lo estaba haciendo ahora, después de todo no sabía que les depararía el futuro. Quizás siendo policía podían matarla y eso haría sufrir a Castle aún más que esta partida._

There's method in my madness / Hay método en mi locura.  
There's no logic in your sadness / No hay lógica en tu tristeza.  
You don't gain a single thing from misery / No se gana ni una sola cosa de la miseria.  
Take it from me / Te lo digo yo.

 _-Te amo Rick – Sonriendo, le acarició las mejillas a su pareja antes de sacarle los lentes oscuros. Se notaba que no había tenido una buena noche – te amo tanto que no puedo hacerte esto_

 _-Kate, estaré bien, te esperare y…_

 _-no, tu no debes esperarme, serán dos años… tienes una hija y necesitas establecerte ya… yo no podré ofrecerte eso, no puedo asegurarte que en el futuro nada cambie entre nosotros…_

 _-cambiaremos, pero…_

 _-no existen las relaciones a larga distancia –Aferrándose a la camisa de él, se alzó en puntillas para depositar un beso en sus labios- tenemos que terminar… es más seguro para los dos, no quiero que nos terminemos odiando Rick… no quiero que en un futuro me odies_

 _-puedo al menos, puedo… puedo… - Parecía triste pero asumido, como si realmente se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta por parte de ella y eso dolía. Dejaba en claro su inmadurez en comparación a la de él_

 _-si_

 _Dejando que Rick tocara su cara por última vez, Kate cerró los ojos y dejó escapar sus lágrimas cuando él lo hizo con tanta delicadeza. Hasta último minuto él la estaba tratando como una verdadera princesa aunque no se lo mereciera. Aunque supiera que realmente le estaba haciendo demasiado daño._

 _-Siempre me gustaste con el pelo largo, Kate… cuídate y se feliz, te lo mereces –Posando sus manos en las mejillas de ella, deposito un beso en la frente – no hay resentimientos, espero algún día podamos ser amigos, pero de momento… prefiero no mantener contacto_

You've got it all / Lo tienes todo.  
You lost your mind in the sound/ Perdiste tu mente en el sonido.  
There's so much more / Hay mucho más.  
You can reclaim your crown / Puedes recuperar tu corona.  
You're in control / Tienes el control.  
Rid of the monsters inside your head / Deshazte de los monstruos en tu cabeza  
Put all your faults to bed / Pon todos tus defectos en la cama.  
You can be king / Puedes ser el rey...

Recuperándose, Kate soltó el saco de Rick y sonrió con falsa alegría. Maddie podía llegar y no debía saber que había estado llorando. Era fuerte, era tenaz y sabía que se podría recomponer o, por último, podría dar unos pocos pasos hasta volver a Manhattan y hacer lo que verdaderamente quería hacer.

Con eso en mente siguió pasando los días, incluso los meses, nada mejoro en realidad. Todo seguía siendo tan monótono que le frustraba, incluso los intentos de Cris se volvieron tediosos y molestos que no pudo más que gritarle que nunca volvería a pasar algo entre ellos. Se había vuelto una maldita egoísta, pero era su manera de superar las cosas.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada para finalizar el año, Kate pasó por los paneles de informaciones para todo el campus. Sin mucho ánimos, decidió que era mejor ver que ofrecían, en ocasiones un trabajo no era tan malo y como el próximo año entraban nuevos estudiantes podría ser un tipo de tutor. Después de todo no le había ido mal en los cursos.

Revisando con cansancio, uno de los folletos le llamó la atención. Su corazón comenzó a aumentar de velocidad y por primera vez pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Definitivamente era eso lo que quería, esa experiencia le ayudaría a superar muchos de sus problemas o simplemente le dejaría conocer nuevas cosas.

You've got it all / Lo tienes todo.  
You lost your mind in the sound / Perdiste tu mente en el sonido.  
There's so much more / Hay mucho más.  
You can reclaim your Crown / Puedes recuperar tu corona.  
You're in control / Tienes el control.  
Rid of the monsters inside your head /Deshazte de los monstruos en tu cabeza.  
Put all your faults to bed / Pon todos tus defectos en la cama.  
You can be king again / Puedes ser el rey otra vez.

Con rapidez, como si fuera una oportunidad de cinco minutos, corrió hasta la administración y pidió hablar con una de las secretarias. Necesitaba toda la información posible, así que no se fue hasta que una de las señoras se dignó a atenderla después de que pasaron cinco estudiantes más de otras carreras.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – con tranquilidad la observo, aunque se notaba que parecía más interesada en el computador que en Kate

-necesito saber todas los requisitos para el intercambio a Rusia por seis meses… específicamente el dinero que necesitare, mes de partida… me gustaría que fuera si o si el próximo año

-claro, deme sus datos – sin darle importancia a los deseos de Kate, movió sus dedos por el teclado para poder anotar. Lo más seguro es que escuchaba eso seguido

Con una sonrisa, Kate comenzó a dar toda la información requerida para hacer la postulación. Tenía fe en sus notas, pero no poseía tanto tiempo en la universidad para que le dejaran hacer esa locura.

Negando con la cabeza, reprimió cualquier pensamiento negativo que podía cruzársele por la cabeza y espero pacientemente pensando en todos los beneficios que traería esa oportunidad. No solo aprendería otro idioma, cosa que le encantaba, sino que allá en Rusia será más difícil escuchar noticias de Castle, no tendría contacto con estados unidos por mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que podría cumplir los dos años requeridos conociendo un nuevo lugar. Quizás hasta alguien le volvería a gustar, eso era más ilógico, pero no improbable. Era hora de avanzar.

-señorita Katherine Beckett, posee las notas requeridas, de hecho supera la media. Solo necesita pagar hospedaje y comida durante los seis meses, pero le aseguro que se le puede asignar un trabajo ahí si es que no puede pagarlo – Informó tranquilamente intentando hacer el amago de una sonrisa - ¿Desea los trabajos parciales? Debo recordarle que no puede descuidar ninguna nota en ese lugar, todo influenciara en su futuro aquí

-sí, lo quiero – No tenía problema con ellos, aun cuando no le fuera bien, solo necesitaba las horas requeridas para la academia

-entonces, rellene este formulario… el próximo semestre a parte de sus cursos normales necesitara cursar uno extra que es para aprender ruso como también tendrá que asistir a una serie de juntas para informar sobre los hospedajes, estudios, universidad, trabajo y todo lo que necesita saber–Entregando el papel amplió su sonrisa- todos pueden postural, pero solo cinco personas accederán al intercambio así que le aviso de antemano que no es seguro

-lo entiendo, ¿Cuándo sabré si podré ir?

-el próximo semestre, a final… espero que pueda lograrlo, señorita Beckett

-yo también, muchas gracias de verdad.

Sin mayor intercambio de palabras, Kate terminó de rellenar el formulario y se marchó del lugar con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Si el mundo le sonreía podría irse de intercambio sin que su padre tuviera que meterse en su decisión, después de todo no necesitaba pedirle dinero para nada. Con 19 años ya trabajaba y tenía sus remuneraciones, pocas pero le servirían para su siguiente plan.

Mirando al cielo, sonrió. Su cumpleaños había pasado sin pena ni gloria, la navidad había sido aburrida a pesar de que pudo recibir una llamada de Jake y Alexis, quien se metió en la conversación, pero ahora tocaba año nuevo. Tocaba recordar lo que había logrado hacer al lado de Rick hace un año exactamente, pero por sobre todo tenía que asumir la realidad de comenzar un año completamente sola. Sin Maddie, sin Josh, sin nadie porque no volvería a Manhattan hasta salirse de la universidad. Era lo mejor.

Todo dolía, seguía mortificándole la decisión de separarse por completo de su pareja, pero sabía que era para mejor. Tenía claro que ahora él podía decidir su nueva dirección sin sufrir por su culpa. Rick era feliz y tenía que aceptarlo de una vez. No podía volverse una tonta egoísta que quería ver sufrir al único hombre que se preocupó de hacerla feliz con acciones tan simples como quedarse a su lado.

Soltando un suspiro, emprendió su caminar hasta el departamento ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor. No quería estar atrapada en la realidad, ya tendría mucho tiempo para ello cuando estuviera en Rusia. Ahora quería estar atrapada en el paraíso olvidado, recordar como había bailado con Rick.

-nunca te olvidare ¿Lo sabias?... las revistas pueden decir lo que quieran, pero sé que tú no eres así ¿Cierto Rick? Dime que tú eres diferente a todo el resto

Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza por parecer una tonta. Había logrado guardar ese recuerdo en su mente, había logrado acostarse con otros hombres cada cierto tiempo después de Rick, pero no había logrado aún vivir como lo hizo hace tiempo.

Simplemente aún faltaba mucho para poder sentir que iba a vivir nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo si pareció triste, pero era necesario este giro.**_ _ **por otro lado, el siguiente capitulo sera contado por parte de Rick... así que espero que les guste y que no lo odien tanto.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, no creía que podría actualizar hoy, pero hice el esfuerzo de lograrlo.**_

 _ **con respecto a los review... WOW gracias por los comentarios, todos y lo siento por hacerlos sufrir, pero era necesario. lo prometo**_

* * *

 _-Rick, no puedes seguir así… - La voz de su amiga se hizo presente como todos los días_

 _-Kyra realmente estoy bien – Soltando un suspiro, intentó ignorarla, pero sabía que era imposible_

 _-deberías olvidarla, sabes que no volverá… ella nunca te amó_

 _-¿No te diste cuenta? Según cuatro revistas importantes, yo no tengo que olvidar a nadie, tengo sexo con cualquier mujer – Intentando controlar su rabia, ordenó los papeles en su escritorio. Cosa irónica porque ni sabía que ordenaba, solo las arrugaba todas juntas_

 _-tu sabes que eso es mentira Rick, ya no pue…._

 _-¡Kyra! Solo… solo déjame en paz_

Desde que Kate se había ido todas las cosas cambiaron. No solo porque la risa contagiosa de la muchacha ya no se escuchaba por el lugar, sino porque todos los seres que fueron más cercanos a ella ahora se encontraban perdidos. Jake intentaba seguir adelante mostrando la mayor de sus sonrisas para no preocupar a su mamá, pero le era imposible cuando las cosas se le caían de las manos y nadie más que Kate o el mismo podían auxiliarlo.

Simón intentaba mostrarse sereno y como si nada le afectara, pero a ratos se quedaba con la mirada pegada en alguna parte y soltaba un suspiro dejando ver su evidente aburrimiento. Los chicos estaban acostumbrados a que los abandonaran y por lo mismo se hacían los fuertes, mas no era lo mismo con Alexis. Su pequeña calabaza siempre andaba preguntando por Kate y comenzaba a retraerse con cada escusa que él le daba para que no la tomara en contra de Kate como todos los otros, aunque ya casi era imposible. De hecho su reacción era peor que cuando se tuvo que acostumbrar a la separación con su madre.

Martha, ella solo lamentó todo lo que ocurrió con sus pacientes y nieta, pero nunca habló mal de Kate en ningún momento. De hecho cada comentario que hacía con respecto a la muchacha era para apoyarla diciendo que la mujer debía independizarse. Saber poder ser independiente sin importar las consecuencias era lo correcto le molestara a quien le molestara. Su madre apoyaba fervientemente a Kate, pero eso no quitaba que le dolía horriblemente cada vez que veía a cualquiera escuchando la palabra Kate. Martha era más madura, ella podía soportar las perdidas mucho más fácil. En cambio él y los otros no.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles sin ella, cada cosa le recordaba que Kate no estaba a su lado y que posiblemente nunca lo volvería a estar. No era porque habían terminado mal, sino porque ahora la adolescente tendría la oportunidad de hacer su vida tranquilamente sin las ataduras del mundo que le imponía Castle. Ahora sabría lo que es vivir en un mundo donde los problemas no eran cosa de cada día.

Después de Kate, el sexo no tenía demasiado sentido para él. Si, había salido en revistas con nuevas conquistas y todo eso, pero ninguna repetía la cita con Castle, ninguna se quedaba a desayunar con él y definitivamente ninguna mujer conocería a su hija porque no valían la pena ni siquiera un segundo.

Soltando un suspiro, negó rotundamente con la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón donde muchas cosas pasaron durante sus tres meses de pasión. Kate realmente había sido un torbellino que le cambió la vida y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía quitarla de su mente, incluso si se trataba de Alexis y sus magistrales conciertos de violín.

Sintiendo que las ganas de llorar le embargaban, se volvió a sentar y se dijo que todo lo que hizo era lo correcto. De alguna forma Kate se debió enterar de que le había "superado" haciendo que ella pudiera avanzar más rápido con su vida, incluso podría conseguir hasta un novio con todos sus sentidos. Rick solo tendría que aprender a ignorar sus sentimientos como lo iba haciendo hace un tiempo hasta que el recuerdo de Kate se borrara.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación, quitó la almohada de su cama y tomó la chaqueta que una vez perteneció a Kate. La verdad es que nunca tuvo la intención de devolvérselo y según lo que supo, ella tampoco le devolvió su saco ¿Eso significaba esperanza? No, la verdad es que eso solo significaba que no tenía intención de volver a verle y por eso nunca le llamó de nuevo. Solo en las novelas de fantasía y romance la gente se permitía soñar con volver a tener a tu pareja entre tus brazos aunque hayan pasado diez años.

Soltando un suspiro y ya recostado en la cama pensó en lo que le dijo Kyra ¿Cómo le pedían olvidarla así como así? Sí, podía tener sexo con mil chicas diferentes, pero eso no significaba que podía olvidarla. No, era todo lo contrario, Rick simplemente no podía olvidarse de esa fascinante chica ni por un segundo.

Sonriendo con cansancio se dijo que ya todo pasaría, llevaba un año sin contactarse con ella y las cosas iban un poco mejor. No era el rey aun de su propio mundo, pero lo sería nuevamente en algún momento. Él iba a retomar el trono y tomaría decisiones sin pensar en Kate como lo pudo hacer antes de conocerla, pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sus ex esposas aunque dolieron no causaron un gran trauma – más que una patada a su orgullo – en él, en cambio esa mocosa había podido calar hondo, tan hondo que cada cierto tiempo iba a molestar a la madre de Maddie para saber cómo le iba a su próxima detective favorita sin que ninguno de sus cercanos se enterara.

-Richard… no puedes seguir así – Nuevamente escuchaba palabras en las que no estaba interesado ni un poco, pero era su madre. Tenía que intentar sonreírle – ella ya avanzó

-yo igual… ve esas revistas pretenciosas de famosos… dime ¿Con quién salgo ahora? Son tantas fiestas que lo olvide – Ironizó sin dejar de mantener cerca la chaqueta de Kate, lamentablemente ya no tenía su olor – incluso saldré como uno de los solteros más guapos… dime ¿Crees que sea el sexto o séptimo? La ceguera me quita puntos

-hijo, sé que la amas, pero tomaste una decisión, debes respetarla

-lo hago mamá – Sonriendo, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas – pero le dije también que si se acercaba más que no la olvidaría, que no podría dejar de… que yo no lo sopor…

-nunca la fuiste a ver, hijo. No la buscaste

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué corriera allá y le dijera que realmente la amaba? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Qué no tenía problemas en esperarla dos años? – Levantándose de la cama molesto, chocó contra la mesa de noche y soltó una maldición - ¡Soy un puto ciego mamá! ¡No sirvo para nada si me cambias las cosas!... no puedo obligarla a vivir conmigo así como así, ella tiene su vida… ella tiene... tiene tanto por descubrir – El llanto nuevamente comenzaba a querer ganar terreno – en otras condiciones, quizás con mis cinco sentidos buenos habría pasado por alto mi edad y la suya, pero no puedo… no puedo obligarla a tener algo que no quiere

-Richard tu ceguera no es…

-es discapacidad… tengo que salir con un maldito bastón a la calle cuando ando solo… tengo que depender toda mi vida de otra persona. Lo que ella dijo es verdad, tengo que establecerme y cuidar únicamente de mi hija... tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera

-¿La odias amor?

-no, no puedo odiarla, pero si tengo resentimiento – Levantándose nuevamente tomó el bastón y salió de la habitación – le pedí que no me hiciera esto y ahora el que tiene que actuar como un maldito maduro soy yo… no es su culpa, pero estoy cansado con lo de Meredith y Gina, creí que no lo volvería a pasar o que no dolería tanto, pero Kate duele más que todo el mundo. Ella se volvió mi punto débil y me está matando de a poco

You call to me, and I fall at your feet /Tú me llamas, y caigo a tus pies  
How could anyone ask for more? / ¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart /Y nuestro tiempo cayó, como cuchillos en mi corazón  
How could anyone ask for more? / ¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?

Sonriendo, recordó las repetidas veces en que ambos escucharon las canciones de Nickelback. La mayoría se las había aprendido por costumbre más que por placer. Aunque claro, escuchar a Kate cantar a viva voz mientras revoloteaba por la habitación era placentero, era un acto del cual no se arrepentía recordar por mucho que doliera. Era el momento en donde podía contagiarse de sus ánimos.

Negando con la cabeza, Richard caminó por las calles hasta la plaza como lo venía haciendo hace poco más de un año. Sentarse ahí y recordarla se había vuelto una costumbre de la cual no podía escapar ¿Intentaba olvidarla? Claro, pero era difícil cuando cada sonido, cada tacto era comparado con ella. Pero por sobre todo, era más difícil cuando el mismo buscaba los recuerdos en su mente para no olvidarla.

But if there's a pill to help me forget / Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar  
God knows I haven't found it yet / Dios sabe que no la encuentro aun

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to / Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando…

Jugueteando con su celular en sus manos pondero sus opciones, ella debía estar iniciando recién el segundo año de su estadía en la universidad y posiblemente ya le había superado. Sonriendo asintió con la cabeza ya que eso era una realidad ¿En qué mundo Kate se mantendría esperándolo? En ninguno y es por eso que le pidió ser amigos si es que era posible " _pero eso tampoco será posible… lo sabemos"._ Por como ahora estaba Rick, lo mejor sería no verse nunca más, hasta que sus sentimientos murieran.

Soltando un suspiro, se encogió aún más en su asiento y se quedó observando la oscuridad que sus ojos siempre le otorgaban mientras la gente paseaba al frente suyo. Cada día se posaba ahí para pensar antes de volver a su departamento con la única obligación de escribir su novela, enviarle un avance a su editora y posteriormente jugar con Alexis. Sí, se había transformado en un autómata que únicamente sonreía para su hija, para sus niños cuando le tocaban la cara y para las fiestas, ni siquiera para cuando tenía sexo con alguna mujer.

Trying not to love you, only goes so far / Tratando de no amarte, está demasiado lejos  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart / Tratando de no necesitarte, está desgarrándome  
Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor / Y no puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo, en el suelo  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for / y sigo intentándolo, pero no se para que  
'Cause trying not to love you / Porque tratando de no amarte  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más.

Para cuando llegó abril, Rick supo que Maddie venía a visitar a su madre, pero Kate seguía sin aparecer haciendo que sus esperanzas murieran ¿Por qué aun las mantenía? Se suponía que posiblemente serian amigos, pero hace meses había descartado esa opción también. Entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse de ella? porque la seguía amando, aunque lo negara. Rick sabía que eso que sentía por ella no era nada a la ligera.

 _El dos de enero del año pasado ambos estaban haciendo la maleta de ella. El padre de Kate se encontraba de vacaciones con su esposa por lo que les daba libertad de pasearse por la casa sin temor de que el patriarca se enfureciera con su visita._

 _Rick, luego de haber paseado sus manos por toda la habitación, se fue a sentar al sillón de ella y palmeó sus piernas escuchando la risa de Kate. Esa hermosa risa que siempre esperaba escuchar y por lo mismo estaba dispuesto a esperarla ¿Qué importaba dos años de abstinencia? Joder, siempre podía ir a visitarla y recargar baterías. Esa mujer valía la pena en todo sentido, incluso su hija la amaba ¿Por qué no hacerlo?_

 _Cuando la tuvo sobre su regazo, Nickelback cambió de canción haciendo que ella comenzara a moverse sobre su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Le tenía envidia al cantante, pero a medias. Después de todo esos show privados eran solo para él._

 _-Rick ¿Realmente me esperaras dos años? ¿Podrás aguantar dos años?_

 _-podría aguantar tres si quieres, pero espero que no – Riéndose, besó delicadamente los labios de la muchacha - ¿Dudas que pueda hacerlo? ¿No crees que pueda ser fiel?_

 _-eres famoso, no dudo de ti, pero – Torciendo la boca en son de disgusto, negó con la cabeza_

 _-Kate, aun si termináramos y yo durmiera con otras personas yo no podría dejar de amarte ¿Lo sabes no? Yo te dije que te amaba y que te deseo más que a nadie en esta vida_

 _-sí, pero… - Acariciando la cara de Richard, Kate dejó un beso en su frente –no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero saber que estas mal por mi culpa_

 _-no lo harás, nunca… me asegurare siempre de sonreír para ti, en cualquier parte que este, sonriere para ti independiente de la ocasión – Tomando del mentón a la muchacha, depositó un beso en sus labios –así cuando me veas, asegúrate de recordar que sonrió por ti_

 _-Rick, si alguna vez te acuestas con otra persona asegúrate de que no sea como yo – Acomodándose en las piernas de él, le tomó de la cara para que lo viera o hiciera la mímica de aquello - prométemelo_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-porque quiero ser la única perfecta en tu vida… si no es conmigo, quédate con las tontas – Soltando lagrimas se abrazó aún más al escritor – por favor prométemelo_

 _-eres una egoísta, pero te lo aseguro, así será Kate… después de ti no habrá ninguna perfección en mi vida… solo Alexis, aunque dudo encontrar algo mejor que tu_

 _Sin pedir consentimiento, unió sus labios en un fogoso beso a la vez que la abrazaba aún más contra su cuerpo para tener mejor acceso a ella. Fue en ese momento en el que supo que su relación tenía los segundos contados._

 _Kate le demostró que quería terminar con lo suyo y él no la iba a atar de ninguna manera, al menos podía regalarle eso como despedida._

And this kind of pain, only time takes away go / Y este tipo de dolor, sólo el tiempo se lo lleva  
That's why it's harder to let you go/ Y es por eso es que es difícil dejarte ir  
And nothing I can do, without thinking of you / Y no puedo hacer nada, sin pensar en ti  
That's why it's harder to let you / Y es por eso es que es difícil dejarte ir

Levantándose de su asiento, desechó ese recuerdo de su mente y caminó otro trecho hasta llegar al metro. Ahí le pidió ayuda a un guardia para que le diera las indicaciones correctas.

Cuando llego a la estación, volvió a utilizar su bastón y se movió por las calles hasta que pudo conseguir un taxi que lo llevara hasta la casa de Maddie. En un principio no se sentía cómodo, ni siquiera se sentía seguro de hacer esa estupidez, pero ¿Qué importaba? A lo mucho ella le volviera a golpear como cuando se vieron por primera vez en navidad.

La chica no había dudado en recriminarle sus nuevas conquistas y ni siquiera había escuchado una palabra de él, pero eso no le importaba realmente. Richard quería saber de Kate y por lo mismo aguantaba los golpes que sabía, tenía bien merecido.

Al llegar tocó la puerta con cierto pánico, incluso sus manos estaban temblando por el miedo de ser rechazado nuevamente. No tardaron mucho en abrir, pero su recepcionista si se demoró en salir del trance al verlo. Quizás se veía un poco más pálido, debía tener la barba de dos días y su cabello seria todo un revoltijo, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. A un ciego se le permitía esas faltas de moda.

-Rick… ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de Maddie salió tan sorprendida como confundida

-bueno, creo que vengo a recibir mi golpe de bienvenida Maddie – Sonriendo estiró la mano - ¿Cómo estás?

-bien… estoy bien –Dándole la mano, apretó con un poco de fuerza innecesaria – no puedo decirte nada de ella

-solo quiero saber si está bien… nada mas Maddie, solo eso – No quería parecer un cobarde, pero solo pensar en Kate se le quebraba la voz ¿Es que no podía tener un poco de dignidad?

-¿Por qué no la fuiste a buscar?

-¿tú sigues con Josh? – Escuchando la negativa de Maddie, amplió su sonrisa triste– no la voy a atar a mí, no puedo hacerla sentir que me debe algo cuando ya ha perdido demasiado… solo la torturaría

-te ama de verdad, sufre con cada nueva conquista tuya – Reprochó ella cruzándose de brazos – no me digas que es estrategia

-creo que hasta tu sabes que el cuerpo necesita ser saciado, pero no vengo para volver con ella… solo necesito saber si está bien – Encogiéndose de hombros soltó un suspiro – saber que está bien y punto… no puedo verla, pero quiero saber que está bien aunque yo no sea parte de su vida

-lo esta

-gracias – Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se marchó – cuídala

-en realidad – Llamando su atención, soltó un grito de frustrada y le tomó de la mano para entrarlo a su casa – sígueme… en silencio

But if there's a pill to help me forget / Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar  
God knows I haven't found it yet / Dios sabe que no la encuentro aun

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to / Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando…

Sorprendido, se dejó guiar por la muchacha en silencio. Era un error, él no debía saber nada de lo que Maddie tenía que decirle, ambos lo sabían, pero aun así no hizo el amago de irse. En realidad quería saber todo de Kate, necesitaba tocarla, oírla, olerla. Cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a obtener de ella para sentirse un poco más vivo y menos autómata.

Sin tener la necesidad de curiosear en la habitación ajena, se sentó en la cama y sintió pasear a Maddie de un lado a otro. Evidentemente la chica aún se debatía si debía hacer lo que pensaba o no. En cierto sentido, Rick se veía reflejado al recordar como beso a esa pelirroja con dos neuronas en su cerebro. Fue un beso tan soso y desagradable que quiso retirarse enseguida, pero su corazón no mandaba en su cerebro, menos en su parte baja, por lo que la necesidad lo obligó a quedarse ahí hasta el final teniendo una sesión de sexo que no quería.

-si dices alguna vez que te deje oír esto, te mato Rick, te mato – Advirtió ella completamente enojada – es solo que creo que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero no se dan cuenta

Trying not to love you, only goes so far / Tratando de no amarte, está demasiado lejos  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart / Tratando de no necesitarte, está desgarrándome  
Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor / Y no puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo, en el suelo  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for / y sigo intentándolo, pero no se para que  
'Cause trying not to love you / Porque tratando de no amarte  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más.

 _-¿En serio no quieres volver a Manhattan? Kate es casi tu última…_

 _-no lo hare – La voz de Kate salió demasiado dura – ya dije que no volviera antes_

 _-pero amiga…_

 _-si lo hago, correré a sus brazos y no quiero – Hizo una pausa donde seguramente se mordió el labio inferior – ya le hice demasiado daño y él a mi… lo mejor será mantener nuestras distancias. Que él siga con su vida, yo ya avance con la mía_

 _-pídele explicaciones – Se tomó una pausa y suspiró. Ella había negado con la cabeza – su amor no pudo haber muerto así como así de hecho creo que existe una explicación para todo_

 _-Maddie, madura… él es un escritor famoso de 31 años, jugar con una mocosa como yo ya no va_

 _-entonces… ¿Te iras a Rusia así como así? ¿No te despedirás ni siquiera de Alexis o de Jake?_

 _-es lo mejor_

 _-eres egoísta Kate, eres demasiado egoísta_

 _-lo siento Maddie, pero_

 _-arrancar no es la solución a nada… no me pidas disculpas a mí, pídetelo a ti por ser una idiota_

Anonadado, Rick se quedó quieto mientras sus manos se tensaban con toda la fuerza posible ¿Se iba a Rusia? ¿Realmente no volviera? ¿Sus planes de amigos se fueron a la mierda también para ella? Dios, en ese momento quería odiarla, pero valoraba demasiado sus deseos de crecer, de conocer y por lo mismo no pudo. Adoraba tanto la faceta independiente de Kate que no podía imaginarse amando a una mujer distinta.

So I sit here divided, just talking to myself /Así que me siento aquí en pedazos, solo hablando conmigo mismo

Was it something that I did? / ¿Fue algo que hice?  
Was there somebody else?/ ¿Había alguien más?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears /Cuando una voz detrás de mí, que luchaba por contener las lagrimas

Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear /Se situó justo a mi lado y me susurró en el oído  
Said, I've been dying to tell you / "Esta noche me muero por decírtelo"

Con el corazón oprimido comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se preguntaba si realmente se merecía todo esto ¿Había abusado del exceso en su vida antes del accidente y nunca pago lo suficiente en su vida? Quizás, quizás aún le faltaba algo que pagar y por lo mismo el karma vino personificando a una sexy y hermosa mujer llamada Kate para que su sufrimiento fuera el doble.

En cuanto sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Maddie fue quien le dejó escuchar esa grabación y por lo mismo debió haber comprendido que no le dejaría quedarse solo.

Intentando sonreír para parecer menos tonto, la chica lo abrazó con más fuerza y no pudo aguantar más. Todo lo que la gente le decía, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor de repente le dolía mucho más, lo cual provocaba que sus ganas de llorar fueran mucho más fuertes que antes, pero ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Kate se había formado una imagen en su cabeza sin siquiera preguntarle nada. Nuevamente pensaba que estaba jugando con ella y él estaba cansado de decirle que no fue así.

Soltando un suspiro, después de todo el lloriqueo, se separó de Maddie y le intentó dar una sonrisa confiada, pero nuevamente sus sentimientos le fallaron. Olvidar a Kate sería lo más difícil del mundo, pero estaba seguro que no imposible.

-la vas a dejar ir ¿No? – Su voz era más una confirmación que una pregunta

-sí, creo que me queda claro que ella piensa en mí como un mujeriego, aunque le agradezco ese voto de confianza… por lo menos no me ve como un imbécil discapacitado que no puede conseguir nada

\- Rick sabes que no es así – Ella posó sus manos sobre las manos de él, pero instantáneamente las quitó por la reacción del hombre – ella te ama y solo dijo eso para convencerme de que no es así

-y yo a ella, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No porque ames a alguien te darán la suerte de poder estar con esa persona – Levantándose, se hizo de su bastón con impotencia. Odiaba tener ese maldito recordatorio, de hecho últimamente odiaba todo de si mismo – amarla no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente para poder complacerla y por eso me alegra que cumpla sus metas

-¿No quieres dejarle ningún mensaje?

-no, hacerlo sería estúpido...

-siete de junio, el siete de junio se va, a las siete quince de la tarde – Bajando la cabeza fue a abrir la puerta

-espero que la vallas a dejar, lo último que uno ve en ocasiones es lo más importante en tanto tiempo Maddie

-eso último deberías ser tu

-adiós Maddie, gracias por todo y espero no molestarte nunca más con mis arrebatos tontos

Sin dar otra oportunidad, se fue del lugar con rapidez, incluso ignoró la sorpresa de la madre. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y lamentablemente podía confirmar que escuchar esa información fue lo peor que pudo pasarle.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba y el siete de junio se acercaba, Rick comprobó que su ansiedad se volvía incontrolable. Los niños no pagaban las consecuencias porque ahora tenía ayuda de un nuevo voluntario, Patrice, pero eran solo ellos. Castle se había encargado de retraerse aún más de todos sus compañeros, incluso de su madre.

La relación con su hija fue un poco más difícil. Antes se había quedado con la imagen de que ambos habían terminado bien y por lo mismo Rick pudo avanzar rápidamente junto a Alexis, pero ahora, con esta nueva información, se habían hundido ambos. Rick no dejaba de recordar el pensamiento que tenía Kate sobre él y Alexis no podía evitar sentirse una niña desagradable al hacer que su madre y Kate la dejaran de lado.

Trying not to love you, only goes so far / Tratando de no amarte, está demasiado lejos  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart / Tratando de no necesitarte, está desgarrándome  
Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor / Y no puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo, en el suelo  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for / y sigo intentándolo, pero no se para que  
'Cause trying not to love you / Porque tratando de no amarte  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más  
Only makes me love you more / Solo me hace amarte más.

El siete de julio llegó para el terror de Rick. Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero ninguna tomaba tanta importancia como ese día. Ni siquiera el estreno de su nuevo libro del cual estaba seguro que le acercaría mucho más a la fama que tuvo cuando aún gozaba de su vista en perfectas condiciones.

Ayudando a sus niños para moverse por el patio del centro, sintió la mano de su compañera y sonrió despechado. Ella se había enterado de los rumores sobre él y una mocosa que recién entraba en la universidad, aun así nunca le juzgo, sino que fue todo lo contrario. Patrice se encargaba de animarlo sin transgredir la amistad que tenían, nunca lo presionaba a él o a su hija que poco a poco la fue aceptando.

-deberías ir Rick – Habló de manera feliz como siempre, su voz llegaba a ser hasta chillona en ocasiones

-¿Disculpa?

-es el amor de tu vida ¿No? Sé que no crees realmente en las historias de las novelas, pero ¿Por qué no arriesgas una última vida? Necesitas verla y liberarte, para bien o para mal

-si la veo yo…

-te hará bien – Adelantándose un poco, le sonrió al escritor aunque este no podía verla – ya sea para rechazarte o alentarte, verla te hará saber qué es lo que quieres de verdad

-todos la odian, incluso Alexis no acepta que se valla sin que se despida – Negando con la cabeza suspiró, aun no entendía porque no se podía incluir en ese grupo. Si no la olvidaba ¿Por qué no la podía odiar? Así la vida ser un poco más fácil ¿No? – ella está logrando un futuro esplendido y nadie lo entiende

-Alexis lo superara, pero tú no… tienes que decirle a la cara lo que realmente sientes, necesitas escuchar directamente de su boca que ya no te ama para perder el encanto

-no tengo como…

-me sorprende que en todo este tiempo, nunca consideres a esta egoísta narcisista como amiga

-… - Sorprendido, él se giró y sonrió al instante. La voz de Hayley siempre era inconfundible para Rick, sobre todo ahora que se mostraba tan confiada- estoy tratando de olvidarla, no amarla

-trata de avanzar Rick – Patrice le empujó de la espalda y aplaudió – yo me encargare de los niños… te lo encargo Hayley

-cuenta con ello

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar, Hayley le agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a rastras hasta su auto. No era la gran cosa, pero lo había conseguido con orgullo así que siempre lo mostraba como el mejor auto del mundo aunque los demás se burlaran. Claro está, Rick nunca hizo comentario ya que seguía soportando la perdida de Kate.

Sin contratiempos, ambos entraron al auto y ella condujo a toda velocidad hasta el aeropuerto, más a mitad de camino él rogó por ir hasta su departamento. Si hacía eso, tenía que hacerlo bien y por lo mismo al llegar a su edificio subió corriendo para demorarse lo menos posible. Exactamente fueron quince minutos antes de volver a sorprender a la adolescente con su presencia más que afligida.

Volviendo a su misión de ir al aeropuerto, Rick comenzó a escribir con la mano tiritona. Eso era estúpido, era completamente una idiotez correr hacía la mujer que ya no quería saber nada de él, pero sus dos amigas tenían razón. Necesitaba darle un buen final a su relación, necesitaba decirle que no tendrían oportunidad de ser amigos y comenzar a avanzar de una vez por todas. Si le decía adiós, ya no pensaría en Kate.

Decidido, bajó del auto en cuanto esta se estacionó y se dejó guiar por Hayley para comprar un pasaje a California, la verdad no le importaba mucho perder el dinero en ese pasaje. Kate tenía que volar a New York antes de ir a Rusia y por lo mismo se quedaría al frente de la puerta del vuelo de Kate hasta verla.

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? –Entregándole el pasaje, lo miró con duda

-es el último intento…

-suerte

Sin decirse nada más, Rick pasó por seguridad y dio su pasaje junto a su pasaporte. No se demoró mucho para que le revisaran la pequeña mochila, solo llevaba su celular, un libro y su billetera así que tan pronto como lo liberaron preguntó sobre los vuelos de Rusia, en específico la sigla que Hayley le había mandado. Cortesía de Maddie obviamente.

La mujer no fue de mucha ayuda, le dijo que fuera a informaciones para poder preguntar, así que se puso a pasear por los pasillos con un bastón mientras comenzaba a rezar porque todo eso saliera bien ¿Kate también lo golpearía? Quizás ni siquiera escucharía sus razones de porque estaba ahí, pero no importaba. Cualquier cosa serviría para poder ponerle fin a esa relación de una manera correcta.

Acariciando la portada de su próximo libro escuchó murmullos a su lado, pero ninguno le importó. Realmente esto era un error, pero ¿Qué importaba que ella le golpeara en público? ¿Era perjudicial salir en primera página siendo golpeado por una universitaria? Ya se había metido con todo tipo de chicas en su pasado, así que una universitaria mas no le dañaría. Además, él no podría ver la foto de su rechazo, así que no sería tan dolorosa la humillación pública.

Negando con la cabeza, escuchó como una maleta caía abruptamente al piso. Aquello llamó automáticamente su atención, sobre todo cuando la respiración de la persona afectada comenzó a acelerarse y ese inconfundible olor a cereza le llenaba. Kate estaba a escasos metros de él sin que pudiera tocarla.

De repente, todas las palabras que quería decirle se habían perdido en su mente. Sus sentidos estaban completamente concentrados en ella ¿Cómo decirle adiós sin quedar mal? Joder, había soñado tanto tiempo con volver a verla y tenerla entre sus brazos que ahora estaba paralizado ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alguien le podía ayudar a encontrar sus palabras? Ni siquiera su ángel bueno pudo hallar las palabras en su memoria.

-Richard… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz había salido más sorprendida de lo que hubiera querido admitir –tu… tu no deberías estar…

-yo… - Alzando el libro entre sus manos, sonrió acercándose. Realmente amaba ese perfume – vine a despedirme definitivamente

-¿Qué? – confundida tomó el libro ofrecido sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Kate… no podemos ser amigos, lo siento… pero no tengo la fuerza de verte solamente así – Entregándole el libro, aprovechó de tocar sus dedos en un suave contacto, quizás el último – lo mejor será que cada uno pueda seguir con su vida

\- … - En silencio observó cada expresión del escritor mientras la gente pasaba por su lado – no entiendo que haces aquí

-cuídate Kate, por favor… tienes que saber que siempre te amé y te amare- Besándole la mejilla se separó y comenzó a alejarse – adiós

-¿Qué? – confundida, vio como el escritor se iba a quien sabe dónde mientras las azafatas pasaban por su lado. No entendía porque el escritor estaba ahí, pero eso no importaba porque sus pies de un momento a otro comenzaron a correr hacía él

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **fue algo extenso, pero necesario... así que espero nos veamos el próximo capitulo con mas emociones.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro capitulo y al fin en el día que corresponde.**_

 _ **solo tengo que decir que agradesco los Review.. Guiguita, Guest, Alba, Gandalf y Katherin939 espero que los capitulos sean tan emociante para ustedes como el anterior.**_

* * *

Kate caminó lo más rápido que pudo detrás del escritor, quizás este realmente no quería decir nada más, quizás deseaba ser el último en hablar dentro de esa "relación" pero ella aun no podía permitir ese adiós. Tenía algo que decir, deseaba poder despedirse como corresponde, después de todo, ya había dicho que la posibilidad de ser amigos no era viable por ningún motivo, así que ¿Qué problema había en perseguirlo y hablar como corresponde por última vez? Esa era su última oportunidad.

La chica sabía que le había hecho daño a Rick, no solo ella sufrió el rompiente, pero no podía hacer nada por remediar las cosas. Independiente de la opción que hayan tomado en el pasado, Kate se habría tenido que ir de todos modos y poco a poco su relación se habría ido muriendo. Porque ella hubiera mirado hacia el lado, porque él habría desconfiado… en fin, por un sinfín de cosas ambos hubieran terminado mal. O tal vez solo se quería justificar de tal manera para no pensar que cometió el error más grande de su vida.

Soltando un suspiro, logró alcanzar al escritor justo antes de que saliera al lugar donde recogían las maletas. Ella no tenía que recoger nada, su equipaje debería estar viajando a Rusia ya, pero de todos modos tenía que pasar por ahí en un rato más.

Tomándole del brazo, sintió como el escritor se tensó un segundo para luego, sin mucha delicadeza, soltarse del agarre y continuar caminando. Ese era un evidente 'déjame en paz', pero había ido a verla, siendo que no era necesario para expresar su disgusto. Él se había hecho de los ánimos para ir, compró un estúpido pasaje y la buscó dentro de un aeropuerto sin saber si podría encontrarla o no. Si eso no significaba algo, entonces no sabía que si lo hacía.

Respirando hondo, notó que la gente ponía atención en Rick y se mordió el labio inferior. Después de todo este tiempo, aun recordaba como el escritor se molestaba porque la gente lo trataba como discapacitado. No era una cosa que expresara libremente, de hecho siempre intentaba hacer el tonto, pero Castle tenía la manía de evitar el bastón, como también ocupar los lentes de sol en exceso. Cosas de las que ahora no gozaba y que de seguro lamentaba, ya que empezaban a hablar sobre él sin ser disimulados.

Haciéndose de las fuerzas necesarias, volvió a tomarle del brazo apegándose al instante de él. Esa era la única forma de hacer que parara. Esa era la única forma de no perder la oportunidad por completo.

Quitándole el bastón de las manos, lo dobló rápidamente y se llevó al novelista de vuelta a donde se habían encontrado. Egoísta o no, sabía que si Rick salía de ahí alguien lo iba a estar esperando en el estacionamiento y el fin para ambos sería inminente. No podrían volver a hablar porque de seguro todo el mundo la odiaría, con justificada razón.

Notando que la lucha de él menguaba, pero no del todo, decidió mantenerle agarrado solo de la muñeca y le guio atreves de los pasillos soltando un suspiro ¿Ahora que mierda le iba a decir? Ella tenía pensado ir a visitar el centro, hablar sobre los niños, como estaban y tantear el terreno hasta ver la posibilidad de un reencuentro adecuado para ambos, tal como expresó Maddie, pero ahora la situación era distinta.

Rick, siempre tan impredecible, había aparecido y le rompió todo el esquema, incluso el momento en que le dijo que ya no podían ser amigos. Él, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión, la había desarmado de la manera más dolorosa. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Kate hizo lo mismo hace un año y medio por lo que no podía quejarse.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, aun en ese silencio tan incómodo en el que él demostraba su descontento por estar con ella, Kate vio un restaurante medianamente vacío. Quizás lo mejor para hablar dentro de un aeropuerto sería en un restaurante, solo que su bolsillo estaba algo ajustado por los gastos que tenía que hacer. Ya no depender de los padres era una cosa que pesaba, pero se sentía orgullosa de sus decisiones y por lo mismo decidió que lo correcto era invitarlo a comer sin mostrar sufrimiento por su economía. Tenía que demostrarle a Castle que se había convertido en una persona de confianza.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Kate tironeó del escritor y lo introdujo en el restaurante bajó la atenta mirada de los meseros. Pidió una mesa, la más apartada, y sin dar tiempo a que el escritor se retractara Kate lo empujó hasta casi obligarlo a sentarse.

No tenía aun las palabras necesarias, el escritor se mostraba evidentemente molesto y quizás esa comida le saldría un ojo de la cara. Definitivamente nada estaba saliendo como Kate lo había planeado en su tiempo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? – Preguntó con evidente molestia mientras se negaba a recibir la carta – por cierto, devuélveme el libro… no hablare contigo hasta que lo hagas

-¿Realmente no quieres pedir nada? No te preocupes, yo invitó – Dijo algo nerviosa mientras extendía el obsequio recién otorgado. No quería iniciar otra pelea innecesaria con él - Ten

-no vine a comer – Ante la insistencia de Kate, soltó un suspiro y pidió la especialidad de la casa más un vino haciendo que Kate pidiera lo mismo, solo que reemplazo el vino por el jugo – ahora sí, dime – Soltando un suspiro por tener el objeto entre sus manos, volvió a fijarse en ella.

-Rick… - Al notar el ceño fruncido, sonrió. Ya no eran amigos – Castle, sé que todo debió ser más difícil para ti que para mí, o quizás fue igual de difícil para ambos, pero no me gustaría terminar así

-¿Estás diciéndome que tengo que tragarme el orgullo, mi dignidad y sentimientos para complacerte? – Sonriendo impresionado, negó con la cabeza

-no, no es eso… - Soltando un suspiro, se rascó la nuca - ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que peleamos? – Ante el asentimiento confundido de él, sonrió abatida – ahí ni siquiera te dignabas a verme, me evitabas y yo hacía lo mismo, pero siempre dolía… no quiero que eso pase si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver por Manhattan, solo quiero saber que si te veo, puedo saludarte, preguntarte como estas y ya… nada de juntas que no quieras, nada de abrazos ni sonrisas… incluso me alejare de Alexis si es tu deseo, pero por favor, no me odies como lo hiciste una vez

-estas diciéndome… ¿Quieres saber de mi aun cuando no podamos tener nada? – Alzando una ceja, sintió como ella le tomaba la mano con miedo y garabateaba con su dedo en la palma un si - ¿Tienes pareja?- Una nuevo garabato se presentó, esta vez un no – no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo, después de todo el pensamiento que tienes de mi es bastante claro

-lo que le dije a Maddie, si en un principio lo pensé, pero hmmp… soy demasiado egocéntrica para pensarlo de verdad – Encogiéndose de los hombros, le soltó – tomate el tiempo necesario

-¿Y tú vuelo? ¿No deberías estar corriendo a él?

-no… no entiendo eso – Confundida, recibió el pedido y esperó que el mesero se fuera para volver a posar sus ojos en Rick – le dije a Maddie que llegaría New York a las siete quince, pero tengo que esperar dieciocho horas para mi otro vuelo

-¿Qué? ¿Dieciocho? Eso es demasiado

-son vuelos económicos – Encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a comer – de hecho me sorprendió verte cerca de la salida

-no estaba en la puerta del viaje a Rusia- Fue más una afirmación patética que una pregunta – demonios… eso es increíble – Escuchado la leve risa de Kate, no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa, la había extrañado - ¿Te quedaras con tus padres?

-no… en un hotel, alcanza en mi presupuesto y es una sola noche así que no tendré problemas

-ya no hablas con tu padre, pero ¿Y la casa de Maddie?

-me estoy valiendo por mí misma Rick… Castle… yo estudio con becas y lo otro lo pago con mi trabajo de medio tiempo, almuerzo y pago la renta con Maddie… gane este viaje gracias a mis notas y buena dicción en ruso – Orgullosa se sonrojó mientras jugaba con su comida – quiero seguir así porque cuando vuelva a Manhattan tendré que saber llevarlas sola

-maduraste demasiado… es increíble que la chica de la moto lo haya hecho – Escuchando la nueva risa de Kate, Rick se preguntó porque era tan idiota para seguir ahí sentado. La respuesta era simple, la amaba - ¿Ahora qué harás?

-quería ir al centro… mi plan era visitar a Jake y a Simon… por la tarde iba a pasar a tu casa y ver a Alexis, preguntarte como estabas, pero si no quieres…

-Hayley está afuera, te llevamos… si te portas bien, te invitamos a cenar – encogiéndose de hombros, bebio de su vino – y Kate, no se te ocurra ni por un segundo, nuevamente, pensar en separarte de Alexis… eso yo no te lo perdonaría nunca

Kate miró impresionada a Rick ¿Acaso le estaba aceptando nuevamente en su casa? El hombre debía haber soltado eso más por costumbre que por otra cosa, aun así aceptó con gusto notando como la cara de Castle mostraba entre confusión y felicidad. Eran sentimientos tan raros y mesclados que no supo si hizo bien o no.

Pagando la cuenta, sin dejar que él sacara la billetera, tragó con fuerza y se dijo que pronto una comida no dolería tanto. Después de todo en Rusia también podría trabajar medio tiempo mientras estudiaba así que no se le debía hacer tan difícil.

Una vez ambos salieron del aeropuerto, en un silencio algo incómodo, se encontraron con Hayley casi enseguida. La chica se mostraba demasiado sorprendida como para creer volver a ver a Kate, pero se reservó todo comentario apático y la abrazó esperando que se encontrara bien. Cosa que fue devuelta automáticamente por la castaña.

Terminadas los saludos, Rick le explicó con algo de reticencia a Hayley que llevarían a Kate hasta el centro. La universitaria intentó negarse, pero tanto Castle como la morena no le permitieron cumplir tal deseo, ya se habían comprometido y de todos modos les quedaba de camino así que no habría problema a pesar de que fuera más incómodo aun.

El transcurso del viaje estuvo lleno de anécdotas divertidas. Jake había superado grandes vallas desde la partida de Kate lo cual solo hacía que ella quisiera verlo nuevamente, más una información hizo que la universitaria se quedara muda y Castle se trapicara.

Entre la verborrea de Hayley, contando los sucesos pasados en el centro, se le escapo que Rick estaba saliendo con Patrice desde hace una o dos semana.

Sin poder escuchar nada más de lo que decía Hayley en el auto, Kate bajó la vista y sonrió sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Realmente quería ignorar esa información ya que el escritor tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero no podía. Él había dicho que siempre la amaría, entonces ¿Por qué escoger a Patrice? ¿Quién mierda era Patrice? No tenía respuestas para esa pregunta y la verdad no quería llegar a tenerlas.

Al llegar, bajó más que rápido del auto y les dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa, que se iría a buscar a Jake. No quería conocer a Patrice, no quería ver a Kyra y tampoco deseaba molestar a Martha con su llegada. Todo esto sería una visita rápida y luego adiós, eso sería lo mejor para todos o posiblemente solo para ella.

Entrando al edificio, visitó la biblioteca y vio un grupo de niños emocionados leyendo una historia junto a una mujer. Sin tomarles importancia, caminó hacía la escalera y subió hasta el laboratorio no sin antes notar como los que le trajeron entraban discutiendo algo. Parece ser que esa noticia no tenía que darse, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Cuando entró al laboratorio, vio con una leve sonrisa a su pequeño regalón y no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Jake andaba con los audífonos puestos mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostada en la mesa y sus pequeños pies se movían libremente en el aire como si nada importara. Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que no lo había visto y la verdad es que aunque estuviera algo más grande, seguía viéndose indefenso a la vez que tierno para Kate.

Negando con la cabeza, cerró la puerta muy despacio y se acercó en completo silencio. Si era justa, la única persona que podría quitarle de la cabeza el recuerdo de Castle era Jake. No porque tuviera sentimientos indebidos con él, sino porque era el primer chico que le hizo sentirse bien en este centro.

Tocándole el hombro, esperó que la sorpresa pasara rápidamente y se sentó a su lado mientras el pequeño se quitaba los audífonos para centrarse mejor en el extraño. Le tomó unos segundos poder asimilar el perfume, como también reconocer la cara con sus manos, pero al final Jake no dudo en abalanzarse contra su pecho solo para abrazarle fuerte.

La sensación de que el chico no le odiaba y que de hecho le extrañaba logró hacer que Kate rompiera en llanto mientras devolvía el abrazo fuertemente. Era eso lo que necesitaba para poder mantenerse firme otro medio año ¿Cómo pudo pensar en no volver nunca más a Manhattan? Era una estupidez, daba igual si volvía a ver a Rick. Tenía que acostumbrarse a verlo, pero por sobre todo no podía dejar solo a Jake, no porque él le necesitara, sino porque Kate necesitaba mantenerse cerca del chico.

-creí que nunca volverías… que me olvidaste – Comenzó a decir el niño mientras lloraba y se apegaba más a su cuerpo – me reemplazaste

-no, Jake… no te he reemplazado, eso es imposible – Sonriendo suave, lo acomodo sobre sus piernas – es solo que todavía no podía volver

-¿Te vas a quedar? – Alzando su mirada, mostró su semblante lleno de esperanza

-aun no pequeño – La expresión de jake cambió radicalmente, aun así no lo soltó – pero en seis meses volveré y estudiare por aquí… te podré ver siempre que quieras… incluso si no es en el centro

-¿En serio?

-si… porque estudiare cerca~

-¿Qué? – Emocionado, se sentó en las piernas de ella para revisar mejor la cara y el cabello de Kate– ¡Esta larguísimo!

-jajaja si… - Acariciando el cabello del menor, sonrió y besó su frente – estudiare para ser policía

-¡¿Arrestaras a los malos?! ¡¿Cómo un súper héroe?!

-si, tal como uno… y te protegeré siempre Jake

Ante la exclamación de felicidad por parte de él, Kate no pudo más que reírse divertida y seguir conversando con el chico. La verdad es que no le interesaba nada más que saber de él y como le había ido, aunque no se negó a escuchar la opinión de Jake sobre Patrice a quien parecía considerar mucho. Aun así, según las palabras del menor, nadie se asemejaba a lo que alcanzó a hacer Kate.

Sonriendo le dijo que iba a saludar a los demás, pero justo cuando se iba a levantar Alexis se le tiró encima comenzado a recriminarle cosas. La chica estaba bastante dolida con todo lo sucedido y por lo mismo dejó que se desahogara libremente mientras la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que lo hizo con Jake. Ahora se sentía aún más estúpida al pensar que su vida estaría mejor sin esos adorables niños.

Los dos demostraban quererla de la manera más pura sin juzgarla demasiado y si lo habían llegado a hacer, pues, lo habían olvidado fácilmente. Los niños no entienden de lógica, ellos son de acción y por lo mismo eran felices sabiendo que ella los fue a visitar. Aunque tenía claro, que gran parte de ese sentimiento era gracias a Rick y Martha, solo ellos podían conseguir mantener a los niños esperanzados.

-tengo un regalo para ambos, uno para cada uno… no es mucho, pero espero que les guste

Con los niños emocionados a más no poder, fue a la salida del centro y le pidió a Hayley poder sacar su maleta de mano. En eso vio como Rick hablaba en la biblioteca con una mujer, la misma que vio con el grupo " _esa debe ser Patrice"_ pensó algo molesta. Su análisis no duro mucho, ya que los chicos empezaron a arrastrarla hasta el vehículo.

Cuando volvieron al centro, Hayley no se les había despegado en ningún momento. Cosa que le hizo tener un poco de vergüenza. La morena sabía molestarla en ocasiones, pero no tenía muy claro si lo hacía por simple diversión o si era porque hizo sufrir a Rick.

Olvidándose del tema, Kate empezó a buscar los regalos.

El primero fue para Alexis. Era un peluche de un pingüino con una chaqueta de cuero. Se veía bastante "rudo", pero era el estilo que solía usar la castaña cuando andaba en el Loft de los Castle's. Además en una mano tenía un frasco con el perfume de cerezas de Kate y en la otra tenía grabado un número.

-siempre que quieras hablar, hacer una video llamada o mandarnos mensajes, puedes hacerlo con este número… aunque estemos en diferentes lugares, siempre, siempre podremos hablar

-¿En serio? ¿Yo contigo? ¿Solo nosotras dos?

-solo nosotras, no te abandonare Alexis, te lo prometo – Notando como la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos. Le dio otro fuerte abrazo y besó su mejilla – puedes pedirle ayuda a Martha o no se…

-a mí, yo puedo ayudarte a comunicarte con Kate sin la necesidad de que tu papá te pille

-¡Si!

-¿Yo también puedo hablar?

-claro pequeño – Dándose vuelta, mientras Alexis bailaba con el peluche, Kate sacó otro. Aunque este era un oso café, tenía los mismos accesorios – espero que sea tan rellenito como yo para cuando lo abrases

-si~ es rico

-espera… aun no termino Jake – Llamando la atención de todos, Kate sacó un reproductor y lo puso en las manos del menor. En seguida fue moviendo los dedos por los botones – el triángulo es play, las flechas son para cambiar y los otros son para el volumen. Como el que te dio tu mama

-¿Por qué quiero otro?

-escúchalo

Algo emocionada, Kate le puso los audífonos con cuidado y dejó que el menor jugueteara con los botones manteniendo expectantes a todos. Casi al instante de apretar play, Jake dio un grito de alegría haciendo que Alexis también quisiera escuchar.

El momento en que la pequeña se puso el audífono, los dos se sonrieron y exclamaron felices haciendo que Kate se sintiera tranquila. No sabía si era demasiado vanidoso o no, pero se había encargado de grabar con su propia voz todas las historias que a Jake le gustaban, él podía escuchar algunas en el laboratorio, pero la mayoría aun no estaban para los no videntes y por lo mismo quería darle ese regalo.

Soltando un suspiro, vio divertida como Alexis guiaba a Jake para mostrar los nuevos regalos. Obviamente el primero en enterarse fue Rick y Patrice haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio inferior. Era sorpréndete la forma en que lo había perdido, pero posiblemente era para mejor, ya que Patrice se veía como alguien madura. Ella ya no tenía que abandonar nuevamente el lugar, no estudiaría una carrera de riesgo, pero por sobre todo, ella lograba compartir la misma edad que Rick haciendo que nadie los viera raro.

-hola~

-¿Hmm? – Viendo como Patrice estaba a su lado, bajó la vista. Tenía que controlarse – hola

-esos regalos son fantásticos… yo no pude ganarme a Alexis así de fácil

-no estoy queriendo ganármelos… los aprecio y lo hice de forma desinteresada – Comentó algo molesta mientras cerraba la maleta. La chica a su lado era caucásica y de estatura promedio, no era delgada, pero tampoco gorda y su cabello era extremadamente largo de un color negro. Algo que de seguro fascinaba a Rick " _para Kate" –_ con tu permiso

-espero que te valla bien en Rusia

-espero que cuides a Rick

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices porque somos pareja?

-no, lo digo porque es una de las mejores personas que conozco – Mirándola con una expresión desolada, sonrió cansada – no me gustaría saber que está mal… creo que ya le hice demasiado daño

Sin decir nada más, Kate salió del centro y soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba un respiro de todo eso y lo único que podía agradecer era que su padre no la molestaría, ya no sabía nada de ellos e incluso había cambiado su número para que ese propósito siguiera en pie. Ahora los únicos que tenían su número eran los pequeños, Maddie y la madre de esta.

-Kate

La voz de Rick hizo que se volviera a tensar ¿Es que no le dejaría llorar sola? Dios, el mismo dijo que ya no eran amigos, pero le llevaba al centro, se quedaba con Patrice mientras su hija la iba a ver, le llamaba por su nombre y le invitaba a cenar. Simplemente no se creía que eso concordara con el deseo de no querer seguir siendo amigos por más tiempo.

-Kate

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Intentando sonreír, le miró para luego rodar los ojos. Él no iba a saber que expresión tenía -ya me tengo que ir

-esos regalos… no debías con Alexis

-no lo hice por ti – Intentó decir lo más tranquila posible, pero la expresión de Castle le hizo ver que no lo conseguía – me sentía en deuda con ella y realmente quiero hablar con Alexis en ocasiones

-te aseguro que te llamara demasiado, no te dejara tranquila

-mientras pueda responderle, no tendré problemas – Acomodándose un mechón, notó como Rick apretaba con fuerza sus manos, como si estuviera reteniéndose- ¿Qué deseabas?

-¿Dónde te quedaras?

-en un hotel… y lo siento, pero no puedo ir a cenar

-me lo imagine – Encogiéndose de hombros soltó un suspiro – solo… solo dime como lo harás en Rusia

-trabajare y estudiare, el hospedaje es gratis, pero debo mantener mis notas… igual que aquí

-será duro

-pero liberador… quiero separarme un poco de esto

-¿Sigues pensando en ser policía?

-si

-entonces…

-entonces adiós Castle y no te preocupes no confundiré mi relación con Alexis y la tuya, no necesitas reparar en mi

-¿A qué te refieres?

-a que no somos más amigos… no es necesario

Tomándole la mano, la movió levemente y le dejó con las palabras en la boca para poder arrancar más que rápido. No había otra forma de despedirse y recién lo había comprendido porque aunque haya ido al Loft de Castle para hablar, se hubiera encontrado con Patrice.

Negando con la cabeza, llamó un taxi y dio la dirección del cementerio para pasar un momento. Solo necesitaba hablar una hora con ella, expresar su sufrimiento, para sentirse medianamente reconfortada antes de volver a la realidad.

Sin querer perder más el tiempo, ni llorar demasiado, tomó otro taxi y dio la dirección de su hotel. No era la gran cosa, pero para una noche bastaba sinceramente.

Soltando un suspiro se preguntó qué hacer. Sinceramente ya no se sentía con la fuerza de ir a Rusia y olvidarse de todo, además Rick era famoso ¿Cómo podía pensar que allá, en ese país con diferente idioma, la gente no lo conocería? Los rusos leían tanto como cualquier otra persona así que de seguro las noticias de Castle llegarían hasta ahí.

Sintiendo que las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Kate se recostó en la cama en posición fetal y se negó a su deseo. No podía ir al Lot de quien fue su primer amor solo para pedirle una oportunidad, solo para pedirle que dejara a Patrice y se quedara con ella, porque eso significaba ser la peor egoísta del mundo.

Tragando con fuerza, sintió su celular sonar pero ignoró la llamada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, además llorando no se vería para nada bien y lo que menos quería era dar lastima. Aun así, al parecer, esa persona no entendía su silencio.

Al cuarto llamado sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de matar a esa persona, sobretodo porque era un número desconocido " _puede ser Alexis o Jake"_ se dijo al recordar cómo les había dado el número.

Respirando hondo, intentó controlar sus emociones para no alterar a los menores, cerró los ojos y aun recostada en la cama, contestó.

-eres una mocosa tan injusta que ni se cómo tienes cara de verme a los ojos– La voz de Castle sonaba demasiado molesta, quizás ahora si quería liberarse - ¿Tu diciendo la última palabra? ¡Soy yo quien debería hacerlo! Además no me vengas con tus actos maduros porque Kate Beckett no lo eres y estoy segura que ahora estas llorando mientras abrazas una almohada

-no lo estoy – Intentó convencer, aunque no podía evitar moquear

-¡Joder! ¡Si lo estás! Y me haces sentir como un patán, porque ¿Cómo no estarlo? Vivirás en otro país sola, ya no te relacionas con tu familia de sangre ni conmigo, no quieres quedarte en la casa de tu mejor amiga ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? No estás sola Kate, tienes a muchos que te quieren aquí, pero simplemente decides caminar sola

-le di mi número a Alexis no a ti – Ignorando esas verdades, cerró los ojos. Los gritos de Rick en ocasiones eran tranquilizantes, reconfortantes.

-¡Já! Sabía que dirías eso así que se lo pedí a Jake ¿Qué tal? – Haciendo reír a Kate por su actitud infantil, Rick bufó- ¿Ahora te ríes? ¿Quién te entiende?

-¿Te das cuenta que pareces borracho?

-no, solo estoy dañado porque sigo queriendo odiarte y no puedo

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte para cumplirlo?

-no lo lograras… aunque no me dieras mi regalo y te olvidaras de mí en navidad, no te odiare y lo sabes

-te lo tengo, pero no lo creí conveniente – Confesó ella mientras se quitaba el último rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Solo unas palabras de él y se controlaba

-lo quiero Kate… quiero mi regalo

-yo…

-ven ahora o te juro que te arrepentirás… toma un taxi yo lo pagó, te esperare abajo hasta que llegues así que más te vale aparecer o también te iras con el pensamiento de que pudieron violar o robar a un ciego

Sin dejarle contestar, Rick colgó el teléfono haciendo que Kate quedara completamente anonadad. Hasta el momento creía que este le gritaría y solo le recriminaría cosas, quizás alguna sin importancias, pero nada como eso ¿Por qué mierda quería verle? En el centro se había comportado de lo mejor, entonces ¿Por qué ahora?

Quizás Rick estaba fingiendo frente a Patrice y Alexis para no pasar como un idiota desconsiderado. Ahora se encontraba solo, con su pequeña durmiendo ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa? " _a la mierda, no iré a que me griten"_ pensó acomodándose mejor en aquella incomoda cama.

Si lo pensaba bien, le daba exactamente igual que le gritaran ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho su padre? Muchas para recordar y siempre eran horribles, en cambio Castle tenía ese lado paternal y tierno que te daban ganas de soportar un grito de su parte.

Sorprendida, escondió su cara en la almohada y ahogó el grito de desesperación. Se suponía que Rick ya tenía una pareja nueva, así que no podía pensar en él de esa forma " _pero podríamos ser amigos"_ la sola idea de lograr eso le hacía considerarlo ¿Qué importaba que él tuviera una novia? Muchas personas habían logrado ser amigos después de romper, grandes amigos, y ellos no tenían que ser la excepción.

Nerviosa con todo lo que se le venía encima, vio la hora y fue corriendo hasta el baño para arreglarse un poco. Una vez lista bajó por las escaleras del hotel y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el metro, ya de vuelta tendría que pagar el taxi mientras maldecía a Rick por ser un pesado al obligarla ir a esas horas.

Con una sonrisa boba en la cara hizo todo el transcurso y fue caminando hasta el loft de Castle notando como este estaba muy bien apoyado en el edificio con su gorra de Nickelback y unos lentes de sol. Riendo, recordó lo hermoso de ese concierto y se mordió el labio inferior, iba a perdonarle ocupar esa gorra solo porque era ciego, ya que era imposible que lo haya hecho intencionalmente.

Una vez frente a él, alzó la mano en son de saludo y se maldijo ¿Cuántas veces tenía que hacerlo para aprender? Quizás las risas de Castle no eran lo suficiente para hacerle tomar conciencia que el movimiento no sería de vuelto. Aun así, el hombre luego de burlarse movió la mano de manera extraña, así su acción no se vio tan mal.

-Así que viniste

-solo porque Jake te dio el número, si se lo hubieras quitado a Alexis no lo habría hecho

-me alegro – Separándose del edificio apuntó hacía adelante -¿Vamos?

-¿Eh? – Notando la presencia de su hermosa moto miró a Castle, este no dudo en decir que Hayley la había traído con el consentimiento de Maddie y su madre -¿Quieres escuchar a Alice?

-estaba pensando en Caravan Palace… pero prefiero ir a un parque, a esta hora es más privado

-solo si yo conduzco, te llevo a donde quieras

-perfecto~

Sin mayor contratiempo que la misma risa de ambos, fueron hasta la moto y tal como muchas otras veces, Rick la abrazó por la cintura para ir hasta el parque más cercano. Una vez ahí, Kate estaciono malhumorada por tener que separarse de él y Castle no pudo más que retrasar la separación lo más que pudo.

-la verdad, tenía muchas cosas que quería gritarte – Dijo él sentándose en una de las bancas desoladas de Manhattan – todas con respecto a tu pensamiento sobre mi

-soy todo oídos… aunque, no lo harás

-no, verte fue difícil… creo que realmente te vi con mis ojos y cambiaste mi mundo – Comentó entre risas antes de apoyarse nuevamente en el respaldo –lo primero que hice fue preguntarme si podíamos borrar el año y medio separados… como si nunca hubiéramos terminado, volver a empezar

-eso es imposible, tienes a Patrice – Escuchando la risa de él, rodó los ojos – te tengo tu regalo, pero no es el mejor… debiste recibir otros increíbles y realmente me da vergüenza

-quiero verlo

-no lo veras… lo escucharas…. Ten ponte esto – Pasándole los audífonos, Kate se removió inquieta y algo sonrojada. Seguía pensando que eso no era lo mejor

Él, aun dudoso de lo que quería mostrarle Kate, se puso los casquillos y se acomodó para empezar a escuchar una guitarra a lo lejos. Rick sabía que Beckett tocaba un poco, pero nunca lo hacía de manera pública por vergüenza. A pesar de todo, era una mujer bastante tímida con respecto a compartir sus Hobbies.

De repente, nada de eso importo. La guitarra y los sonidos nerviosos de su boca desaparecieron en cuanto la voz suave y dulce de esa mocosa le saturó los oídos. La había escuchado cantar muchas veces, Nickelback le salía demasiado bien, pero esta… esa canción original hizo que las lágrimas fueran incapaces de controlar y lo único que podía agradecer era que la tristeza no se sumaba a ellas porque esa canción era para él.

Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday / Hey ojos azules, el mañana se convirtió en ayer  
What was will never be felt again / Lo que nunca se sentira de nuevo  
I fell in love with you/ Me enamoré de ti  
Over a smile so gold, I was through / Más de una sonrisa como el oro, que estaba a través  
Where did you come from, why did you come from there / De donde viniste, porque viniste de allí  
Got yourself a woman, do I even care / Conseguiste una mujer, me importa  
I want you to want me, the way that I want you / Quiero que me quieras, de la manera que te quiero  
Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan / ¿No es extraño cómo Dios fijó un plan?  
To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man / Quiere que el mundo encuentre consuelo en los cuerpos de una mujer y un hombre  
Come to me close boy, take my hand / Ven a mi chico cercano, toma mi mano  
And we'll fly off to a magic land / Y volemos a una tierra mágica

Eso no se lo esperaba. En ningún mundo paralelo posible Rick se podía esperar esas palabras que de seguro pensó más de una ocasión ¿Cuándo había planeado esta letra? ¿Realmente importaba? No, lo que importaba era saber cómo ella se encontraba y al no poder ocupar sus ojos para verla tuvo que ocupar su otro medio.

Sin darle un segundo para que se prepare, Rick alzó las manos decidido y comenzó a palpar la cara de Kate notando como esta misma intentaba alejarse. Estaba tan sentimental como él, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero no la iba a soltar, no cuando estuvo todo el día reprimiendo el deseo de tocar su cara.

Ella, por su parte, intentó deshacerse de las manos de Rick en cuanto fuera posible, pero las fuerzas en esa ocasión no le acompañaban así que, cerrando los ojos, intento no llorar.

Las manos de él se sentían tan suaves que no pudo evitar sonreír a medias cuando él se dignó al fin a posar sus manos en su cabello. No lo tenía tan bonito ni largo como el de Patrice, de hecho su color era teñido así que posiblemente no le gustaría tanto, aun así la trato como siempre lo hizo. Rick, independiente de, era un caballero.

-creo que es lo más hermoso que me han dado exceptuando la almohada que me hizo Alexis este año – Dijo evidenciando toda su felicidad en las palabras – ahora siento que nunca podre darte un buen regalo… diablos tendré que esforzarme mucho

-yo tengo una petición… algo que podrías darme y superaría cualquier cosa – Ante la pregunta ansiosa de él, prosiguió – déjame ser tu amiga, déjame volver y ser tu amiga… tú mismo lo dijiste… soy una idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero diablos Rick… necesito tu amistad, nada mas

-¿Solo quieres eso? – Sintiendo como esta asentía con la cabeza, no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza – Kate, siempre contaras conmigo, cuando vuelvas te iré a buscar, espero no equivocarme de puerta, y comeremos en una buena heladería… me contaras todo tu viaje y….

-para… no – Separándose, vio la expresión confusa de él – no necesito un padre Rick… no quiero que cumplas esa función en mi vida

-dudo cumplirla… es decir… sexo en navidad, no le haría eso a mi hija – Recibiendo un golpe se rió – Kate, te lo he dicho mil veces, nunca golpees a un ciego

-pues este ciego se lo merece – Levantándose, lo tomó de la mano y le ayudo a levantarse - ¿Serás mi amigo?

-aún tengo que escribir un libro sobre ti, sería incomodo si no lo fuéramos

-hablando de eso… ¿Me darás nuevamente el libro que me entregaste?

-no

-¿No? – Confundida, comenzó a caminar a su lado – quiero saber que escribiste

-nada

Entre petición y negaciones. Kate llevó a Rick hasta su loft para luego volver a su hotel en un taxi que pago Castle. Esa noche ya no se le hizo pesada a ninguno de los dos. Se sentían extrañamente reconfortados y eso solo lo provocaba la presencia del otro, así que en cuanto amaneció ninguno de los dos dudo en comenzar su día con más ánimos de lo normal.

Kate se fue sin problema alguno hasta el aeropuerto y esperó las horas correspondientes para tomar su avión con la impresión de que sería el mejor viaje de su vida. Mientras tanto Rick hacía unos perfectos panqueques bajó la atenta mirada de su madre, quien no paraba de sonreír. Sabía quien había provocado la felicidad de su hijo.

-¿Algo que contar hijo? – Su voz sonó mucho más curiosa de lo que quiso

-madre, solo sé que es un buen día – Ignorando las palabras de ella, le sirvió el desayuno a su hija y soltó un suspiro – hey – Llamando la atención de las dos - ¿Creen ustedes que podrían ayudarme con un pequeño plan en contra de Kate?

-¿Kate? – Alexis abriendo sus ojos de manera curiosa y le observó mientras comía su panqueque

-para que, cuando vuelva de Rusia, vuelva aquí mi calabaza… para que se dé cuenta de una vez por toda que esto es lo que quiere

La pequeña grito emocionada que sí, incluso dijo que Jake podía ayudar, mientras que Martha no tuvo objeción. Cualquier cosa que implicara actuar y la felicidad de su familia ella lo haría encantada. Además seguía encontrando a Kate la mejor opción de todas para su hijo. Era lo que el necesitaba en su vida.

Por su parte, Rick comenzó a comer con gusto su propio desayuno. Si quería tener de vuelta a ese torbellino adolescente tendría que ocupar todos sus medios y trucos de escritor para conseguirlo. Sería algo difícil, pero sabía que al final del día aquello terminaría valiendo la pena. Porque Kate Beckett valía la pena.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **que puedo decir. primero que todo... la canción es de Stana Katic y les juro que la adoro aun cuando en español no se pueda traducir de manera muy decente... así que tenia que ocuparla si o si.**_

 _ **por otro lado, espero poder terminar el cap de Que pasaría si para mañana o el domingo... el de the old haunt esta hecho, pero no me convence y lo peor de todo es que tengo otra historia así que os aseguro que esta semana si o si tendrán mínimo dos actualizaciones.**_

 ** _esperando sus comentarios. me despido_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**hello~**_

 _ **aqui tarde, pero intentando cumplirles ~ así que espero les guste.**_

 _ **como siempre les agradesco los review Guiguita, Alba, Gandalf y Guest. espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como los otros.**_

* * *

-Zdrastvuite ~ - Saludó la adolescente por el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara mientras entraba a su cuarto – Kak dela?

-¿Kate? – La voz de Rick se hizo presente de manera confusa, aunque pudo escuchar una leve risa cuando la chica se atragantó al no esperarse su llamado – sí... Eres tú, tienes un bonito acento aunque no sé qué dijiste, espero no me hayas maldecido

-Richard… - Tragando con fuerza intentó controlar su acento, pero eran cinco meses ya en ese país así que el logro era mínimo– yo… no sabía que eras tu

-lo supuse, aunque me alegra poder escucharte en ruso, siempre te contienes demasiado

Sonriendo ampliamente, Kate se encogió de hombro y se fue directamente hasta la cama. Las conversaciones con Castle se daban dos veces por semana, con los pequeños era solo el sábado y con Maddie eran exclusivamente por Whatsapp, pero lo hacían todos los días al menos. De esa forma sus amigos estadounidenses nunca le hacían sentirse sola.

Soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de uno de sus mayores placeres, escuchar la voz de Castle, contando su día tan movido como siempre. Esa era su mejor recarga hasta la próxima vez que hablaran.

La verdad de las cosas es que Kate nunca pudo dejar de amarlo, sí, se había metido con otros hombres antes de verlo, pero nunca lo olvido. Incluso hoy en día negaba cualquier tipo de avance que quisiera hacer otra persona porque en realidad ella seguía esperanzada con que volvieran. Beckett tenía la fe de que un día Rick le anunciara su rompimiento con Patrice para así poder volver al juego del que se salió estúpidamente.

Escuchando algo de una salida, Kate se fue quitando de a poco la ropa hasta quedar un tanto más cómoda. Sin dudarlo movió su mano hasta la mesa de noche y tomó el libro de tapa dura que estaba perfectamente cuidado. Ese había sido su primera compra de ocio en aquellas tierras lejanas. No era que no se diera una buena vida, pero el dinero no le sobraba demasiado entre el hospedaje y la comida así que tenía que hacer magia para darse esas regalías. Sonriendo lo abrazó con fuerza y alegría. Era hermoso el sentimiento de haber podido comprar el libro de Rick bajo sus propios medios, todo el sacrificio valía la pena.

Recordando como en esos cinco meses había aprendido más en la calle que en la misma aula de clases, no pudo más que agradecer esa oportunidad. Beckett había dudado las dieciocho horas previas de tomar el avión directo a Rusia, no porque no se creyera capaz, sino que ver a Rick le produjo cierta incertidumbre. Él le había hecho replantearse sus prioridades, le hizo preguntarse si realmente quería viajar perdiendo grandes oportunidades con Castle. Tomar el avión le fue difícil, pero hoy en día no se arrepentía demasiado. Logró madurar más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en otro lugar.

Rusia era un lugar increíble, frio como el infierno de Dante, pero hermoso en todo sentido. La gente era formal al hablar con desconocidos y casi no se metían en tu vida, pero cuando entrabas a un bar te dabas cuenta que la seriedad no duraba para siempre. Los rusos son de tomar, de ser alegres y de siempre estar optimistas. Vivian en condiciones extremas así que el optimismo y deseo de ser los mejores les servía demasiado en su diario vivir.

Negando con la cabeza, Kate volvía centrarse en el presente, ya no le quedaba nada para volver a Estados Unidos nuevamente y la verdad es que sentía un poco de nostalgia ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Dos semanas? En esas semanas tenía que saber hacer de todo para no tener arrepentimientos, aun así era difícil considerando que no había probado la "carne rusa" como le dijo su amiga que debía hacer cuando tomó la decisión de viajar. No, ella no podía acostarse con otro hombre si seguía pensando en Rick de tal manera. Aunque había un chico guapo, muy similar a Castle físicamente, que le atraía un poco, aun así no era suficiente.

Escuchando como Rick reclamaba por ser ignorado, le respondió un par de cosas y siguió oyéndolo con tranquilidad hasta que el nombre de Patrice salió al baile. Últimamente todos hablaban de la perfecta mujer que influía en sus vidas, incluso Maddie hacía mención de lo buena que era la mujer. Cosa que podía soportar hasta cierto punto. Pero no se lo tomaba muy bien cuando era Rick quien hablaba.

Con él era todo diferente. Era Rick quien estaba saliendo con esa "mujer perfecta" de excelente físico, cabello y todo lo demás. Por otro lado, Castle lo hacía ver siempre como una comparación, una en la que evidentemente perdía porque era una mocosa de 20 años que le faltaba madurar ¿Cómo competir contra alguien de treinta y algo? Era imposible. Simplemente había muchos años de diferencia entre ambas.

Estúpidamente, sabiendo todo eso, aun no perdía la esperanza de poder volver a ser la única mujer de Rick – quitando a Alexis y a Martha de la lista.

-espera ¿Qué es ecolocalización? – Preguntó curiosa intentando desviar una vez más el tema de la mujer- creo que una vez lo leí

-debiste últimamente se ocupa mucho, es simplemente saber dónde están las cosas por el eco de los sonidos con tu boca, como lo hacen los murciélagos… si agudizas bien el oído puedes evitar usar el bastón

-nunca te escuche hacer eso… - Comentó como si nada intentando recordar los sonidos de Rick. El breve silencio de él le hizo saber la respuesta antes de que siquiera dijera algo

-me da vergüenza… siento que hace más notoria mi discapacidad – Aquella frase salió casi de manera humillada, evidentemente aún tenía problemas con eso, así que Kate no pudo más que sonreír y decirle que era un tonto para relajarlo – dime tonto y todo lo que quieras, pero es difícil… simplemente no quiero que me señalen como alguien a quien tener pena… en fin, después de un año de trabajo vamos a ponerlo en practica

-por eso el zoológico… me parece estupendo ¿Cuántos voluntarios irán? – Ampliando su sonrisa, se preguntó cuan emocionado estaría Jake de asistir y deseó poder estar ahí

-será uno por chico, aunque yo me quedare con dos… últimamente Alexis no se despega de Jake y eso que antes se odiaban – La voz había sonado más a disgusto que otra cosa, quizás porque su pequeña encontró el amor muy rápido - ¿Crees que se enamore?

-jajaja por lo menos no se está fijando en un voluntario como su padre

-ja… ja… ja… muy chistoso Kate – Bufando notoriamente se tomaron un momento de silencio, para pasar la incomodidad del comentario y pensar en su siguiente tema de conversación - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Me quedan dos semanas

-te iré a buscar ¿Todavía te niegas al helado?

-no es necesario que vallas, pero si lo haces quiero un café… en serió, aquí el café es negro o negro

-por lo menos me extrañas en algo bueno

-te extraño todos los días Rick y de muchas formas

Se quedaron conversando un momento más de trivialidades antes de colgar. Kate aun debía seguir con sus estudios y Rick tenía que preparar su próxima salida con Patrice quien acababa de llegar. Beckett no sabía si había llegado a la casa de él o simplemente al centro, pero daba igual eso, porque no pudo evitar molestarse al pensar que pasaban más tiempo de lo normal juntos.

Preguntándose si hacia bien en seguir en abstinencia por Rick, decidió centrarse en sus estudios hasta el fin de semana.

Se suponía que ese último fin de semana tranquilo tendría que haberlo pasado en la comodidad de su pequeña habitación después de un largo día de trabajo, pero no. Kate se encontraba bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso en uno de los bares que solía frecuentar en ocasiones con sus amigos de intercambio.

Toda esa actitud estúpida era culpa de Castle ¿Por qué? Porque el muy idiota le dijo que no podría ir a buscarle al aeropuerto, no por su ceguera, tampoco por Alexis o los pequeños, sino porque la estúpida de Patrice le pidió un encargo y él como perrito faldero iba a cumplirlo. Para peor, se excusó con que realmente ella no le preocupaba si Rick iba a buscarla o no ¿Es que no había entendido sus palabras? ¿Fueron inútiles sus coqueteos? Parecía ser que sí, ya que el hombre andaba tan relajado como siempre.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado pidió otro vodka y posó sus ojos en ese compañero que le había echado el ojo hace un tiempo. Sonaba feo decirlo de esa forma, pero ¿Alguno creería que era amor? Ni muertos, eran chicos de veinte años queriendo disfrutar todos los placeres de la vida. Por lo mismo, más decidida que nunca, le susurró algo a sus amigas, quienes no pararon de incentivarla, y se fue al ataque. Esa, si o si, sería su noche de suerte y con un poco de magia podría olvidarse del escritor.

El chico se parecía físicamente en todo a Rick, quizá sus ojos no eran ese azul hermoso como los solía recordar, pero ¡Joder! el resto lo compensaba. Al menos en el sentido físico porque sus labios no besaban tan bien como su ex-pareja.

Pensando que el trago no era suficiente para hacerla olvidar de aquel ser que ya avanzó sin ella, Kate le sonrió sensual y le dijo en ruso que se fueran a un lugar un tanto más privado. Era su fin de semana libre, era su último de hecho, así que no se iba a arrepentir de pasarlo con una hermosura como él.

Lamentablemente, Kate al día siguiente racionalizó que fue un error tremendo haberse acostado con ese chico ¿Qué no estaba ebria? Joder ahora le molestaba la cabeza como si tuviera la misma hacha pegada en su cabeza. Además, ahora el cuerpo le dolía y es que los rusos tenían una manera diferente para comportarse en la cama. Ocupaban otras posiciones y eran un poco más rudos, más no se quejaba mucho por ello, no podía tener cara de hacerlo cuando resulto que disfrutó casi toda la noche.

Sonriendo a medias, miró a su lado y pensó que en ese momento estaba en Estados Unidos, que a su lado no estaba Ivan, sin que era Rick quien dormía plácidamente. Lo peor es que ese pensamiento se borró enseguida, ya que Castle no hubiera permitido no mantener el contacto toda la noche. Él se hubiera encargado de dormir apegados.

Decidida a dejar esa cama, Kate se levantó como pudo y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente con todo lo que encontraba hasta que pudo salir de aquel motel.

Los siguientes días no pudieron ser mejores que su noche de juerga. Lo único que lo diferenciaba a los anteriores fue que siempre tenía una excusa para no hablar con Rick. No quería escuchar lo fantástico que eran sus días como tampoco quería saber más del zoológico, porque ahora resultaba que irían el día que ella volvía. Era egoísta, pero ella solo volvería un día " _sé que quien puso la fecha fue Rick… nadie más que él"_ sí, ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza hasta que pudo tomar al fin el avión hacía New York. Esperaba, en un futuro cercano, recordar ese viaje mejor de como ahora se sentía.

Cansada de todos los problemas que se hacía en la mente, Kate decidió intentar dormir todo el vuelo, aunque a mitad del viaje no le quedó más que ver una película por el avión para no terminar volviéndose loca.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos no pudo más que estirarse y dirigirse a la misma parte donde había visto a Castle. Ya lo había perdido, antes no quería admitirlo, pero ahora con todo lo que acontecía era obvio que lo había perdido para siempre.

Sin detenerse a pensar en sus errores, Kate salió rápidamente del aeropuerto y pidió un taxi con dirección a la casa de Maddie. Ambas mujeres se habían ofrecido a darle alojamiento hasta que su departamento fuera entregado, cosa a la que no pudo negarse ya que no tenía a donde ir. Estaba sola en la vida.

-tenga cuidado

-Izviniti… ah… lo siento

Por un momento había creído que chocó con Rick, pero no era más que el taxista guardando sus pertenencias en la maleta.

Sin mayor contratiempo, Kate le dio la dirección y en menos de una hora ya estaba llegando a la casa de Maddie donde se encontraba su hermosa moto dándole la bienvenida junto a la madre de su mejor amiga. No era el recibimiento que esperaba, pero al menos tenía una familia con la que contar así que pagándole al taxista, y tomando nuevamente sus maletas, fue a saludarla.

El abrazo había sido más enérgico de lo que hubiera querido, pero no le importó, tampoco el hecho de que le hablara sobre un monto de cambios en su vida –incluyendo las actualizaciones que tuvo de Jim y Clarisa-

-lo siento tía, pero estoy cansada, desearía dormir

-yo diría que bañarte

-también – Sonriendo, le besó en la mejilla – me instalare en la habitación de invitados y me bañare, aunque si no aparezco nuevamente es porque morí en la cama

Con un movimiento de mano para que se fuera al segundo piso, Kate subió sus maletas y entró al cuarto soltando un suspiro tranquilo. Pasó seis meses sin compartir cuarto con nadie, la soledad era su mejor amiga, pero aquí posiblemente las cosas serían diferentes así que rogaba por tener pronto su departamento.

-estas más linda que antes Kate… por cierto, feliz cumpleaños atrasado

Sonriendo amplio, no lo buscó con la mirada, solo se dedicó a llorar silenciosamente hasta que los brazos de él le abrazaron con fuerza. Ya ni quería preguntarse qué hacía ahí, solo deseaba abrazarlo con la misma intensidad, cosa que hizo al instante, y no soltarlo nunca más. Al final, Rick siempre le daba lo que quería. De manera retorcida, pero lo hacía.

-te extrañe, hermosa… realmente te extrañe –Susurró él nuevamente mientras le besaba en la cabellera

-creí que estabas en el zoológico o haciendo algo por Patrice– Sintiéndose extraña por esa demostración de cariño entre "amigos", Kate inhaló profundo y se rió leve dejando de llorar. Definitivamente el saco no le hacía justicia para nada

-estaba, pero me molestaba el hecho de que no pudimos hablar mucho los días previos así que como no llegaba al aeropuerto vine a instalarme aquí en contra de la voluntad de tu tía… no lo hubiera logrado si Maddie no hubiera estado aquí para intervenir

-¿Dónde está ella? – Soltándose del agarre sin desearlo mucho, Kate fue directamente hasta la cama y ahogó un bostezo

-en el zoológico… - Ampliando su sonrisa se sentó en el sillón al frente de la chica - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-estupendo, en todo sentido. Te lo juro, aunque ahora estoy algo cansada – No quería echarlo, de hecho le gustaría que se quedara hasta tarde, pero no quería esperar al momento en que la otra le llamara y arruinar otra vez su humor. Era mejor terminar cuando aún recordaba lo bello

-¿Volverás a Stanford?

-no, es decir… no hasta dentro de dos semanas para cancelar la matrícula y todo eso – Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a bostezar, aunque esta vez de manera más sonora – pasare las fiestas aquí… o en mi departamento

-¿Ya compraste uno?

-sí, solo tengo que firmar los papeles… mi padre me depositó un poco de dinero para compensar su falta de presencia así que ocupe esa mas la de mis trabajos para poder comprarla, luego de eso cerrare la cuenta y abriré otra nueva

-siempre has sido independiente

-es necesario

-entonces ¿te veo en el centro Kate? – Levantándose estiró su mano y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo – quizás salir todos juntos

-¿Todos? – Sintiendo como este le abrazaba fuertemente, Kate cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo mientras disfrutaba del encantador olor de su colonia

-ya entenderás cuando pases a visitar, o en unas horas mas

Sin nada más que decir, Rick se separó lentamente de la chica y le acarició levemente la mejilla sin tener la intención de inspeccionarle la cara. Aquello no pudo más que decepcionar a Kate, pero le fue restando importancia con cada paso que daba hacia la entrada. Castle había madurado más de lo normal y por lo mismo ella tendría que saber hacer lo mismo.

Una vez estuvo sola, fue a darse una ducha rápido y sin pensarlo durmió todo el día hasta la mañana siguiente. Estaba cansada, pero en cierto sentido recompensada porque sabía que podría ver a Castle y suplir un poco su necesidad de ser su mujer. Ambos eran solamente amigos, seres que se apoyaban en medida de lo posible por lo que verlo y saber que no iba a dejar a su cuerpo descontrolarse le gustaba. La próxima vez que lo viera sería mucho más fácil para ambos abrazarse sin sentirse incomodos, pero no fue así.

La siguiente vez que ambos toparon fue en el centro tres días después de la llegada de Kate. Ahí todos la saludaron con cariño y felicidad, incluso Patrice lo hizo, más cuando llegó a Rick este no hizo más que darle la mano susurrando un "me da gusto verte hermosa". Sí, no había cambiado la palabra hermosa, pero ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Realmente fue un apretón de manos lo que le dio? Ella se había debatido de qué forma saludarle, se planteó la idea de reprenderse cada vez que su nariz quisiera sentir el exquisito olor de Castle en sus fosas nasales y él solo le dio un apretón de manos. Ni siquiera se esforzó en hacerlo mejor por las fechas.

Como esa tarde eran el día previo a navidad, los niños correteaban entre todos los seres felices de la vida porque podían quedarse un rato más jugando. Alexis y Jake no eran la excepción, pero ellos se centraron más en tener toda la atención de Kate aun cuando esta no podía mantener sus ojos separados de Castle.

-hola Kate~ - Con una amplia sonrisa, Maddie fue sacándose el abrigo

-¿Maddie? ¿Qué haces aquí? – No había visto a la chica casi los tres días, asumía que tenía algo que hacer y no se había equivocado, porque tan pronto como terminó de hablar Demming se mostró sonriente mientras le abrazaba por la cintura– vaya… me perdí de mucho parece

-hola Kate, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje – Con el asentimiento de la chica, el bombero no le quedó más que besar en los labios a Maddie y acercarse al piano para entretener a los presentes

-tengo muchas cosas que contarte

-pudiste haberlo hecho en tu casa

-quería que fuera sorpresa – Sin darle tiempo a responder, Maddie se la llevó hasta un rincón - ¿Te acuerdas la navidad que volví y tú no? – Asintiendo en silencio, Kate esperó que continuara – pues bueno… conocí a Demming en una salida, fuimos hablando y me dijo que era del centro, que te conocía y todo eso… una cosa llevó a la otra, yo empecé a venir más seguido a Manhattan y al centro obviamente

-y ahora los dos están de novios – Esta vez ella asintió con completa felicidad y a Kate no le quedó más que celebrar mientras la abrazaba. Tenía cierta envidia, pero lo entendía – me alegro Maddie

-yo igual, es tan maduro ~ y confía en mi… me esperara los años que quedan siempre y cuando vuelva seguido, obviamente él también ira a verme e incluso a quedarse unos días, como andaré sola~ – Riendo tomó dos copas de vino y le paso una a Kate - ¿Te molesta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Maddie, me alegra de verdad – Bebiendo un poco vio de reojo como Castle y Patrice estaban debajo del muérdago – pero creo que me tengo que ir

-¿Castle? ¿No lo pudiste olvidar en el viaje?

-los rusos son hermosos… pero no, sigo pensando en él cada maldito segundo de mi vida – Susurró bajando la vista- espero conocer alguien en la escuela de policía

-Kate…

-Maddie, nos vemos, mañana iré a ver mi departamento. Cuídate y felicita a Demming de mi parte

Sin darle tiempo a nada, se movió hasta la salida y le hizo una pequeña seña a Alexis en son de despedida. La pelirroja sin quedar contenta se llevó a Jake con ella hasta la salida y observó media molesta a la vez que dolida a Kate.

Sonriendo, la castaña abrazó a ambos chicos y les prometió que en otra ocasión podrían jugar un poco más antes de marcharse. Realmente necesitaba salir de ahí y repasar sus prioridades de una vez por todas.

Los siguientes días fueron tan aburridos como los últimos en Rusia. Solo se dedicaba a comer, ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo y entrenar. El 27 de diciembre pudo mudarse al fin con todas sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar y ahí se quedó haciendo su rutina diaria sin que nadie le molestara demasiado. En ocasiones se juntaba con los pequeños, pero nunca en su casa, ya que no quería que vieran la manera en que vivía. Tenía lo justo y necesario para ser feliz de momento, más eso no lo comprendería otra gente.

Sabiendo que no podía seguir evitando al grupo, Kate se juntó con Maddie, Demming, Patrice y Rick en el centro para luego ir a la peor pesadilla de su vida en la "noche vieja". No entendía como ni porque, pero a Castle se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a SU BAR con los adultos más cercanos para celebrar el año nuevo. Ni siquiera estuvo Hayley o Kyra presente.

Haciendo buena cara o intentando mantenerla, Kate se enteró, una vez estuvo sentada en la butaca con todos, que ese era un panorama más seguido de lo normal entre ellos. Como eran dos parejas podían divertirse en un lugar tan cómodo e Isabel siempre los recibía con ánimo de que bailaran. Ahora resultaba que Patrice también gozaba de bailar bien " _otro perfecto don para la perfecta voluntaria del puto perfecto mundo"._

Algo descompuesta y completamente incomoda, dejó que las dos parejas se fueran a bailar para pensar en qué hacer. Aún tenía la oportunidad de tomar su moto y largarse del lugar de una vez por todas. Quizás si llegaba a tiempo podría poner en su computador un poco de Nickelback para animar su estado de ánimo antes de dormir, pero no. Si arrancaba en ese momento solo demostraría que aún no maduraba del todo.

Viendo como un vaso con whisky se ponía al frente suyo, miró hacia arriba y le sonrió al barman en son de agradecimiento. Este le devolvió la sonrisa para luego pedir permiso de sentarse a su lado cosa que no negó. Necesitaba un poco de compañía o terminaría volviéndose más loca de lo que ya creía que estaba.

-ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte Kate – Sonriendo, el chico mostró su propio vaso- es mi hora de descanso

-demasiado tiempo Derek… y no te estoy criticando nada – Viendo como Castle bailaba con Maddie y Demming con Patrice bajó la vista – ahh… diablos

-el amor duele ¿No? – Notando como la chica asentía le acarició la espalda – realmente me sorprende este cambio, no me lo esperaba

-ella es perfecta ¿Por qué no esperarlo? – Escuchando como él preguntaba sus razones, rió– mírala Derek… es completamente perfecta para Rick… es todo lo que él desea y adivina, mucho mas

-no existe mujer perfecta Kate… y comparándolas ella no es tan perfecta como tú para él

-no seas condescendiente – Sonriéndole bebió un poco de Whisky e hizo una mueca – me hace falta vodka

-¿Te invito a un trago?

-invítame a salir de aquí y no volver nunca

Ambos rieron un poco antes de levantarse e irse hasta el mesón del barman. A Derek no le importó ocupar su tiempo libre para prepararle el trago a Kate, de hecho la chica podía asegurar que lo hizo de muy buena gana así que disfrutó de los dos vasos otorgados hasta que la canción de turno la paralizó.

Kate podía soportar medianamente que Rick bailara con otras personas en ese lugar que era suyo, pero esa canción, esa maldita canción era solamente de ellos. Aun sabiendo aquello, la castaña quiso asegurarse que él no bailaría con nadie esa melodia.

Dándose media vuelta, vio a la pista de baile. Rick se encontraba paralizado viendo donde se suponía que estaba la butaca de ellos, posiblemente pensaba lo mismo que Kate, aun así él no dudo en aceptar la mano de Patrice para acompañarla en aquella pieza. Daba igual si pensaba lo mismo o no porque el sentimiento era diferente.

De un momento a otro todos los recuerdos de aquel momento único entre ambos se derrumbaron ¿Es que esas palabras habían sido mentira? ¿Rick realmente ya no pensaba ni un poco en sus sentimientos? Se suponía que él la conocía, siempre presumió de eso, entonces ¿Por qué ahora aceptaba bailar con otra persona esa canción? No sabía, pero tampoco quería quedarse a verlo. Había sido demasiada humillación para una noche.

Disculpándose con Derek, Kate fue a tropezones hasta la butaca y tomó sus pertenencias sin ver a nadie. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta lo que Isabel quiso decirle, solo salió del lugar completamente dolida y enojada.

-desearía nunca haberme enamorado de ti… nunca

Sollozando, se apoyó en la moto y se quedó unos instantes quieta. El corazón le dolía como nunca, incluso más que cuando vio las revistas en donde Castle aparecía con otras mujeres. Por otro lado no podía creer que siendo tan independiente se hubiera dejado pisotear tanto por el escritor ¿Por qué permitió que un recuerdo se transformara en su mayor esperanza?

-Kate…

-no te acerques Castle, ni se te ocurra acercarte – Gritando, se levantó rápidamente y giró sobre su eje sintiéndose mareada, aun así mantuvo su mano alzada para negar que él se acercara de mas– y es Beckett para ti

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –Rick estaba algo agitado, quizás por querer salir tan rápido como ella

-ja… jajaja… eres un malnacido – Llamando la atención del escritor, negó con la cabeza - ¿Realmente me preguntas eso? ¿Me preguntas eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

-¿Todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Alzando una ceja se siguió acercando hasta que sintió la mano que intentaba mantener distancia – por donde lo veo yo, no he hecho nada malo

-sé que no tengo derecho sobre ti, pero ¿Hacerme ver todo eso? Diablos Castle eres increíble, pero eso no es lo peor de todo – Maldiciéndose por estar llorando frente a Rick, se mordió el labio inferior – esa era nuestra canción

-no creí que importara, solo somos amigos

-¿A los amigos los sacas a pasear con tus novias de turno al bar donde se suponía que hicieron algo especial? Joder eres despreciable

-¿Novias de turno? Kate solo es Patrice y…

-¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo! –Mirándole con rabia, sacó la llave de su chaqueta – jodete Rick, vuelve con ella y baila cuanto te plazca, ponte debajo de un maldito muérdago y bésala, has lo que quieras con ella que yo…

-la realidad es que no puedes ser mi amiga ¿Cierto? – Sonriendo, le tomó de la mano que tenía la llave y evitó algunos golpes – nunca pudiste serlo

-púdrete Richard Castle, suéltame ahora

-nunca pudiste dejar de amarme, ni siquiera cuando estabas con otros hombres ¿Cierto? – Ampliando aún más la sonrisa la tomó de la cintura - ¿Soy tan inolvidable?

-eres irritante, un desgraciado y todos los descalificativos que ahí – Intentando separase, bufó molesta – Suéltame

-te demoraste una semana entera aquí en Manhattan para gritarme que no querías verme con ella… y solo nos vimos tres veces

-¡Suéltame! – Batallaba todo lo posible, pero sus fuerzas no la acompañaban demasiado

-y yo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Patrice para que fingiera algo que no es, Alexis y Jake tuvieron que hablarte de Patrice todo el tiempo, Maddie tuvo que ayudarme contigo, mi madre te convenció de cosas que no eran, incluso Derek se ofreció a ayudarme un poco

-¿Qué? – Asustada y con los ojos abiertos le miró directamente a la cara - ¿tú y Patrice… - La negación de él fue con un movimiento leve de la cabeza - ¿Por qué crees que te perdonare?

-porque también sufrí escuchando como estabas con otros, sabiendo que no querías verme porque creías que no era fiel, teniendo claro que como tú "amigo" yo no contaba en tus decisiones… pero por sobre todo – Acercándose hasta su cara, rozó ambas narices – sufrí sin poder besarte en estos dos años Kate… solo quería volver a tenerte, no me importaba idear el plan más retorcido si lograba hacer que me gritaras tus sentimientos

-eres un maldito infeliz… te odio

Sin dejar de llorar sintió como Castle le besaba delicadamente en los labios reavivando cada sentimiento olvidado en su cuerpo. De pronto, sus manos ya no le pertenecían a su mente así que no fue extraño abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza mientras degustaba esos exquisitos labios. Se sentía la mujer más amada ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de ese plan? No, había algo que no le calzaba del todo, pero ya no le importaba tanto.

¿Qué relevancia tenía que él hubiera estado un tiempo con Patrice? Ella se metió con alguien incluso en Rusia así que no había derecho a reclamar. Solo el que éste llegara a los extremos de bailar el inicio de su baile con otra persona. Eso no lo iba a poder perdonar tan fácilmente, pero ya tendría tiempo para castigarlo luego.

Sin poder contener la ansiedad de sentirse nuevamente, Kate fue empujada contra su moto hasta quedar sentada mientras le daba acceso a su boca por completo. El beso se intensificó de tal manera que los jadeos quedaban atrapados en los labios del otro. No había razón para separarse después de tanto tiempo distanciados, por lo mismo se abrazaban con mayor fuerza para que ningún ente superior los obligara a parar.

Cuando ya la falta de aire se estaba imponiendo en sus pulmones, rompieron el beso y se mantuvieron a tan solo unos milímetros para retomar el aire. Rick susurró algo incomprensible y volvió a besarla con la misma necesidad de antes sin ser rechazado. Beckett extrañaba esos labios, deseaba poder probarlos tanto como fuera posible y por lo mismo le contesto con la misma intensidad. Incluso sus manos se enredaban en las hebras castañas de su amado para no dejar que se separara más de lo necesario.

De repente, el beso desesperado se vio interrumpido cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a resonar por todas partes. Ambos alzaron la vista, sorprendidos, y se quedaron un momento quietos viendo – por parte de Kate – y escuchando como estos rompían sus tímpanos. Fue imposible para los dos no enmarcar una sonrisa en sus caras. Aunque si eran justos tampoco querían evitarlo.

-feliz año nuevo Kate

-si vuelves a hacer eso otra vez te juro que te disparare cuando tenga mi propia pistola – Dijo completamente seria – te lo juro Castle

-entonces, para no tener problemas a futuro – Apegándose aún más a la chica, le hizo notar su erección – se mi novia nuevamente y ni se te ocurra terminar otra vez

-¿Crees que sería tu novia después de lo que me hiciste Rick? – Alzando una ceja se hizo la indiferente

-¿Crees que tienes opción? -Acercándose a su oreja le mordió el lóbulo disfrutando aquel temblor que provocó – Kate a estas alturas del partido no tienes opciones, solo te queda ser mi novia o… no se me ocurre nada

-quizás seguir soportando tu planes infantiles y estúpidos – Comentó entre cansada y contenta

-claro… soportar mis brillantes planes – Paseando su nariz por la mejilla de Kate, bajó hasta el cuello en donde dejó un par de besos - ¿Entonces? ¿Lo decidiste?

\- aunque no tengo opción… ¿Esa es manera de pedirla? Y ya contrólate, estamos en la calle pervertido – Sonrojada, se acomodó para observar a su alrededor, aunque no se separó demasiado como para incomodar a Rick y sus besos

-tienes 20, ya no se ve tan raro en la calle… ahora puedo hacer eso y mucho más contigo

El hombre rió divertido ante el bufido de la menor. Todo para Kate aún seguía siendo demasiado extraño, pero ¿Se negaría a aceptarlo? No, claro que no. Ella solo quería volver a tener a Rick para sí misma así que aceptaría cualquier condición con tal de volver a tenerlo. Ya tendría mucho tiempo compartido con Rick para recibir unas buenas explicaciones.

Sonriendo amplio, vio directamente a esos ojos azules tan hermosos que no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, aunque en esta ocasión se permitió hacerlo de una manera suave y tranquila. Lo había extrañado bastante, demasiado como para caer de cuenta que eso era verdad. Pero lo era y lo mejor de todo es que las esperanzas de tenerlo para el resto de su vida se hacían mucho más presentes que las horas previas.

Separándose muy leve Kate comenzó a susurrar la canción que creó para él en su cumpleaños. Rick cerró los ojos y se permitió besar cada parte de piel libre mientras gozaba de la voz. Era buena en una grabación, pero en vivo era mucho mejor.

-no sabes cuantas veces escuche esa canción durante estos seis meses

-¿Todas las noches?

-todas las noches, casi siempre que escribía, cuando cocinaba… me la aprendí de memoria – Separándose un poco soltó un suspiro nervioso – eso fue lo que me dio esperanzas de esperarte

-sigues excitado – Notando como se tensaba, Kate no pudo más que reírse estrepitosamente – después de todo eso ¿Realmente creías que no me daría cuenta de "eso" Rick? No te controlas demasiado

-pues creí que bajaría

-tal vez no es necesario que baje – Ante la ceja alzada de él, amplió su sonrisa - ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Tengo lo básico solamente, pero sirve

-¿Qué tan básico?

-una nevera, un colchón, mi computador un poco de ropa y uno que otro mueble… aún estoy acostumbrándome a los gastos así que los lujos pueden esperar

-Kate… soy ciego, eso ya es una falta de lujo tremenda – Negando con la cabeza, mostró su expresión de niño pequeño – pero podemos ir a mi loft, no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Alexis y… mañana me enseñas tu casa

-eso fue una ofensa tremenda, pero… ¿Quiénes durmieron en tu cama?

¿Después de ti? Unas diez o…. ¡Mierda! Fue una broma – Separándose por completo, se sobó el brazo- ¡Pegas más fuerte ahora!

-será mejor que te ahorres las bromas entonces- Sonriendo complacida, disfrutó de la expresión ajena

-nadie, solo Alexis se acuesta de vez en cuando – Haciendo puchero, sintió el beso en su mejilla y volvió a sonreír - ¿Vienes?

-me encantaría… realmente me encantaría, pero ¿Los demás?

-pueden quedarse ahí, Demming es bombero así que los cuidara

-entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

-pues a esto – Él le tomó de la cara con ambos manos y le otorgó un beso suave antes de permitir que ella se acomodara en la moto – ahora sí, vamos

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado y que sea suficiente para que soporten a la idea que esta semana no actualizare que pasaría si. tengo un evento y pues me atrase con todo. aun así espero subir otra cosa que tengo lista ya para haces dos actualizaciones como siempre.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **les vengo con otro capitulo de este fic. como siempre, les agradezco los review a guest, guiguita, Alba y a Katerin 939... siempre es un agrado leer sus comentarios~**_

* * *

Él abrió la puerta con premura solo para que ella pasara. Ambos estaban algo ansiosos de lo que se venía a continuación, pero debían controlar sus emociones. No por ellos, sino por Alexis y Martha quienes, si tenían suerte, dormían plácidamente en el piso de arriba sin ser conscientes de su presencia.

Kate, con la sonrisa pegada en la cara, vio todo a su alrededor aun cuando la oscuridad le impedía distinguir muchas cosas. La casa seguía casi igual a como la recordaba, quizás la única diferencia era que los juguetes de Alexis ya no estaban en el suelo del piso o eso creía ella. La pequeña tenía siete años ya, pero seguía siendo una niña.

Sintiendo los brazos de su amado alrededor de su cintura, no le quedó más que ensanchar su sonrisa y girar levemente la cara para encontrarse con sus labios. Lo deseaba, estaba ahí porque simplemente ya no soportaba pasar otro minuto separada de él y si eso era lo mismo para Rick entonces no estaban cometiendo error alguno. Ese tiempo perdido era simplemente una separación breve para poder hacer otras cosas, pero también para darse cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban ambos.

Moviendo sus labios de manera pausada, Kate pudo girar poco a poco su cuerpo a tal punto que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Él afianzó su abrazo de tal manera que pudo alzarla mientras que ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas y brazos. Castle era quien conocía esa casa de memoria, no necesitaba de sus ojos para ver, así que se podría mover mucho más fácil entre los muebles para poder llegar a su destino.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación y Richard la depositó en la cama con delicadeza, rompieron el beso solo para sonreírse mutuamente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Beckett paseó su mano por la mejilla de Rick y se regodeó al sentir lo liso que estaba. Le gustaba cuando tenía una pequeña barba, pero simplemente le encantaba como le quitaba años de encima el no tenerla. Le hacía sentir que la diferencia de edades entre ambos no era tan abismal.

Volviendo a unir sus labios, Richard se permitió pasear sus manos por el costado de Kate hasta poder posarla sobre la tela del pantalón. Las piernas de ella seguían siendo tan firmes como las recordaba, así que le repartió unas pequeñas caricias mientras que el beso se iba haciendo más hambriento. Era como si hubieran vuelto a su primer beso del día anterior, no, era más que eso. Era como si al fin pudieran hacerlo sin ninguna restricción.

Tomando el dominio del beso, Kate coló su lengua en la cavidad ajena y disfrutó de la sorpresa en el contrario. Aun así no se detuvo en ningún momento. Ella había agarrado la confianza necesaria como para comenzar la tan ansiosa danza con la lengua de Castle que poco a poco iba respondiendo como tanto quería que lo hiciera.

Posó sus manos por sobre los botones de la camisa ajena y los desabrocho con rapidez. Necesitaba tener un contacto directo con su piel, deseaba saber que el deseo de ese cuerpo no había muerto, aun cuando habían pasado dos años sin tocarse si quiera. Para su satisfacción, seguía amándolo tanto física como psicológicamente.

Castle gozaba de un cuerpo envidiable, no tenía el cuerpo formado como cualquier deportista, pero tampoco tenía una panza flácida. No, era fornido, algo pálido por la falta de sol, pero para nada le faltaba la gracia. Simplemente era perfecto para sus ojos y tacto.

Sacando la prenda por completo, ella paseó sus manos por el pecho de él y lo recorrió a gusto hasta que ambas manos se posaron en su espalda para volver a unir sus cuerpos. No había forma de que algo los separara con ese agarre y Castle parecía entenderlo, ya que solo pudo reírse antes de querer hacer lo mismo con las prendas de Beckett.

Creyéndose en el cielo, Kate sintió como Rick rompía el beso solo para obtener una mordida en su labio inferior, en su mentón y luego incontables besos en su cuello. Él saboreaba cada parte de aquella extremidad con completa satisfacción, pero eso no era todo, el novelista le hizo notar, una vez más, en ese encuentro su erección sin dejar de sonreír. Kate solo soltó una risa y ayudó en la fricción de manera placentera para que ambos disfrutaran el momento.

-en serio Rick… no puedes controlarte

-no es mi culpa tener una mujer como tú en mi cama de nuevo – Susurró de igual manera que Kate - todo es tu culpa

-¿Mía? –Riendo nuevamente, aflojó el abrazo para permitir que Rick le quitara la ropa con lentitud –puede ser que las cerezas se convirtieron en afrodisíaco para ti

-si… definitivamente las cerezas son un problema – Paseando sus manos por la cara de la menor, palpó cada parte con delicadeza, como si la reconociera de nuevo – había extrañado esa sonrisa

-y yo tenerte sobre mi… no dejándome ver nada más que tu cuerpo

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

-te estoy diciendo ancho Rick

Entre las risas de ella y la expresión divertida de él, volvieron a la misión de palpar cualquier parte libre de sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se unían en otro beso desesperado por dar amor. Simplemente no podían dejar de tocarse.

En cuanto las manos de Rick llegaron hasta la pretina del pantalón de ella todo se volvió mucho más lento que antes. Rick desabrocho con habilidad el cinturón y pantalón, aun así, no apuró la acción como Kate tampoco dejó de acariciar el cabello de él. Únicamente se separaron cuando este le quiso quitar tanto las botas como la prenda con la que recién estaba jugando.

Dándose cuenta que estaba en desventaja, Beckett llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Castle, pero este no le permitió si quiera llegar a desabrochar la hebilla, como tampoco permitió que dijera una palabra.

-entre los dos quien ha tenido más acción este último tiempo has sido tu Kate…

-¿Y eso que? – Alzando una ceja con temor de ser rechazada negó con la cabeza. Había sido uno solo en Rusia, pero no quería decirlo, ese no era el tema – tú has tenido años de experiencia además me hiciste creer que estabas con Patrice

-eso no fue mi culpa – Jugando con la pretina de las bragas, Rick acarició todo con suma delicadeza – solo quiero borrar el rastro de todos ellos

-¿Qué estas preten… - De un momento a otro las manos de él dejaron la ropa interior llamando la atención de Kate. Su pregunta inconclusa fue respondida rápidamente cuando él mostró su corbata - ¿Con tus ojos?

-ninguno llegó a esto ¿No?

-no puedo creer que me hagas decirlo – Alzando sus manos, le tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó tanto como para rozar sus labios sutilmente – nadie llegó tan lejos como para una segunda vez Rick, eres a quien amo de verdad… así que apúrate, hazme lo que quieras, pero al final de la noche solo preocúpate de abrazarme tan fuerte que no pueda irme

-eso no tienes por qué pedírmelo… lo iba a hacer de cualquier modo

Sin más conversación, él le puso la corbata en los ojos y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de ella. Eso era precisamente lo que amaban más el uno del otro, no era solo sexo, no era la necesidad de pasarlo bien durante unas horas o toda la noche, sino que era lo posterior a ello. Era el sentimiento de seguir conectados aun cuando hayan terminado de tener relaciones. El placer era una secundaria en sus prioridades.

Sin esperar a que el beso se profundizara tanto como para desconcentrarlo, Rick fue bajando poco a poco por un camino lleno de besos, mordidas y lamidas. Simplemente amaba la manera en que Kate se intentaba reprimir con sus manos los gemidos que querían salir a gritos. Quizás por miedo de que Alexis o Martha despertaran o por el hecho de que aún tenía sus reservas. De cualquier forma era algo tan tierno en ella que siguió insistiendo en aquella pequeña tortura.

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente los senos de ella a través de la tela delgada antes de suplirlas por sus labios. Casi al instante ella le dio la reacción que esperaba. Un sonoro gemido que tuvo que ser acallado nuevamente por su mano, aun así Rick tenía la firme creencia de que esa mano no podría silenciar todos los sonidos eróticos de su mujer.

Kate por su parte se removía suavemente sintiendo como este le quitaba la molesta prenda. Los labios de Rick los sentía como si fueran el paraíso, por lo que cuando este comenzó a intercalar lamidas, beso y mordiscos no tuvo más opción que bajar hasta el infierno. Uno tan caliente y llenó de lujuria que no le incomodaba visitar.

No sabía cómo, pero después de todo el tiempo se sentía como si volviera a ser una chica virgen que no sabía que hacer ¿Eso era hipocresía? Lo era con exageración por lo que reprendiéndose vio la oportunidad de ser participe en aquel acto.

Sin dudarlo, levantó su rodilla hasta la altura del miembro de su pareja y comenzó a presionar suave a la vez que movía su pierna para darle la fricción necesaria a esa dureza. Él inmediatamente reaccionó.

Sintiendo el frio en su pecho por culpa de la saliva, Kate se puso ansiosa en cuanto Rick comenzó a Juguetear en su estómago. Era claro el lugar hacía donde se dirigía, pero era más claro que ella ya quería tenerlo ahí, no solo con su boca. No, ella deseaba poder estar unida por completo a Castle de una vez por todas.

Intentando reprimir otro sonoro gemido de sorpresa, Beckett no supo en que momento este le quito su última prenda y había comenzado a mordisquear la parte interna de su muslo muy cerca de su entrepiernas. Incluso la rozaba con la mejilla haciendo que ella lo deseara aún más que antes.

-Rick…

El nombre había sido casi opacado por completo por el gemido que le acompaño. Aun así el escritor pareció entender porque la sonrisa de sus labios quemó directamente en la piel de Kate. Evidentemente iba a seguir jugando antes de darle lo que quería. Así siempre era él y tampoco era como si ella no disfrutara de ese juego, pero no era el momento.

-Rick…. Te necesito… ya…

Los temblores ansiosos de ella hicieron que Richard soltara una risa nerviosa. Kate entendía porque se reía, pero aun así bufó molesta por seguir siendo una mocosa ansiosa por todo ¿Cuándo iba a poder ser mejor que Rick? En ocasiones creía que nunca y aquello le molestaba mucho más de lo normal.

De un momento a otro él le dio lo que tanto había estado deseando, sexo oral. Había disfrutado de las atenciones con otros hombres, pero con Rick siempre todo era mucho mejor, no entendía como, pero lo sentía más cuidadoso, dispuesto a hacerla gritar de placer, mas lujurioso. Simplemente era más todo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, ahogó un grito ante el movimiento de su lengua y arqueó un poco más su espalda. Estaba a completa merced de él, pero eso a Richard no le bastaba, no. Parecía ser que quería realmente hacerla gritar porque, enfocando su lengua en su clítoris, Castle comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en la entrada.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Kate se viniera entre espasmos y gemidos ahogados en la almohada. Sí, tuvo que esconder su cara en ella para no sentir que iba a fallar en el intento de controlar su voz.

Intentando calmar su respiración, quitó la almohada de su cara y movió su cabeza por todos lados. Sentía un leve movimiento en la cama, pero no tenía contacto con su pareja en ningún sentido, ni siquiera sabía si estaba demasiado cerca o lejos y eso le asustaba un poco. Tragando con fuerza, posó una de sus manos en su propio abdomen y con la otra se apoyó en la cama para sentarse, pero tampoco lo sintió en esa nueva posición.

Ya algo asustada, llevó su mano a la venda e intentó quitársela, pero su movimiento se vio interrumpido ante la sensación en su espalda. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero Rick pasó a estar recostado sobre ella a estar sentado detrás de Kate sin que lo llegara a notar en ningún momento.

-ahora se viene lo mejor – Susurró muy cerca de su oído mientras una mano la abrazaba por el estómago – espero no estés demasiado cansada

\- algo – Sonriendo le acarició la mano con una de las suyas y giró un poco chocando en el proceso su nariz contra la de él, evidentemente no servía de mucho sin sus ojos– no vuelvas a hacer eso

-hmm~ mi pequeña detective, fueron solo unos segundos – Besando la mejilla de Kate, la alzó un poco y la ayudó a acomodarse para que quedara arrodillada en la cama – nada más que unos segundos

-¿Rick? –Nerviosa y ansiosa, llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró la virilidad de este para comenzar a darle un pequeño masaje - ¿No quieres que lo haga por ti? Como se debe

-ohh sí, me encantaría, pero… - Besando sonoramente el hombro de Kate, sonrió amplió – prefiero que sea cuando no este mi hija en casa y no me tenga que reprimir demasiado

-claro y yo…

-tu eres joven Kate, ahora – Empujándola con su cuerpo hacía delante, Rick pasó a la parte posterior de su cuello dejando lamidas y besos – solo tranquilízate

-¿Qué harás?

-nada nuevo, no te preocupes

Ante el asentimiento mudo de ella, Rick la acomodó mejor con delicadeza y volvió a preparar su entrada. Quizás hubiera deseado hacerlo verdaderamente por detrás, pero para ello necesitaba una confianza mucho mayor de la que se profesaban, tiempo, estabilidad y por sobretodo estar solos.

Cerrando los ojos, aunque no fuera necesario, Kate sintió como los dedos de Rick eran reemplazados por su virilidad. Era increíble, pero lo sentía mucho más caliente y grande que las primeras veces que lo hicieron. Gruñendo suave, intentó controlar mejor su respiración para poder acomodarse a él, incluso llegó a agarrar con fuerza las sabanas bajo suyo para no asustarlo al creer que aún no estaba preparada.

En cuanto estuvo por completo en su interior, él se tomó el tiempo para que Beckett pudiera acostumbrarse, aun así no dejó de repartir besos en su espalda, como tampoco paró las caricias en el pecho de ella con sus manos. El plan de calmarla funcionaba a la perfección y por lo mismo a los pocos segundos Kate le dio el permiso para que se moviera.

Sintiendo los movimientos erráticos, Kate fue soltando jadeos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos un tanto más sonoros. Era evidente que aquella vez era un tanto más mágico que las veces anteriores. Por lo mismo, aduras penas, le llamo para iniciar otro beso apasionado.

El beso que compartieron fue algo incómodo para ella, sobretodo porque tenía arqueada su espalda a más no poder para poder recibirlo mejor, aun así no lo labios de Castle eran tan adictivos como la miel, no, eran adictivos como el café y por lo mismo no quería soltarlo. Le mordía suavemente el labio inferior y jugueteaba con su lengua para que él no se separara, más que para reponer un poco de aire a sus pulmones antes de continuar con el ósculo.

Sin poder creerse de verdad que estaba tan cerca, nuevamente, del orgasmo. Kate sintió la mano de el sobre una de las suyas y abrió el agarre para dejar que entrelazara sus dedos en un acto romántico.

-Rick… ya… ya…

-solo un poco… mas

La voz de él había sonado demasiado ronca y sexy como para haberse negado, así que llevó su mano libre hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de su pareja y lo atrajo en otro beso necesitado. Quería aguantar solo por él, aunque eso requiriera tensar su cuerpo haciendo un tanto más difícil los movimientos para Rick, pero a la vez más placenteros para ambos.

El momento del orgasmo llegó sin mucha más demora para ambos. Indudablemente la que menos aguantó fue Kate, pero casi al instante le había seguido Rick con un ronco gemido en su oído que le gusto aún más. No solo adoraba la acción, sino que ahora estaba más sensible a los sonidos provocados por aquella voz del escritor.

Nunca había amado las palabras, eran solo mentiras como le dijo él una vez, pero hoy en día podría apreciar muy bien cualquier silaba o frase que saliera de la boca de ese hombre. Sin su vista, escuchar a Richard era una de los momentos más placenteros de la vida ¿Sería lo mismo para él? ¿Era placentero escuchar su voz? Tenía miedo de preguntar.

Agitados y sudados, Kate se quitó la corbata de los ojos mientras él salía de su interior y se quitaba el condón.

Sin palabras, pero con sonrisas en sus labios, ambos se acostaron como se debía en la cama e intercambiaron un par de besos y caricias antes de quedarse dormidos. No querían arruinar el momento con más palabras. Habían dicho las justas y necesarias como para agregar más a la lista de su conversación.

La primera en despertar a la mañana siguiente fue Kate con una sonrisa en la cara. Castle la seguía abrazando por la cintura para que no se alejara demasiado, pero tenía hambre, así que tendría que arruinar ese mágico momento.

-Rick, Rick despierta

Entre susurros y movimientos intentó despertarlo, pero Rick parecía una roca. Rodando los ojos se separó un poco solo para notar que este se acomodaba en una posición distinta en la cual podría dormir mejor " _valla hombre… se suponía que sería un despertar romántico"_ pensó bufando antes de ir a tomar su ropa. Kate hubiera deseado poder mantenerse en la cama, pero el hambre le estaba jodiendo demasiado.

Vestida con lo justo y necesario, por si veía a Alexis, salió del cuarto y fue directamente a la máquina de café. Esa máquina que extraño a horrores todo el tiempo que estuvo en Rusia. Ningún lugar era como el que hacías en casa.

Sonriéndose instintivamente, se comenzó a preparar su bebida preferida notando como Castle seguía manteniendo los ingredientes que a ella le gustaba. Ambos tenían gustos distintos, Martha no tomaba café porque siempre prefirió más el vino y Alexis no podía probarlo por su edad, por lo que solo le quedaba el hecho de que ese hombre siempre estuvo confiado en que volvería. Eso era típico de Rick, él no dejaba que algo terminara si no quería, y lejos de disgustarle le encantaba. Le hacía sentir realmente parte de ese lugar.

-¡Kate! ¡Estás aquí! – El grito de la pequeña le alarmó haciendo que casi tire la taza, aun así pudo mantenerla en su mano mientras que con la otra agarraba a la pequeña - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-bueno – Algo nerviosa miró los ojos alegres de Alexis y se sintió pésimo ¿Ahora que le decía? – me quede a dormir

-¿Dónde?

-Alexis, no atosigues a Kate, de seguro Rick le encontró un lugar cómodo – Martha, bajando como toda una diva, le guiñó un ojo a Kate - ¿Cómo estas querida? ¿Preparando café?

-hola Martha – Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada, en esos momentos deseaba que Rick despertara y la salvara – estoy bien y sí ¿Quieres café o té sirvo vino?

-una taza de café estará bien, pero sin nada… anoche no pude dormir muy bien

-ah… ya veo – Tensándose un poco más, Kate dejó a Alexis en el suelo y comenzó a preparar el de Martha olvidándose del suyo - ¿Tú qué quieres Alexis?

-¡Hot cakes y leche!

-así será~

Soltando un suspiro, Kate se puso en eso mientras Martha y Alexis se disponían a poner la mesa. En ocasiones le hacían preguntas, sobre todo con respecto a Rusia, pero nada que la mantuviera demasiado en la conversación y es que seguía sintiendo vergüenza. Era evidente que Martha sabía algo y no parecía enojada, pero aun así le inquietaba su opinión.

Una vez terminó de preparar los Hot cakes para todas, las tres se pusieron a comer tranquilamente. En un momento Alexis quiso ir a despertar a su padre, pero las dos mujeres lograron retenerla aludiendo que su padre estaba demasiado cansado como para que lo molestara ahora.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno de manera tranquila, Martha le dio la noticia de que se llevaría a Alexis al parque. La niña quería que las acompañara a lo cual ella se negó con dificultad, aun así le prometió que la esperaría para que almorzaran juntas. Eso fue suficiente para que la pequeña corriera a abrigarse mientras la actriz le besaba la mejilla a Kate.

En un momento la pelirroja hizo como si iba a hablar, pero se contuvo dándole solo un abrazo fuerte antes de desaparecer con la pequeña por la puerta de entrada.

Ella había vuelto a quedar sola en la sala, aunque ahora con una sensación distinta que claramente no se había esperado al despertar. Hubiera deseado que estuvieran los cuatros para que Rick fuera el blanco de las miradas de Martha, pero ya estaba. La mujer parecía aceptarla tanto como la primera vez así que no le quedó más que volver a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno a ese escritor que aún no despertaba.

Teniendo un desayuno simple en la bandeja, se sonrió y volvió a la habitación notando que este recién comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Se estiraba como si estuviera completamente descansado y no tuviera nada que hacer, de hecho se demoró unos pocos minutos en darse cuenta que Kate no estaba a su lado. Aun así no se alarmó, porque su nariz pudo olfatear el olor de unos buenos Hot cakes cerca.

-buenos días… ¿Qué hora es? – Rascándose la nuca, Rick se sentó sintiendo la bandeja sobre sus piernas - ¿Para mí?

-si dormilón… te intente despertar, pero no pude – Bufando para fingir molestia, Kate le besó en los labios y se sentó a su lado – Martha y Alexis fueron al parque

-te encontraste con ellas – Aseveró un poco nervioso, más la tranquilidad de Kate logró calmarle – así que esto es para mi

-sí, es para ti – Rodando los ojos, sintió como le besaba el hombro repetidamente– Rick no es para tanto

-la única vez que me han traído el desayuno a la cama ha sido Alexis y fue para mi cumpleaños, ni te digo lo doloroso que fue comerlo – Riéndose soltó un suspiro – naturalmente soy yo el que atiende de esta forma

-bueno, te aseguro escritor, que esto esta delicioso, Martha y Alexis lo aprueban – Acariciándole la mejilla rozó brevemente su nariz con la de él – vamos, come y deja de pensar en el pasado

Él volvió a sonreír amplio y le dio un último beso antes de ponerse a comer. Kate se acomodó mejor a su lado solo para comenzar a revisar su celular. Tenía mensajes de Maddie por montones, al parecer esta creía que había tenido una mala noche cosa que no pudo más que hacerla reír por lo increíblemente distinto que era ese pensamiento con la realidad. Había tenido la mejor noche de su vida o una de las mejores. Después de todo, las noches con su madre o la primera noche que se quedó a cenar y luego a dormir con Alexis le dieron batalla. Eran recuerdos para nada comparables con lo que pasó recién.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo de vagos y ya cuando se acercaba la hora de almuerzo Kate fue a darse un baño rápido mientras Castle preparaba la comida.

Las chicas llegaron con una sonrisa en sus caras por lo que Kate se quedó jugando con Alexis todo el tiempo restante mientras Martha hablaba en privado con Rick. Ella sabía que posiblemente conversarían sobre su presencia ahí, sobre su vuelta y quizás que cosa más, pero no sabía si era para bueno o para mal. Beckett tenía claro que Martha la quería, mas eso no quitaba todo el daño que le provoco a su hijo.

Negando con la cabeza volvió a fijarse en las muñecas de Alexis y como esta llamaba descaradamente a la pareja con su propio nombre junto al de Jake. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más, solo porque las sospechas de Rick eran ciertas, aun así su pequeño protegido era una de las mejores personas.

-Alexis~ - Llamando su atención, Kate tomó al hombre - ¿Por qué se llama Jake?

-porque es un buen papa… protege a la mamá contra todo – Mostrando a la mujer, Alexis sonrió sonrojada, como si ella misma supiera de que iba todo – Alexis es feliz con él

-¿Todo? ¿De qué necesita protección mamá?

-de los que la molestan en el colegio

-y~ Jake ¿Cómo te trata a ti? – Viendo que la niña ampliaba aún más su sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza, se rió – a mí me gusta Jake

-pero tú tienes a mi papá – Haciendo un puchero se sentó en las piernas de Kate – no puedes tener a papá y a Jake, no es justo

-pero quiero a Jake de una manera distinta~ como un hermanito

-¿En serio? ¿Y a mí? –Con los ojos brillantes movió sus piernas esperando respuesta

-¿Cómo una hermanita? –Alzando una ceja vio cierta decepción en sus ojos - ¿Cómo quieres que te quiera?

-como hija… - Dicho eso, bajó la cabeza avergonzada – si tú quieres a papá, entonces serias mi mami y si me quieres como hija entonces podrías ir a mis conciertos, a mis partidos y así ya nadie se reiría de mi porque tengo solo a papi… Jake no tendrá problemas tampoco

-¿Te molestan mucho? – Abrazó a la menor y alzó su mentón mostrándole una sonrisa cosa que provocó que la misma pequeña sonriera - ¿Jake te defiende?

-él le pegó a uno de esos niños… lo tiró al suelo – Contándolo con verdadero orgullo y felicidad, Alexis rió – pero no le digas a papá, él odia las peleas

-nunca solucionan nada

-mi papá tampoco – Tapándose la boca automáticamente, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –yo no dije eso

-Alexis, Alexis cálmate – Acariciándole la espalda, le besó la mejilla – cuando iba al colegio a mí también me molestaban y la verdad es que los padres hacen bien poco para ayudarnos, no entiende

-pero si tú eres mi mami ya no tendría problemas

-hmm… ¿Qué te parece si voy a tus próximos partidos y conciertos? Solo debes decirme cuando~ - Evidentemente había obviado la respuesta a la petición de la niña, la adoraba, pero ese no era su únicamente su decisión. Había mucho que pensar

Saltando de alegría, Alexis la abrazó por el cuello diciéndole una y otra vez que sí, que estaría encantada de tenerla. Aquello no hizo más que provocar un aceleramiento en su corazón, porque realmente amaba a la menor. Deseaba mantenerse en su vida por mucho tiempo más. Quería ser parte de su crecimiento.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer los otros dos adultos, fueron a comer. En un principio todo era silencio, pero luego, cuando Martha le preguntó a Kate si se iba a quedar a dormir la conversación surgió de manera sorprendente. Al parecer Alexis quería que fuera así a toda costa y Rick dijo que era una buena idea con la sonrisa más boba que pudiera llegar a tener. Eso no pudo más que complicarle la existencia porque no tenía más ropa de la que traía puesta y realmente quería cambiarse.

-yo creo que… mi ropa…

-oh querida no te preocupes por nimiedades – Haciendo un gesto desmerecedor con su mano, se tomó su tiempo para seguir hablando – pasamos a comprar con Alexis un par de cosas

-no debieron

-bueno yo necesitaba ropa nueva y vimos cosas lindas que podían quedarte, en realidad casi todo lo eligió Alexis – La pequeña se alzó con más orgullo y se dejó abrazar por su padre – así que dudo que puedas negarte

-si usted lo dice, muchas gracias Martha

-¿Entonces te quedaras? – Entre los brazos de su padre, Alexis se rió cuando este le hizo cosquillas

-claro… solo por hoy

El almuerzo terminó con una buena charla y sin poder aceptar una negativa por parte de sus comensales, Kate fue a lavar la loza mientras Alexis jugaba con Rick. Martha había subido un momento, pero Beckett tenía claro que pronto se vendría una conversación entre ambas. Quizás no una difícil, pero si una que definiera muy bien su lugar.

Soltando un suspiro, miró hacía la sala y sonrió cuando logró divisar a Rick jugando animadamente con Alexis. Había extrañado eso, en realidad, le hizo falta todo lo que tenía que ver con esa familia. Sus juegos, sus conversaciones, la hospitalidad. Incluso llegó a echar de menos los arrebatos de niño que le daban a Rick y a Alexis juntos.

Sintiendo una mano en su espalda, Kate llegó a saltar casi soltando el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, mas gozaba de buenos reflejos como para no llegar a dejarla caer. Dándose vuelta con algo de nervios, notó como Martha le sonreía alegremente. Era hora de conversar.

-¿Cómo estas Kate? ¿Te sientes cómoda? – Alzando una ceja, comenzó a ayudarla

-sí, es imposible no sentirse bien cuando son tan hospitalarios conmigo – Algo nerviosa volvió a su trabajo - ¿No le incomoda que este aquí?

-para nada, soy feliz con que mi hijo sea feliz –Dedicándole una sonrisa a Kate, Martha suspiró – pero necesito saber si te quedaras

-¿A qué se refiere?

-mi hijo te ama, ya debes saber parte de su historia – Ante el asentimiento de Beckett prosiguió – realmente se vino abajo. Aunque él finja que no le afecta, su ceguera le quitó toda la confianza que poseía hace un tiempo atrás, por lo que cualquier cosa que suceda le afecta más de lo normal

-ya veo

-lo único que deseo, Kate, es saber que estas dispuesta a estar en todos los momentos con él. No solo en los buenos o malos, sino que en todos… incluso cuando todo se vuelva un poco aburrido. Quiero saber que serás capaz de hacer que esto funcione, como mi hijo estará dispuesto a hacerlo

-yo… - Deteniendo su trabajo, pensó en su respuesta. Eso era demasiado para responder a tontas y a locas

-¿No te vez capaz?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! – Asustada de que la creyera una mimada desconsiderada se mordió el labio inferior – Martha, realmente amo a Rick, sé que él es el indicado… es todo lo que necesito, pero no sé dónde estoy parada… yo he tenido días horribles en ese departamento nuevo, creí que mi vida sería sencilla a partir de ahora, pero recién llevo una semana y todo apesta. Lo único que me ha hecho completamente feliz ha sido Rick, Alexis y Jake – Reteniendo las ganas de llorar, se dejó abrazar por la mujer – no quiero pensar que Rick es mi seguro para mis malos días

-¿Aún no hablas con tu padre? – Notando como se sobresaltaba, sonrió – es evidente. Fue un gran cambio, pero nunca cerraste ese ciclo, creo que deberás hacerlo Kate, si quieres avanzar en todo lo que te propones tienes que cerrar el ciclo

-tengo miedo – Escondiéndose en la mujer, sollozó débilmente. Se sentía verdaderamente patética – no quiero hacerlo real, no quiero verlo feliz con otra familia, pero tampoco verlo infeliz conmigo… soy…

-no lo eres, no eres para nada despreciable Kate – Separándose un poco, le acarició la mejilla con ternura – eres una mujer muy fuerte. Solo debes cerrar ciclos y comenzar a pensar en tu futuro ¿Lo has pensado?

-creo que… obviando el hecho de que ser policía es mi deseo, no veo un futuro sin Rick – Sonriendo débilmente, la miró con duda – espero que no dude de mi

-no, sé que harás lo correcto y creo saber cuál será tu última decisión así que no creas que no te quiero aquí

Terminando la conversación para que Kate no se pusiera más sentimental de lo que ya estaba, ambos guardaron todo y fueron a reunirse con los dos niños de la casa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas y comiendo cabritas en familia. Rick no la soltaba en ningún momento mientras que Alexis no dejaba las piernas de Kate. Parecía ser que los dos batallaban por obtener la atención de la invitada, mas fue evidente que el patriarca de la familia ganara, ya que luego de dos películas y bostezos imparables, Martha se llevó a Alexis a dormir.

Sin ya tener el deseo de ver películas –Rick no las gozaba del todo y ella no era mucho por las infantiles– ambos se fueron a la habitación donde se recostaron en la cama.

Las palabras de la actriz seguían dándole vuelta en la cabeza, como también el hecho de que debía ser lo suficientemente madura como para ya no dudar con sus acciones.

Abrazándose fuerte al pecho de Rick, escondió su cabeza en su hombro e inspiró hondo. Lo adoraba, quería, necesitaba, pero por sobre todo lo amaba. Él le daba las fuerzas suficientes para realizar cualquier cosa. Castle fue el primero en apoyarla en su decisión y la verdad es que una pequeña parte de ella le dijo que sin él no hubiera ido a Rusia.

Sintiendo caricias en su espalda, sonrió suave y se mantuvo apegada a él un tiempo más ¿Cómo una chica como ella pudo sacarse la lotería? No era agraciada físicamente, otras mujeres tenían mejor cuerpo; su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, que decir de su estado de ánimo, era demasiado voluble. Aun así Rick siempre se mostraba feliz con ella.

-¿En qué piensas? – de manera tranquila y suave, la voz del escritor salió como una tonada calmada directa a sus oídos

-en que tengo suerte de poder estar aquí y que tu hija me quiera

-oh eso es obvio… estas con el mejor escritor

-¿Patterson está aquí? – Sintiendo las manos de Rick en su estómago, comenzó a reír por las cosquillas – ya… ya… era broma

-¿Estuviste cómoda hoy? – Sobre ella, Rick llevó su mano hasta la cara de ella solo para delinearla sutilmente, como si fuera un cristal

-como le dije a Martha, sí, es imposible no sentirse así con lo hospitalario que son – Riendo, atrapó uno de los dedos ajenos con su labios y lo mordió levemente

-no me provoques cuando intento ser serio

-¿Serio? – Alzando una ceja lo abrazó por la cintura – yo creí que podríamos hacer otra cosa aquí Rick

-luego – Bajando su mano, delineó esta vez el cuerpo de ella hasta posarla en el costado de su abdomen donde pudo apegarla más a él – me gustaría que pensaras algo

-¿Qué? – Mordiendo suave el mentón de Rick, lo escuchó reír por lo que tuvo la confianza de seguir hasta su cuello para dejar un par de besos, obviamente no dejó marca

-¿Qué te parecería venir a vivir aquí? – El silencio se hizo presente y Rick adivinó que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Kate, ya que se tensó dejando los besos de lado – no es necesario que respondas ahora, pero piénsalo ¿Sí? Solo piénsalo y no creas que te presiono

* * *

 _ **hasta aqui llegamos**_

 _ **en fin, espero que les haya agradado de verdad y que el próximo se venga con mas emociones. creo que tanto este como que pasaría si van entrando a la recta final, así que solo espero que sigan pendientes de ellos.**_

 _ **por otro lado, con el fic de old haunt, pensare si hago epilogo. no funciono para esas cosas, pero si podría hacer una especie de long fic si es que encuentro una linea que me guste y obvio, si ustedes quieren.**_

 _ **espero nos veamos mañana o domingo para que pasaría si y la apuesta~**_

 _ **atenta a sus comentarios, me despido.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello**_

 _ **bueno, aquí estamos. tarde pero llegamos... no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco los mensajes que me han llegado. Guiguita, Gandalf, Katerin 939 y Alba... realmente es grato leerlos y nunca me cansare de decirlo**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, lean tranquilos**_

* * *

 _-Rick yo…_

 _-no es para ahora Kate_

 _-es solo que aún no puedo_

 _-te entiendo_

Y lo agradecía, le encantaba saber que Castle actuaba tan maduro como para aceptar todas sus dudas. Aun cuando ya había pasado casi un mes desde eso él seguía entendiendo perfectamente su situación sin presionarla demasiado.

Kate se quedaba a comer con ellos, pasaba fines de semana completos metida en la casa de los Castle's y siempre dormía con Rick. De hecho, Alexis una vez los despertó un domingo a ambos para jugar, sin siquiera preocuparse por el nerviosismo de ambos adultos, para ella esa situación era lo máximo porque a simple vista parecían una familia, pero no lo eran. Simplemente no podían serlo si ella arrancaba cada vez que daba el lunes con una excusa barata.

Sabía que no estaba bien, tenía claro que eso lastimaba de muchas formas a su pareja – que decir de Alexis – pero no podía formar parte de la familia todavía. Aún tenía el propósito de hablar con su padre antes de avanzar en cualquier asunto, como también deseaba saber si era feliz en su departamento o no. Esa fue su máxima compra, su libertad.

Negando con la cabeza, entró a la academia de policías ese martes por la mañana e hizo todas las averiguaciones posibles. Sus clases empezarían en febrero y si demostraba tener aptitudes, como un buen avance pues aparecería en la muralla de honor. Eso era lo que quería, deseaba destacar en todo lo que haría a partid de ahora, pero ¿Realmente lo lograría?

Su vida académica nunca fue un problema. Kate siempre, pero siempre, fue una estudiante aplicada en todo lo que se proponía por lo que no tenía miedo a la hora de enfrentarse con los demás postulantes; en la universidad consiguió las becas para estudiar y no contenta con eso, fue a Rusia imponiéndose más retos; en su vida laboral cumplía al ciento diez por ciento sin que se lo pidieran. No por ser una maniaca de la perfección, sino porque así había crecido toda su vida, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su vida amorosa? Ella radicalmente saboteaba su relación con el mejor hombre de la tierra solo por miedo. Él la esperaba, la entendía, la sufría, la amaba, pero simplemente Beckett no le devolvía ni siquiera un cuarto de todo aquello. Tenía miedo a que lo único bello en su vida fracasara.

Volviendo a la realdad, Kate decidió visitar las instalaciones que aún le quedaban por ver antes de soltar un suspiro satisfactorio. Todo eso era más que perfecto para ella, pero no era el mismo paraíso y por lo mismo, con una sonrisa en la cara, sacó su celular y llamó a la madre de Maddie. Era hora de empezar a cambiar un poco su mundo.

En cuanto corto, se despidió del portero de la academia y en la moto se dirigió tranquilamente hasta su nueva dirección, la casa de su Padre. Según su tía, el trabajo de Jim Beckett empezaba dentro de dos horas así que tenían tiempo para hablar, sí, solo hablar. No pelear, no gritar, no tener una conversación unilateral como siempre. Hablarían como dos seres maduros.

Al estacionar soltó un suspiro nervioso y tocó la puerta de la casa esperando que le recibieran. Mientras tanto cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara por todas las posibilidades que podría tener esa conversación, pero al final no permitió que ninguna le infundiera el miedo necesario para salir corriendo. Ella había madurado y se lo quería demostrar a sí misma, quizás también a su padre, pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante para Kate.

Cuando abrieron la puerta su convicción flaqueó un poco. Clarisa mostraba la más grande sonrisa mientras sostenía a un pequeño bebe. Ambos eran similares, pero los ojos, esos ojos, eran de su padre. De repente todo se hizo mucho más real y doloroso. Aun así, no le dio cabida a sus pensamientos para que la hicieran desistir. Esto no era solamente para ella.

Sabiendo que Clarisa no estaba demasiado feliz de verla – sobre todo porque ya no sonreía al saber quién era la visitante sorpresa – le pidió ver a su padre. En un principio la mujer dudo, pero cuando le dijo que solo serían unos minutos la dejó pasar a la casa ¿Era irónico no? Esa fue su propia casa durante toda su infancia. Ahí vivió con su madre, pero ahora no la reconocía para nada. El lugar había sido remodelado de tal manera que nunca hubieras pensando el pasado que tuvo.

Sonriendo por ello, vio las fotos en las murallas a medida que caminaba hasta el despacho de su padre. Las fotografías que le tomaron a Kate ya no estaban ahí, ni siquiera en la esquina olvidada o en un lugar estratégico para ocultar una grieta. En cambio, con gran orgullo, las fotos del bebe y la pareja se mostraban casi con exageración.

Tragándose la impotencia que sentía, Kate terminó de recorrer el tormentoso pasillo y se posó frente a la puerta del despacho de su antes de tocar la puerta tres veces. Él le dio el permiso para pasar, cosa que inmediatamente la hizo sentir nerviosa, pero no intimidada. Ese hombre solo compartía la sangre con ella y debía dejarlo claro en ese instante, así que con tranquilidad entro al despacho para luego encerrarse con el hombre a solas. No permitiría que la mujer se metiera y le quitara su única conversación privada.

-¿Katherine? –Se notaba confundido, como si realmente no se lo hubiera esperado, aunque si era justa, ella tampoco se lo hubiera esperado esa mañana

-hola padre – Sonriéndole, pasó a sentarse al frente de él sin siquiera pedir permiso – mucho tiempo sin verte

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? – Frunciendo el ceño, escuchó la risa cansada de Kate - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-vine aquí esperando tener el discurso perfecto, vine pensando que algo cambiaria en nosotros, pero –Tomándose una pausa, lo miró cansado. Se había vuelto un hombre tan común que no entendía como había formado tanto tiempo parte de su vida ¿Realmente lo conocía? ¿Fue su padre? – ahora entiendo que no hay nada que decir

-no te entiendo nada

-no debes hacerlo, solo vine por estupidez – Riéndose, esperó que la lagrima que deseaba salir de su ojo no fuera de tristeza – quería verte padre

-deberías estar en la universidad –Él ni siquiera hizo el intento de devolverle el deseo, obviamente aceptó con mucho gusto cortar cualquier relación con ella

-no, la deje – Notando como este se sorprendía y casi se ponía colérico, se encogió de hombros – seré policía. Desde hoy hare mi propio futuro, supongo que debía avisarte… aunque debías tener claro todo si cerré la cuenta donde depositabas el dinero. Ya no tienes que hacer esa hipocresía por mí

Sonriendo, Kate esperó solo tres segundos para saber que su padre no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión. El hombre golpeó la mesa con fuerza y le recriminó todo el tiempo perdido, pero a ella no le afecto en ningún momento aquel discurso ¿Podía mostrarse más divertida? Posiblemente, pero aquello aseguraría que su padre no podría soportar el enojo esa tarde. Podría darle hasta un infarto, cosa que sinceramente le daba igual, pero no dejaría que pasara, no con su meta de querer cuidar a todos los ciudadanos de ahora en adelante. Aun así, tampoco se quedaría escuchando a un hombre que solo le gritaba.

Parándose, Kate le respondió a todas las preguntas estúpidas que le hacía ¿Por qué hacía esto? Por su madre ¿Es que no lo había superado en Rusia? No, ella quería verdadera justicia… la muerte de su madre fue solo el impulso que necesitó para darse cuenta ¿Solo lo hacía para enojarlo, para llamar su atención? Para nada, él no era tan importante en su vida.

-¡Estas muerta para mí! si preguntan por mis hijos yo solo diré que tengo a Jim jr… si sales de esta casa ya no serás mi hija… te lo advierto Katherine, aunque vengas arrastrándote y suplicando no te daré ni un solo segundo de mi tiempo ¡Me rogaras por comida y no te lo daré!

Le dedicó una mirada a su padre. No sabía si llegó a sentir algo cuando lo vio, pero no importó, solo así pudo lograr hacer que se callara y dejara de gritar estupideces ¿Realmente era necesario gritar aquello? Quizás para él sí. Posiblemente era lo que necesitaba gritar para poder dejar esa vida atrás y se alegraba por Jim. Un poco, pero lo hacía.

Sin nada más que hacer en esa casa, Kate salió del edificio con un semblante neutro. No se sentía mal, no se sentía dolida, tampoco era la felicidad en persona, pero no se sentía como si hubiera sido herida a muerte. Estaba en un estado de trance en el que todo le era irrelevante.

Relajada tomó su vehículo una vez más y condujo en su moto hasta el centro sin ser muy consciente de ello.

Cuando logró estacionar sus ojos estaban llorando a más no poder ¿Acaso se había equivocado con sus sentimientos? Quizás sí, posiblemente todo eso le dolía más de lo normal. Fueron dieciocho años con él ¿Por qué no iba a doler? Quien sabía, quizás tuvo falsas esperanzas al creerse la mujer fuerte que nunca fue. Su padre podía seguir haciéndole todo el daño que quería como si ella fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa en ese mundo despiadado.

Bajándose de la moto supo que no podría presentarse en el lugar así, pero necesitaba ver a Castle, necesitaba que él la consolara ¿Era mucho pedir que saliera de su trabajo? Sí, los niños solo tenían una hora con Rick y ella lo tenía todo el resto del tiempo, no les podía quitar así como así a su profesor. Kate tenía que aprender a llevar su dolor sola, después de todo, eso significaba madurar ¿No? Esperaba que sí, porque dolía demasiado como para que todo fuera en vano.

Tragando con fuerza sintió que el desgarro en su corazón comenzaba a crecer. Su mente no paraba de repetir las palabras de su padre ¿Por qué se lo gritó? ¿Por qué? Posiblemente porque fue una pésima hija. A muchos niños le gritaban por menos, ella no era más especial que otra persona.

Queriendo salir de ahí, ir al cementerio donde podría visitar a su madre, logró escuchar la voz de Simón. En poco tiempo el chico se acercó gracias a su constante sollozo ahogado y le tocó la cara con evidente nerviosismo. En cuanto supo que realmente estaba llorando la obligó a caminar hacia el centro.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Simón le ordenó sentarse en el mismo sillón donde estuvo la primera vez que llego a ese lugar. No sabía que planeaba el chico, pero no quería que Castle la viera así. Esas cosas no eran importantes como para preocuparse, es decir, hace años no veía a su padre ¿Qué le iba a importar una muerte por palabra hoy en día? Quizás hasta muchas veces el hombre lo pensó, pero no importaba. A ella le seguía afectando el recordar sus palabras tan fuertes y claras "estas muerta para mí".

Creyendo que las lágrimas volverían a salir nuevamente, contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de soltar y repetir la acción un par de veces más.

Debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a todos los que la amaban ¿No? Pues no pudo hacerlo, porque lamentablemente cuando Jake la rodeó con sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello el llanto volvió a ser fuerte. Ese niño había corrido desde cualquier parte hasta ella solo para abrazarla con fuerza.

Quizás ahora un par de voluntarios la estaban viendo, posiblemente Castle la estaba escuchando sin poder acercarse, lo más seguro es que ahora todos estaban hablando de ella a través de murmullos, pero no importaban. Solo quería tener a ese mocoso cerca consolándola. Se sentía bien tener a Jake en brazos intentándole dar fuerzas.

Parándose con cuidado, miró a su alrededor y notó con sorpresa que era solo Simón su "observador", él solo vigilaba que nadie viniera para distraerlos cosa que agradeció antes de salir del lugar. Ese adolescente era un muy buen amigo a pesar de que ya no conversaban tanto como antes.

Saliendo del centro, se quedó en el pórtico sentada con el niño en sus brazos. Este en ocasiones le daba pequeños cariños en su cabeza y repetía su nombre seguidamente para que dejara de llorar. Eso fue suficiente para ayudarla a quitar su llanto, incluso, poco a poco, logró comenzar a reír ante las ocurrencias de su pequeño.

Cuando las madres comenzaron a aparecer Kate ya estaba mucho más calmada. Sus lágrimas no salían ni siquiera como un suave goteo, su respiración ya era regular y lo mejor de todo es que podía ver sonreír a Jake. Dándole un beso en la frente, lo dejó ir con su madre prometiéndole que le llamaría en la noche.

Sin tener los ánimos de pararse, pensó en lo sorprendentemente disparejo que eran su mente y su corazón. Por un lado estaba bien y creía que ese tema era rápidamente superable, pero por otro lado su corazón le decía que nunca lo superaría.

En lo único que concordaban era en lo que tenía que ver con Rick y los dos pequeños.

El escritor, como si hubiera sido llamado, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por el hombro con una sola mano. Suponía que había logrado escuchar parte de su lloriqueo en algún momento, pero no quiso acercarse por respeto a Jake.

A diferencia del menor, Castle solo permaneció a su lado en silencio dejando que los voluntarios y el resto del alumnado se fuera. Para cuando Martha y Alexis les dejaron se dieron cuenta de que quedaron solos, tal como en otras ocasiones, pero sin hablar.

Mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, Kate sonrió al notar ese gesto tan tranquilo de Rick mientras su cara se mantenía alzada con orgullo. Le gustaba verlo así, concentrándose tanto en algo que se iba de la realidad, ya que era solo en ese momento que Richard no fingía mirarte, no se desvivía en darte atenciones excesivas. Solo estaba a tu lado, sin palabras, ni miradas fingidas te hacía la promesa muda de que siempre estará ahí.

Complacida por esa bella vista, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo sintió saltar. Si alguien merecía explicaciones esa noche, era Richard.

-hoy fui a ver a mi padre – Habló tranquilamente notando como este se tensaba – me dijo que estaba muerta para él

-¿Qué? – Evidentemente no se lo podía creer ¿Quién se lo creería? Lo más seguro es que pensaría que mentía - ¿Por qué? – No, él nunca pensaría que mentía

-porque seré policía, quizás porque deje la universidad y pues… no sé, ¿Por estar constantemente deshonrando su familia? – Soltando una risa cansada, notó como él fruncía mas el ceño – no Rick, en serio… estoy bien antes llo…

-lo iré a golpear- Parándose estrepitosamente, dio unos pasos antes de ser detenido por Kate- porque sea ciego no es que no pueda defenderte de un maldito viejo engreído como él Kate ¡¿Es que no piensa?! ¡¿No tiene cerebro?! ¡Cualquier persona daría lo que fuera por tenerte!

-pero no me importa, y no es por tu ceguera – Tomándole de las mejillas intentó hacer que se tranquilizara mientras reprimía las nuevas lagrimas que querían salir. Eso que dijo realmente fue bello – quiero dejarlo en el pasado, olvidarme de esto y avanzar con mi vida porque tengo gente que no es mi familia, pero que realmente me ama como una… tú me enseñaste eso Rick

-no creo haberte enseñado tanto – Bufando molesto, intentó serenarse – no tenía derecho a decir eso

-pero debía hacerlo – Ante la confusión de él, no pudo más que reír. Ni ella misma comprendía – mira, si él no lo hacía siempre estaría el sentimiento de que no todo estaba roto. Siempre mis pensamientos volverían a él, porque fue mi único familiar por mucho tiempo… pero ahora, ahora no

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-me gustaría poder ir a casa contigo, cenar algo delicioso preparado por ti o pedir comida tailandesa, jugar con Alexis, llamar a Jake para decirle que estoy bien y luego pedirte que me abraces toda la noche

-¿Te refieres a mi casa?

-hmp~ si escritor, me refiero a tú casa ¿Me negaras quedarme?

-por supuesto que no~ tu sabes cuánto me gusta que te quedes entre semana, no solo los fines

Sin contratiempos fueron hasta el Loft de él e hicieron todo lo que Beckett dijo hace pocos minutos. Complacerla se volvió una prioridad para Richard, pero no porque sintiera lastima por ella, sino, porque lo único que quería era escucharla reír como solía hacer cuando estaban en familia. Necesitaba tanto de esa risa inconfundible de su chica que era capaz de todo para obtenerla.

Pasó una semana más antes de que Kate pudiera estabilizarse bien emocionalmente, de hecho, ya ni siquiera pensaba todo el día en las palabras de su padre.

Ahora se sentía medianamente feliz, quizás nunca iba a poder alcanzar la felicidad que esperaba reencontrar desde su partida a la universidad, pero tampoco se quejaba. Le gustaba esa vida simple al lado de su escritor favorito y su pequeña hija.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, se observó en el espejo de su baño y respiró hondo. Lo que iba a hacer ahora podía considerarse demasiado egoísta, pero ¿Alguna vez Castle le dijo que no lo fuera? No, nunca le prohibió comportarse como más le gustaba y por lo mismo no tuvo miedo de salir de su departamento.

Condujo su moto hasta el hogar del escritor con una velocidad mesurada. Este no sabía que iba a su casa en ese momento, de hecho estaba segura de que Rick se encontraba escribiendo como un loco su siguiente libro o no podría llegar a tiempo con la entrega. Esperaba no atrasarlo tanto, aunque conociéndolo en cuanto la viera no trabajaría más.

Sonriendo, estacionó el vehículo en la sección de invitados y entró al edificio. Esperaba poder darle una buena sorpresa, aunque sabía que disgustado no estaría.

Pasando por portería, saludó al conserje y le pidió que no anunciara su llegada. Era una visita sorpresa a las una de la madrugada, cosa que el señor entendió perfectamente porque, sonriéndole, le dejo pasar y le deseó suerte en lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con su pareja. Aunque las posibilidades eran bastante reducidas por la hora del día.

Kate, con evidente nerviosismo, subió por el ascensor con los ojos cerrados. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de abrazarle con fuerza que ya su cuerpo ansioso no se podía controlar demasiado. Cada vez quedaban menos minutos, para poder cumplir sus deseos.

Estando al frente de la puerta, inspiró hondo y se preguntó si aquello era lo correcto ¿Qué se preguntaba ahora? Hizo un viaje de diez minutos en su vehículo solo para verlo ¿Qué tan indecisa tenía que ser? Era en serio, su inconsciente comenzaba a estresarla al reprimir, en cada oportunidad, su felicidad.

Golpeando la puerta con su mano, esperó un minuto para que Martha abriera la puerta con evidente sorpresa. Lo más seguro es que su mente divago tanto como la del conserje al querer asumir lo que hacía ahí, pero no le importaba si pensaba mal. Pronto se enteraría de la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

Pidiendo permiso para ver a Castle, la mujer volvió en sí y le pidió disculpas por su falta de respeto antes de darle espacio suficiente. Sin perder tiempo Kate fue directamente hasta la oficina del escritor y con completo sigilo, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Rick.

El hombre golpeteaba las teclas de su laptop con rapidez, parecía ser que la idea que tenía era bastante buena, por lo que se quedó en su lugar casi sin respirar. No quería desconcentrarlo ni hacerle perder una idea de oro. Además, si era honesta, le encantaba verlo en su hábitat natural.

-creí que no vendrías hasta el sábado ¿Ha pasado algo? – Habiendo terminado de escribir, Rick movió la cabeza y, tal como un perro, se concentró en los olores junto a los ruidos para saber dónde estaba - ¿Por qué no te acercas? No creo morder señorita

-no quería interrumpirte – Sonriendo, se mordió parte de la lengua y avanzó unos cuantos pasos – te vi emocionado escribiendo… era mejor contemplarte

-los genios no podemos desatender nuestras brillantes ideas, te lo agradezco

-tienes menos de dos semanas para entregarla Rick, eso no es de genio, es de desesperado

-touche – Llevando su mano hasta el reloj de la muñeca, apretó un botón para poder escuchar la hora - ¿No es demasiado tarde?

-si… lo siento, creo que no pensé – Quedándose a un lado de Rick, Kate se sentó en el escritorio sin preocupación alguna – será irresponsable de tu parte dejarme ir ahora

-ah~… que suplicio, tendré que soportarte toda la noche – Riendo divertido, colocó una mano sobre el muslo de su pareja – tendrás que dormir conmigo, no tengo más camas

-podré soportarlo, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces

Mostrando la misma sonrisa que Castle, Kate se inclinó lo suficiente para poder dejar un suave beso en los labios del escritor. Estos tenían un sabor algo amargos, quizás por el Whisky que se encontraba al otro lado de la computadora o porque simplemente los labios de Rick siempre fueron así.

Separándose solo un poco, Kate le acarició la mejilla y automáticamente se mordió el labio inferior cuando la sintió rasposa por la barba incipiente. Aun así, no pudo concentrarse demasiado en ello, ya que en un rápido movimiento Castle la sentó en sus piernas. Así sería mucho más cómoda cualquier acción futura que los implicara a ambos.

Sorprendida, la chica se acomodó lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo por el cuello y recibir el beso apasionado que Richard deseaba iniciar.

Hambriento y llenó de caricias en el resto de su cuerpo, ambos permanecieron el tiempo necesario para poder arrebatarse casi todo el aire de sus pulmones, aun así no sufrieron por ello. Solo recuperaron el oxígeno perdido y volvieron a devorarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

-aun no me has dicho que haces aquí hermosa – Sonriéndole, Castle atrapó el labio inferior de ella con los suyos y tironeó un poco - ¿Solo has venido a verme porque me extrañabas? Para la próxima con un traje no estaría mal

-si fuera así, vendría todos los días, pero sin trajes Rick – Rodando los ojos, acaricio la nariz ajena con la propia

-nada te detiene, lo sabes, aunque… deberás dejarme terminar antes – Dijo refiriéndose a su escrito. Cuando ella vio la pantalla, se impresionó de ver lo mucho que había avanzado

-¿Te espero en el cuarto?

-está bien, tu ganas – Levantándose con la chica en brazos, comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación – mañana puedo terminar, espero no me interrumpas

-Rick no – Riéndose, no hizo nada por querer bajarse – no te decía aquello – Sintiendo como él se detenía, rodó los ojos – amor, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo

-¿En la habitación? – Ante la aseveración de ella siguió caminando. Una vez la depositó en la cama ella se sentó correctamente y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo - ¿Cuál es el misterio del que tanto querías hablarme? Espero no sea nada malo

-Rick, como sabrás, en tres días comienzo mis clases en la academia de policías – Tomando entre sus manos la de Castle, entrelazó sus dedos – pero no creo que quiera entrar a mi nueva vida de la forma que estoy

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres quedarte en la academia? – Fingiendo neutralidad, Rick no se esmeró por hacer ver que la estaba mirando, quizás así podía controlarse mejor – si eso es lo que quieres…

\- quiero que me lo pidas de nuevo – Sin poder evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa, Kate se mordió el labio inferior ante la sorpresa de él – Rick, si aún quieres, pídemelo otra vez

-tendría que comprar un estacionamiento más para tu moto – Sin poder evitar sonreír, negó con la cabeza – tendrías viajes muy largos de aquí a la academia

\- tengo dinero suficiente para poder hacerlo, pídemelo

-sabes que ya estoy viejo y ciego… quizás en unos años…

-pídemelo

-lo siguiente será más comprometedor entre nosotros, ni podrás pensar en negarte

-Rick… tuve un mes para pensar todo y solo pude llegar a la conclusión de que ha sido estúpido demorarme tanto, solo pídemelo por favor – Apoyando su nariz en la unión del hombro y cuello de su pareja, Kate inspiró profundamente – no me hagas convencerte de hacerlo

-¿Y cómo lo harías? – Alzando una ceja, mostro esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba

-bueno, podría ocupar mi boca para aquello – Con evidente tono sugestivo, Beckett se rio en cuanto Richard tembló por anticipación – o también… podrías darme ideas para…

Sin terminar su frase, Kate fue recostada en la cama con fuerza solo para que tres segundos después sus labios fueran apresados nuevamente por los de su pareja.

El beso fue tan hambriento y pasional como el último que se dieron, solo que esta vez sus lenguas danzaron con mejor ritmo. Era evidente que la felicidad de ambos desbordaba por todos su poros, no solo se reflejaba en aquel ósculo que no quería encontrar fin en el tiempo.

Intercambiando los papeles sin romper el beso, Beckett se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su amado y fue quitándole la ropa poco a poco.

Las manos de él se posaron esta vez en su trasero para poder apretarlo a gusto. En un principio la sobresalto, pero la sensación era bastante placentera cosa que logró convencerla en no detenerla.

Abandonando los labios del escritor, Kate fue bajando por un camino de besos hasta el cuello de él. Se quedó unos segundos ahí para besar y lamer la zona, antes de seguir su recorrido con tranquilidad. Ella quería tomarse su tiempo para probar el cuerpo ajeno como tantas veces lo hizo él con ella.

Sonriendo, descubrió como Castle comenzaba a temblar cuando su nariz rozó su ombligo ¿Ahora era él, el que estaba ansioso? Eso era maravilloso, en todo sentido.

-mi hija… Kate no quiero que me escuche

-no te preocupes – Despegándose del ombligo volvió a acercarse a la cara de Richard para dejar un corto beso en sus labios – no eres tan viejo, puedes soportarlo ¿no?

-creo que…

-Rick

Ante la voz de suplicio de la muchacha, él asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la cama para que ninguno de los dos tuviera problemas.

Al ver que este aceptaba sus términos, Kate volvió a bajar hasta donde había dejado su trabajo. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó el abdomen de su pareja mientras que con sus manos fue desabrochando el cinturón. En cuanto lo consiguió, se dirigió rápidamente a su siguiente objetivo, el pantalón, para hacer lo mismo.

Los dos estaban ansiosos, el deseo de lo que venía ahora era evidente en ambos, aunque se notaba que Castle estaba más preocupado por factores externos. En ese momento ella se preguntó si era correcto o no, pero sabía muy bien que no tendrían otra ocasión para hacerlo. Rick siempre encontraría una manera de negarse aunque todo fuera para el goce de él.

No había forma de desistir ahora.

Con la lentitud que ameritaba aquel acto, Kate comenzó a bajar tanto el pantalón como el bóxer de su pareja para encontrarse con una sorpresa. No importaba toda la preocupación que exponía Richard en ese momento, su virilidad estaba alzada con orgullo ante las cosas que se avecinaba. Sonriendo, miró directamente a los ojos idos de su pareja y se alegró de verlo sonreír. Evidentemente para él una cosa no afectaba a la otra, su orgullo en la cama no sería arrebatado por nada.

-¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? – Su voz salió tan ronca y sexy que ella no pudo más que sonrojarse mientras veía como la mano ajena tanteaba hasta el mentón de ella. Aquello fue solamente para pasear su dedo por el labio inferior con delicadeza

-¿Eso importa? – Mordiéndole con suavidad el dedo pulgar, le dio una leve lamida – te veo igual de emocionado aun no sabiendo la respuesta

-es para saber a qué atenerme, no quiero que me muerdas

-no te preocupes, no te dolerá

-sinceramente… preferiría saber que no sabes lo que harás – Pasando su mano libre por el cabello ajeno, la empujó un poco hasta su miembro – tal vez deba ser más rudo contigo

-tal vez solo no deberías ser tan celoso… cuando empecé en todo esto no sabía nada, te llevaste la mayoría de mis primeras veces

-las quería todas – Sonriendo, se relamió los labios abriendo un poco más la boca de ella, evidentemente se estaba imaginando todo

-ya tienes mi corazón, no necesitas más escritor

Sin más palabras, Kate cortó toda distancia que había entre su boca y la virilidad de Rick. En un principio a ella le dio vergüenza, Castle tenía una expresión más que erótica mientras una de sus manos seguía en su cabeza sin presionar nada, pero luego, cuando escucho el primer gruñido, todo dio igual. Lo único que le importó fue el poder sacar otro sonido de su boca, en lo posible, un gemido.

Concentrada en lo suyo, Kate compaginó los movimientos de su lengua con los de su mano para que todo el falo tuviera las mismas sensaciones placenteras. Ella no era la persona más experta en aquello, de hecho, la primera vez pasó mucha vergüenza cometiendo errores, pero en esta ocasión sentía que no lo hacía tan mal. Al menos no cuando él intentaba hacer lo mejor para controlar su voz en un tono mesurado.

Sintiendo como la mano que estaba en su cabello se movía hasta la altura de su oreja, detuvo un poco el movimiento de su cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Castle. Estos se esforzaban por mantener el contacto con la mirada aunque no recibiera ninguna imagen tangible.

-no quites la mirada de mi… aunque no te pueda ver

Haciendo un pequeño sonido en forma de asentimiento, sintió como Rick se había estremecido a la vez que se ponía un poco más duro.

Sin despegar ahora sus ojos de su expresión, Kate comenzó a mover su cabeza más rápido. La excitación en ella se hacía cada vez más evidente y por lo mismo no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir aun con el miembro en su boca. Lo que no sabía, era que cada sonido que salía de su boca, sumado a las atenciones que le daba, lograba excitarlo como descontrolarlo.

El momento en que Richard le avisó que no podría aguantar más ella se dispuso a continuar con su misión, pero aquel plan no era lo que el escritor más deseaba y por lo mismo no dudo en detenerla.

Sorprendida, vio como Rick casi la obligaba/imploraba porque se frenara. Kate se dijo que peor era nada, ya en algún momento podría satisfacerlo como correspondía porque aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

Mientras su cabeza divagaba, Castle no espero ningún segundo para recostarla en la cama y quitarle la ropa con rapidez. La chica le había dejado la sensación más agridulce de la vida, por un lado Beckett demostró saber muy bien lo que hacía, nunca creyó que le dejaría en Jaque mate la primera vez y aquello le encanto, pero por otro lado se encontraba frustrado. Hubiera deseado que todas las primeras veces fueran con él, al menos ahora se aseguraría que las siguientes no existiera ninguna otra persona entre ellos.

-Kate…

Volviendo en sí, se rió al verlo desesperado ¿Realmente ella había logrado hacer eso? Rick era un manojo de nervios queriendo hacerlo, ahora era él quien estaba impaciente.

Sonriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo en un beso necesitado para darle permiso, ella estaba igual, pero no lo haría ver como el escritor.

Cuando lo sintió en su interior con una sola estacada se dio cuenta de que esta vez no le daría mucho tiempo, quizás ese era el precio por emocionarlo un poco, aunque no le disgustaba. Estaba dispuesta a soportarlo gustosa y por lo mismo se concentró en el beso que compartían mientras este se movía.

Agradeciendo que los labios de Rick le permitieran acallar sus gemidos, Kate se acostumbró a los movimientos erráticos de Castle en un principio, pero luego pudo obtener lo que más le gustaba. No era fanática del dolor, pero cuando su pareja se movía rápida y profundamente siempre terminaba enloqueciendo y pidiéndole más con voz medianamente alzada. Era difícil contenerse, pero necesario para no despertar a Alexis y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Separándose del beso, Kate enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Rick y lo rasguñó lentamente a medida que él tocaba su punto sensible, con dos de sus dedos para hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Esta vez el acto no tuvo nada que ver con complacerla a ella y aun así se sentía igual de atendida que siempre. Que decir de amada, eso nunca faltaba con Richard Castle.

Llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, intentaron reponer sus respiraciones sin dejar de mantener pegadas las frentes en ningún momento. Separarse en ese momento no era ni siquiera una opción para ninguno de los dos.

-ven a vivir conmigo… no es petición – Sonriéndole, salió de su interior cuando ya había podido tranquilizarse y se acostó a su lado – tómalo como orden

-¿Orden? sabes que no me gusta seguir muchas ordenes – Acariciando el pecho de Rick, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su cuerpo sintiéndose demasiado cansada – pero como creo haber podido convencerte, aceptare la orden~

-¿Podrás viajar todos los días a la academia? ¿En serio no te molesta?

-es solo de lunes a sábados, tendré horas libres así que sí… solo espero no perderme muchas cosas de Alexis

-lo dudo, de todos modos ella lo entenderá

-bueno, al menos espero le guste la noticia

-es como su padre… amara la noticia

Ansiosos de lo que podría llegar a opinar Alexis, ambos se vistieron con pijamas de verano y se fueron a dormir. Era entre semana y la pequeña tenia clases en la mañana por lo que la niña esperaba a ser despertada por su padre. Aun así, era mejor asegurarse estar vestidos a que ella los pillara en la cama sin nada de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente Alexis no apareció para sorprenderlos, así que ambos tomaron una ducha juntos entre caricias y juegos. Cuando estuvieron listos, Rick fue quien se encargó de ir a preparar el desayuno exclusivamente porque quería hacer algo especial, mientras que Kate tuvo la oportunidad de poder ir a despertarla.

La pequeña se sorprendió y saltó de la cama en cuanto la vio, estaba demás decir que era feliz y por lo mismo esta accedió tan rápido a prepararse para su día. Quería que Kate la peinara y le escogiera la ropa, como una madre comúnmente lo hacía.

El momento en que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, con una Martha demasiado entretenida por la cara avergonzada de Kate, Rick tomó la decisión de sujetar la mano de su pareja y darle un beso delicado en el dorso de esta.

-creo que deberías decirles, amor – Ante la última palabra, Martha alzo una ceja

\- ah… sí – Sonriendo aún más nerviosa, pensó en cómo se vengaría de Castle al hacerle pasar tal vergüenza- bueno, no sé cómo decirles que….

-oh mi niña, no me digas que… ¡Richard!

-¡No! – Gritaron los dos asustados por el pensamiento de la madre del escritor, no estaban por tener un bebe – no es eso madre – Decidió continuar para que no pensara mal, él tampoco era tan inconsciente con el futuro de Kate

-¿Qué cosa? – Sin entender, la pequeña miró a los tres adultos sintiéndose excluida

-Alexis, Martha… si ustedes me dan permiso yo quisiera… me gustaría poder empezar a vivir aquí a partir de hoy – Borrando un poco su sonrisa, vio como Alexis transformaba su expresión lentamente - ¿Alexis?

-¿vivirás con nosotros? – Ante la afirmación de Rick, ella volvió sonrió - ¿Dormirás todas las noches aquí? ¿Vas a leerme cuentos en las noches?

-si Alexis, si tú quieres

-obviamente yo también estoy invitado ¿No?

-¡Sí! ¡Papi las tiene que inventar!

La pequeña fue corriendo a donde Kate y la abrazó celebrando el hecho de que su deseo a la luna se cumpliera al fin.

Por su lado, Martha no podía más que mostrar una sonrisa complacida mientras le agarraba la mano a su hijo. Estaba orgullosa de que al fin pudiera formar la familia que tanto quería con la persona correcta, porque sabía que Katherine lo era. Solo había necesitado tiempo y ahora todo ya estaba mucho mejor. Nada interferiría entre ambos.

-Martha yo…

-no tienes nada que explicar Kate, desde ahora tienes mi completa bendición, la tenías hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora con mayor razón – Guiñándole con un ojo, logró tranquilizar a la veinteañera – además, ahora somos tres contra Rick, no existe nada mejor

-¡Oigan! – Haciendo un puchero, esperó a que alguien le tomara en cuenta, pero fue solo su hija y nada más que para reírse de su cara inflada que hizo– Kate estará de mi lado, sépanlo

-claro hijo, lo que quieras – Riéndose de su expresión, Martha volvió a enfocarse en Kate - ¿Cuándo te mudaras?

-me gustaría hacerlo entre hoy y mañana, no tengo muchas cosas en realidad y quiero empezar la academia ya estable aquí – No podía mentir, aun se sentía nerviosa

-¿Qué harás con el departamento?

-como lo tengo amueblado y no es mal sector lo arrendare, así podre tener un ingreso y ayudar aquí

-eso no es necesario Kate yo puedo…

-Rick, sé que estás acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero yo quiero poder ayudar pagando de alguna forma, no quiero solo aprovecharme de la comodidad, por algo trabajare también

-entonces esta dicho, Alexis – Llamando la atención de la pequeña, la hizo sentarse en su puesto nuevamente – será mejor que comas bien porque hoy ayudaremos a tu papa y a Kate para que se puedan mudar

-¡Sí! –La niña, de manera animada, comenzó a comer mientras el resto solo sonreía antes de hacer lo mismo

Esa nueva vida que se le venía encima a Kate era algo incierto para ella, pero la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por comenzarla.

Le daba un poco de lástima que su madre no pudiera conocer al excelente hombre que hoy sostenía su mano, también le dolía que su padre la haya matado de palabra, pero no se arrepentía de que aquello pasara. Todas sus decisiones junto a los sucesos de su vida la trajeron hasta este momento. La convirtieron en la persona que era hoy ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Hoy en día podía asegurar con total convicción que se amaba a si misma por lo que era y, aun mejor, amaba a su pareja de igual manera.

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos con es fic._**

 ** _es raro, no lo negare, porque cuando comencé el capitulo nunca me imagine que finalizaría con esta actualización. sí, dije que quedaba poco, pero supongo que siempre espere poder escribir unos caps mas. de todos modos quedo contenta con el final, cuenta una etapa de Kate y eso me deja satisfecha, sobretodo porque si en algún momento decido retomar la historia bajo otro titulo, puedo hacerlo desde aquí sin problemas. espero solamente que no me tome demasiado tiempo porque me encanto escribirla._**

 ** _no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que esta semana intentare releerlo para arreglar las faltas que logre encontrar en la historia, así que estaré corrigiéndolo, pero la historia no cambiara._**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron hasta el final, espero no haberlos decepcionado y.. nos vemos en otra historia obviamente._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


End file.
